If the light shines on me again
by Elwe Singollo
Summary: *COMPLETE * // EPIC. NO SLASH, NO MARY SUE. Legolas and Arwen, loads of action, romance and a very respectable plot.
1. A long Painful War

IF THE LIGHT SHINES ON ME AGAIN  
  
  
  
Ok. this is my first story so take it easy on me. Besides, English is not my first language so I'm doing my best to make some sense out of this story. Please review so I can see what I'm doing wrong. Flames will be accepted as healthy critics.  
  
This story takes place many years after the war of he ring, the elves already sailed across the sea. It takes place in Gondor, still under the rule of Elessar and Arwen. The main character will be Legolas. I can assure you this is NOT a Mary Sue, Non Slash. It will feature many surprises, but I will do my best to portray the characters according to the books. However, the appearance of the characters is taken from the movie. I intend to write an epic, so it will be long.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm making no profit out of this. All the characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Don't sue me, this is just for you entertainment and mine.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
A long, painful war.  
  
He made one last swift and deathly movement, knocking the horrendous creature dead. It was the last of many kills that day. Finally he lowered his daggers and allowed himself to calm down, mentally checking for wounds on his body. Nothing serious, as always he had managed to go thru a massive battle without mayor harm. After all he had no match in battle, not anymore since the battles of the ring quest.  
  
How long has it been? So much has happened. All the first born sailed across the sea long ago, all but him, he stayed, he was still hopelessly bounded to middle earth. Gondor grew strong under the wisdom of Elessar and the light of the Lady Undomiel. The middle earth became prosperous and peaceful since the darkness faded. But since a few years ago anew darkness arose and came from the south. No one could explain the source of this new evil, but it was undeniable. They kept coming, closer and closer each time. Always heading for the white city. The orc armies where stronger each time, forcing Gondor to send the best warriors to repel them. The armies of the white tree always succeeded in doing so, but lately it was becoming harder.  
  
Aragorn was still a skillful warrior, but time and age had taken the best of him. He was no longer the invincible ranger of old times. Eldarion was still too young and inexperienced, after all he was born on a time of peace, it was until now that he had to face the horrors of war and he was not ready.  
  
"Master Legolas, are you alright".  
  
The voice of a seasoned soldier woke him up from his thoughts. "I am well Finadon, don't worry" about me".  
  
"Good fight Sir, as always".  
  
Legolas smiled sadly "How many losses for Gondor?".  
  
Finadon lowered his head "Less than last time Sir".  
  
Less than last time yes, but the battles became fiercer each time, and if it wasn't for Legolas's brilliant strategy the story could have been very different.  
  
He had volunteered to lead the resistance front since Aragorn was wounded in the Third Great Battle in the southern frontier tree years ago. There was nobody fit enough to lead the men and despite himself, he stepped forward and offered his aid. He had been fighting ever since that day, never returning to the city, and he had won the respect of Gondor's soldiers with his skills and wisdom. Under his command they endured the constant attacks, and he was always at the front, in the midst of the battle, spiriting them to hang on, lifting up the fallen and encouraging the weak and frightened.  
  
"Sir, the King is here". A young messenger said.  
  
He stood up from the wounded soldier he was tending "Aragorn is here?".  
  
"Yes Sir, He is at the bridge".  
  
He whistled low and a few seconds later Arodon came galloping and neighing, stopping by his side. "Hello my trusty friend" He said climbing effortlessly on the horse's back. "We have company, Royal company, and we don't want to keep him waiting".  
  
As if he understood every word, Arodon launched forward towards the bridge, and in matter of seconds they were there.  
  
"Greetings my Lord". Legolas said, dismounting the horse and bowing slightly but respectfully in front of the King. "It has been long".  
  
"Indeed Legolas, so long you have forgotten that I hate when you salute me like that".  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and embraced him tightly. "My friend, my brother, congratulations, a great victory".  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn and realized how tired and old he looked, it broke his heart to see him like that, but he said nothing and smiled to him sadly. "Why are you here Aragorn?, this place is not safe, sometimes we get sudden attacks".  
  
Aragorn humped and followed Legolas as he started to walk slowly towards the battlefield.  
  
"Since when I became a useless, decorative King, Legolas?" He said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "It tortures me to know you are here risking your life for my kingdom while I do nothing but pace back and forth in my palace/prison".  
  
Legolas looked at him knowingly and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you wish you could be here mi friend, and I would be honored to have your sword and your courage by my side, but you know the white council would never allow this"  
  
Aragorn stopped and looked at him expressionless. "I am old Legolas, I feel week and surrendered, I wouldn't be of much help now, the council knows this and so do you". He said slowly.  
  
Legolas sighed at his words and continued walking slowly, followed closely by the King.  
  
"Tell me Legolas, how are we doing?, I get messages with news of great victories, but tell me the truth, How long will we hold on at this pace?  
  
"I can't really tell my lord, the only thing I'm sure of is that it is far away from ending. The hordes keep coming, more numerous each time, and I'm running out of tactics"  
  
"Legolas, this war must stop now, Gondor is debilitating too much, there are no men left in the fields to work the land or look after the cattle, the women miss their husbands"  
  
Legolas tilted his head and sighed. He knew all this; he knew Gondor was paying too big a price to keep clear the frontiers. He also knew what was necessary to stop it, he had been thinking about it for a long time.  
  
"I know all this my friend, and I think I got the solution"  
  
Aragorn looked at him, a mixture of hope, doubt and fear in his eyes. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I think we must stop defending, and start attacking, we should advance to the south and conquer the wild territories". Legolas said with cold determination.  
  
"What?, are you insane, that would be far too risky for you, for what's left of the army, for Gondor, it's madness!!"  
  
"It's the only way to put an end to this Aragorn, besides, I never said we are going to need the whole army to do it, just a few men"  
  
"You are saying to me you are going to conquer the south with a few men?. I say you've lost your mind. I will not allow this"  
  
"At least let me explain it to you"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"LISTEN TO ME ARAGORN!!!" "Don't take me for a boy just because I look like one, I've been thinking this over and over for a long time and you know I've fought more wars than all your heir together, honestly, I thought you trusted my judgment by now!"  
  
Aragorn dropped his jaw, surprised by the unexpected burst; Legolas had never talked to him like that.  
  
Legolas softened his voice and features before continuing. "It is risky I know, but it is also possible; And if there is a way to put an end to this then I am willing to try".  
  
Aragorn stood silent for endless minutes, studying the surroundings, watching the wounded soldiers been tended; then he saw the carriage gathering the fallen. Young boys, brave men, all dear sons of Gondor… death. He clenched both his fists and asked in merely a whisper…  
  
"What do you need?".  
  
  
  
Ok, that's first chapter, please review.  
  
Next chapter will have our heroes returning to Gondor to prepare the attack to the south, of course there will be an unexpected attack to them. It's all part of it. 


	2. Journey to Gondor

IF THE LIGHT SHINES ON ME AGAIN  
  
  
  
Ok. this is my first story so take it easy on me. Besides, English is not my first language so I'm doing my best to make some sense out of this story. Please review so I can see what I'm doing wrong. Flames will be accepted as healthy critics.  
  
This story takes place many years after the war of he ring, the elves already sailed across the sea. It takes place in Gondor, still under the rule of Elessar and Arwen. The main character will be Legolas. I can assure you this is NOT a Mary Sue, Non Slash. It will feature many surprises, but I will do my best to portray the characters according to the books. However, the appearance of the characters is taken from the movie. I intend to write an epic, so it will be long.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; I'm making no profit out of this. All the characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Don't sue me; this is just for you entertainment and mine.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Journey to Gondor  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
Legolas nodded and continued. "Give me 200 men, but not any men, in other words give me all the rangers, that would do"  
  
The rangers. After the war of the ring few of them remained rangers, they became lords of Gondor and the tradition was lost. But since the beginning of this new war, some of the soldiers adopted the old fashions of the rangers. Of course they were the best warriors and Legolas knew that. They were quick, deadly and silent; like a shadow of doom for the enemies of the White City. Perfect for his plan.  
  
Aragorn looked at him, with surprise and amusement in his eyes. "The Rangers?"  
  
"Yes, the new Rangers"  
  
"You have become too adventurous my dear elf, let us go back to Gondor and discuss this further"  
  
"Spare the discussion Aragorn, what we need is preparations, I think the whole army is to come with us to the city, after today's battle we will have a period of peace, we must take the opportunity and take them all back to Gondor."  
  
The determination on Legolas's voice left no opportunity of argument. Aragorn suddenly understood that whatever he said was useless.  
  
"Damn stubborn elf!"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Prepare yourselves for a long trip sons of Gondor, we are going back to the White City!".  
  
Legolas's announcement was received with exclamations of surprise and joy from the entire army, as they prepared to journey, their hearts rejoiced at the thought of seeing their families again.  
  
The journey wasn't going to be easy, there were many injured and weak from the battle, but soon enough all the army was packed and ready to leave. The day was dark and gray, the sun didn't show his face for what was left of the day, It was like if the spirit of Manwe warn them of the danger they were in.  
  
They traveled in 4 large columns and a small one leading, each column separated by a considerable distance, the first column, with Legolas and Aragorn upfront, accompanied by the royal guard; their group was composed of 35 men, unlike the rest of the columns that gathered more than 800 men each.  
  
They crossed the dry valley and headed towards the mountains, not knowing of the menace that waited at the narrow crossing. A group of 150 foul men from the south waited there, ready to ambush the first column.  
  
As the royal company reached the crossing a chill crossed Legolas's spine.  
  
"What's wrong Legolas?"  
  
"I can't tell, something is heavy in the air, let us keep moving"  
  
Whatever was controlling the evil forces knew about Legola's sense of approaching danger. If it had sent orcs instead of men he would have sensed it hours ago. But the feeling wasn't clear for him, he knew something wasn't right, but wasn't sure of exactly what it was.  
  
"It's probably nothing; there are still filthy beasts inhabitating this mountains, but I don't think they would attack the army of the white tree"  
  
A loud rumble cut the words of the royal guard. "Avalanche!!, get cover!!!". Startled, the royal guard's horses began running in the opposite direction of the sound, deep into the mountain crossing. Legolas looked up and panicked, that was no avalanche.  
  
Huge rocks fell behind the royal company, isolating them from the rest of the army.  
  
"It's a trap!, come back, stay together!!" .  
  
It was too late for 15 of the men, as they run for coverage they were slain easily. Now, the enemy approached the remaining guard.  
  
"Surround the King! Single column, semi circle formation!" Legolas's orders thundered in the guards ears as a hundred enemies closed in.  
  
20 men, and not even his men. The King. Aragorn must be protected, regardless of the price. All this thoughts raced thru his mind as he aimed the first arrow. "Be ready!"  
  
  
  
The attack began. The formation was quickly broken and the guards were scattered fighting on their own, and for their own life. Only ten of them remained true to the king. But this King wasn't about to just stand there, in the blink of an eye Narsil shone in his hand and five foul men were quickly dispatched.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas reached for his quiver and found one last arrow that was instantly shot. Now it was time for the daggers. He dismounted Arodon and charged, starting the massacre. One by one he ripped thru the enemy's throats and hearts. Always aiming for the most vulnerable and deadly parts. He was so concentrated in the battle that he didn't notice the King's predicament.  
  
Aragorn fought bravely, but the few men left by his side were quickly slain by the outnumbering crowd. He was almost alone. The foul men knew their mission all to well. The objective was to kill the King, nothing more.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!"  
  
Legolas froze at the tone Aragorn's voice; it was a cry of desperation and fear. He turned around and much to his dismay saw at least 15 enemies surrounding the now alone King.  
  
"ARAGORN!!!, NO!!" He started to advance towards Aragorn, leaving a track of dead men as he walked. "HANG ON, I'M ALMOST THERE!!"  
  
"LEGOLAS HELP!!" A terrifying sparkle shone in Legolas's eyes as he continued to advance. "This will not happen, I won't let you die like this". "Orome! Give me the strength to protect him".  
  
He then redoubled his efforts, fighting like never before in his long life.  
  
Finally he reached Aragorn who was already knocked to the ground, but Narsil was still held tightly and with it Aragorn blocked most of the deadly blows sent his way.  
  
Legolas swung his daggers with blinding speed and in moments he cleared a space big enough for Aragorn to stand up again. Now they were together, side by side like in old times.  
  
The battle continued and despite everything the King and Prince already had the advantage, they were winning.  
  
It was then that Legolas noticed Aragorn's condition; he was exhausted, his movements were becoming slower and less accurate. At this rate he wasn't going to hold on much longer.  
  
"I must get him out of here"  
  
Strapping one dagger in his back, he grabbed Aragorn's hand and started walking sideways, their backs to the stonewall of the mountain crossing while still fighting with the remaining dagger.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting you out of here"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just keep moving"  
  
When they were close to a very narrow part of the passage Legolas whistled, calling Arodon to their side. The horse, who had been waiting for his master command behind a near bush ran to them immediately, knocking some men as he came.  
  
"Get on the horse"  
  
"What? NO"  
  
"Do it Aragorn, NOW"  
  
"NO WAY!!"  
  
Seeing Aragorn resistance to get in the horse, Legolas decided to be more persuasive. He grabbed Aragorn by the waistband of his pants and threw him ungracefully on top of the horse. He then whispered some elvish words to Arodon and slapped him gently in the rump. "Godspeed my friends"  
  
Aragorn, who landed on his stomach and had his arms and legs hanging at the horse's sides, tried desperately to get a better position as the horse raced thru the remaining enemy lines jumping over every obstacle. "DAMMED LEGOLAS, what about you?, What are you going to do?"  
  
Legolas raised his voice while fighting, now with both daggers, "I'll meet you at the wheat fields"  
  
Finally composing himself, Aragorn grabbed the horse's reins and pulled with all his strength, hoping to halt Arodon's mad race. But the horse knew better, Legolas ordered him not to stop until they reached the wheat fields and he wasn't about to disobey.  
  
"STOP CRAZY BEAST!!", but it was useless, Arodon's loyalty for his master was stronger than the pain inflicted by Aragorn's violent pulling. In a matter of minutes they were out of the passage and descending towards the fields.  
  
When they finally reached the fields Arodon stopped and fell to the ground, his body crushing from the previous stress. Aragorn fell forward and landed face first on the dusty ground. Slowly he stood up and looked at the desolated field and his friend's horse, now dead. These fields were once prosperous and were covered with endless golden crops. Now they were mostly abandoned, and a portray of the desolation overtaking Gondor.  
  
Now Gondor's only hope was probably lost forever. With tears running down his cheeks he looked up to the mountains. "Don't you die Legolas" he whispered, and fell to the ground, overloaded with exhaustion, sorrow and despair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I survived the second chapter, I hope you liked it. If you did please review, if you think it's crap, flame me, I accept everything.  
  
To the people who already reviewed, dear thanks. To Goddess Morrigan, I'm sorry for not being descriptive enough, I wish I could, but like I explained earlier English is not my first language so I even have to use a dictionary to write this, and sometimes surroundings descriptions get tough to do. Anyhow, I will try my best to improve that aspect.  
  
Next chapter will feature a couple of surprises, and it'll probably be shorter than this one. 


	3. The White city

IF THE LIGHT SHINES ON ME AGAIN

Ok. this is my first story so take it easy on me. Besides, English is not my first language so I'm doing my best to make some sense out of this story. Please review so I can see what I'm doing wrong. Flames will be accepted as healthy critics.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I'm making no profit out of this. All the characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Don't sue me; this is just for you entertainment and mine.

CHAPTER 3

The White City

The sound of loud, clear trumpets awoke him. He knew the sound all too well; it was the sound of the trumpets in the tower of Echtelion, announcing his arrival to Gondor.

Slowly he opened his eyes. "What happened?" 

A soldier came by side immediately "Everything is alright sir, you need to rest"

He realized he was been carried in an open wagon, 50 soldiers walking beside him. "Explain to me.."

"Don't waste your energy my lord"

"I Order you to answer me!! Where is the army of the White Tree? What happened to Legolas?

"We don't know sir. We found you alone at the wheat fields, but there was no sign of the army"

Aragorn's face went paler. "How long has it been since you found me?"

"3 days your majesty"

"3 days!! And there are no news of the army?"

"No sir; sorry sir"

Aragorn sighed heavily and put both hands on his face. "This is a nightmare, it can't be true. All the army lost, and Legolas…." He remained silent for a long time, while the company continued to walk the still beautiful road to Gondor. The trees stood tall at the edge of the road and the fields were still green and lush. Right now they seemed gray and sad to the very heavy heart of the King, and all he could think was "How long before everything is lost?"

He then spoke again. "How did you find me?"

"Lady Arwen sent us to look for you right where you were my lord"

Now it all made sense. Arwen could always sense when he was in danger. "How is she?"

"The Queen is heavy with worry, but she knows we are coming, we sent a messenger to bear the news of your recovery"

Aragorn spoke no more until they reached the Gates. The gates were opened and a very preoccupied Arwen came running to his side.

"My love, are you well?"

Aragorn looked at her intently and reached out his hand holding her cheek. "So beautiful you are. For a moment I thought I was never going to see you again"

She kissed his palm and smiled, tears running down her cheek. "I felt your fear and despair and sent my spirit to comfort you and protect you"

"My pain was so great I couldn't even feel you my love, but I'm sure it was you who kept me alive, otherwise I would have died of grief"

"Rest my love, we must enter the city, you will tell me everything later"

They entered the city and were received by a crowd of relieved and at the same time worried people, for the news from the south were uncertain, and while they recovered their King, couldn't help but wonder what was to come for Gondor with their army lost.

Many cried; some cried out of happiness seeing their King alive. But the most of them cried of grief and fear, for their loved ones, husbands, fathers and sons were nowhere to be found.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He is alive"

"What are you talking about, he sacrificed his life… for me"

"Believe me Aragorn, Legolas is alive"

"But; look I wish I could believe you but..."

"I heard your story Estel, and even if it sounds impossible I know this much, Legolas IS alive, if he was dead I would have known already. He is alive, and he is heading this way; he is coming to meet us soon"

"So you are sure?"

"As sure as I know that you are alive my love; Legolas and I share a very strong bond since childhood, and even now that I am mortal I can still feel it strong inside my very soul"

"So, there is hope"

"Yes"

"Excuse me your majesties"

"Come in Sereduin, What news do you bring?"

"The search patrol you sent is back sir"

"Well, What did they find?" 

    ….

 "Answer me!!" The exasperation on Aragorn's voice startled the soldier. He started talking, his voice trembling. 

"They found the site of the ambush"

"And??!!"

"Many dead men, southern men; a large, tall pile of rocks, but nothing more"

"Nothing more?" Aragorn sighed and looked at Arwen pleadingly. She looked back at him and smiled, as if trying to comfort him.

"Have faith my love, he will come"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Days passed, then weeks and there were no news of the army or Legolas. Aragorn was starting to loose all hopes; but Arwen was still sure of Legolas's return, and so life continued.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"WE ARE UNDER ATACK!!!!". A terrified cry awoke the city on a dark cloudy morning, and soon horns and trumpets joined to alert everybody. The city was doomed.

Aragorn took Arwen's hand as they ran thru the corridors, heading to were the council was gathered.

"What is going on?"

One of the elders stood with a grave expression. "A very large army approaches from the east, they have taken us by surprise. Nobody expected an attack from the east we are defenseless."

Aragorn turned and looked at Arwen, she was so calm. Puzzled, he looked back at the council and asked, "What do you suggest?"

"There is nothing we can do, nothing but wait and die with honor when the moment comes"

He turned to look at Arwen but she was gone, she was now standing at the window, looking towards the east with a soft smile dancing in her lips. "_Long I've waited to see you my beloved friend, now you are coming back to me. Hurry! for my heart jumps at the very thought of holding you in my arms again"._

She turned to face Aragorn and smiled, now openly.

"It's him, he is back".

Whoa, this took longer than I intended. I think this is going to be a long story, so get comfortable. And don't forget to review. 

Next time…. Nah, you better find out for yourselves.


	4. The Army

IF THE LIGHT SHINES ON ME AGAIN

Ok. this is my first story so take it easy on me. Besides, English is not my first language so I'm doing my best to make some sense out of this story. Please review so I can see what I'm doing wrong. Flames will be accepted as healthy critics.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I'm making no profit out of this. All the characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Don't sue me; this is just for you entertainment and mine.

CHAPTER 4

The army.

She stood at the top of the white walls, her gaze fixed on the horizon; waiting.

Two messengers passed thru the open gates and launched towards the east, their horses galloping full speed. She looked down and couldn't help but to smile when she saw them.

"You just couldn't wait"

Aragorn, who was standing behind her frowned and came closer. "The expectation is killing me, I need to know"

She said nothing and kept staring at the hills, _"Soon"._

The city was silent and tense. Nobody knew what to think, for some said that they were under attack; and others said that the army was coming back. Doubt and uncertainty were the reigning feelings among the people.

Hours passed, still no news. Expectation was getting the best out of everyone left in the city. It was mid afternoon when the tower of Echtelion trembled with the sound of the trumpets. The messengers were coming back.

As they entered the city the news spread like a raging fire and a loud crescendo of exclamations of joy and shouts of victory gave back life to city.

"It's the army, our army; they have come" 

Back on top of the wall Aragorn released a long held breath and started laughing like a little boy. He gathered Arwen in his arms and kissed her effusively; all the tension built up on last weeks finally leaving his weary body. 

He lifted his eyes to the sky while holding Arwen tightly to his chest and whispered "Thank you, Thank you" over and over again.

When they finally broke the embrace Aragorn noted Arwen's amused look on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that my lady?"

She laughed melodically and took his face in her hands. "It's just that it has been long since I last heard you laughing like that, my King"

"I must go receive them" He barely finished his words and started running to the stairs, jumping down gracefully. He reached the main halls and continued his race, heading to the stables. When he came out of the palace, he stopped and stared in awe at the streets of his beloved city. The people hugged, laughed and cried; some even danced throughout the streets. He smiled at all this and thought to himself  "Hope has been restored, we still stand a chance".

Some subjects came to him with grins all over their faces and asked for orders. He hesitated for a moment and then started to speak, voice raised over the cheers of the multitude. 

"Prepare a meal, worthy of their return. Arrange a celebration, I want music, dancers and gifts offered to them. They shall be treated as the heroes they are, heroes that came back from death."

He then turned around and headed to the stables. He himself prepared a horse, mounted and started to trot towards the gates, carefully avoiding the crowd as he advanced. First he was alone, then, other lords and soldiers joined him in his march. By the time the left the gates the welcome committee was quite large.

Shortly after they left the city, from the tower came the awaited shout. "We see them, they are over the hills"

The crowd cheered, louder than before, while everyone rushed to prepare the celebration.

Up on the wall, Arwen fixed her gaze on the approaching army, concentrating to find a distinctive face. Even though she was mortal now, she still had the keen sight of the elves. After a few glances she saw him, at the frontline of the group. He was looking at her too and as they made eye contact they both smiled and started talking to each other in their minds.

_"You are late"_

_"I apologize my lady Undomiel" _

_"Quit the formalities and hurry up"_

_"As you wish, my lady"_

_"Oh, shut up! Stop calling me lady!"_

_"Yes my lady; I'm sorry my lady"_

_"Argh!!"_

Arwen and Legolas had known each other since childhood; they were always very close during that period, and even later as teenagers. Those first years were pure happiness for them both, always sharing their hopes and dreams and always getting into crazy adventures together. They could explore the lush forests in Mirkwood all day long, or play by the river in Rivendel until Lord Elrond called for them. Legolas taught her how to track and hunt, how to make a bonfire, how to use a sword and a bow, and how to survive in the wilderness. Arwen taught him how to read and speak the ancient language of the _Quendi_. She taught him to sing, dance and even to swim, for forest elves are not used to swim. They shared many first things. His first successful hunt, his first battle wound; her first formal dance, her first trip to Lothlorien, their first kiss… shared in a hurry and by mutual agreement, for they wanted to know what it was like, under a golden oak and in the middle of the morning during that trip to Lothlorien. Of course, they also fought a lot; they sparred verbally and physically, and she always won and rubbed it in his face; He didn't seem mind about it, for above his own pride he loved to see her smile, more than anything.

The happy years were over soon, for with growth come responsibilities, and this turned out to be truth for both of them, especially for Legolas who had to help his people to fight the spiders that constantly attacked Mirkwood. Due to this they visited each other seldom, they still got together every once in a while and cherished their time together, but the visits were always rushed and short. Centuries went on like that until Arwen met Aragorn and fell in love with him, when Legolas learnt this he pretended to be glad for her, but he instinctively distanced himself from Rivendel. Deep inside he was mad at her, mad because she fell in love with a mortal man, that meant that she was becoming a mortal too and the prospect of her dying broke his heart beyond repair. 

Next time they met was at the council of Elrond, they barely spoke or saw each other during the short time he was at Rivendel. He unconsciously avoided her, forcing himself to think it was due to the great stress he was facing at the time; but the truth is that he was still hurt.

When he stood up and defended Aragorn at the council he did it for her. He had barely met him before, and he was trying to convince himself that this man was worthy of her.

During the ring quest he got to know Aragorn, he found out that this ranger was no regular man; he learned to respect him and appreciate him. They quickly became best friends and Legolas finally understood and accepted Arwen's love for Aragorn. 

It was at her wedding day that he made peace with her. That day he promised himself never to leave her; no matter how strong was the call from the sea, no matter how painful it would be to see her age and die; he promised to be with her until the end, to comfort her and grace her with the light of the elves, for he knew she was going to miss that light, and if he could relief the yearn for her family he would do it, despite himself and his own yearnings. And so it was, he bound himself to Middle Earth.

When he saw her radiant and happy in her wedding gown he forgot about everything else, he took her in his arms and laughed in pure joy, sharing with her that moment, like in old times. And from there on things were pretty much like in old times for them; they shared every moment they could, and laughed and played like little kids filling every hall and garden with their joy; until the southern war came and he joined Gondor's army. She hadn't seen him since then and was filled with joy and anticipation when she felt him coming to her again.

Legolas too was very happy to see her again, and as the army advanced he thought of all the happy memories they shared. 

The sun was sinking in the western mountains when the welcome committee met the army. It was an amusing spectacle to see all the lords and noblemen of Gondor galloping full speed, with grins plastered in their faces, and so, the soldiers dearly appreciated the gesture.

Both groups halted as they met; Aragorn dismounted and fell to his knees, bowing in front of the army. Legolas ran to him shouting.

"Oh no my Lord; rise, rise!"

He kneeled in front of the King and putting his hands in Aragon's shoulders, forced him to look at his face.

"Look at me my lord, you can rest, it is over now"

Aragorn looked at those deep blue eyes he thought he'd never see again and replied

"I thought you were death, I thought all the army was death. What happened?"

Legolas helped him to stand up. "Let us keep moving, I want to reach the city gates before darkness falls"

They got up on the horses again and advanced, while Legolas explained what had happened.

"After you left…"

"You forced me to leave!"

"Right, Can I continue?"

Aragorn frowned "Go on"

With an innocent, boyish smile in his face Legolas continued. 

"After you left I continued fighting and eventually managed to defeat the remaining enemies. After that my first impulse was to follow you, and I was about to do it; but I heard the troops calling me from the other side of the rock wall and I just couldn't leave them there without leadership".

"You climbed the rock wall?"

"Yes, it took me a while to get to the other side, but I did it at last and reunited with the army. I thought they were in battle but apparently that ambush was intended only to kill you. And so I found them safe but confused, some of them trying to climb the rock wall to get to us. After that we realized we weren't going to be able to cross the mountains with the rocks blocking the passage; and so we decided to go around the mountains and come to Gondor thru the deserted lands."

"So, that's why you came from the east. We thought we were under attack"

"I'm sorry if we caused trouble to you, it's just that the deserted lands are quite dangerous nowadays and I didn't want to risk a messenger to come alone, nor did I wanted to leave the men to march alone"

"It is fine my friend; as you said it is over now. Let us hurry, Arwen cannot wait to see you again."

With that Aragorn spurred his horse and the whole army quickened the pace. It was dusk when they reached the city gates, which were opened at once revealing the celebration and racket inside. They were cheered and praised as they entered, and once inside the crowd mixed with the army, wives looking for husbands, fathers for sons, sons for fathers; hugging crying and laughing as they found each other. They were offered food, wine, music and dance and the celebration lasted until next morning.

That night many honors were paid to the Great Elven General, as the crowd, much to his own dismay, insisted to call Legolas. He wasn't comfortable with all this attention, and so he expressed his feelings to the King.

"I don't think all this celebration is appropriate Aragorn; this war is for from over and many Gondor's sons fell in the last battle; their bodies weren't even properly buried and they rest far from their homeland."

Aragorn froze at this comment. "I…I'm sorry Legolas, I never intended…it's just that everyone is so happy, and so am I, we just wanted…"  
A very ashamed Legolas interrupted him. "No, my lord, I beg of your forgiveness; I should have never talked to you like that. It's just that I'm very tired and weary, that wasn't me speaking."

"It is fine Legolas, do not worry. I completely understand you; we are forcing you to endure all this ceremony when all you want is some peace and quietness. Go ahead, Arwen is probably at the garden waiting for you, she is not very fond of loud celebrations or crowds herself; I'm sure she will lighten up that dark mood of yours. Go, I will meet you later."


	5. A happy but short reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.R.R.T.  
  
Thank you for your reviews, special thanks to Jastaelf, reviews like yours make me want to continue with this. I promise I will give my best while writing this story, no matter how hard it gets.  
  
Eldarion will appear in this chapter. For those of you who need a mental image, I picture him to look like Tom Welling (from Smallville) with slightly longer hair.  
  
IF THE LIGHT SHINES ON ME AGAIN.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A happy, but short reunion  
  
She was sitting in a wood bench near the fountain of the palace's main garden. Aragorn built the garden especially for her years ago, trying to evoke the pristine surroundings of Rivendel. It was more like a mini- forest, with fountains that resembled waterfalls, and a soft and thick grass covering the ground around the majestic threes and abundant bushes. She spent most of her spare time in the misty garden, as she decided to call it; for elves are more comfortable among threes than among walls.  
  
She could hear the celebration taking place in Gondor's streets and so she understood the reason for Legola's delay. Nevertheless she was going to hit his head for making her wait this long.  
  
"Do I sense some sort of violent animosity towards me?"  
  
She twirled around in the bench, not used to be surprised like that and saw him leaning against a three, with a lovely smirk crossing his lips.  
  
She stood up and added with an insulted tone in her voice "I have been calling for you all night"  
  
"Ohhh! With all the noise out there I couldn't even hear you inside my head"  
  
She softened her features and permitted herself to smile warmly and openly, while walking to meet him.  
  
"It's good to see you Legolas"  
  
He too left the three and started to walk to her.  
  
"It is good indeed my…" He remembered how much it bothered her to be called lady by him, so he corrected. "…Undomiel"  
  
They walked to each other until they were inches apart, almost touching, gazing into each other's eyes. She was fascinated to see his face, untouched by time or battles; not a single line, not a single scar. She drank the light emanating from his very deep blue eyes, the light of the elves. His hair was neatly braided and rested upon his shoulders, appearing as a golden aura surrounding his angelic features.  
  
He regarded her, his heart pounding in his chest; she wasn't' mar by time yet. Her skin was still fair and smooth, not a single silver strand in her hair; she truly was a vision.  
  
They stayed like that, fascinated at each other for nearly an hour, for they greatly missed each other, and they also missed the light of their people. So they remained like that, content just to behold at the other's beauty and light, whispering elvish words of appreciation into each other's mind.  
  
She finally broke the spell; lifting her hand to meet his cheek she caressed the smooth and hairless skin.  
  
"You are such a silly ass"  
  
His jaw dropped. "I beg your pardon"  
  
"I said you are a silly ass"  
  
"I…But…Aii! How dare you?"  
  
She laughed, while he clamped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up, spinning her around.  
  
"Such a foul language coming out of such lovely lips"  
  
She rested her hands oh his shoulders, and whispered into his ear  
  
"You never left my mind, dear friend; I could feel your troubles and victories every day we were apart"  
  
"Your presence gave me the strength to keep fighting evenstar"  
  
They moved to the bench and seated, while talking about their memories, the present and the future, concentrating in the happy moments and hopes. Constant giggles and exclamations escaped both of them, filling the garden with the sound of their joy. They talked for hours that night, until a sudden visitor interrupted their peace.  
  
"Mother, mother. Are you here?"  
  
Eldarion stopped his race and regarded at his mother and her company.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"My prince, it is good to see you"  
  
Eldarion came closer and kneeled in front of the elven warrior. "I pay respects to you, great general"  
  
"Ai! Not you too. Stand up young prince, I hate this demonstrations. Come here and embrace me, you were a child last time I saw you, and now you are taller than your father."  
  
They embraced, patting their backs in a gesture of fraternalism. Eldarion had known Legolas since he was born and he always appreciated him as a dear friend of the family; but ever since the war started he had admired and respected the elf's skills for battle; for inside the young prince was the fire of Isildur's heir, and so the battlefield called for him ever since he started becoming a man.  
  
"Why weren't you here when we entered the gates?"  
  
Arwen responded for her son "He was at Rohan for the last 3 days, finding a horse for himself. Apparently he thinks Gondor's horses are not good enough for him"  
  
"Mother! You know Rohan's horses are matchless in battle, and I happened to found the perfect one for me" He then turned to Legolas "I took the liberty of bringing one for you too. Mother told me you were coming soon, and since you lost Arodon I thought it was a good idea to give you a horse worthy of your reputation"  
  
"Thank you my prince, I will go and meet him first thin in the morning."  
  
"There you are!" Aragorn entered the garden and regarded at the group.  
  
Arwen smiled to him "So, you finally managed to get out of the celebration"  
  
"Yes, at last. Now all I need is to rest, I just came here to say goodnight". He looked at his wife and asked "Are you coming my lady?"  
  
"In a minute my love"  
  
"I will be waiting for you" And with that he left to their chambers.  
  
Eldarion yawned and said goodnight himself. "I'm tired from the trip, I think I better go to sleep. Goodnight mother. I'll see you tomorrow at the stables, Right, legolas?"  
  
"First thing in the morning, young prince"  
  
As Eldarion left the garden Legolas spoke to Arwen. "You better leave, Aragorn is waiting"  
  
"Yes, but I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
She gave him a light kiss in the cheek "Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight, my Evenstar"  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please review. Your support gives me the inspiration to keep writing.  
  
. 


	6. How can I prove to you that I'm worthy?

Again, I own nothing of this; it belongs to that genius called J.R.R Tolkien. Don't sue me, please.  
  
IF THE LIGHT SHINES ON ME AGAIN  
  
Chapter 6  
  
How can I prove to you that I'm worthy?  
  
  
  
Legolas stayed in Gondor for 3 weeks, preparing the invasion to the southern territories and spending all the time he could with Arwen. They played and laughed like kids all over the city, their favorite place however was the garden were they spent endless afternoons enjoying each other's company. Aragorn was always amused to see them together; he thought to himself about how young and vibrant his wife looked when she was close to Legolas, it was like if time went back for them, and as if they were back in the forest of Lorien, playing and laughing like children.  
  
On a shiny morning they celebrated a council to ultimate the last details of the upcoming mission. All the rangers were there, along with the King and Queen, the lords and Legolas.  
  
"Everything is ready now, the strategies and weapons are set, the rangers are ready to march; we will leave tomorrow, at dusk."  
  
Arwen sat quiet, listening to Legolas's words. She knew from the beginning that he had to go soon, but she never thought it would be so soon. Suddenly, Eldarion entered the hall dressed up for battle, and brandishing a sword.  
  
"I wish to go with you to this mission Legolas, don't tell me I am not ready, cause I am. All I do here is study and practice. I want to defend my country and banner with my life. I want to serve Gondor like you do."  
  
Aragorn stood up, intending to reprehend his son, but was told otherwise by Legolas's look. Legolas intended to take care of this matter.  
  
"How old are you young prince?"  
  
"17"  
  
"I see. I know you have trained a lot Eldarion, I recognize your skills in the art of war and the strength of your limbs. Your blood is inflamed with the call of the battlefield, I know. But you have never been on a battlefield, you have never even seen one."  
  
"Legolas…"  
  
"Let me finish young man" The elf's voice was firm and filled with authority.  
  
"You give a very poetic description of war and I can assure you that it is not beautiful or poetic to see your friends and companions slaughtered around you; I've been in and out of war for over 2,500 years, and I've never enjoyed it, but endured it, for war is the biggest horror one can face. Anyhow, I understand your yearning, but you must understand this is no regular mission; I am taking with me only the most skillful and experienced rangers in Gondor, I'm not accepting less than that; And I hope you don't intend to be treated differently just because you are the prince"  
  
Eldarion stood silent for a moment, the words sinking slowly in his mind, then he retorted.  
  
"How can I prove to you that I am worthy of this mission?"  
  
Legolas pondered for a moment and nodded. "Very well, if you want to be tested, so be it"  
  
"My group is complete, but I will call the youngest ranger and you will fight him. If you manage to defeat him then you will take his place, if not then you will stay in Gondor with no further contestation. Agree?"  
  
Eldarion had no choice; he looked at his now expressionless father and very worried mother and answered. "Agree".  
  
Legolas then spoke to the group of rangers.  
  
"Very well then. Herodir, step forward!"  
  
At once the youngest of the new rangers came to him. Herodir was around 21 years old, despite that he looked very experienced and skillful; an incipient beard covered most of his face, disguising his juvenile features and he was dressed in the armored uniform that the rangers chose for the mission. He unsheathed the heavy sword and stood expectant in the middle of the hall.  
  
Eldarion too yielded his sword and stood in front of the ranger, a defying look in his eyes.  
  
Arwen stood up and questioned Legolas. "Do you think it is necessary, or even wise to do this? I have to object"  
  
Aragorn quickly replied "Please sit, my Queen, do not interfere with this"  
  
She sat, but couldn't restrain the grimace of concern in her face.  
  
Legolas looked at both warriors and added, "Whenever you are ready gentlemen"  
  
Eldarion attacked first, swinging his sword and striking his opponent from every possible angle, but every blow was skillfully dodged or blocked by Herodir, who couldn't find the way to attack the prince. They continued like that for a while until Herodir looked at Legolas seeking for his council. Legolas looked at him and with his eyes and a slight nod he gave the young ranger the approbation to strike back.  
  
Eldarion lifted up his sword and practically threw it with all his might against the ranger's body. Herodir blocked the blow with his own sword so they were very close to each other, Eldarion pressed his sword against the Ranger's sword trying to get the lead, but in a quick, unexpected maneuver Herodir tilted his sword to the side and pushed hard, knocking Eldarion off balance and wounding the prince's shoulder in the process.  
  
Before he knew what happened, Eldarion was lying in the cold floor, a piercing pain in his left shoulder, and the tip of a sword pressed firmly against his throat.  
  
Legolas quickly ordered Herodir to hold back, and sent him back with his rangers companions. Arwen stood up, but Aragorn quickly restrained her from going to her son's side. "Let him be"  
  
Eldarion stood up slowly, his fair face contorted with pain. He held the shoulder wound with his hand, pressing to stop the bleeding. He walked towards Legolas and stopped right in front of him.  
  
"You better go see the healers young prince, we have a council to close"  
  
Eldarion said nothing, turned around and walked thru the hall's entrance, his face a mixture of pain, hurt and embarrassment.  
  
Arwen couldn't restrain herself any longer. She stood up and looked at Legolas, her eyes sending daggers towards the now stoic elf.  
  
"Was that really necessary? Not only he got severely hurt, you also embarrassed him in front of all the rangers and the lords of Gondor. How could you?" Her voice trembled with rage and hurt. She couldn't believe Legolas's actions.  
  
"Do not recriminate Legolas Arwen, he did what was necessary" Aragorn said, while holding Arwen's hand gently, but firmly.  
  
"Our son learned a very important lesson today. He learned about patience and humbleness. These lessons will most likely keep him alive now and in the future. Now he understands that he is not ready for war, and he probably will think it twice before doing anything stupid like running away or putting himself in danger. Many young men die or get someone killed before learning these lessons, and I thank you Legolas, for having the strength to show him this on time."  
  
Arwen returned to her seat without saying a word, and Legolas noticed that she didn't looked at him for the rest of the council. He understood her concern, but it tortured him to think that she was mad at him. She had never before looked at him with such anger in her eyes.  
  
  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
  
  
Legolas sat in the wooden bench at the misty garden, sadness haunting his eyes. It was almost dusk and Arwen didn't come to meet him like every day.  
  
"She must be very angry at me" he thought, and sighed heavily. "What was I to do? It was necessary".  
  
He tried to convince himself that she wasn't angry. "She is probably busy" But deep inside he knew that something was very wrong.  
  
He cursed his luck said out loud "Why now? I'm leaving tomorrow; nothing would hurt me more than leaving her angry. And I can't even talk to her, she probably won't let me."  
  
He looked at the falling sun and sadness overcame him. The call of the ocean was stronger each day, and with this new sadness upon him, he felt the yearning to be unbearable. With a clear, resonant voice he started to sing a song filled with shades of sadness and melancholy, but also joy and hope.  
  
……………  
  
I who sing at night to the rumble of the sea  
  
I who ask the moon to explain me the mystery of love  
  
And you are so strong upon me in the summer evenings  
  
I hear your words like little fires, burning at the bottom of my heart  
  
Inside my life the music plays  
  
New poetry in memory of you  
  
Vast oceans of freedom, a promise I will never forget  
  
Such cold winter will fall upon me at the time of your farewell  
  
Love, desire, melancholy; so many mysteries, so many joys  
  
Prisoner of time, locked in memory  
  
I've never again felt the infinite perfume of a mist-covered rose  
  
This voice inside me whispers only of us  
  
Like sweet agony this faraway dream  
  
It keeps me awake  
  
Like a river's stream, this sweet music  
  
I sing it just for you  
  
Vast ocean, I will find for you celestial bodies, undying lands  
  
And another sun will warm us now and forever  
  
Infinite flights over cities, to the horizon just us  
  
A new world to seek together, this is the mystery of love  
  
A new world to seek together, that is the mystery of my love.  
  
……………..  
  
  
  
"Your song is beautiful, yet it is also confusing"  
  
Arwen came out of the shadows were she was hiding, she heard the whole song without being noticed by the heavyhearted elf.  
  
"Arwen! You were here. I can't believe I didn't notice."  
  
"You seemed to be very absorbed by your own song and feelings. You know I had already forgotten of how beautiful your voice is"  
  
Legolas blushed at the compliment and added. "Not nearly as beautiful as yours, lady Undomiel".  
  
"I would like you to explain the meaning of the song, for it is confusing to me. At moments it seemed to be very sad, and at moments it seemed to be joyful. But at all times it seemed to have a very strong yearning for something else, for something that is beyond"  
  
"That song wasn't intended for you to hear, that's why you found it confusing. And yes, it is at moments very sad and at moments very joyful, but so is life. Don't you think? Well, at least so is my life."  
  
"And what about the yearning, Is it also part of your life?"  
  
Legolas remained silent. He couldn't find a way to answer her question.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He sighed and looked at her intently. "Yes, it is also a part of my life"  
  
Arwen moved to seat beside him, and continued, "The song speaks about the ocean. Do you yearn for the ocean?"  
  
This interrogatory was making Legolas very uncomfortable, yet he politely responded  
  
"Yes, the yearning for the ocean grows stronger inside of me everyday. But I also have other yearnings."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You should know, from the song"  
  
She made a pause before continuing.  
  
"Love. You yearn for love"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She moved her hand and gently stroked his silky hair. "I'm sorry I yelled at you today"  
  
Surprised by her apologize he responded. "It is I who is sorry, I took everything to far"  
  
"No, I understand your actions, what you did was necessary. My reaction was unwise, and it was a good thing that Aragorn made me realize it before I could do something worse."  
  
"I thought you were still mad at me, since you didn't come earlier and you refused to look at me at the council"  
  
"No. I was just looking for the right words to say to you, and I was actually too embarrassed to look at you"  
  
"Oh my lady! You could have spared me from a lot of pain if you had just come and graced with your presence. I thought you were angry at me and my heart grew heavy from the very thought of leaving you like that"  
  
She moved closer to him and embraced him sweetly trying to comfort him; he responded and gathered her into his arms, relieved. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other under the moonlight. She thought of him, of his song, of his pain. Now that they were so close she could feel the powerful presence of his scent; he always smelled the same, like the scent of a forest under a spring sunrise, so fresh, so vital and yet, so soothing. She thought of how comfortable she was, there in his arms and felt sad, sad for she knew he was leaving soon, perhaps too soon. Again she would be without his light and his vitality. And so, she held him tightly, as if trying to delay the imminent farewell.  
  
  
  
…………………………………….  
  
Awww! Aren't they cute?  
  
It was really hard to finish this chapter, as you see it was very long and it took a lot of effort to shape it and to make sense out of it. So please, if you like it, motivate me to keep writing, remember to review.  
  
Next chapter will be about Legolas leaving Gondor with the Rangers (sad stuff) and the development of the mission (lots of action, I hope).  
  
Stay tuned. 


	7. Farewell

Again, I own nothing of this; it belongs to that genius called J.R.R Tolkien. Don't sue me, please.

Once again I would like to thank you guys for the beautiful reviews I got. I finally got the time to write some more and I hope you'll enjoy this little piece I put together.

IF THE LIGHT SHINES ON ME AGAIN

Chapter 7

Farewell 

She woke up to a cloudy morning; the pale, cold light filtered thru the windows of the chamber as she stretched lazily in the bed. She turned around and found the warmth of her lover's body, still asleep, and cuddled on to his side. She sighed contently, smelling the strong scent of their recent lovemaking. She smiled and remembered last night events; so much time had passed since she was loved like that, now she felt alive again. Suddenly the body in her arms began to move and groan, untangling of her arms.

"Good morning my King!"

"Hmmm" 

"Are you tired, or should I say exhausted?" She asked, with a devious smirk playing in her lips.

At this, Aragorn rubbed his eyes and looked at her for a split second, immediately grabbing her by the waist and pinning her against the bed.

"You made me exhausted, exhausted but happier than any man in this world."

He kissed her sweetly and then jumped off the bed, she whimpered at his sudden absence.

"You are leaving so soon? It is still early you know"

"There is a lot to prepare today. You can stay in bed if you like, you came to sleep very late last night, and as far as I know…you barely slept"

She looked at him sensually and responded "And I was very amazed, and thrilled to find you awake Estel"

By now he was already turning red from her words, but he managed to respond to her.

"I was waiting for you, I needed you so much, SO much."

She closed her eyes and said this words, slowly, pleadingly 

"Stay with me a little longer Estel"

He shook his head, as if trying to make her exquisite temptation to disappear; he couldn't resist when she called him Estel, for that was the name she used for their most intimate moments. He pushed the thought aside and continued dressing.

"No, no. I can't, the rangers leave today and I promised Legolas I would be at the hall at sunrise to assist them with the last preparations."

She sighed and covered herself with the silky sheets; she felt chills at the mention of "the mission" and it's implications.

"I understand, go now. But please tell Legolas I want to meet with him at the garden one last time before he goes"

"I will. Now see you later, my love"  

…………………………………….

The day went by slowly for Arwen. She spent the whole morning pacing on top of the city walls, contemplating the horizon, meditating on the upcoming times. Legolas was leaving again, and this time there was something else. Last night she had learnt of his yearning for the sea and this made her understand that the time of the definitive departure was close to him. He was to sail soon, probably at the end of the war, and the thought if loosing him forever made her sick with grief. He was the last of the elves left on Middle Earth, and to be stripped of his presence was like being stripped of the whole elven inheritance left in her. 

She remembered the time when her father and brothers left to the undying lands; she remembered the sensation of disappearance, for when they were still at Rivendell, she could still feel their presence in her mind and heart, even when she was at Gondor. But when they finally sailed away, all they left behind was absence and emptiness. But Legolas's was still there, he was always there for her, even when he was away, she could feel his light and that comforted her for all the years that followed. Now she imagined having Legolas's presence ripped out of her and couldn't help but to weep in despair. 

Occasionally she glanced down at the preparations being made in the city's main square, everything was almost ready and she could feel Legolas trying to talk to her in her mind, but she closed herself to him; she didn't wanted him to know how she was feeling.

Down at the square Legolas tried to contact her once again, nothing; she had rejected him all day and he was puzzled by this behavior, she had never rejected him like that before. He continued strapping his quivers to the horse's saddle when an unexpected visitor interrupted him.

"Legolas"

"Eldarion, it's good to see you here"

The young prince was holding a tall, powerful, and very white steed by the reins.

"I brought your horse"

"You still want to give him to me?"

"I still respect you and love you, now more than ever. I finally understood, and I thank you for the lesson you showed me"

Aragorn, who was very close to the scene, smiled proudly at his son; he was finally reaching the maturity required from him to be a worthy king.

"Take the horse Legolas, I would be insulted if you don't accept such a gift from my son"

"I never intended to refuse it my King. Now come help me prepare him for the trip, I was almost finish with this one and now I need to start all over again. You can help too if you like young prince"

Father and son helped him, and soon the horse and everything else was ready.

"I think I'll call him Antares" Legolas was saying, before being interrupted by a voice in his head.

"I need to see you" 

_"So, am I allowed to communicate now"._

_"Shut up and come, there is few time left for us to talk"_

_"…All right, now the lady wants to talk"_

She immediately broke the contact and he regretted his joke. She was really angry for some reason, and he didn't recall doing anything to deserve such treatment. Confused, he just kept staring at the white walls.

Aragorn noted his silence and understood.

"She is calling you."

Legolas came out of his bewilderment and responded.

"…ah, yes"

"Go to her, there is few time left"

"Yes"

With this he left, racing towards the misty garden. She'd probably be there, that if she were intending to see him at all after the "lady" incident. When he got there, he saw her sitting on the bench like every past afternoon they shared. He started walking towards her, carefully picking in his head the words he was going to say.

"I am sorry"

She turned around and regarded him. He was standing there with a look of confusion and nervousness in his eyes, examining her as if trying to find out if she was mad at him.

"Don't just stand there Legolas, come close"

"So, you are not mad at me?"

She looked at him intently for minute and answered

"How can I be mad at you? I love you"

He was caught off guard by her words and the look in her eyes. She had never said those words to him with that tone of voice. Every time she had said those words it was with a smile and a playful tone in her voice. Now it was different, it was as if it hurt her to say them. He carefully responded

"…And I love you too… very much".

She couldn't control herself anymore; tears started running down her cheeks and she quickly covered her face with her hands, trying to contain a painful sob, and then another.

Legolas ran to her side, holding her and caressing her head. He had never seen her like that before. She leant her head against his chest and kept sobbing, now louder and more painfully. He held her tight and kissed her forehead; raising her face to meet his, he softly started brushing the tears away from her face with the back of his fingers, wondering what could possibly made her feel this way.

"Shhh, shhh, It's all right sweetheart, tell me what happened?"

She pulled herself away from him and again, buried her face between her hands. With a shattered voice she responded.

"You are leaving me"

"Oh, my love, don't cry for me, you know I'll be back; besides I have left before and I have never seen you like this, not once. Why is it different this time?"

She slowly tried to compose herself. The truth was she didn't want him to know about her fear for his departure to the undying lands. It would have been selfish to make him feel bad about it. He had to go, soon and she was not going to delay his trip. She knew the yearning for the sea was stronger than any elf's will, and despite all her pain, she knew about his loneliness and hoped he could finally find love in the undying lands.    

"It is not different, forgive me for this; I should not behave like this in front of you now."

"It worries me to see you like this"

"I know; again please forgive me, It's just that I am going to miss you very much, you gave me much joy in this visit"

"I know, you gave me joy too. And don't worry, I leave you in good care, Aragorn will keep you company Right?"

She remembered last night and couldn't help but to smile, Aragorn had made her forget about her sorrows.

"Right"

Legolas smiled knowingly and a slight shade of pink colored the tip of his ears. Softly he remarked

"You had quite a night last night hey?"

She weighted the words for a minute, trying to decipher what he meant; then she finally understood. With her eyes big as plates she shifted in her seat and began to breath uneasily 

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Well, as you know my chambers are very close to yours. And I don't know if you realize or remember that we elves have very enhanced senses"

At this point she started to turn red, a very bright shade of red.

"Oh dear, I tried not to make noise, I can't believe you heard us"

"Well…when I said senses, I didn't refer only to my hearing…"

"No?… Then, you mean?… Ai!

He started laughing nervously, now his face was very red too.

"Yes" He managed to say.

They both knew what they were talking about now. It turns to be that male elves have a sense for females "in heat", and last night Arwen's state was very evident to a very disturbed Legolas.

"Oh my!, this is very awkward, I am so sorry Legolas"

"You know, this is so awkward that it is actually funny"

Now he was actually laughing. She stared at him, totally bewildered by his behavior.

"Funny?!! How on middle earth do you find this funny?"

He couldn't talk anymore; a burst of laughter wouldn't let him.

"Stop laughing! It is not funny!!  Legolas!! 

She couldn't help it; the whole situation somehow was amusing and hilarious. She too started, first giggling and then laughing until tears came out of her eyes.

"Ha, ha, What did you do?"

"I came out here, to this garden. I had to get away, if you know what I mean."

"Haa, ha, mha, mha."

" I needed some...fresh air"

"HAA, HAA, HEE, hEEE!!!"

"All right, that's enough"

"HAAA, HAAA, HEEE, HEEE, OHHH, AHHHHAAAA"

"Arwen! Enough! It's not that funny"

She threw her arms around his neck, knocking both of them out of the bench and on to the grass, where they both rolled, struggling to get on top like they did when they were kids. Like in old times he let her have the upper hand, and so she sat on his chest triumphantly, pinning down his shoulders with her knees and his hands with hers. He looked up at her, surprised by her boldness, and with his best puppy eyes and hurt pretend voice he said,

"Aii! You are hurting me"

She just pressed harder to the ground and smirked at him.

"Oh, poor baby! Do you want me to call your mommy?"

He raised and bent his legs behind her securing his feet under her armpits, pushing hard with his legs he launched her backwards to the ground, were she landed unceremoniously on her royal buttocks. Startled she stood up, intending to charge again, but he was already up and en guard. So she decided otherwise and simply walked to the bench and sat heavily. He followed shortly afterwards and sat too.

"You are very strong and bendy, even for an elf"

"Well, I try to do my best my lovely but kind of wild lady"

"HA!…Thank you, Legolas"

"What ever for?"

"Well, because no matter how sad and depressed I am, you always manage to cheer me up and make me laugh"

"It is my duty and my pleasure to make you happy, no matter how aggressive and brutal you get"

"Oh stop!"

"I pity the man called Aragorn, who has to deal with the physical challenge of taming you every night, now I have a mental and a visual image of such burden he has to put up with"

"LEGOLAS!!"

She was just about to start yet another violence display when they were both interrupted by the loud and clear sound of trumpets. Legolas stared at the sun and realized.

"It is time to go now"

All the laughs and smiles vanished and they were overwhelmed with grief again.

"Hold me once more before you leave"

He held her softly and sweetly, planting butterfly kisses on her forehead. She just pressed herself against him.

"Come back soon"

"As soon as possible, I promise"

They parted and Legolas looked at her as he walked, backwards towards the square, as if trying to engrave her image in his eyes and mind. He finally turned around, and started to run leaving her behind, yet again.

"Namarie" 

……………………………………………….

He entered the square, everything was set and ready to go, Aragorn stood on the center of the crowd, giving last instructions to the rangers. He noticed his friend coming, so he walked to meet him. 

"How is she?"

"A little sad, I think you have spoiled her too much, but she will be fine; after all you are staying with her" 

"You know Legolas, you don't have to go now. Why don't you wait till tomorrow at sunrise? I am still not comfortable with the idea of crossing the deserted lands in the middle of the night."

"Ah, ah. No, you know I want to reach the Death Valley by sunrise of the third day, there we will camp before continuing."

"Very well then, here is your horse"

"Take care old friend, make Gondor powerful and prosper again while we pursue peace"

"And you, don't you get killed or anything, you know you are waited for"

They embraced tightly, tears in their eyes. Aragorn lifted legolas off the ground and patted his back. When they finally parted Aragorn kissed his forehead and regarded him, a sad smile in his face.

"You are getting heavy my dear elf"

Legolas knew what he meant, he wasn't getting heavy, Aragorn was getting old.

"Yet you can still carry me"

He smiled and helped him up the horse.

"I guess you are right. Now Godspeed my friend, and remember to stay in contact, I want messages as often as possible"

"Indeed my King"

At that moment Eldarion approached them and bowed in front of the elf, a hand on his chest; as a sign of respect and appreciation to his much admired general.

"May you be rewarded with great victories, and may your name live forever as a glorious part of the history of this country"

Legolas bowed his head slightly and laughed, amused at such a ceremonious gesture.

"Train hard young man and get ready; for I will be glad to have your sword besides me in future battles, and I'll be proud to be your soldier the moment you are ready to take my place as High General of the White Army." 

Eldarion smiled proud at these words, and then left, he wanted to be at the Tower of Echtelion at the moment they left the gates.

The group finished their goodbyes to families and friends and began the march, Legolas at the head of the column. They knew not what to expect from this mission, if they were to survive or die, but they knew something, they couldn't fail, there was no place for fear or mistake now.

Darkness already covered Gondor when they left the gates and soon enough they were out of sight, for they traveled without torches or any light that could reveal their presence. And so, in silence, they journeyed into the darkness of the night and the unknown.

………………………………………………………………………..

Well, yet another one is finish. Hope you liked it.

Remember to review.


	8. Letters

Chapter 8

LETTERS

Legolas left the White City and traveled with the rangers to the southern territories, the wild lands. Their mission, to find and destroy the uprising enemies of Gondor; their methods, to travel unseen and quickly all over the land, disbanding the hordes and conquering men settlements, despoiling the enemies from strategic spots for an eventual invasion. So far they succeeded.

Gondor slowly began to recover and prospered again, now without the menace from the south, they were safe again. Legolas promised to communicate and come back soon, but one winter passed, and then another winter and no news were heard from him in all this time.

……………………………………………………………….

Royal Palace, Gondor. September 14, 1508 

_Dear Legolas._

_It has been 18 months since you left and you still haven't sent any messages to us. We have gotten strange news from the south; stories of great victories and sweeping conquest, rumors of massive battles and unholy alliances with southern men; a legend is rising, great and mysterious among the soldiers, a legend of a great and terrible shadow that extends over the wild territories, in the form of phantom warriors, deathly and unbreakable that fall at night and sink their enemies into darkness.  _

_That much we have heard, Gondor is safe, yes; but doubt reign in our hearts and we fear for you. Arwen says your presence is weaker in her mind, as if you were distancing for her; her heart grows heavy for you, and so does mine._

_Please send response soon, and may the light shine on you and guide you home to us._

_Dearly_

_Aragorn._

_………………………………………………………………….._

_Royal Palace, Gondor. May 6, 1509_

_Legolas._

_Still no news from you. The messenger we sent with our last message did not return, might the Great Spirit protect him. What is going on? Rumors are getting more and more strange as time passes by. Arwen grows sadder everyday, she mourns for you as if you were death, and she says you presence is dying inside of her. It breaks my heart to see her like that, and I fear she will fall ill if this continues. My heart also hurts form your strange absence, please I beg of you, write soon._

_Blessings _

_Aragorn._

_………………………………………………………………….._

_Portalon, Southern Territories. November 24, 1509_

_Dear Aragorn._

_I send apologizes to you and to all Gondor for our lack of communication. I has been partially my fault and partially not. The first messenger you sent is still with us, I didn't want to send him for imminent death last time. You see, an unnatural winter has fallen upon this lands, killing everything that dears to wander alone. It is the strangest thing, we have learnt that such weather has never fallen upon this lands, it is like some hidden power is trying to delay us or to kill us._

_Our mission is succeeding so far, we have brought down most of the orc hordes and we now control the majority of the men settlements. We have allied with some of them and they are not naturally evil as we once thought, they are just uncivilized and were forced by the orcs to join them in the war. We have literally liberated them from slavery, and even though their ways are brutal and even bestial, they are thankful to us, and support us in any way they can. As you see, the rumors you have heard are not completely wrong, and sometimes the reality is stranger than any fiction. I have seen things I never thought I'd see; the most amazing and strange creatures inhabit these lands, and they are all dying, some by the winter, and some by my hand. _

_We will continue our quest, because now that I am here, I know that the orcs are not behind all this, I can feel a dark presence hovering over this land, and I think that this presence is the source of all our troubles and grieves. But do not worry for we will hunt it and bring it down, no matter what or were it is, and no matter how long it will take, we will only return to Gondor when whatever that presence is dies. _

_I don't have the time or the strength to explain you about my distancing to Arwen, all I can tell you is that many things have changed, I have changed, but tell her that if the light ever shines on me again, it will be the day I meet with her and behold her beauty. _

_Peace._

_Legolas._

_……………………………………………………………………_

Years went on and Aragorn desisted of sending messages to the south until the winter receded, for the messenger who brought Legolas's first and only message nearly died and lost one of his legs while carrying it thru a hailstorm. But the winter persisted for years, it never touched Gondor but it reigned over the south, and the King and Queen grew tired and weary, for time was winning the battle over them, and the sadness and uncertainty of Legolas's absence invaded their hearts. More legends were born during that time, legends about the deeds taking place down south, and the stories became darker an confused. The generation changed and the people actually began to fear about this strange, invincible army that was conquering the wild territories, and the legends, once heroic, became uneasy and disturbing. 

8 years passed and then it happened, something broke inside Arwen's heart and she fell ill. All the healers in the kingdom were summoned to help her but there was nothing they could do; Aragorn tried everything to comfort her and heal her, but she just got weaker and sadder. He knew what it was, and so he took action.

……………………………………………………………………

 _Royal Palace, Gondor. April 17, 1517_

_Dear Legolas._

_My greatest fear has finally come to pass, Arwen is severely ill, she spends her days in deep pain and grief and there is nothing I can do to comfort her. I cannot continue seeing her like this, it is agony for me and I feel shadows of death overcoming me. I was told that you are now camping in Friaza, very close to the southwestern border, and that the winter is finally receding. I have decided we are going to go see you, Arwen and I. We will depart as soon as we get your response. Please understand that I am desperate and I do not see any other way to help her and help my self. _

_Dearly_

_Aragorn._

_…………………………………………………………………………_

_Friaza, Southern Territories, May 1, 1517_

_Aragorn_

_I received your letter with great sorrow and pain, and I wish I could do something to help you. But I can't; I have never asked you for a favor, now I do, if you want to help me and help yourselves please forget about me, forget you ever knew me, for I am death. I now walk in a world filled with pain and hatred; there is no light left in me, and all that was good and pure inside of me died long ago. This war took everything from me, I am now a murderer, a cold blooded assassin. You don't want to see me now, believe me; I would only inflict deeper pain to you, for that is all I have left to give, pain and death._

_I tried to fight this darkness that took over me, but failed. Now I can't be saved, not even if the evenstar shines on me again, I am beyond salvation. With the last sanity and conscience left in me I beg you to stay away from this lands, stay away from me._

_Legolas._

_…………………………………………………………………….._

He clutched the letter against his chest and fell on his knees, his heart shattering to peaces. With the dim, yellow light of the chamber's candles Arwen could see his grimace of pain and desperation.

"NOO!"****

He sobbed painfully and got up, shredding the paper to little pieces, he wasn't going to let her read it.

"We are leaving now, to the south"

"Is Legolas alright?"

"No, but he can be saved, we are going to go save him"

"What is happening Estel?"

"He needs us, more than we need him, now get ready, we will leave at dawn." 

Somehow, Arwen felt a new strength building in her limbs, whatever Legolas was going thru, if she could help him, at least for this once, she was going to do it. So that night she got up from her bed and helped Aragorn to prepare the trip, a spark of determination shining in her eyes. They left next day, at sunrise, with a large company of soldiers escorting them. A very worried Eldarion stayed to take care of Gondor; he was now a man, disciplined and mature. He longed to go with them but knew of his responsibilities, and so he wished his parents well and stayed in the city.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Oh dear! that was very dramatic and traumatic even for me to write, I feel I little depressed now. How do you feel, I would really like to know. Hit the purple button and help me out of my depression.

Thanks.     


	9. Encounter

Chapter 9  
  
ENCOUNTER  
  
The royal company traveled for 16 days, they crossed the deserted lands and arrived to Friaza's woods on a cloudy afternoon. The few trees left in the forest looked weak and leafless, and the ground was still covered with dirty snow. No birds could be found, not even a lizard; the woods were empty and dead. A strange silence reigned in the air, and a sensation of being watched. The whole company felt restless and menaced, a sensation of imminent danger hovered over them as they walked.  
  
Arwen had endured the trip bravely; she resisted the exhausting ride and the piercing cold like a disciplined soldier, despite her ill state. But now they were all tired, cold and hungry; all they wanted was to find the camp and get some rest before nigh fell again.  
  
Suddenly a loud yell broke the silence in the forest, shortly after it was followed by more yells and shouts, proffered in a strange language, that seemed to be composed by animal-like growls and guttural sounds. The company stopped, the soldiers surrounded the King and Queen and prepared for the imminent attack.  
  
In the blink of an eye, they were surrounded by very strange creatures, big as a man but definitely not human. They were covered by thick fur and were also armored. The armors were like nothing seen before by Gondor's soldiers, made with thick iron, the helmets shaped like beast's heads, covered with spikes and sharp saws. All the vulnerable parts of the body were protected by this armor, head, torso, arms, legs, even the feet were covered; and the metal was so thick and heavy, it would have taken at least two Gondor's soldiers just to carry one of this armors. All this made the creatures unassailable and invulnerable to the arrows shot by the royal guard, not even their swords could penetrate such shields. The creatures brandished javelins and heavy sawed scimitars, they attacked with an unnatural strength, and in matter of minutes, half of the royal guard was dead.  
  
Aragorn lost all hope, "Well, I guess this is it", and got closer to Arwen.  
  
"You know I'll always love you"  
  
"Yes my love, be with me now, at least we will leave this world together."  
  
They held hands and closed their eyes resigning to their fate, when they heard a shout, it spoke the same language of the creatures, but the voice wasn't guttural like theirs, it was clear and resounding like a trumpet; the creatures immediately froze at the sound of the voice and retreated, lowering their weapons and bowing down their heads.  
  
"ICHT TARATH TAUR HA"  
  
A horse emerged from the trees, carrying the source of the voice, the King and Queen couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
It was the same horse Eldarion bought in Rohan, a white, powerful steed; Horse and rider broke thru the creature group, knocking some of them to the ground. The rider seemed to be very mad at them, he yelled at them and hit them with the back of a very big axe, knocking helmets of their heads and deeply denting the armors with every powerful blow, and the creatures didn't even bother to fight back; so powerful was this warrior that they just cowered back.  
  
He finally stopped, dismounted in front of the remaining royal company and froze. The King and Queen looked at him in disbelief. It was him, yes; and yet he was not, for the changes they found in him were too radical. This warrior standing in front of them was very different from the Legolas they remembered.  
  
He was dressed in unhardened leather; his leggings were substituted with tight leather pants, he wore a sleeveless vest, tightened to his torso with many leather straps and metal clasps. Metal bracelets covered his forearms and his palms were gloved, leaving the fingers exposed. He had tall, heavy boots on, with metallic tips and heels; his calves were shielded with metallic greaves.  
  
His body had changed; he had always being tall, lithe and slender. Now his shoulders were broad and strong; the muscles on his exposed arms looked rock hard and well defined; his legs were strong and powerful, and so was his neck, corded and strong. His hair was unbraided and rested wild upon his shoulders His face remained almost the same, except for his eyes; his eyes were lightless, cold, expressionless. He stared at the royal couple for endless moments, and they looked back at him in silence.  
  
He regarded the King, he looked so old and tired; his hair was almost completely gray now, his face looked weary, and his body was diminishing. Then he looked at the Queen, she looked different too, time had finally reached her, and her illness was evident. Her hair had a few silver strands here and there, her face was haggard and her skin was pale and ashen. Deep inside his heart he felt great sorrow and pain for them, but he did not let it show; his face remained expressionless and his eyes remained cold and empty.  
  
The war did take the best of Legolas, every battle, every conquest, every kill, every horror he had to witness in these years darkened his heart and little by little the light in him died. The enemy came harder each time, and more brutal; the only way to fight their brutality was by being brutal himself. The hordes started using heavy armor after a while, so the arrows and daggers became useless. He had to adapt, and so he learnt to fight with heavy swords and axes, he was forced to wear heavy armors as the rest of the rangers did. Unknown, horrendous beasts accompanied the orcs, more every time; the battles became bloodier and merciless, and so did every man of his company. As they allied to the savages, the rangers started to adopt their ways, soon enough they were savages too, and Legolas could not do anything to stop it, for all this was necessary if they wanted to succeed and survive. All this strengthened his body beyond his own nature, he became more powerful than he ever imagined he could be; but he also became merciless and cruel. He thought it was due to the brutality of the war, and the fact that he never again had anything good or beautiful close to him, only death and destruction. But what he didn't now is that something else worked its way into his heart, a presence that was draining the light out of him.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn looked at him in disbelief, amazed by his appearance. He looked so strong, so powerful, so dangerous and yet, and still, he was the most beautiful creature they had ever laid ayes on. Despite the fact that he was messy, that he had strange pagan symbols tattooed in his arms, and war paint on his face; he was still the most stunning creature they ever met; only that now in a feral, wild and dangerous kind of way. He reminded them of the stories they heard from Lord Elrond, stories about the ancient elven warriors that fought in the first age battles. Great heroes like Fingolfin, who went to the very gates of Angband and fought Morgoth by himself; such glory and strength was never achieved by a modern elf, for later ages elves became weaker; but now as they contemplated this particular elf, they couldn't help but wonder if the old days of glory were back.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by Legolas's voice, who finally decided to put and end to the silence. With a voice filled of defiance and disrespect he started reprehending Aragorn.  
  
"What do you think you are doing here? I specifically told you not to come"  
  
Aragorn could not respond, surprised as he was.  
  
"Answer me! You could have died today Don't you see? This stupid creatures know nothing about Kings or Queens or Royal flags"  
  
"Legolas we had to come, you need help"  
  
"Help? Ha! From you? Don't be ridiculous, no one can help me now. Least of all you"  
  
"Legolas please don't say those things, we can help you"  
  
"Nonsense. By coming here all you did was risk your lives, get a bunch of your soldiers death and delay the preparations for the battle. Ah, but you don't now about the battle right?. And the worst part is that if you try to go back to Gondor without supplies and with half of the company death, and the other half injured, you would surely die. So I suppose you have to stay here and take the chance of being massacred by orcs tomorrow."  
  
He then jumped back on his horse and shouted some orders to the creatures who lined up and headed south into the woods. Legolas motioned to follow them but stopped and turned.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"We can't leave the death soldiers here!"  
  
"Don't worry about them, the hyenas will take care of them. They are death after all; unless you want to stay here and waste your time and energy carrying them or burying them. I most certainly won't. Come on follow me quickly, you don't want to be here when the hyenas come"  
  
The royal company didn't move, it was inhuman for them to leave their companions lying death in the snow.  
  
"Are you deft or just plain dumb? Move it! Have you ever seen a pack of starving hyenas in the winter? No? I didn't think you had. Now get going."  
  
Tired and confused as they were they finally followed him, just wishing that the camp was not too far away.  
  
Legolas slowed down his horse and waited for the King and Queen, riding beside them, but carefully avoiding to look at them. They didn't speak, a shadow of confusion and pain on their hearts, and they rode like that for a long time. Finally, he spoke to them again.  
  
"I told you not to come, I told you that all you were going to find here is pain. Why didn't you listen to me? Now I have to take care of you. I don't even have a proper place for you to spend the night; I don't have anything good enough to feed you. You couldn't choose a worst time to come."  
  
Aragorn and Arwen just kept riding, numb from the events they just witnessed, blankly staring to the front without a word. It was then that they noted that some of the creatures had taken off their helmets, revealing their true faces. They were men, southern men; their bodies were covered with animal skins to protect them from the cold, but they were all men. They couldn't believe that men could achieve such strength and ferocity and yet these men proved it.  
  
"You said there will be a battle tomorrow" Aragorn finally asked coming out of his numbness.  
  
"Yes, a surprisingly large group of orcs, goblings and other things gathered somehow and are now heading this direction. They will arrive tomorrow and we are going to be waiting for them."  
  
"How large is the horde?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it a horde it is more like an army, around 4000 I've been told"  
  
"Four thousand!! And how many soldiers do you have?"  
  
"1500, but don't you worry, we will crush them and trample them like the insects they are. You just have to concentrate in staying away from the battlefield"  
  
Arwen just rode and listened to all this in perfect silence. It was like she was living a nightmare. This warrior Aragorn was talking with was not Legolas, he couldn't be. This heartless creature was nothing like the sweet, caring friend she once had.  
  
After about an hour, they reached the camp. It wasn't a camp, just a large group of men sharpening swords, crafting armors and some of them sparring. The place was crowded and it smelly, the ground was muddy and the few tents were small and ragged. Legolas guided the royal couple to a place that seemed to be a little bit cleaner and called a few soldiers to their side."  
  
"They will provide you with a place to spend the night, at least you wont freeze to death. I will try to fix you something decent to eat; your soldiers will have to bear with what we eat everyday."  
  
He then left, and the soldiers started lifting up a tent with animal skins and ropes. When they were done it was actually amazing what they could craft out of such rudimentary materials. Aragorn and Arwen entered the tent; at least it was dry and warm. They seated on the furry skins and looked at each other, trying to find some comfort. It was then that Aragorn noted that Arwen, even though she was very tired, didn't seem to be ill anymore.  
  
"Are you feeling all right my love?"  
  
Arwen then realized that the pain that oppressed her chest constantly for the past months wasn't there anymore.  
  
"I actually feel very good"  
  
"Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come after all. Don't you think?"  
  
Arwen remained silent, she did feel better physically; but her heart was restless. She now could feel the shadow that covered this territories, she could sense an evil presence that bothered her and made her uneasy. She also feared for Legolas.  
  
"What is wrong with him?"  
  
"Well my love, imagine what is like to live here. Imagine how you'd be if you were living among savages that seem to be more like animals than anything else. Imagine how is like to be in eternal war like he has."  
  
"I know all this Aragorn, but there is something else. A heart so kind and pure cannot be changed, not even by such a terrible experience. I feel something very wrong about Legolas, there is something haunting him and we need to find out what it is if we want to help him."  
  
"Don't worry beloved, we will find a way to save him, no matter what has come upon him, we will save him with our love."  
  
Legolas entered the tent with a bowl of food in his hand, and a tone of mockery n his voice.  
  
"Am I interrupting something? I apologize if I did. Now eat, I went thru much trouble to get this"  
  
He handed them the bowl, filled with some kind of stew. Arwen didn't even want to imagine what it was made of. Legolas laughed at her disgusted grimace and remarked.  
  
"You think this is bad? You should see what I'll be eating"  
  
And without saying another word, he was gone.  
  
The night came quickly, and with it the temperature dropped even more, soon enough Aragorn was sleeping, wrapped on a bearskin. Arwen couldn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Legolas, she stayed up for while, staring at the dim light of the torches outside. She then decided she needed to talk to him and wrapping herself on a furry skin she left the tent and entered the cold night.  
  
She didn't know were he was but she could sense him near; she didn't dear to try to communicate with him mentally so she just followed her instincts to where he was, not knowing what to expect from him.  
  
She walked thru the camp, carefully avoiding to be seen or heard by the sleeping men, and was amazed to see how they slept on the ground, barely protecting themselves from the freezing cold.  
  
She walked until she found him, he was sitting near a fire alone, sharpening an axe with a rock, apparently oblivious to her presence. She got closer and tried to think of the proper words to say to him, but was startled by his low, menacing voice.  
  
"What do you seek here your majesty? There is nothing I can do for you, you are wasting your time."  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
"There is nothing to talk about, now leave. Don't you see that I am busy?"  
  
"Why do you refuse to look at me Legolas?"  
  
In a split second he was up and holding her by the neck with one hand, and by the waist with the other, pressing her against his body, his face inches away from hers. She was terrified to see all the hatred and pain all over his face, but she couldn't move, she couldn't cry.  
  
…………………………………………………….  
  
Huy! What is going to happen now? I don't even know.  
  
Again, thank you for your wonderful reviews, you guys give the strength to continue with this.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon, I'm having some extra time so I'm going to hurry up and post it soon.  
  
See ya' 


	10. You will never be mine

Chapter 10  
  
IT'S SO HARD TO KNOW YOU'LL NEVER BE MINE  
  
  
  
"Do you want to stare into my eyes lady Undomiel? Go ahead look into my eyes. Tell me what do you see?"  
  
She couldn't answer, what she saw was too painful and unbearable.  
  
"Answer me! What do you see?"  
  
She let out a soft whimper and began to shake uncontrollably, overwhelmed with fear. He slowly released the grip on her neck and put his hand on the back of her head, bringing her even closer to him. He leaned so his mouth was very close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath burning her ears and neck and a shiver ran along her spine. He got even closer and slowly hissed these words into her ear  
  
"Are you afraid Arwen? You should be, it is a very bad idea too wander alone in this camp. These southern men are dangerous; you don't know what they are capable of; you don't know what they can do to you. They are very hard to control sometimes; it's so very hard to restrain their impulses and dark instincts. You know?"  
  
"Let me go Legolas, you are hurting me"  
  
"Why should I? Things have changed Arwen, you are a long way from Gondor and these are my territories, I rule here. And you know what? I am sick of being ruled by other people wishes and desires. All my life I have been under someone else's wishes. First it was my father, then Elrond, then you, and lately Aragorn. NO MORE! Now MY desires rule my destiny, I am master of my own will."  
  
Arwen began sobbing and shaking more violently. "Legolas…, please"  
  
He suddenly released her and pushed her away from him. He then went back to the fire and began working the axe again.  
  
"Go away Arwen, go back to your king. And stay away from me; I am not your friend anymore."  
  
She couldn't move, she couldn't think; all she could do was stand there and look at him, her heart shattering to pieces.  
  
With hot tears running down her cheeks she finally turned around and began to walk towards the tent, but when she was halfway to it, she stopped. Realization hit her, she wasn't going to give up on him, she wasn't going to let the light on him die. No matter how dangerous it got, she was going to fight for him. After all she got nothing left to loose, for life without him was not life for her.  
  
She turned around again and headed towards him, nothing would stop her now.  
  
When she finally got to the fire, she was shocked to find out what she saw. Legolas was lying on the ground, curled onto his side. In the dim light she could see he was crying, sobbing like a little boy. She wanted to run to his side, to hold him and comfort him; but she couldn't move.  
  
Then he stopped crying and began singing, with a voice so haunting, so sad; but so beautiful.  
  
1 ………………………………………………………..  
  
2 I know your road, every step you will take  
  
Your anguish, your emptiness and the obstacles you'll brake  
  
But you never realize that I like a rock will always be there for you  
  
I know your destiny, everything you won't have  
  
You will die, I will live; yet you won't recognize  
  
And it seems to me as if a burning sky fell upon me  
  
For love, you have given up everything  
  
For love, you tried to stop wind and time  
  
You gave away your feelings and opened up your heart  
  
And all your obsessions became mine  
  
For love, you have spent all you had  
  
My love, from your pride only pain is left  
  
And yet I'll stay here with you until night falls  
  
And then I'll leave with my obsessions  
  
That grow strong and mine inside my soul, empty because of you  
  
And seems to me as if a river flooded my soul  
  
For love you have ran breathless  
  
My love, and I wanted to be your wind  
  
And tell me, oh sweet agony. What have you given me?  
  
Have you ever believed in this obsession?  
  
I tell you now, in this day and this time  
  
It is so hard to know you will never be mine  
  
And it seems to me as if a vast ocean crushed upon me.  
  
……………………………………………………………………….  
  
She slowly walked to his side, he ignored her. She seated beside him and started stroking his still soft hair, he didn't move.  
  
"That song is very beautiful"  
  
"And very sad. You inspired it, it is about you, and about me." His voice was calm and soft.  
  
"I know, I know now. Did you intended me to hear it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I made I promise to myself a long time ago, that no matter what would come, no matter how strong the call from the ocean was, no matter how painful it would be for me, I would stay with you till the end. But lately I forgot about that promise, I broke it. Something has taken over me, and no matter how hard I try, I haven't been able to fight it"  
  
She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his body; he laid his back on her lap and leaned his head against her chest. Then, he began crying again; he muffled deep, painful sobs against her chest, and damped her garments with his tears. She softly lifted his face by the chin and her eyes met his. His eyes looked clear now, she could still see pain, but the shadow of hate was gone. She slowly leaned down and planted soft, warm kisses on his eyelids. He lifted a hand and caressed her face; she was so close to him, she was still so beautiful to him and he loved her so much.  
  
Slowly, unconsciously, their lips got closer and closer, sending him over the edge. He then brushed his lips against hers slowly, softly, a wave of sensations taking over his body. To his surprise and amusement she responded, pressing harder against his lips. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, tasting her, lingering on this new experience. She was receptive for short moments, but then she pulled back. He tried to hold her, to keep her, but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"Legolas…please, Ara…"  
  
"ARAGORN?"  
  
He quickly stood up and to her dismay, the shadow of hate in his eyes was back, she stood up too and tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Why the hell did you come back? Why do you take pleasure in playing with me?"  
  
"Legolas, I was not playing with you. Please listen…"  
  
"NO! Get away from me. I don't want to see you"  
  
"I just want to help you"  
  
"You can't help me, no one can. Leave me alone!"  
  
She closed the gap between them and stared into his eyes, defying him.  
  
"I know that the friend I once had is still inside of you, and I am not giving up on him, I will bring you back Legolas, somehow I will"  
  
Legolas looked back at her with nothing but hate in his eyes, his teeth greeted from anger.  
  
"Your friend is death Arwen, there is nothing you can do to change that. And you are death to me, I HATE YOU!!"  
  
"I know you don't mean that"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME. GET AWAY FROM ME!! If you don't put distance between us right now, I will make you regret the day you were born."  
  
Confused and hurt, she turned around and ran to her tent. Aragorn was still asleep when she got there, so she cried herself to sleep. Never in her life had she been so scared and confused. She couldn't understand what happened.  
  
She had always loved Legolas, but only as her dearest friend. And she thought she was the same for him. Now she wasn't sure of anything.  
  
Did he really love her that way? Was it just another consequence from the shadow on him?  
  
And most important of all, what were all those sensations she felt when he kissed her?  
  
She sighed frustrated and looked at the man sleeping beside her.  
  
"Oh Estel, my Estel."  
  
No. She couldn't love Legolas that way, she loved Aragorn. And yet, she couldn't stop remembering the overwhelming sensations she felt with that one kiss.  
  
………………………………………………….  
  
Oh dear! I have writers rush. Chapters are just spontaneously coming out of me. Now all I need is for you to tell me if I'm doing good, or if is just crap.  
  
I don't know yet were this story is going to, maybe you can give me a few ideas to finish wrapping it up.  
  
Now, I'm not saying that it will be over soon, much more is still to come. And I am definitely going to include a sex scene eventually. I just have to find out the way to make it sound authentic. I don't want to mess up with the characters and the story just to include some sex. I am also going to include a few very dramatic action sequences very soon.  
  
So stay tuned, and remember to motivate the writer. *Hint* (purple button, left hand side of the screen)  
  
Thanks.  
  
Elwe. 


	11. The Battle

Chapter 11

THE BATTLE.

Arwen woke up, startled from the loud yells and all the movement taking place outside the tent. She searched for Aragorn besides her but he was sitting near the entrance, glancing outside the tent.

"What is going on?"

Aragorn turned around to face her and smiled. "Good morning my love."

"What is all that noise? The sun is not even completely out yet."

"Well, it seems that they are up for an early start today. At least Legolas is."

She came closer to him and seated by his side, contemplating the now very alive camp. Legolas was yelling at the soldiers, kicking them out of their slumber.

"Wake up stinky, lazy beasts! The orcs are waiting for us. Get everything ready!"

Aragorn couldn't believe his violent words and actions. "What could have ever possessed him to make him behave like this?"  But Arwen couldn't answer his question, she wished she could.

"What are we going to do Aragorn?"

"I don't know; I guess we will be going to the battle as well. I just hope he won't come here kicking us out of the tent." At this point Arwen could believe anything coming out of him.

But time passed and he didn't come to look for them. Arwen started to consider that he wasn't coming at all; after last night's events she doubted he would want to see her. Then the voice of a royal guard came from outside the tent.

"Your majesties, the General wishes to see you, at once"

They came out of the tent and followed the guard to the center of the camp. The majority of the soldiers were already gone, and Legolas had just finished strapping on his armor. It was a complete, heavy armor. It had a silver dragon exquisitely crafted on the right breastplate, and the shoulder plates were covered with strange symbols; his hands were also covered with spiky gauntlets, and very few parts of his body were left uncovered. A red cloak was strapped to his shoulders, he wore red war paint on his face. A great sword was attached on his back, and a powerful axe to one side of his waist. 

When they arrived to his side, he began talking to them, a tone of authority to his voice.

"Good, you are already dressed and ready. You have to come with us, it wouldn't be safe to stay here." Arwen was surprised by his attitude; it was like nothing had ever happened between them. He was strangely calm and leveled now. His voice was cold and monotone; like if he was talking to strangers, polite and distant. It surprised Aragorn too, especially after the tantrum he had witnessed earlier.

"You will have to ride together in my horse. All of your horses died last night from the cold and we can't spare any of ours, we don't have many left."

"All our horses died?"

"Yes, all of them. They were not used to low temperatures, and besides they were tired from the journey. Oh, and by the way, five of your guards died too. They were already injured and the cold finished the job."

"Where is the rest of the royal guard?"

"They marched to the battlefield earlier. And so shall we, it's getting late"

"And what are you going to ride? You are not going to walk with all that gear strapped to your body"

Legolas held the horse while they mounted and replied "Of course not, it would take me forever to get there. I am going to run"

And with that he took off, trotting down the forest; dragging with him the poor royal guard who could barely keep up with him. Soon enough all the remaining soldiers of the camp were trotting behind them, and Aragorn had to spur Antares in order to reach them.

"Well, isn't that a bit of a show off"?

Soon enough they passed the marching soldiers and caught up with the running elf. Surprisingly enough the armor he was wearing made little noise as he ran. He looked like he was running on a grassy field with nothing but a light robe on. The guard been dragged with him looked miserable, the poor thing was already out of breath.

They advanced deeply into the gloomy forest. The sun didn't showed its face during all that morning, but it seemed to them as if the sun never shone there, not now, and not for a long time. The wind rocked the leafless trees, making them shriek as they touched each other, adding yet more to the already frightening surroundings.

About 30 minutes later they arrived to the top of a hill, from there the terrain extended downwards to a little treeless valley. The valley was surrounded on three sides by steep hills. There was a hill in front, were they stood at the moment. Then another hill on the right, and on the left. At the back of the valley a plain extended to the far southern territories, and they could already see the orc army approaching to them.

Legolas's army already stood lined up and ready. In the middle of the hill stood the infantry, a little bit closer to the top and behind them was the cavalry. And on the very top of the hill were the archers, bows in hand. They headed towards one side and stopped near a few rocks, on a perfect spot to witness the complete battle, which was going to take place on the valley. All the royal guards were already there, Legolas never intended them to fight, so they were told to stay there and protect the King. A few of Legolas's men were there too, and strangely enough they were holding an enormous bison (hairy buffalo). The beast was covered with an armor, its head and torso were covered with iron plaques, and it was saddled. Aragorn was very curious about the creature, having never seen one before.

"What is that beast for?"

"You will see, all in due time." Legolas then turned his attention to the approaching army. After a few glances he turned around and talked to his men.

"I think we are getting more than what we bargained for; there are at least 5000 enemies coming. Probably more hordes joined them on their way here. But not to worry, we will crush them anyway; we will just have more fun than we expected."

Aragorn couldn't believe his ears, and much less when he heard the entire army cheering at his words. He mentally counted the army, Legolas said he had 1500 men, but he saw less than that; and there were 5000 well-armed orcs coming to fight them, they were doomed.

But Legolas just kept his cocky expression and continued motivating the soldiers. Now with a loud voice.

"They have gathered everything they had left for this battle, they mean to finish this today. They are putting everything on the line to try to completely eliminate us. But what they don't know is that we intend to do the same. We WILL finish this war today. We will slaughter each and every enemy we have left. WE WILL WIN! We don't have other choice; we must risk everything we have to end this for good. I am willing to die today; I will give my life for you. Will you give your lives for me? ARE YOU WILLING TO DIE TODAY?"

"YEEESSSS!!!!!"

Oblivious to all the cheering and yelling taking place in the lines, Arwen, still on the horse was concentrated on the now very close enemy army. It was the more terrifying thing she had ever witnessed. Thousands of orcs and other infamous creatures, brandishing all kinds of weapons and horrid armors; growling and screaming at them. She looked at Aragorn with a grimace of fear, and from the look in his eyes she could tell he was terrified too. There was no way they could win such battle.

A loud shout came from the infantry down the hill,

"They are charging!"

The frontal group of orcs was charging towards them, running at amazing speed. Closing the gap between them and the bottom of the hill. Legolas got closer to the archers and focused on the approaching horde. 

"They are close to the mark now. Archers, ignite!"

At once all the archers bowed down and set the tips of their arrows on fire.  

"Aim!"

All the strings were pulled and the bows aimed up to the sky, muscles tense and ready for the release order. A few minutes passed and the horde got closer and closer, but Legolas stood still, a hand raised to the air holding on the soldiers.

Aragorn was bewildered. "Why aren't they doing something? They are going to run over us! And I don't think arrows are going to stop them"

At last, Legolas clenched his fist and shouted the order.

"RELEASE!"

Hundreds of arrows soared thru the dark skies before falling over the orcs like a blazing rain, and their world was set on fire. A wall of wild flames arose in front and around them; their cries and moans of pain were muffled by the roaring sound of the consuming fire. Legolas watched all this with a satisfaction smirk crossing his features; they fell in the trap. His officials calculated the conditions of the battlefield, and the direction of the approaching army since days ago; so the day before the battle Legolas ordered some soldiers to spread tar over a certain part of the field that was perfect for arrow reach. The plan worked perfectly, hundreds of enemies were killed or disabled with this single maneuver.

But the flames died down soon enough, and the orc army wasn't going to be impressed by this trick, another large group launched to attack, quickly closing the gap between the armies.

The archers knew their work was finished there, so immediately after that first maneuver they ran down the hill to join the infantry; their strength was going to be needed. The order was quickly given, there was no time left to loose.

"Infantry ready!"

"CHARGE!"  
The infantry was almost completely composed by southern men, dressed in their heavy armors and carrying swords, axes, javelins and square shields, they quickly ran down the hill and charged at the upcoming horde. Yelling, growling and swinging their weapons in the air, both groups collapsed against each other, provoking a thunderous noise as metal hit metal.

"Your men are greatly outnumbered Legolas. Do you think they stand a chance?"

Legolas didn't even noticed when Aragorn came closer to where he was, and now he didn't seem to care about his question. He was completely absorbed by the battle taking place. His men were holding on well enough, but there was another horde charging to the battlefield, it was time for the next step of the plan.

 "Send the horses"

A young soldier heard his order and immediately shouted the order to the men down the hill.

"CAVALRY, CHARGE!"

Mostly the men who once called themselves rangers, for they were still the best riders, formed the cavalry. They spurred their horses and the ground rumbled under the hoofs as they raced down the hill. Soon enough they joined the infantry, wreaking havoc among the orc hordes; running over and slaughtering everything on their reach.

When the rest of the orc army saw all this they united as one and quickly headed towards the battlefield; they noted that the entire resistance army was now in fierce battle and they intended to go and finish them all.

Aragorn prevented Legolas . "The rest of the hordes are coming, they are all entering battle now. I don't think your men stand a chance against such force". And yet again Legolas ignored him. He lifted up a flag and waved it, while looking at the other side of the hill. It was then that Aragorn noted that there was another bison there, and a man was already mounted on it. Then Legolas got up on his bison and started talking to the soldiers close by.

"Get my helmet and the lance, it is time to finish this battle"

The soldiers handed him a mithril helmet wich he immediately put on; then they gave him a wooden lance, heavy, long and with a metallic tip shaped like a bear claw. They helped him to strap the lance to his right arm with leather bands, securing it tightly. Legolas hung a ram horn on his neck and spurred the massive beast to start walking. He regarded Aragorn and said these words.

"King of Gondor! This could be the last of my heroic deeds, I salute you and beg you to remember that the destiny of your country and the entire middle earth was forged here, in this battlefield, with the blood of many brave men. If I die today I ask you to honor these men, don't disdain them because of their ways. And don't forget about me, I gave up everything I had for the love and respect I once felt for you."

"Legolas! What new folly are you going to do?"

But Legolas was already gone; he had motioned to the side of the hill, while glancing at the other beast rider on the opposite side. Then they looked at each other and nodded. In an instant they were both running down the sides of the hill, heading to the top of the side hills, sideways to the battle field, then Legolas started blowing the ram horn, the deep sound unleashed another sound, an even deeper rumble that came from the forests behind the hills. It seemed like the sound of crushing waters, like the mighty roar of an enraged river. Both Legolas and the other rider stopped at once, then they turned around and faced the battlefield down the hills. The rumble became louder and after a few seconds the reason was evident. Dozens of buffalos appeared from the forest behind Legolas and his fellow rider, they were all rode by southern men who also brandished lances. Both groups soon joined Legolas and the other rider at each hill to be lead in their mad race downhill towards the flanks of the orc army. 50 buffalos composed both groups with their respective riders. Legolas leaded the one on the right of the battlefield, and the other rider leaded the one on the left.

The riders positioned the beasts in horizontal lines, side by side, separated by just inches from one another and lifted the lances, ready to strike.

Now everything was clear for Aragorn, they truly intended to crush the enemy. But the maneuver seemed far too dangerous; the riders would most likely be killed at the moment of impact. Then he saw Legolas leading the stampede, in the front line were it was most dangerous; and he prayed silently. "Please don't let him die, not like this, not now" 

Legolas leaned to the front on the beast and tensed his whole body, preparing himself for impact. The buffalos had reached tremendous speed as they ran down the hills, now they were about to hit the hordes. Closer, even closer. He could now see the blurry but horrid faces of his enemies; he greeted his teeth and let out a long, fierce yell before his beast collapsed against the enemy lines.

"DIE!!!!!!"

The sound of the impact was overwhelming, the buffalos reached deeply into both flanks of the hordes, running over and trampling hundreds of orc soldiers. Then, most of them collapsed to the ground, while still carrying their riders. Legolas held tightly from his buffalo while piercing enemies with his lance. He made it to the center of the battlefield where his beast fell dead, carrying him to the ground. He landed on a pile of death orcs with a loud thud and evaluated his situation. He was lying on the ground, with a dead buffalo crushing his legs; dozens of orcs were around him, and none of his men could help him; all the buffalo riders were death. He was alone.

He tried sitting up and freeing his legs, but a blinding pain in his shoulder and chest sent him back to the ground, crying in pain. He was severely injured.

The broken lance was still strapped to his arm, limiting his movements, he reached to a dagger on his boot and cut the leather bands, freeing his arm; but then he found out that he could barely move it.

"DAMN!"

A few orcs started to get closer to him; their intentions clear in their movements. He had lost the sword in the impact, so with his good arm he reached for the axe still strapped on his hip and raised it towards the approaching enemies. He wasn't going to be an easy kill.

Back on top of the hill, Aragorn was shocked; he had lost sight of Legolas for a long time now and he desperately looked for him among the fallen bodies. Nothing. He then turned to Arwen, but she was too frantically seeking him with her keen sight. Her face contorted with worry.

"I can't see him! Where is he?"

"All the riders are unequivocally dead, nothing could survive such impact. But maybe he did, I saw him cutting thru the lines, deep into the orc army, but then he disappeared."

"Damn fool! If he survived he is too deep into the enemy lines, his soldiers can't help him there" 

It was then that Aragorn realized that despite everything the plan succeeded, the orc army was dramatically reduced by this maneuver; the remaining hordes were now easily slain by the still strong infantry and cavalry; they were winning. Some of the orcs in the rearward were already fleeing back to south.

Aragorn looked up to Arwen and motioned her off the horse.

"I am going to get him, he can't be death, and I won't accept it."

Arwen got off the horse and looked at him while he mounted. "Do you think it is safe?"

"Don't worry, his plan succeeded, they are winning."

"Please, be careful"

He raced down the hill, towards the battlefield and started shouting to the rangers in the cavalry.

"Your General is somewhere in the back of the battlefield, alone. Are you going to let him die like that? I know I won't! I am going to find him and I beg you to join me. An old man like me won't do much alone."

A group of ten riders quickly motioned to his side and joined him as he drew out Narsil and started advancing to the back, determination shinning in his eyes. They cut deep into the horde, but they were still far away from where Legolas was supposed to be.

Legolas blocked a deathly blow, then another and another. It was becoming hard for him to breathe but he held on. He swung his axe once more, severing a leg. And then again, piercing thru a breastplate. More and more orcs got closer complicating his situation. One of them could even kick his injured side, sending sharp waves of pain all over his body. He cried out and with the last of his strength, and a loud cry of pain he pushed the buffalo off his legs and stood up, at least his legs were alright. He panted, trying to catch up his breath and then a smirk crossed his lips. 

"Come here you damn beasts, let's see if you are so brave now"

But the orcs kept coming, and the pain was draining all the energy out of his body. He realized that he was bleeding profusely from somewhere in his thorax, his armor and legs wee damp with his own blood. The axe was becoming too heavy for his one arm. His strikes became weaker and slower, his vision blurry; but he kept on fighting. It was getting even harder to breathe; he now drew quick, sharp and painful pants. He was suffocating, he felt as if his lungs were about to explode. 

While still painfully dodging and striking back to his enemies, he began to think for himself.

"_Well, I guess this is it. I won't be able to hold on for long. I wonder if they will aloud me into the halls of Mandos after all the things I've done_."

Then his mind reached out and called for Arwen.

"Lady Undomiel, I leave this world now. I thank you for the many joys you gave me. And I beg you to forgive me for all the pain I caused you in this past days. I beg you not to cry for me, for I am not worthy of your tears." 

Arwen was shocked by his words, her mind reached out to him, and responded.

"Legolas! Don't say such words, you are piercing an already broken heart. How will I continue to live without you? Come back to me my love, please don't leave me like this."

"You must know now that I love you Arwen, I've always loved you" 

his voice was getting weaker.

"LEGOLAS! Please don't die, I love you too"

"No my lady, your heart and life belongs to another; I accepted this truth a long time ago. This is the destiny I took for myself since the day I fell in love with you, and I fulfill it today, for I will die now without knowing how is like to be loved."

"I am sorry Arwen. Farewell my love" 

And with those words he broke the contact with her. She fell to the ground crying in agony, covering her face with her hands.

"Why? Legolas! WHY?

…………………………………………………………………………….

I have to say that this was the hardest chapter for me so far. I apologize if it didn't make any sense, or if it was too confusing. Also I tell you not to panic, this thing is far from over.

Again thank you for reviewing, I haven't been getting many lately, so if you like it please review, I just wished some more people could read it, but I guess it doesn't have what it takes to be a big hit, besides maybe is too long and too hard to follow.

Anyway, I thank the people who has reviewed, Layfield, Ammunett, Jastaelf, Saige, Princess of Mirkwood-Mrs Arwe, Goddess Morrigan, tsunami and Elfheart 996. Dear thanks for your comments.

Elwe Singollo.


	12. The Aftermath

1 CHAPTER 12  
  
THE AFTERMATH  
  
  
  
He dropped the heavy axe, unable to hold on to it for longer. All he could see was blurs moving all around him, growling at him. He was almost blind, weak and in pain, he couldn't breathe; but he kept on fighting, he grabbed one orc by the neck with his one good arm, pressed hard and twisted to one side, killing the beast instantaneously. Then, an iron mace was crushed against his head, sending the mithril helmet flying to the ground. His entire world went black and he fell on his knees, the mortal blow left him disoriented and confused and now his head was uncovered making him even more vulnerable to the attacks. The orcs kept coming, he could feel them all around him; but he remained still, down on his knees, his arms hanging on his sides.  
  
He smiled. It was all over, no more fighting, no more suffering, no more pain. The sounds of the battle began to fade away until everything around him was silent and quiet. He felt peace, peace like none he had felt before. Until he heard a voice, loud and clear, calling him. It was the only sound he could hear.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He was tempted not to listen to it, to remain in his newly found peace, but the voice was insistent.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He decided to listen to it, to follow the voice; and so he did, he slowly opened his eyes and woke up to a world of pain and confusion. He felt something coming at him; it was a sword, directed to his neck. By reflex or by instinct he dodged to a side and fell to the ground, landing painfully on his bad arm. Then he heard the voice again, mixed with other familiar voices.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"General!"  
  
"Hang on we are almost there!"  
  
Aragorn and the riders were very close to where he was. He couldn't see them, but he knew they were close. The desperation and determination on Aragorn's voice made him want to live, to survive, just to see him again, just to honor his brother, his king. He rolled to a side and picked up a shield with his good arm, blocking the blows sent his way. Lying on the ground he was an easy kill, but he couldn't get up, all he could do was protect himself with the shield and hope his rescuers would hurry.  
  
Finally they reached him, he felt hoofs all around him and cries of agony from the massacred orcs. The riders came swift and deathly, killing every orc around him. When the field was clear Aragorn jumped off the horse and came to Legolas's side. He was still covering himself with the shield, and he didn't let go of it until Aragorn spoke to him.  
  
"It's alright my friend, they are gone. Now let go of that shield, let me see you."  
  
Legolas dropped the shield and Aragorn couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his condition. He was completely covered with mud and blood, mostly his own blood. His face was contorted with pain. He kneeled beside him and gently cleared his face with a soft cloth, wiping away the mud and throwing back the strands of wet hair that covered it.  
  
"You are going to be fine my friend"  
  
"Aragorn…"  
  
"Take it easy my friend, don't waste your energy"  
  
Aragorn began evaluating his condition. He had a large portion of the splintered wooden lance incrusted between his chest and his right shoulder; the part of the armor that covered his torso was broken, the pieces bended to the inside, crushing the ribs on his right side, probably pressing his lungs, if not puncturing them. That explained his uneasy and noisy panting. That was all he could see, he had to wait until the armor was removed to be able to see his real condition.  
  
"Come on Legolas, we have to take you back to camp, I can heal you"  
  
He hoped he could heal him, his condition was delicate. Praying silently he tried to lift him up from the ground. Legolas left out a loud cry of pain as Aragorn struggled to lift him up; the armor was too heavy for Aragorn, he couldn't lift him up, much less carry him. Two of the rangers came over to help him. They finally managed to lay him on the horse, as gently as they could. Aragorn got in the horse behind him and began advancing towards the top of the hill, where Arwen still was.  
  
Arwen saw Aragorn carrying a body in front of him and thought it was Legolas's dead body; she got up from the ground and with tears running down her cheeks, got ready to pay tribute to her beloved friend, in the way the elves pay tribute to their death. But as Aragorn got closer it became evident that the body he carried wasn't death. A mixture of confusion and joy overwhelmed her heart as she saw him moving.  
  
As Aragorn reached the top of the hill he realized that he couldn't carry Legolas on the horse for much longer; the movement was causing his wounds to bleed even more profusely. He stopped the horse and as gently as he could he laid his friend on the ground.  
  
"Aragorn..."  
  
"Don't speak my friend, save it"  
  
"No my King, I just wanted to see you once more, to tell you that I still love you and respect you. I am sorry for all the pain I have given you on this last years. Now I need you to leave me here"  
  
"What are you talking about, you had just given me joy. I am going to heal you. We will go back to Gondor and everything will be just fine; like in old times my friend."  
  
Aragorn kneeled next to him and held him in his arms. Gently he caressed his face and kissed his forehead. Legolas eyes began filling up with tears.  
  
"Oh Aragorn. You have to let me die today… Please I beg you to leave me here; go back to Gondor my work is done. Please don't mourn for me, for when I die I'll be free at last,"  
  
"No legolas, please don't ask this from me, you brake my heart. If you die today it will be my fault and I will die of sorrow."  
  
Arwen was now very close, listening to their words from behind Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn, please understand that if I continue to live I will only cause you pain. I am cursed, something has taken over my soul; darkness that I cannot fight. Now that the life is leaving my bones I feel at peace with my soul, but it will haunt me again if I survive. Please free me from it, I can't live with it eating my heart any longer."  
  
Arwen got closer and kneeled beside them. She looked at Aragorn and he moved back giving her some space. She reached out to Legolas's face with her hands and gently held him by the cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked deeply into hers. Now the world was clear again for him. She gazed back into his eyes. His eyes were now clear, the shadow that once mastered them was no more and she could feel his light flowing into the deepest of her soul. He smiled at her tenderly, sweetly, lovingly. She could feel the immensity of his love in that smile and for a moment she got lost in her own feelings. She saw his face, it was no longer dirty nor bloody, it was now fair and radiant, just as she remembered, just like when they were together and happy.  
  
She saw deeper into his eyes and the light flowed through her. She felt young again, back in the forests of Rivendel, joyous and beaming with life. He was her source; he had always been her source.  
  
Then, she came back to reality. Again she saw his face covered with blood and contorted with pain.  
  
"Legolas, I am so sorry"  
  
Only she and him knew what they she meant. She was talking about his feelings, about his non-reciprocated love for her. She was sorry for not knowing, she was sorry for all the years he had to hide his feelings from the whole world.  
  
But again he comforted her, as he always did.  
  
"My Evenstar, know that I have no regrets about the decisions I have made "  
  
He coughed; it was getting harder for him to breathe.  
  
"Aragorn, please help him"  
  
With great effort Legolas spoke again.  
  
"No. Please let me go. I must not stay here, I won't be able to resist the darkness."  
  
"We will help you Legolas, we will hold you through it. You are not alone." Aragorn said.  
  
With that Aragorn stood up and started to shout orders to the soldiers nearby. Soon enough they brought a stretcher and carried him back to the camp. Once there, Aragorn chose the cleanest spot and arranged a proper place to lay him down and heal him.  
  
The process was slow and painful. As Aragorn removed the armor the seriousness of Legolas's wounds was evident. He found out that his right arm was broken too, in three places, and terribly swollen. But that worried him the least, his biggest worry was the metal incrusted in his ribs; after cleaning the wound a little bit he realized that the lung was indeed punctured, and probably flooding with his own blood. Concerned by this he immediately started to pull out the metal pieces, even before than extracting the lance embedded on his shoulder / chest. This caused Legolas to cry out in agony.  
  
Arwen tried to comfort him by wiping out the blood and sweat of his face, but that did little good for him. He became more and more uneasy; he trembled and shook uncontrollably. Aragorn thought of it as a resultant of the pain but Arwen knew better; she could feel the struggle inside Legolas's soul. She held his face in her hands and tried to still him.  
  
"Fight Legolas, don't let it master you again. Resist the darkness my love; be strong, only you can resist it and I am here with you"  
  
She could see his eyes going from clear to dark again, he moaned and greeted his teeth, trying desperately to fight it back. His eyes cleared out again and he breathed hard and heavily. Then darkness engulfed him again; his body stiffened and his eyes went blank while he hauled like a wounded animal. He fainted, Aragorn was relieved, now he could tend the wounds without having to struggle so much; but Arwen was concerned, the look in his eyes before fainting was obscure, she feared he had fallen into darkness yet again.  
  
Hours went by and Aragorn was finally done, he exited the tent and without a word went to wash the blood off of his hands at the small and dirty well. Arwen came out afterwards, her face was pale and her hands shaking from what she just witnessed. She had never seen so much blood, now her garments, hands and face were damp with it.  
  
She too went to the well, but her major concern wasn't to get rid of the blood. She stood next to Aragorn and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I cannot tell yet, his wounds are deep and he bled a lot. If he were a man he would be already death. But he heals fast, even for an elf; his breathing is better now and the bleeding almost stopped. I did my best to help him, now it us up to him to recover or not. If he wishes to survive then he will, if not then I just don't know what will happen."  
  
Arwen came closer to him and embraced him tenderly, trying to comfort him and herself in his arms.  
  
"Oh Estel, I wish all this is over"  
  
"Have faith my love, he is a strong one."  
  
"Yes, I know of his strength, but I wonder if he'll want to go back to Gondor with us. What if he doesn't, what if this darkness takes over him again?"  
  
"All we can do is pray for him my Undomiel, just pray and have faith."  
  
They cleaned up as well as they could and returned to the tent, where they seated side by side and watched on Legolas for the rest of the day. They didn't moved from his side, not even when the night came. Legolas didn't wake up in all that time; but they were weary and tired from last day's events and eventually both of them fell asleep.  
  
Dawn found them leaning against each other, sleeping soundly. The light filtered through the entrance of the tent finally waking up Aragorn. He slowly opened his eyes and panicked. Jumping up of the ground he called for Arwen, shaking her out of her slumber.  
  
"Arwen! Wake up!"  
  
Startled, she opened her eyes and realized what had happened.  
  
Legolas wasn't there, he was gone.  
  
  
  
…………………………………………………………………..  
  
  
  
Well, here it is. It was very hard to finish this one, I've been quite busy lately. Sorry for the delay, I really like to update often but I learned this week that sometimes is just not possible.  
  
Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you'll read the rest of the story, much is still to come. Actually I think that the most dramatic parts are still to come. I promise lots more of action scenes and romantic fluff.  
  
See ya' soon (I hope).  
  
Elwe. 


	13. The vision and the reality

CHAPTER 13 

THE VISION AND THE REALITY.

They had been looking for him for two days now. Aragorn, Arwen and some soldiers had traveled thru the gloomy forest, following the scarce tracks they could find, desperately trying to find out what had happened to him. The faded tracks went to the east, always to the east, and it bothered Aragorn that they seemed to be left by only one individual.

At first they thought that he had been kidnapped by some of his own southern soldiers; but the remaining rangers told them otherwise. And now, while following the tracks it was evident that whomever they were following traveled alone. It was preposterous for Aragorn to think that Legolas had left by himself; not by foot, not with all the blood he had lost. It was ridiculous to think he could have made it that far.

Arwen was uneasy and afraid. She sensed imminent danger coming their way; she sensed that something was very wrong with Legolas; worst of all she couldn't feel his presence in her mind, he had vanished completely.

The sun started its way down the horizon for the second time and they kept riding; they were all tired an Aragorn's sight grew dim; he couldn't follow the tracks for longer. At last they decided to rest for the night; they set up a camp in a clear and Aragorn went to the forest looking for something to eat.   

Arwen seated on a log to wait for him; her body was sore from all the riding and she hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she leaned her head against her knees and closed her eyes, trying to rest; but then she heard a voice that whispered in her mind.  

"Evenstar" 

She couldn't tell who's was the voice, but it sent chills down her spine just to hear it.

"Undomiel" 

Like possessed by some irresistible force she stood up and began walking, following the voice that called her. She wasn't following her will as she advanced. She walked slowly as in a dream, not knowing where she was going or why, just following the irresistible call.

The soldiers didn't notice when she left and so, she walked deep into the forest.

Aragorn came back to the camp with empty hands, cursing his luck.

"How is it possible that there is absolutely nothing good or at least decent to eat in this damn place." 

He looked around searching for Arwen, but she was nowhere to be found. He began to worry.

"Soldier! Where is the Queen?"

The soldier didn't answer, he was a southern men and he couldn't understand the words. Grabbing him by the collar Aragorn demanded an answer.

"Tell me where she is, NOW!"

One of the rangers intervened, hurrying to avoid a confrontation."

"Easy Sir, he doesn't know and neither do I, she was sitting on that log last time I saw her." The soldier said while pointing to the now empty log.

Aragorn panicked. "Ask everyone, see if they know where she is."

"Yes sir"

But nobody knew; nobody had seen her leave.

Aragorn walked to the log and searched for a track; after frantically looking for it in the dark he finally found her footprints, light and small, heading for the forest. Running like a mad man he followed the track shouting her name.

"ARWEN!"

"ARWEN!"

A group of soldiers followed him in his mad race, not knowing what else to do.

………………………………………………………………………….

She kept walking slowly, oblivious to the voice shouting her name behind her. All she cared about was the voice in her head, the force that pulled her close. Then she heard a low sound, the sound of running waters and she felt drawn to it. She got closer to the sound, now she could see the water illuminated by the silver moonlight.

There was a waterfall; the white water came down from a tall, black cliff. Under the moonlight the landscape looked enchanting and magical. She got even closer, dipping her feet in the ice-cold water.  

It was then that she saw him. He was backwards to her, under the white waterfall. He wore only a loincloth and a bandage on his arm. She couldn't move, enchanted by the vision it was to see him. Tiny drops of water ran down his broad, muscular back, shining like silver tears under the moonlight, towards his powerful legs before sinking in the pool of light. 

"ARWEN!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a gentle shake bringing her back to reality.

"Arwen what are you doing?"

She turned her head around and her pupils dilated to focus on the figure in front of her. It was her husband.

"Aragorn", she shook her head and tried to remember what had just happened. "I don't know, I think I was dreaming."

But then noticed that Aragorn wasn't focusing on her, but on something that was behind her. She turned around to find the same vision. She wasn't dreaming; the waterfall was there, he was there; and now he was facing her, and walking towards them with a smirk in his lips. 

"King and Queen of Gondor; such an honor to be so closely followed by you. But there was no need, you should have stayed in camp; I just needed some clean fresh water to wash my wounds and clean my filthy body."

Aragorn was shocked; the wounds were now almost completely mended, only pink scars were left on his right side and shoulder and the broken arm was not swollen anymore, it was back to normal and completely aligned, held to Legolas's side by just a light bandage.

But Legolas's unnaturally quick recovery wasn't what bothered Arwen. As he got closer to her she could see his eyes; they were dark and clouded, now more than ever. She could see evil shadows in the back of his eyes and as he got closer she stepped back frightened by what she saw.

Legolas seemed to be amused by this reaction, and he let it show by widening his cocky smirk.  He stopped a few inches away from the royal couple and began to talk to them with a tone of mockery in hi voice.

"If you allow me your majesties, I would like to thank you for your aid to bring me back from certain death. If it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't be here; now I'm back and it's all thanks to you."

He stood in front of Aragorn and bowed exaggeratedly and ridiculously, and then he straightened up and surrounding Aragorn's waist with his good arm he lifted him up from the ground and pressed hard, to the point of suffocating him. While Aragorn struggled to breathe he laughed at his efforts and then he lowered him to his level while clenching him even harder and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you old and venerable king, you have brought me back from death, now I promise you will regret doing so for the rest of your life, or should I say for what is left of your miserable mortal life."  

He threw Aragorn's body back a little so they could be face to face. He looked at Aragorn's horror grimace and smiled satisfied. 

"It can all be over now old man, I can give you Eru's gift right now, I can set you free from this pathetic weak body."

He could feel life leaving Aragorn's body; he could feel his struggle ending, his limbs weakening and he enjoyed it. Then he heard Arwen's voice.

"Legolas! Let go of him right now!"

She won his attention; he released Aragorn, who almost fell on the ground while painfully trying to catch up his breath. Then he turned around and faced her.

"My Queen, I apologize to you, of course I am also going to personally thank you for your aid."

Again, he bowed ridiculously in front of her. Arwen was enraged.

"What has gotten into you Legolas? I demand…"

Before she could say another word he held her by the neck and crushed his lips against hers, kissing her roughly and wildly. Startled she tried to pull back but he held her even tighter. Finally he released her and she sent an open hand to slap him, but he caught her hand in mid air and smirked to her. She could see a flame of unholy lust in his eyes.

"You are in no position to demand anything Queen of Gondor. Now, thank you… your majesty."

He released her hand, turned around and talked to the soldiers who had witnessed everything without saying a word.

"I want you to join this two back to the camp and arrange their trip back to Gondor, those of you who wish to go with them are free to leave, you can also say that to the rest of the army. Those who wish to stay with me shall immediately pick up the camp and get ready to march to the south and meet me at the crossing in Tirol."

Aragorn finally composed himself and with hurt all over his face he began speaking.

"I don't know what is going on with you Legolas, I don't know why you are acting like this; but I do know something, I am not going back to Gondor without you, you are going to have to kill me if you want me to leave. Cause I came here to help you and help me Eru, I WILL!"

 Legolas turned to him with a deep frown.

"How dare you to interrupt me while I am speaking to MY soldiers pathetic mortal. Do you think my hand will hesitate before snapping your royal neck? Think again King of the Dunedain, cause if you don't go back to your land right now then I WILL kill you; without hesitation and without regrets."

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak again but was immediately cut off.

"I won't tolerate another word from you Aragorn. Now leave, LEAVE! Your very presence annoys me."

Arwen could see he wasn't playing games, every word he said was true. Grabbing Aragorn by the arm she pulled him back.

"Let us leave Aragorn, there is nothing we can do now."

"But…"

"Aragorn, I do not wish to see you death right now, let us go back to Gondor, he is beyond our hands."

Legolas laughed. "It seems like your Queen has more common sense than you. You better listen to her for she has seen beyond what you've seen in me."

I was at that moment that a voice slipped into Arwen's mind. This voice was cold and cruel, but also powerful and terrifying. She noticed that it wasn't Legolas's voice, but what she didn't notice was that it came from a cloaked figure that stood, mounted on an enormous wolf, in the darkness among the trees behind the waterfall. 

 _"You know now. Don't you lady Arwen? You know what your friend talked about when he begged you to let him die. Soon you'll wish you had killed him yourself. But now it is too late, he belongs to me completely and through him I will conquer middle earth."_

Arwen panicked, whatever was talking to her made her feel as if her blood was freezing. She felt sickened and weak, and while holding Aragorn by his arm she started backing up, hurried by an uncontrollable need to get away from the place. The voice talked to her again.

_"Flee from here Queen of Gondor! Or you will surely meet your doom."_

Now Aragorn could also feel the evil presence haunting him, he could not hear the voice, but he could definitely feel an irresistible urge to get away. Both Arwen and Aragorn began running madly towards where the horses were. The voice kept haunting Arwen.

_"That's it Arwen run! Run for your pathetic life, prolong your suffering yet more."_

 The cloaked figure smiled pleased and without being seen or heard he motioned the wolf to start running towards the north, just one more step separated him from achieving his plan; only one more step and he would have victory over all that was good and pure on middle earth; he would win, and at last he would get revenge.

……………………………………………………………….  

They ran until they reached the horses and immediately got on them and spurred them to run towards the east. Then they noticed that some soldiers followed them; Aragorn unsheathed Narsil and prepared to fight, but the soldiers weren't after them, they were too running away from the evil presence in the waterfall. The group rode at full speed for the rest of the night and for half of the next day until they reached the camp in Friaza. They didn't linger there for long; some more soldiers decided to join them on their trip back to Gondor, eager to leave the horrors of those damned lands. But the majority of the soldiers packed their things and prepared to journey south, to follow their general.

Those who journeyed to Gondor left Friaza at mid afternoon, a cold, heavy rain began falling as soon as they left the camp, causing thick mud to cover the ground all over, hindering the horse's pace. Some of them were wounded, all of them were hungry; but the intense desire to leave those lands encouraged them to continue; and so they did, until darkness covered the land.

They decided not to stop, to continue riding throughout the night. For the next hours they advanced towards the north in complete darkness, for the firmament was covered with clouds and the moon refused to show her face. As they entered a particularly bushy part of the forest Aragorn, who rode at the front, halted his horse, making the whole group stop. He'd heard something.

"Shhh. Silence."

Nothing. Only the breathing of the few soldiers around him and the sound of his heart. Then he turned around and looked at Arwen; her face was pale and her ayes big as plates; she was looking up to the sky.

The clouds had disappeared right over where they were, letting show the white light of the full moon. There were no stars, only the moon shining upon them. 

Aragorn heard a growl, low and menacing and immediately located where it came from. Scanning the bushes he saw a pair of shining red eyes looking straight at him; he recognized the eyes to belong to Dunlan's wolves; then he looked to a side and saw another pair of eyes, and then another one. Soon he realized they were surrounded.

"Soldiers get closer! We are under attack!"

The wolves came out of the bushes to the pale light of the moon; Now Aragorn realized that those weren't regular wolves. They were big as bears and were ridden by Uruk Hai soldiers.

"Oh help us Eru!"

………………………………………………………………………………… 

Thank you to the people who reviewed, I haven't been getting many reviews lately and I am sad; sad, sad, sad.

Please review, keep the writer motivated.


	14. I know you love her

CHAPTER 14  
  
  
  
I KNOW YOU LOVE HER  
  
  
  
The cloaked figure observed the scene from safe distance. One of the Uruk Hai soldiers came to his side and asked.  
  
"What are your orders my Lord?"  
  
He pondered for a few moments before answering.  
  
"Kill the King, along with all the soldiers. But bring me the Queen, I want her alive and as unharmed as you can; you see I wish to have a little fun with her before this is over."  
  
The soldier smiled and nodded. "As you wish, my Lord."  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
The southern army reunited with his general in Tirol that same night. They lifted up a new camp and prepared to march to the south the next day; Legolas intended to go even further into the wild territories and conquer everything on his reach.  
  
But no, he wasn't Legolas anymore; his mind was completely under the control of the shadow of darkness. Now his eyes were empty, his actions and words were cruel, his voice had changed. Only one desire dominated him, the desire to conquer, to fight and submit everything on middle earth; he would start with the south, then he'll reunite a great army and he'll go back and conquer Gondor and then Rohan, and then he would sweep the entire land from border to border, submitting everything to his will.  
  
No, Legolas couldn't be found anymore; he was a prisoner in his own body, his will was subjugated to another's and he couldn't fight or resist it now. Or at least that was what the cloaked figure thought, but fate would prove him wrong for he didn't know about the power of true love. Love bigger than any spell, bigger than any evil plot, bigger than his hate.  
  
Yes, Legolas was a prisoner, his true will and soul were chained inside his body; but even there, inside the dark prison his new master had locked him in; even there where he was supposed to remain locked up for the rest of eternity; he heard a cry for help, he felt Arwen's call for him and he responded to it, he woke up.  
  
Whatever was controlling him couldn't break the bond between him and his only true love, it was still strong inside the deepest fibers of his heart; and so he fought, and broke his chains, overcoming his jailer and his true soul and will surfaced again, taking control over his body and actions.  
  
He had been sitting on a log sharpening a sword, surrounded by his soldiers; but at the moment the struggle began inside of him he suddenly stood up breathing hard and sweating.  
  
"Arwen!"  
  
He looked around confused and finally realized where he was. Then he felt Arwen's cry for help again, he felt her fear and despair. Then, he closed his eyes and concentrated in her presence, trying to locate where she was. Finally he opened his eyes and talked to the soldiers around him.  
  
"Come with me now!"  
  
He took off running towards the horses, followed shortly after by 5 rangers.  
  
"My Lord. Where are we going?"  
  
"Just follow me!"  
  
"But sir. What about the rest of the army?"  
  
"I don't care about the army. Now stop talking and follow me!"  
  
The group reached where the horses were and Legolas got on Antares; he whispered to the horse and he immediately launched at full gallop towards the north. The soldiers still followed him, not knowing were they were going to or why.  
  
……………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Aragorn swung his sword again, cutting off a head; then he grabbed it with both hands and thrust into a chest. Only 8 soldiers were left fighting by his side; Arwen stood behind him holding on to a sword, but she wouldn't dare to get involved in such a fierce battle, not even if Aragorn would allow her. Right then all she could do was pray; pray for Aragorn to hold on and for a miracle to happen.  
  
Aragorn fought with unnatural strength, due to the necessity to protect his Queen. He held on for hours, resisting every attack coming his way; but the enemies were many. After hours of fierce fight one of the dunlan's wolves got to close to him and since he was busy trying to block one of the Uruk hai's attacks he couldn't fight it back. The beast closed its jaws around Aragorn's left leg, tearing flesh and bone; Aragorn let out a loud cry of pain and thrust his sword in the beast's neck, killing it instantaneously. But the damage was done and Aragorn fell to the ground, still holding on to Narsil. Arwen cried out desperate and kneeled beside him.  
  
"ESTEL!"  
  
She tried to stop the bleeding but it was useless, the wound was to deep and the bones were broken. She held Aragorn's hand and kissed it trying to comfort him. But lying on the ground they were vulnerable; an Uruk Hai saw his opportunity and swung his curved sword towards the royal couple. But Aragorn pushed Arwen to one side and blocked the blow with his sword; then he pushed the creature back and picking up a short dagger he stuck it deep in his attacker foot, giving him some time.  
  
"Run Arwen! Try to get away from here!"  
  
"NO! Estel!"  
  
"Go Arwen! Save yourself."  
  
But she wouldn't leave him, she couldn't. She held her sword with both hands and charged at the Uruk Hai close to her husband; she succeded, and amazingly enough could kill one of them, but then two other held her from behind. Then her sword was taken and the Uruk Hai began dragging her towards the forest.  
  
"ARWEN!"  
  
Aragorn tried to stand up and help her, but his leg wouldn't let him and enemies were still attacking him.  
  
"ESTEL!"  
  
One of the Uruk Hai covered her mouth with his large and dirty hand, muffling her cries for help and nearly suffocating her with its foul stench; she kicked and struggled to brake free but it was useless, the soldiers were too strong; all she could do was concentrate in breathing through the suffocating pressure of the filthy hand on her face. They kept dragging her into the forest, towards where the cloaked figure awaited them.  
  
Aragorn kept on fighting; mad rage dominated each and every one of his movements; but he could barely fight for his own survival he couldn't do anything to help Arwen.  
  
When her captors finally reached their leader Arwen could feel the same fear she felt the night they found Legolas in the waterfall; it was the same presence, and she confirmed it when the cloaked figure began laughing; it was the same laughter she heard that night, the same laughter that made her run away on that fatidic night. But now she couldn't run, she couldn't escape.  
  
Suddenly the cloaked figure jerked back and fell from the wolf, landing on the ground while screaming as if terrified by something only he could feel. And that was the case for at that moment he could feel Legolas in the distance, fighting back and breaking free from his dominance; he had lost control over him and now he could feel the enraged elf coming his way, he was coming to hunt him. Certainly this wasn't in any of his plans. The dark presence stood back up and with trembling voice began shouting orders to the Uruk Hai.  
  
"We are leaving now! Back to the cave!"  
  
"But my Lord, we haven't killed the King"  
  
"I don't care about him, leave him to the hyenas!"  
  
"What about the Queen?"  
  
"Bring her. I shall pour my revenge on her"  
  
And with that all the Uruk Hai got on the wolves and made their way deep into the forest, following their master and leaving behind the very wounded Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn tried desperately to follow them but all his efforts were useless and only complicated his already delicate state. Ignoring the intense pain he crawled behind the fleeing horde and one of the Uruk Hai threw a javelin at him, which thrust one of his arms, pining him to the ground. He cried from the pain and from despair; he had lost her; he had lost his Queen.  
  
He was now alone; only one soldier remained alive and was already in death agony. Aragorn grabbed the javelin stuck in his arm and pulled hard to brake free. The pain almost caused him to faint but he resisted and slowly crawled towards the agonizing soldier.  
  
"Soldier stand up! You need to help me!"  
  
But the soldier couldn't respond, he drew short, sharp and painful breathes and his mouth and nose were bleeding profusely.  
  
"This is an order soldier! Don't die! Please don't die."  
  
Aragorn grabbed the soldier and shook him, trying to bring him back to life; but the poor man was already death. Aragorn cried out in desperation and dismay, everything was lost to him, there was no hope left.  
  
………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Legolas pushed his horse to the very limits of his capacity. He and their group rode all night at full gallop. Knowing the territory so well was an advantage for them and they took a shortcut a little bit west from the road to Friaza, which saved them half a day of journey. Legolas followed his instincts and his connection with Arwen as they traveled thru the deserted landscape; he knew exactly where to go, he could feel it.  
  
The sun was high on the sky when the group reached the site of the ambush. They found some of their fellow soldiers death on the ground, some of them were partially eaten by hyenas. They also found the body of a large wolf and some Uruk Hai soldiers. Legolas frantically looked for any sign of Arwen or Aragorn but they were nowhere to be found. Then he found a track leading into the forest and followed it with the rangers closely behind him; the track was clear and easy to follow so he began running until he saw a figure lying on the ground a few meters in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who it was.  
  
"ARAGORN!"  
  
He raced to his side and kneeled. At first he thought he was death but then he moved. Quickly but carefully he turned him around to face him. Aragorn was nearly death, covered with blood and mud; Narsil was still tightly held in his fist. Legolas saw the wounds on his leg and arm and knew that he had lost large amounts of blood. He talked to him softly and sweetly.  
  
"Aragorn! Oh Aragorn I am so sorry."  
  
Aragorn blinked twice and tried to focus the figure in front on him; when he finally recognized his voice and face and life came back to him. Grabbing Legolas by his vest he begged.  
  
"Legolas! Arwen! You must help her. Please. Go!"  
  
Legolas's heart skipped, Arwen was alive.  
  
"My King please don't waste your energy, we will help you."  
  
Aragorn smiled at him and his eyes shone from happiness.  
  
"Legolas, it is you; you are back."  
  
"Yes, it is I my King. I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you."  
  
"Forget about that Legolas. Now you must promise me you will find Arwen and save her."  
  
"Yes, yes brother but I must help you first."  
  
Legolas carefully embraced Aragorn and lifted him up from the ground; then he carried him towards the horses. But Aragorn began struggling to brake free.  
  
"No Legolas, it is to late for me. Please leave me here and save Arwen. Put me down!"  
  
Legolas obeyed and carefully lowered him to the ground, but he objected.  
  
"Nonsense! You will be fine, let me take care of you. Please."  
  
Aragorn gathered whatever was left of his strength and in a low but firm voice he retorted back.  
  
"Listen to me Legolas! Listen like you have never listened before in your life. I am dying; I have lost too much blood; I am old and weak and you know I wont resist for much longer. Arwen has been made prisoner by horrid, perverted creatures and who knows what they are capable to do to her. Now you know as well as I do that she is alive and you are the only one who can save her. Now I beg you, I command you to go save her. If you ever felt any love or affection for me, please leave me here and go save her!"  
  
Legolas sighed and with tears on his eyes he swallowed hard. Aragorn spoke again, this time his voice was trembling.  
  
"Only one wish I have now that I'm dying."  
  
Legolas brought his face closer to Aragorn's.  
  
"What would your wish be my Lord?"  
  
"I wished I could see her face one last time."  
  
Legolas could not speak, for he had no words.  
  
"Legolas promise me that you will save her."  
  
"My Lord…"  
  
"Promise me that once you had rescued her you won't leave her alone."  
  
"I will not abandon her."  
  
"Legolas, I want you to love her, I want you to make her happy."  
  
"Aragorn?…"  
  
"Legolas, I know you love her; I have known for a long time now. And I know that I took her from you."  
  
"No Aragorn, you haven't taken anything from me."  
  
"Oh Legolas! Destiny would have been much easier and happier for her if she had loved you instead of me. I took something that was beyond my reach, something that wasn't meant to be mine. Now I understand Elrond's concern, I should have never bound her to a mortal fate. Now I give her back to you and I give the pledge of immortality back to her; and I beg you to take her with you to west, to Valinor and wash away all the pain and sad, bitter memories."  
  
"No Aragorn, it was destiny who joined you and I am sure that she would have rather be your wife for only a few moments than to live for all eternity without you. I do love her, more than my own life; but I saw and felt the deep, immense love she feels for you and knew that you were always meant to be together. I promise to save her, I promise to you, to my forefathers and my whole kin. And I promise you will see her again."  
  
He took Aragorn's face between his hands and sweetly kissed him in the forehead and cheeks.  
  
"Hang on my King, resist and I will bring her back to you."  
  
Aragorn was now too exhausted to speak. Without further words Legolas picked him up and gently secured him to Antares's back. Then he spoke to the rangers.  
  
"Take him back to Gondor, he must be healed."  
  
"Sir, I don't think he'll make it all the way to Gondor. Maybe it would be better if we stayed here and helped you."  
  
"You are disobeying a direct order soldier! I command you to take him to Gondor at once; I order you to ride like you have never rode before and if you have to put give your lives in order to save him then you will not hesitate, not even for a moment. UNDERSTOOD?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The rangers immediately took of galloping. Legolas watched them leave until they were out of his sight.  
  
"I will bring her back to you Aragorn, you just have to resist."  
  
Turning around he strapped his sword to his back and began running following the clear track left by Arwen's captors. Nothing could stop him now.  
  
  
  
…………………………………………………..  
  
  
  
Well, I very proud of this chapter, I hope you like it as much as I do.  
  
Thanks to the good people that reviewed, you guys are my muses. Special thanks to you, Roselyne for your highly inspirational reviews.  
  
Much is still to come so stay tuned. 


	15. Frantic

CHAPTER 15  
  
FRANTIC  
  
He followed the wolf tracks for half a day and the full following night, Uruk Hai weren't very fast creatures but the wolves that carried them were quite agile. Legolas was a remarkably fast runner but he was more than a day behind them and so he knew he couldn't afford to stop, not even in the darkest night.  
  
The forest was becoming less dense as he advanced and that represented advantage for both the hunter and the hunted for they could run better in open spaces. Legolas kept going; the moon refused to show its face that night and the darkness was overwhelming even for his keen eyes. The muscles on his legs were so strained and tired that they weren't even sore, all he could feel was some kind of numbness in his limbs; his mouth was dry from the lack of water and the fast pounding of the heart in his chest was already becoming too painful even for him to bear. He had to admit he was awfully tired but he wouldn't let himself rest. His mind was completely focused on following the track and so he couldn't notice the sharp turn of the tracks nor the abrupt change on the terrain.  
  
It was until he jumped over a fallen tree that he realized that there was nothing on the other side, nothing but a very steep slope, which lead to a dry, rocky riverbed. With the speed he had reached he couldn't do anything to stop; he landed feet first to the other side and his upper body bent forward, which caused him to roll down the steep slope. He was unable to stop; all he could do was try to avoid the rocks and spiky bushes, but even that was too hard; he hit his face, arms and back against the sharp edges of the rocks as he went down.  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
Then, he reached the bottom of the hill; there the terrain was completely vertical and so he fell off of a 20 feet cliff down to the rocky riverbed. His body hit the ground heavily, landing on yet more rocks, big river rocks.  
  
He laid there for a few minutes, trying to get his breath back to normal; then he slowly turned around and realized that even though he wasn't really badly hurt, he had to manage with a good deal of pain. His entire face and body were now bruised and scratched and his nose and mouth were bleeding. It was then that he realized just how tired he was, all his muscles were numb and he felt lightheaded; at that point he was tempted to just stay there and rest, just for a little while but then he felt Arwen's despair in the distance and he immediately stood up.  
  
He studied his situation for a few moments and realized that it would be pointless to escalate the steep slope, it would take him a lot of time in his present state. Then, he thought of the possibilities and smiled; he understood that the only reason Arwen's captors had to take a detour was because of the dry river, and that they would probably look for a better place to cross it up north and after crossing they would continue advancing towards the east. Now, if he'd run following the riverbed he might advance quicker than they could run through the irregular terrain of the forest. That was his only chance to reach them.  
  
Gathering strength out of where there was none left he started running again. This time he had no need to concentrate in tracks; all he had to do was run, as fast as he could.  
  
………………………………………………..  
  
  
  
Arwen was been carried on top of a filthy wolf, held in place by rough ropes. Along with her rode a foul Uruk Hai who kept his huge clawed hands firmly grasping her fragile body; every once in a while the creature would loosen his grip, only to fondle her lower back in a rough, perverted way. The sensation of his touch sickened her beyond limits, but al she could do was imagine that she was far away from there; she was gagged with a piece of her own dress, and her face was firmly pressed against the wolf's greasy and stinky fur.  
  
Much of the time she was unconscious, her body couldn't resist the pain, fear and weakness building up since the last weeks. At the times she was unconscious she dreamt, she saw herself back in Gondor with Aragorn or in Rivendel with her family, but then as she woke up she found herself in a world of pain again. Her mind was so confused and disoriented that she couldn't even tell if Aragorn was alive, neither she could feel Legolas reaching out for her mind or following her.  
  
She woke up once again, just to feel the disgusting touch of his captor on her body. She winced and stirred, trying to free herself from his unholy grasp but this only caused the beast to dig his claws deeply into her back, ripping the fabric and tearing her flesh. She couldn't scream, she couldn't cry out, and her eyes flooded with tears of pain and despair.  
  
As it turned out to be, legolas was right; after a few hours the company found a proper place to cross the dry river and so they did; they intended to continue advancing towards the east.  
  
The group descended a soft slope and reached the riverbed; as they were crossing the rocky passage the cloaked figure, who until that moment was leading, turned around to check his prisoner and noticed the blood on her back; he stared at the guilty looking guard and questioned him with his cold voice.  
  
"What have you done stupid beast?"  
  
"Did I give you permission to harm her? Did I say you could have fun with her yet?  
  
The creature lowered his head, unable as he was to defend himself.  
  
"To hurt her was something I was reserving for my own, personal pleasure you idiot!! Untie her at once and bring her here, I shall carry her from now on."  
  
The Uruk Hai obeyed immediately; he cut the ropes and did as he was told. The moment Arwen was securely tied to his wolf the cloaked figure raised his hand and made a signal to the offending soldier to get closer. The soldier hesitated for a moment and then he slowly walked towards his master.  
  
"What is your name Uruk Hai?"  
  
"Sabluck, my lord"  
  
"You have disappointed me greatly Sabluck. Now remove your helmet and bow down your head!"  
  
The soldier did as he was told and his master immediately unsheathed his sword and in a single movement he severed the Uruk Hai's head. The lifeless body fell to the ground, a torrent of black blood covered the nearby rocks and the evil master laughed pleased.  
  
"May this be a lesson for all of you. I won't tolerate stupidity nor incompetence!"  
  
He spurred his beast and kept on advancing, then he felt Arwen's uneasy pants and realized that gagged as she was, it was hard for her to breathe. He moved his cold hand along her shoulder and neck and with a quick, rough pull he removed the gag from her mouth and tossed the silky peace of fabric to the ground.  
  
"Is that better your highness?"  
  
Arwen drew in a few deep, comforting breathes.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"So, now you want to know who I am. Believe me Queen of Gondor, you don't really want to know."  
  
She decided not to insist, it was terrifying just to have his dark presence so close to her. He was oppressing his mind, and so she remained quiet as the group ascended the opposite slope of the riverbed and kept advancing towards the east.  
  
………………………………………………………………………..  
  
Legolas had ran for hours, ignoring all pain and weariness; he just kept going. Then he reached a part of the river were the slopes weren't so steep, a perfect place for the group to pass. He slowed down his pace and examined the surroundings, then he froze, he had spotted a body lying on the riverbed. He took of running and quickly reached the corpse. It was an Uruk Hai and his head had been severed. He looked around and as he found some tracks he cursed himself, it was too late and they had already crossed. He sighed heavily before taking off to follow the track, at least it was fresh and he knew that they had been there very recently.  
  
As he reached the bottom of the eastern slope he almost stumbled to the ground at the sight of a peace of clothing. He kneeled in front of it and carefully picked it up; a grimace of despair appeared in his face as he recognized it to be a ripped piece of Arwen's dress. It was dirty and covered with blood, her blood. He clutched it against his chest and trembled in rage; he had never been so enraged in his entire life. He tugged the cloth inside his vest, up against his chest and started running again. Now, rage inflamed his blood and gave him new strength to keep on with the hunt.  
  
He prayed silently as he ascended the slope. Decades had passed since he prayed for the last time, but now he knew exactly what to ask for.  
  
"Oh Eru! only this I ask from you. That you watch over her and protect her, for now she is all that matters to me and for my life I no longer care. Please just give me life and strength enough to find her and save her. Stir the rage inside of me so I can avenge this evil, for my enemy is powerful and deceitful. This I beg of you; for only if you are with me I will be able fight this darkness."  
  
………………………………………….  
  
Well, it was kind of short but at least I finished one more. I've been suffering from a severe case of writer's block but now I am feeling a little better. Maybe this week I will add a few more chapters, of course that it would help me a lot if I get a few more reviews. So, you know, don't forget to review every once in a while OK?  
  
This story is barely beginning to develop and there is a LOT more to come, so if you like plots stick around cause this is going to be the mother of all plots. At least that is my intention. Also I want to remind you that I gladly accept suggestions. If you want something specific to happen just let me know and I will be happy to consider it and incorporate it in my story.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Elwe. 


	16. The cave

CHAPTER 16  
  
THE CAVE  
  
Arwen and her captors traveled for two more days; they didn't stop so she never changed position; all that time she was lying on top of the wolf, firmly tied to the beast; and so, her body was sore and she hadn't had anything to eat. Every once in while the cloaked creature would put some water in her mouth but she refused to drink it since it was dirty, and so her throat was dry and her lips were chapped to the point of bleeding;  
  
She barely looked at the landscape around them as they walked, all she knew was that it was dry, deserted and far, so far away from everything she loved in the world.  
  
Her captors were silent during most of the journey until the afternoon of that particular day. After spending the whole day riding trough spiky bushes in the dry and rocky terrain the silence was finally broken and she woke up from her slumber to the sound of the Uruk Hai's horrid shouts and cries of joy. She didn't know why, but they seemed to be very happy about something, and her heart shrunk for she knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good for her.  
  
From her position she couldn't see the strange mountain standing ahead of them. It was a treeless, steep peak arising in the middle of the plain; nothing grew or dwelled around it; only black, foul crebain birds nestled in the midst of the rocks and irregularities of the gloomy peak. It was until they got to the base of it that she noticed the dark shadow of it as it stood in front of the pale sun.  
  
Then, darkness engulfed them as they entered a cave that was dug deep into the core of the rock. Arwen began stirring and shaking from fear, for she was entering the very lair of evil, and she could feel its strong presence all around her. She heard her captor laughing in delight as he felt her fear. He spoke to her.  
  
"Now it is time for you to meet the very heart of fear Evenstar. My original plans may have not succeeded as I wished, but it is all worthy now that I can feel all your despair "  
  
It was then that all hope abandoned her mind and soul; she resigned to her doom and didn't say a word as she and her scoffer advanced deeper into the cave. Elves could never cope with caves and this time it was no different. The darkness around her seemed to filter into her mind and filled her with horrid and terrifying images and thoughts. The air inside the cave was heavy and thick and it had the distinctive smell of death. Her head felt as if spinning and a strong metallic taste filled her mouth as the urge to vomit reached her; she felt a brief sensation of relief as she vomited, but it was too brief for at that moment the ropes that held her to the wolf were cut and she was tossed to the ground of the cave. It was pitch black all around her; the ground on which she fell was humid and sticky. She sat up blinking repeatedly, trying to distinguish the surroundings but she couldn't even see her hand as she waved it in front off her face, inches away from her eyes. Then a reddish light filled the space all around her as a couple of torches were lit in the walls of the cave.  
  
She found herself in the middle of a large, circular chamber, which was dug on the solid rock of the core of the mountain. The place was filthy and filled with all kinds of weapons. On the back of the chamber, opposite to the entrance there was a throne made out of stone, and above the throne there were writings carved on the rock wall. She recognized the language as the one of Mordor, and they were all curses and blasphemies against Eru, the Valar and specially the sons of Ilúvatar, men and elves.  
  
The cloaked figure walked up to the throne and sat on it. Arwen noticed that there were only two Uruk Hai left with them and she assumed that the rest of them stayed in the entrance of the cave. She was thinking of what was to happen to her when the cloaked figure talked to her.  
  
"Arwen, look at me! It is time for you to know who I am".  
  
Suddenly touched by newly courage she stood up and faced her foe, ready for whatever was to come. He lifted up the black hood and uncovered his face. Arwen could not believe her eyes, for he was an elf from the line of the Sylvan. His eyes were black and so was his hair, long and black. But his face was pale and ashen; he looked as if sick. She noticed that he was painfully thin, only bones and skin could be seen under his cloak. But his expression and the look in his eyes told her that this wasn't just and elf, and that there was something greater behind and inside him.  
  
She stepped closer to him and feeling more pity than fear she asked.  
  
"Who are you? What has befallen you?"  
  
"The elf you see in front of you was once named Eandiril and he fought at the battle of the last alliance in the company lead by your father Elrond Peredhil. But he has been death for a long time now and his body and soul belong to me."  
  
Arwen could not understand. How could this elf be death if he was talking to her? And why did he talk like he was someone else? She stared at him bewildered and confused and it was then that he stood up and walked closer to her.  
  
"You don't understand, do you? You don't know yet whom you are talking to? Let me clear out your doubts."  
  
He stood up proudly and it was terrible to look at him, for he seemed to grow in majesty and power as he began his speech, a speech that would terrify the very soul of the bravest warrior to the point of death.  
  
"I am the ruin of both men and elves, the abhorred, the scourge of Middle Earth; from the race of the Ainur; once Maiar of Aule, once servant of Morgoth, now servant of my own will. Called Annatar, Gorthaur, The Black Hand, The Dark Lord, The Dark Power, The Lord of the Rings, The Red Eye, Lord of Mordor… SAURON!!! Who came back from defeat and complete annihilation to get revenge from Iluvatar's sons!"  
  
Arwen fell to the ground, she couldn't believe his words and at the same time she knew it was the truth, Sauron was back. He kept talking.  
  
"When the siege of Mordor was taking place, during the battle of the Last Alliance I was almost defeated. But you, defenders of Middle Earth underestimated my wisdom and powers. I saw and understood my weakness and so I took preventive measures; I ordered my soldiers to capture one elf alive and bring him to my presence. Eandiril here found his doom when he ventured alone and away from his company, they did not hear his cries for help and no one came to his aid. My soldiers seized him and took him to me without anyone knowing. His story was never told and his companions thought he had been killed in battle, little they knew that he was to be my security and my hidden backup."  
  
He began pacing back and forth in front of Arwen, all the majesty from the previous speech was gone and now he just seemed to be very pleased while he told Arwen the entire story.  
  
"I locked him in Mordor's deepest and darkest dungeon and kept him there for the following centuries; little by little I poisoned his mind and heart, taking control over his desires and emotions. By the time of the War of the Ring he was completely under my will. When The Ring was destroyed and Mordor came down I continued to live thru him. I escaped thru the eastern side of the Iron Mountains and came to dwell here. Since that day I have been planning my revenge, gathering armies and launching attacks against Middle Earth biggest stronghold, Gondor. I would have succeeded if it wasn't for that damn wood elf."  
  
Arwen lifted up her face. "Legolas".  
  
"Yes, Legolas. He ruined all my plans with his heroic deeds. And I blame you for it Arwen Undomiel, for if it wasn't for you he would have sailed to Valinor long ago. You kept him here and now, since my retribution was ruined, I shall pour my wrath on you. You alone shall face the revenge I intended to pour down on all the creatures of Middle Earth!"  
  
Arwen looked at him with defying eyes and talked back to him with enraged voice.  
  
"You! You are the one who has been poisoning his mind; you are the one who has been perverting everything around him. You want him for yourself, you covet his strength. But you fear him, I know you fear him."  
  
"Nonsense! I am the giver of all fear, I certainly do not fear a common elf!!"  
  
"He is not a common elf, he is your doom and you know it!"  
  
"Oh no! He is not my doom, he will be my victory; he will be mine eventually and when that happens then my revenge will be unstoppable. I will conquer Middle Earth and my destiny will finally be fulfilled for I will reign over all."  
  
"He will never be yours! His heart is too pure and too good to be polluted by your deceits. Maybe I will suffer and die by your hand, but I know that he will avenge my blood, he will destroy you."  
  
Sauron slapped her across the face and ordered the remaining Uruk Hai to tie her to the wall. They picked her up and secured her to one of the walls, tying her tightly by the wrists with her arms open against the humid wall. Sauron spoke to the Uruks again.  
  
"Leave us!"  
  
The Uruks laughed and exited the chamber; they were pleased imagining what he was going to do to her. Sauron walked to her and stood inches apart form her face to face. Arwen could see all the perversion in his eyes and couldn't restrain a wince of fear. He laughed pleased.  
  
"Now Queen Arwen, it is time for you and me to have some fun together."  
  
  
  
……………………………………………………………….  
  
Ayayayay! Where is Legolas? What is going to happen to Arwen?  
  
Stay around if you want to know.  
  
Seriously, it took a while to finish this one but I like it a lot, I hope you liked it too. Again I would like to thank all the cool people who reviewed, you guys keep me motivated; and I hope you know that I am doing this for you.  
  
Anyway, remember that I love reviews so don't forget to stop by and leave a little comment, they are always welcome. 


	17. Author Note

HI guys I am back. I have a brand new chapter I will post later today so wait for it.  
  
I would like to thank the reviewers once again, you keep me writing with your beautiful comments, I always expect your reviews eagerly; so please don't let me down and leave a comment, it doesn't matter if it is short or if it is a flame, I like them all.  
  
Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter and just so you know, from now on the story is going to take a few interesting plot turns, there will be a few surprises and a bunch of cool new stuff, so stay tuned cause it is going to get interesting.  
  
Thank you  
  
Elwe. 


	18. The rescue

CHAPTER 17

THE RESCUE

He lifted up his hand and started caressing her cheek with the back of his cold, pale fingers; Arwen writhed at the contact and turned her face away form it. Sauron hesitated for a moment before pressing his stolen body against hers, and running his tongue against her turned cheek. She winced, disgusted by his actions, "Don't touch me!" But her pleas for him to stop only served to further arouse him. He pressed even harder against her already sore body and traced her collarbone with his fingers before descending towards her breasts. Arwen felt sickened.

"STOP!!!"

But he only laughed at her and grabbed one of her breasts with his hand, pressing roughly at the delicate skin. She let out a desperate moan of pain as he clutched harder at the sensitive mound, digging his nails even thru the silky fabric of her dress.

"What are you going to do? How are you going to stop me? Scream Arwen, scream for me!"

She looked at him defiantly and bit her lip to resist the pain; she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. He pulled away from her enraged and picked up a metal tipped, three lashed whip from the ground. 

"So you don't want to scream for me eh? I am sure that you will, I happen to be very persuasive when it comes to satisfy my demands." 

He lifted his arm and whipped her with all of his strength; the unmerciful and brutal lash landed on the front her left thigh, opening a huge wound with the metal tips. She let out a loud cry of pain and would have stumbled to the ground if it wasn't for the ropes holding her to the wall.

…………………………………………………..

Legolas had followed the trails until he found the strange mountain in the middle of the plain, he stopped at the sight of it and a heart wrenching feeling overwhelmed him as he examined the gloomy peak; something was very wrong about this place and he knew it; but he also knew that Arwen was in there and so he advanced towards the bottom of the mountain.

Slowly and silently he got close to the cave's entrance and saw three Uruks guarding it. He got even closer, hidden by the bushes around the entrance until he was only ten feet away from the Uruks without being noticed, and crouched like a feline, ready to attack the guards. He knew that he had to finish them silently if he wanted to take advantage of the element of surprise, so he calculated his moves very carefully.

He tensed his muscles and got all his senses in full alert; then, he launched forward like a shadow closing the distance between him and the closest guard; quick as a breeze he swung his sword and cut the Uruk's head clean off his shoulders, almost at once he stepped forward and grabbed the next one by the neck with his arm and twisted hard while he threw a dagger towards the third guard's throat. He had succeeded; they were all death without a sound or a word being uttered.

Quickly and silently he plucked the dagger out of the Uruk's throat and sheathed it back in his boot; then he entered the cave.

It was pitch black inside and he took some time to get his eyes used to the darkness; he focused in the sounds coming from deep inside the cave and with his highly sensitive hearing he located some Uruks about a hundred feet from where he was. He clenched his sword in his fist and came closer to the cave's wall until his back was leant against it; then he carefully walked towards his enemies, this time there were too many of them to take them by surprise and so he prepared for the battle.

……………………………………………..

Aroused by Arwen's cries of pain Sauron leant towards her and started licking her neck. Arwen once again tried to resist him "NO!!!STOP!!" but to no avail, he grabbed her by the collar of her dress and started tugging at the fabric, trying to reveal more of her skin. Arwen started moving her head from side to side trying to avoid his touch but that only fired up his rage and lust; he pressed his body against hers once again and continued the torture. This time he wasn't licking her neck but scraping it with his teeth and biting her hard, until blood came out of the small cuts he left all over her neck and cleavage. The taste of her blood aroused to the limits of his sick lust and he started moaning in pleasure as he sucked the wounds he was infringing.

Enraged by his moans Arwen gathered all the strength she had on her body and lifted up her leg, kicking his groin with her knee. Sauron fell back gasping in pain and stayed on the ground for a few minutes, trying to recover from the unexpected attack. Arwen looked at him with despise and spit on him, she knew that this demonstration would only cause her more suffering and pain, but he deserved it; besides she obtained some satisfaction from seeing him hauling on the ground like a wounded animal.

Finally he gathered himself and stood up, a new flame of rage shinning in his eyes. "You shall pay for this bitch!!! I am going to slice you in pieces and burn you while you are still alive!!!!" 

He walked towards her and punched her in the stomach with all of his strength, causing her to gasp for air. She coughed painfully and opened her eyes in time to see him walking to a near wall and grabbing an axe. She screamed in pain and despair as he approached her with the huge blade raised and ready to strike.

…………………………………………………………..

 Legolas was now very close to the Uruk Hai group and was ready to strike when he heard a loud cry of pain; he immediately recognized Arwen's voice and so he cried back out loud.

"ARWEN!!!"

This off course got the Uruk Hai's attention to him and they yelled and attacked him. Blind and desperate he fought back killing all on his reach while calling for Arwen.

………………………………………………………………………

The heavy axe was about to hit the target when Legolas's powerful voice was heard all over the cave.

"ARWEN!!!"

Sauron froze and dropped the axe to the ground; his face got even paler as he started yelling to the Uruk soldiers.

"GUARDS, GUARDS!!!! FIND HIM!!!KILL HIM!!!"

He stepped back and started pacing back and forth in front of Arwen, unable to think of something to do. Arwen, who had heard Legolas's voice, was unable to utter words and so she searched for the connection in her mind and called out to him.

_"Legolas!!"_

He immediately responded to her in his mind.

"Arwen! I am here, hang on" 

Sauron knew that they were communicating, but now he was confused and couldn't interfere in their connection, he couldn't understand what they were sharing now for it was pure, beautiful and beyond his power. He approached Arwen and slapped her face. "STOP IT BITCH!!"

Since they were sharing the same mind at that moment Legolas could physically feel the slap on Arwen's face; this enraged him beyond limits and even though dozens of Uruks were attacking him he was like force of nature for them and they just couldn't stop his advance. He dodged, kicked and destroyed everything sent his way, leaving a path of corpses as he got deeper into the cave.

A loud rumble could be heard inside Sauron's chamber from the fierce battle taking place along the cave. He stepped away from Arwen and could no longer hide his concern as the rumble quieted down, indicating the end of the battle. 

Arwen lifted up her head and concentrated trying to capture any sound, but at that moment everything went silent, she could only hear her own breathing and the fast pounding of her heart.

After a silence that seemed to last an eternity, she heard light, fast footsteps and Legolas appeared running and stopped at the entrance of the chamber; he was panting from exhaustion and covered with black blood from the Uruks he had slaughtered, and he didn't even bother to look around but immediately fixed his gaze upon her with a relieved, loving and assuring look in his eyes. Then he turned to her flagellator and his eyes shone with rage. He didn't know who this elf was, but he didn't care, he was going to make him pay far what he had done.

Sauron, however was not going down without a fight and was already brandishing a sword and ready for the battle. Legolas pointed his sword towards him in a menacing signal and first walked towards where Arwen was held captive and without taking his eyes off his enemy he cut the ropes on her wrists, setting her free. "Are you all right?" Arwen placed her hand on his shoulder and replied "I will be, now that you are here; please, be very careful" Legolas's heart leaped at the sound of her soft voice saying such kind words, but the feeling was quickly replaced as the strange elf in front of him launched towards him with the tip of the sword aiming to his heart. Legolas got into battle mode and he too launched forward while speaking "Get cover Arwen!".

Limping from the wound on her leg she slowly motioned to a side of the chamber and hoped for the best as a loud metallic sound came from sword hitting sword and both her greatest fear and her only hope engaged in singular, fierce battle.

………………………………………………………

Wow!, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, perhaps because I had enough time to think about it. Anyway, I hope you liked it, much more is coming.

Remember to review, I would really like to know how am I doing so far so let me know. 


	19. Come back to me!

CHAPTER 18 

COME BACK TO ME!

Sauron swung his sword sideways, intending to strike Legolas's torso, but he was blocked with a quick effortless movement from his opponent. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to defeat the wood elf as he liked to call him, but now that they were well engaged in battle he found his stolen, weary body to be inadequate to face Legolas's strength and skills. Driven by desperation more than rage Sauron launched a series of quick but unfocussed attacks, which were all skillfully blocked and dodged by Legolas. Sauron stopped and stepped back trying to find an entrance or weak spot to attack; but he realized that Legolas was very calm, concentrated and focused; not a sign of fear or doubt showed in his features. He looked at his cold blue eyes and saw only determination and controlled rage; and for the first time in many centuries Sauron, the Lord and giver of fear was truly afraid.

Arwen witnessed the battle in awe, it was the first time she'd been able to see Legolas in battle from a close distance. She perceived a special aura surrounding him as he fought. He was a splendidly tuned war machine and so, he fought skillfully, without wasting any energy, dosing and calculating each movement, saving breath and locating his enemy's weak points. She too noted that Legolas didn't seem to be afraid, not even nervous.

Sauron let out a menacing growl, as if trying to transmit some of his own fear to his opponent, but each time he tried to attack it was like crushing against a mountain; Legolas would unfailingly stop him and made him go back. Then that he realized that Legolas was not attacking him; he was only defending himself and waiting for him to attack. Panting from exhaustion, he yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? WHY AREN'T YOU ATTACKING?"

Legolas did not respond, lowering his sword he invited Sauron to try to attack again. This enraged the Dark Lord even more, he felt mocked and at the same time helpless, he could not win this battle and he knew it. For a while they stayed like that, Legolas looking at him with contempt and despise; and Sauron trying to find a way to defeat his opponent. 

When everything seemed to be against him, Sauron smiled; a creature so ancient, wise and wicked as him was not to be underestimated and that was Legolas mistake. Now a new plan had formed in Sauron's treacherous mind, a plan that would assure him the ultimate victory. 

Sauron pulled out a dagger from his waistband and turning around quickly he threw it at Arwen, who tried to dodge it, but nevertheless it touched her shoulder cutting it and opening a considerable wound; she let out a loud cry of pain and leant against the rock wall while holding her shoulder. Sauron turned around again just to find a very upset Legolas charging against him; no longer was he calmed, and that was exactly what he wanted. When Legolas attacked this time he had lost all his good judgment and was dominated by blind fury; Sauron had really hit his soft spot and achieved his objective; for what he wanted was to make him stop thinking clearly.

Sauron lifted up his sword just in time to block the blade coming towards his neck, but the powerful blow sent him back stumbling to the ground. He stood back up quickly to block yet another sword blow that got him out of balance. He managed to remain standing but Legolas didn't wait for him to recover balance and sent a powerful, devastating kick to his ribcage that sent Sauron's body flying across the chamber and against the opposite wall.

Sauron's body hit the ground painfully and he gasped loudly trying to get some air, most of his ribs were now broken and oppressing his lungs. He couldn't stand up and he didn't need to, for Legolas had already crossed the chamber and  had him grabbed by the neck and lifted up to face him with a single arm. Sauron saw into Legolas's eyes and found nothing but bitter hate; that caused him to smile to himself, for he could use those feelings for his benefit and his plan was succeeding perfectly.

Sauron was now unarmed and helpless, completely defeated; but Legolas's desire for revenge was now bigger than his compassion, he clenched his hand around Sauron's neck choking him. Gasping, Sauron looked to a side, to where Arwen was and stared at her licking his lips with dark lust in his eyes; this was his way to further provoke Legolas. Legolas noticed his gesture and driven by rage he dropped his sword and started punching Sauron's body with all of his strength while holding him by the neck.

Then, he released Sauron's neck from his grip, cornered the almost limp body against the wall and began kicking and striking him unmercifully, his fury was now completely out of control. Between gasps and gathering whatever strength left in his body, Sauron spoke to him.

"You know wood elf, I really enjoyed my time alone with the Lady Arwen"

In the verge of insanity Legolas pulled out the dagger from his boot, ready to put and end to Sauron's miserable life. Sauron laughed and hissed into his ear.

 "Come on, finish what you started, Killl Me!!" 

When he was about to thrust the dagger into Sauron's chest he stopped; something in the back of his mind prevented him from doing so, and he hesitated.

 Sauron kept teasing. "Kill me wood elf! I dare you to kill me!"

Breathing heavily, Legolas lowered the dagger; he wasn't going to follow Sauron's game. But Sauron knew how to push his buttons and he teased him once again; looking at Arwen again he spoke in a low, perverted voice.  

"I still get hard just remembering the things I did to her, and the things she did to me."

For Legolas that was more than enough, growling like a mad beast he thrust the long dagger completely into Sauron's chest, right through his blackened heart and the world stopped. Sauron looked into his eyes and with his last breath he said to him.  – "Now you are mine".

………………………………………………………………

Arwen witnessed everything from her corner, all that time she had prayed for Legolas to kill the bastard who had hurt her so much; but as the battle neared its end a shadow grew in her mind, something was out of order and she knew it. She couldn't hear the things Sauron said to Legolas, but the way Legolas punished Sauron's body, without merci or measure scared her. Then, as she saw Legolas thrusting the dagger into Sauron's chest and his limp body falling to the ground she sighed relieved; it was all over now, or so she thought.

Legolas dropped the dagger and walked slowly towards her; he didn't look at her but stared to the ground. When he was close enough to her she bent forward and let herself fall into his arms; he gathered her close to him and embraced her. She snuggled against his chest; it was so warm and comfortable to be in his arms that she wished to stay like that forever.

"Oh Legolas, praise Eru; you are all right and this is all over now."

She heard him laughing, but it wasn't his laughter. – "Yes Arwen, it is all over now; it is over for you" – confused by his words Arwen tried to pull back from his embrace to face him; but he wouldn't let her go. – "Legolas, what is wrong?".

"Nothing is wrong my lady, it is just that you are not going anywhere and you are mine now to do as I please."

Arwen froze as realization hit her, this was not Legolas, it was Sauron controlling his mind once again; and this time he had managed to take absolute control. Arwen started sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, the whole thing was like some bizarre, unending nightmare. Legolas lifted her up from the ground and carried her to a stone altar filled with weapons that was next to the throne. She didn't fight or struggled, she had no strength or hope left in her to do so. Legolas swept the weapons out of the altar with one arm and laid her on the cold, hard surface. 

She looked at his eyes and winced, she saw Sauron in those eyes. It was Legolas face but his friend was not there.

"Let go of him Sauron!"

It was useless for her to argue, he leant on top of her and started ravaging her neck with his mouth and touching her breasts with anxious hands. She didn't try to stop him, she didn't writhe, she didn't cry for help. But she appealed to her lost friend and tried her best to find him beneath the monster attacking her.

"Legolas please, I know that you are still there somewhere; listen to me!"

But he muffled a laughter against her neck and kept on going, then he grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled hard, ripping the material and exposing her breasts. She gasped terrified, tears running down her cheeks as he ravaged her with his mouth and touched her in the most perverted ways. With trembling voice and between sobs she continued calling softly to her friend.

"Legolas, it's me. Listen to me please; come back to me, I know you can hear me. Fight Legolas, fight for me! I know you can do it."

He straightened up a little and looked down at her with rage, lifting up his hand he slapped her face with all his strength, drawing blood from her mouth. – "SHUT UP BITCH". All her world went black and she almost fainted from the devastating blow; breathing laboriously she opened her eyes and tried to get back to reality. It was then that she realized that he had pulled back from her a little. He was still on top of her but he wasn't pressing her against the cold rock anymore. She focused his face, trying to figure out what had happened; then she looked into his eyes and saw no hate, no rage, no evil; what she saw was horror, he was horrified. 

…………………………………………………………………

When Legolas killed Sauron he didn't actually kill the maiar's spirit, but the body he harbored in; and when Sauron left his physical body he took advantage of Legolas's moment of weakness and blind rage and took complete control over him.

For Legolas it was like falling into deep slumber and yet living a nightmare; for he could still see what he was doing but he had lost control over his actions. But the moment he saw himself hitting Arwen it was like coming back to life for him, he gained control again.

He stared at his hand horrified by what he was looking at, his whole body was covered with orc blood since a while before, but this blood was now dry and black. What horrified him was a fresh layer of red blood trickling from his fingers; it was Arwen's blood, he had hurt her.

He heard Arwen's voice calling for him – "Legolas?" and he lifted up his gaze to meet hers. He saw the blood coming out of her mouth and the huge bruise starting to form in her cheek. 

…………………………………………………………………….

When he lifted up his eyes to look at her, Arwen could see all the horror and regret in his expression; his eyes were dilated and his face was terribly pale; his lower lip trembled and a single tear washed his dusty face as he pulled back from her and started walking backwards, getting away from her.

He walked while staring at his blood-covered hand, until his back touched one of the walls. Then, he slowly kneeled on the ground, his gaze still fixed on his hand.

Covering her breasts with her hands and the shreds of her dress, Arwen sat up on the rock and called for him again.

"Legolas?"

He looked at her, now his eyes had a sadness beyond any sadness Arwen had known in her life, it was like he was saying a wordless goodbye to her.

………………………………………………………….

Legolas knew that sooner or later Sauron would impose his will again, and that he would hurt Arwen; he knew he had to stop him somehow and that he had to put and end to Sauron's influence over him and over middle earth. And so, he took hid decision.

He looked around the chamber and saw short sword lying on the ground near him. He lifted up his eyes to his lady for the last time, she was so beautiful and he loved her so much that he was willing to give everything for her. Then, he slowly crawled towards the sword until he was kneeling in front of it, and picked it up with both hands; without doubt or hesitation he leant the sword's handle against the ground and placed the sharp tip against his chest, right over his heart. Taking a deep breath he prepared to sacrifice himself but was suddenly stopped by a hand on his face and a well known voice near his ear. Arwen was now right in front of him, holding his face and whispering into his ear.

"Legolas no, Please don't do this." she said.

Legolas responded with a soft voice. – "Oh Arwen, it has to be done; this must stop now."

Arwen didn't give up. – "No! I cannot bear to see you die."

 "It is the only way to put an end to this evil. Please I beg you not to delay me for I won't be able to hold control for much longer."

Arwen grabbed the blade he was pressing against his chest. – " I said no! I won't allow this!!"

He began shaking. – "Please Arwen, there is no time left."

She held his face with both her hands and forced him to look into her eyes. – "Legolas fight, fight for your life. Be strong for me my love, I believe in you, I know you can defeat him."

Legolas tried to ignore her pleas; closing his eyes he pressed himself harder against the blade, and the tip of it ripped the flesh on his chest. He was about to thrust it all the way through, but then he felt a physical barrier stopping the blade. He opened his eyes and found Arwen clenching the rest of the sword's tip with both her hands, impeding it to further thrust into his flesh and wounding her hands in the process.

He immediately stopped pressing and looked at her with resentment. Why wasn't she letting him put and end to all this? It was hard enough for him to just do it. But he saw the determination in her eyes and heard her words.

"I said I will not see you die Legolas! You are going to have to cut through my flesh if you want to kill yourself. And know this Legolas Greenleaf; I will not walk out of this hell hole without you! Do you hear me? If you do this I will also kill myself, we are together in this and if you die then I will die with you!!"

Legolas finally dropped the sword, she had cornered him and there was nothing he could do. The truth was that he would do anything for her, he would go to the ends of the earth and back for her; and now he was about to fight the worst and most terrible of his battles, for her.

Sauron's shadow fell over him once again, and he felt the Maiar's will crushing his. But Legolas wasn't going to give up to him this time. Grabbing his head with both hands, he fell to the ground screaming like a wounded animal; terrible pain invaded him as his body and mind were torn apart by Sauron's violent attack.

Arwen stood back terrified as Legolas body writhed and shook on the ground while he desperately tried to stop Sauron's brutal invasion to his mind. Over and over again Sauron would come over him, stronger each time; At first Legolas had the strength to resist, but he got weaker with every assault . 

Ultimately, despite all the odds, despite Sauron's powerful origins and mighty will he couldn't defeat a brave heart touched by real love. When all strength was gone and there was no courage left in him to fight, Legolas reached inside his heart and found the power necessary to overcome darkness. He stopped hating, fearing or wanting; every thought and feeling was replaced with his will to fulfill the promise he had made to Aragorn; he vowed to take Arwen back to Gondor safe, and he didn't care about what stood in the middle, nothing was going to stop him. 

On that day it was confirmed that no dark power is strong enough to overcome a pure heart. For an elf prince raised up in Mirkwood took the strength from his own loyalty, honor and love; and wielding those feelings as powerful swords of light he crushed a Dark Lord's power. He expulsed Sauron's influence out of his mind for good; never again would he let this evil control him.

With a last desperate scream, Sauron abandoned his body and faded into darkness. Legolas body relaxed and he remained on the ground, exhausted. Now he could rest, it was all over.

Arwen kneeled beside him and looking into his face she smiled – "I knew you could do it". He smiled back and grabbing her bloodied hand he placed it over his chest.

"Do you feel this heart? It still beats, and it is because of you. Because of your love I get to see another day; and I owe you my life."

- "Then I suppose we are even" Arwen said and they began laughing, releasing all the fears and tensions built up inside of them. But their joy was short, for a loud rumble resounded inside the cave and some dust and rubble fell on them; Sauron had done one last evil deed before fading; his very presence was the mountain's foundation and without it the rocky peak was falling down. Gathering strength they both stood up; Legolas grabbed Arwen by the waist to help her and they ran towards the entrance of the chamber, hoping to make their way out of the cave without being crushed or buried by the falling mountain.  

……………………………………………………………….

Done! 

Well, another chapter finished and so much more to come. Please remember to review, I would really like to know what you people think about the story so far.

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, your guys rock!


	20. The Wolves

CHAPTER 19  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Just wanted to clarify a couple of dark spots in last chapter. It seems logical that Sauron would take Arwen as a new host after leaving Legolas' body. But if you go back a couple of chapters you will remember that Sauron had to work on Legolas for years in order to pollute his heart and get control over him; as he did with Eandiril (the elf he used before). In both cases the Dark Lord slowly used his influence, in the form of torture (on Eandiril), and the horrors of war (on Legolas); Arwen was never subjected to this process. Besides, since Arwen was already mortal I wouldn't think Sauron would want her mortal body (let's face it, our mortal bodies suck ^^). Now, he did take control over Legolas at the last moment, but he took advantage of Legolas' moment of weakness and blind hate to do it.  
  
It also seems strange that Sauron is hiding there in such a small place with just a few guards; but you must remember that he was defeated in the war of the ring; he was divested from most of his power and he could not go around showing off what he had left, otherwise Aragorn, Gandalf and the rest of the good guys would have hunt him down. So, Sauron went south to hide and to plan his revenge. Now, he gathered a large army of orcs and other foul creatures and intended to conquer middle earth, but Leggy had already spoiled his original plans by killing and disbanding all of his army, and so the Dark Lord was left orc-less. Then he tried to use Legolas for his plans, but that failed too. Ultimately, when he tried to kill Aragorn and kidnapped Arwen, he was acting out of desperation, trying to get some of his revenge. The Uruks he used for the ambush and were guarding his lair could be considered as his "personal guards". Now, don't think that Sauron is gone for good, he will take part of the story again in future chapters (he can be very insistent); and don't think that Legolas and Arwen faced the last of their perils, much more is to come; in fact, this chapter is one of the most dangerous and angsty parts of the story.  
  
Roselyne, I loved your review, your insightful comments show me that you are interested in the plot of my story and that thrills me. I hope the plot holes were clarified by all my previous rambling which, as you see was inspired by your review. Thank you and, Read On!!!  
  
THE WOLVES  
  
They crossed the chamber's entrance and found themselves into complete darkness. As they ran blindly thru the black tunnel, they stumbled several times in the Uruk's corpses that Legolas had left lying all over the cave. The rumble of the falling mountain was deafening, and rocks began falling on their backs as they ran. Legolas held Arwen closer to his body and placed his shoulder above her head, trying to protect her from the falling rocks.  
  
As they reached the entrance they realized that it was nighttime already. The cold light of the moon filtered trough the bushes in the entrance and guided them through the last portion of the cave. Right at the moment they were crossing the entrance, the whole mountain collapsed and they launched forward landing a few meters away from the falling rubble.  
  
Arwen fell first, and the impact of her stomach hitting the ground made her gasp for air; Legolas purposely landed on top of her to cover her and protect her with his body. He sheltered her head with his arms until the rumble stopped and everything around them went silent; the only thing they could hear now was their own rushed breathing and the beating of their hearts.  
  
Arwen slowly opened her eyes and tried to move, but the weight on top of her wouldn't let her; it was then that she became very aware of the closeness to Legolas's body. And despite having a considerable weight on top of her, she noted that it wasn't uncomfortable at all, on the contrary, she felt very safe and warm in his embrace.  
  
But soon enough a strange sensation formed in her belly and not knowing exactly why, she blushed. - "Legolas?"  
  
As if burned by the contact with her body Legolas literally jumped off of her and mumbled an apologize. Her body almost cried out when the warm contact was broken between them; but even if her body yearned for more, she felt relieved when he withdrew, cause the sensations she felt confused her. She sat up to look at him but he looked away, avoiding her gaze, and under the silver light of the moon she could see all the shame and regret written in his face; at first it puzzled her, but then she understood that he still felt guilty for what Sauron did to her while controlling his body.  
  
She could barely contain the urge to gather him in her arms and tell him that it wasn't his fault; but the confusion inside of her didn't let her do it. She stayed there sitting in the ground as he was. And at that moment she understood that the friendship they had shared during all their lives would never be the same.  
  
A long, awkward silence followed; but then, Legolas sprang to his feet and looked behind her narrowing his eyes; something was wrong. A low growl was heard somewhere behind the bushes and grabbing her arm, Legolas urged Arwen to stand up.  
  
Another growl was heard, and then another one. Soon the source was revealed as a dozen of Dunland wolves came out from the bushes, eyes and fangs shining under the moonlight. Legolas motioned Arwen to stand behind him and crouching like a feline, he prepared to fight yet another battle.  
  
.......................  
  
He realized he was unarmed, tired and wounded; it was going to be impossible for him to stop the beasts. Then he remembered the Uruks he had slain in the cave's entrance and with hints of desperation in his voice, he spoke to Arwen.  
  
"Arwen! I need you to run to where the entrance of the cave was, now!"  
  
Immobilized by fear she just stood there, not understanding what he wanted.  
  
He insisted. - Arwen listen to me! I need you to find the bodies of some Uruk soldiers near the entrance and take the weapons so we can defend ourselves. Go! RUN!"  
  
More by instinct than understanding she began running towards the rubble, still limping from the wound in her leg.  
  
At the sight of Arwen running, the wolves launched forward, driven by the instinct to follow a running prey; but Legolas blocked both the leaders of the group. Grabbing them by the skin in their necks, he pulled them close to him. He clenched one wolf's head with his arm and closed his fingers tightly around the other one's throat. After a little struggle the second wolf fell to the ground choked by Legolas' powerful grip, but the other one was still struggling to escape. The rest of the beasts stood there confused, for their leaders were caught and they knew not what to do; but shortly after some of them reacted and attacked the outnumbered elf. At least Legolas had managed to draw their attention away from Arwen.  
  
One of the beasts rammed Legolas' legs, knocking him to the ground. Still struggling with the leader, Legolas landed flat on his back. He waved his free arm while shouting desperately, trying to scare away the beasts. But upon seeing the opportunity to finish him; the wolves immediately jumped on him and he had to release the leader's neck in order to defend himself.  
  
He frantically tried to block the gnashes coming from all directions; and the metal bracelets on his forearms and the grebes on his legs protected him from the sharp fangs. But the enemies were numerous and all strength was draining rapidly from his limbs.  
  
After many struggles, one of the wolves could avoid Legolas' defenses and closed his jaws around his exposed shoulder. The beast shook its enormous head violently, tearing skin and flesh. Letting out a loud cry of pain, Legolas reached up with his left arm trying to get rid of the furious animal, but that opened up a space for the other wolves to attack, and so they did. One of them shot forward and closed his jaws around Legolas' torso, which was fortunately covered with the heavy leather vest; but the wolves' fangs were sharp; and soon enough could puncture the material and reached the skin.  
  
Yelling like a maniac, Legolas threw desperate punches in every direction, but the wolves were fast and one after another they found open places to attack.  
  
Upon hearing Legolas' desperate cries Arwen stopped and turned around to find him lying defenseless on the ground; with a dozen wolves over him. She saw the blood coming out of his wounds; she heard the anxious growls of the beasts, stimulated by the smell of their prey's blood; and she cried out anguished. - "Legolas!"  
  
He cried back, almost pleadingly - "Arwen! Don't stop!! Hurry up!!!  
  
New strength came to her limbs as she reached the pile of rubble. She noticed something coming out of the rocks that resembled a leg and started digging with her hands and nails. The sharp edges of the rocks tore the delicate skin of her hands; but right then she didn't feel any pain, not even when small rocks inserted deeply inside the wounds in her palms and under her nails. After a few minutes that seemed to last for centuries, she finally found a round shield. Grabbing it with both hands, she lifted up the shield from the dirt, and even though it was remarkably heavy, she ran with it.  
  
Upon reaching the bushes, she tossed it close to where Legolas was while shouting his name. Legolas heard her and turned his head to find the shield lying a few feet away from him. He stretched out his right arm to reach it but he could only touch it with the tips of his fingers. Now a wolf was on top of him, sending violent gnashes to his neck, which Legolas could barely block with one arm. The beast contented on chewing on Legolas' hand, while he frantically tried to reach the shield. - "Just a little bit more!".  
  
Arwen could not stay still, she got closer to the grotesque scene, looking for a way to help him; but Legolas saw her and told her otherwise. - "NO Arwen! Stay away!!!" - and so, she stepped back again. But this time she ran back to the rubble, looking for something, she didn't know what, but she had to do something to help. Then, she saw a sparkle, and immediately knew it was what she needed. It was a handle, half buried in the rubble. She bent and grabbed the handle. Then, shouting - "Elbereth, Githoniel!!!" - she pulled out the Uruk sword.  
  
Legolas stretched out his arm again, but the heavy wolf on top of him didn't let him reach further. Then, pushing back the beast, he made one last attempt and clenched his fingers around the edge of the shield. Giving thanks to Eru and all the Valar, he slammed the shield against the wolf on top of him, knocking it off. Then, he grabbed the heavy shield with both hands and smashed it against every head he found near him, cracking skulls and dislocating jaws until he cleared up a space to stand up.  
  
When Arwen saw Legolas standing up again, she was filled with courage. She remembered the day when he had shown her how to handle a heavy sword, centuries before; and surprisingly enough, she could still remember every move he had taught her. Shouting a war cry she sprang forward, promptly reaching his side, and immediately charged against a dumfounded wolf. The sword cut cleanly through the massive neck, opening a deadly wound; and the wolf fell limp to the ground.  
  
Legolas looked at her in disbelief for a brief moment, but then, he charged against the remaining foes; while Arwen, motivated by her first victory, kept on throwing surprisingly fast and deadly attacks. They fought together, side by side, until only the wolves' leader, the biggest wolf, was left standing.  
  
The beast was a seasoned, astute hunter; he attacked Arwen first, trying to startle and surprise her; but Legolas threw the shield at it's head with all his strength, hitting the beast before he could reach Arwen, and knocking it off balance. The beast stumbled at Arwen's feet and, without hesitation, she slammed the sword's blade against its skull, killing it.  
  
She slowly lowered the sword, while sighing relived. It was then that Legolas got closer to her and rewarded her with the best compliment she had ever received in her life. She had been called Middle Earth's most beautiful creature; she had always been addressed as precious, wise and gentle. But nothing compared to the simple, but meaningful gesture Legolas offered her that night. He walked to her side, placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezing ever so slightly, he breathed out these words - "Good fight". He said it as if talking to a fellow brother in arms, for his tone showed real appreciation for her courage and skills. Never before had she felt so proud of herself. Looking back at him, she rewarded his kind words with a warm, open smile. Then, almost immediately after, she dropped the sword and fainted.  
  
.............................  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think?  
  
Like it? Hate it?  
  
Let me know.  
  
Next chapter will involve much angst, so be prepared. I am afraid that Arwen and Legolas are going to end up hating me for all the pain I put them through. (^ ^) 


	21. Thirst

Author Note: Just want to thank Precious Jewell for her nice and frequent reviews, you keep me going! That is why I want to dedicate this chapter to you; cause is nice to know that someone cares about my story. From my heart, thank you; this one is for you.

Elwe.

CHAPTER 20

**THIRST **

She slowly opened her eyes and it was still dark. She did not remember what had happened or where she was. She could not move her body, or even feel her limbs; her head felt as if it was spinning. Her eyelids felt heavy and she closed her eyes, tempted to fall into numb slumber again; but then she heard the rustle of passing bushes near her head and realized that she was moving, or at least being moved. She saw a pair of legs moving beneath her, and recognized the grebes covering them; She suddenly remembered everything and opened her mouth to speak but it was so dry that only a raspy groan came out. She coughed a couple of times clearing her throat, until she was able to articulate his name.

"Legolas?"

"Shhh… rest Arwen."

She noticed that he was carrying her atop of his shoulders. – "Where are we going?" she asked

"North"

"North? Didn't we come from the west?"

"Yes"

"And, isn't the road to Gondor to the west?"

"Yes, it is"

"Then, why are we going north?

"Because if we go west, we will die"

"What do you mean?" she asked; but he couldn't answer her question, he stumbled to the ground, his legs defeated by exhaustion and the pain from his wounds. They both hit the ground with a loud thud, Arwen on top of him.

She moved off of him and the soreness in her body nearly made her cry out. Slowly and laboriously, Legolas got back on his feet. Arwen looked at him, noticing that his chest was now bare, she wondered about it for a minute before realizing that she was wearing his vest on top of her shredded dress. He had put it on her earlier, to protect her from the cold and to compensate her for destroying her clothes. 

Under the first lights of the dawn, she could see that his skin looked awfully pale and that he was trembling. Then, she saw and remembered the terrible wounds inflicted on him by the wolves. The wound on his shoulder still bled profusely; his arms, chest and thighs were deeply scratched and torn in numerous places, but they were already cicatrizing, thanks to his elven ability to heal.

"We need to continue, we cannot linger" – Legolas said and offered her a hand. Arwen thought otherwise. – "I think you need to rest; I need some rest too. And I also think that you owe me an explanation. Why are we going north? - "She said, refusing to take his hand.

Legolas frowned, but insisted; he spoke to her very slowly – "Listen to me Arwen, listen very carefully. I haven't drunk any water for five days now; and neither have you for at least three days. If we walk westbound we will not find any water for at least two more days and therefore…we will die. If I know something about geography and distances, and believe me I do, we are now between Near Harad and Khand, which means that we are days away from any water source known to civilization. The wolf tracks I found indicate me that they came from the north, and I figured that they dwelt somewhere in Ephel Dúath, known to the Dunedain as the Shadow Mountains. There is a river that comes down from the forests of Nurn and crosses the Shadow Mountains towards the bay of Belfalas, named the Harnen River. Now, I don't know if the water on this river is clean, but it occurred to me that even wolves need fresh water to survive; and since they came from there, then that's where we are going."

Arwen lowered her head and sighed as his words sunk in her mind –  "Do you think…we can make it?"

" I cannot tell. All I know is that, IF we can reach the Harnen or one of it's effluents soon, we might survive, if not… well we've both lost considerable amounts of blood, I feel very tired, and… I don't think I can hold on for much longer. That's why we need to move on." – he extended his hand to her again. – Now, please, let us continue."

Arwen took his hand and tried to stand up, but a blinding pain sent her back to the ground. She gasped; she wasn't even able to cry out. Legolas kneeled beside her and carefully lifted up her dress. Then he unwrapped an improvised bandage he had crafted earlier. He sighed, concerned at the sight of her leg; the wound inflicted by Sauron's whip was purulent and the flesh around it was terribly swollen.

Gathering herself, she dared to ask - "What is wrong?"

Covering her leg again, he moved up and took her hands between his own. Then he carefully examined her wounded palms. - "Hmmm".

"Legolas?"

He ignored her. Kneeling by her head, he proceeded to examine the wound on her shoulder, carefully touching the flesh around it with his fingertips.

"Legolas!!!??"

Her loud voice startled him. He looked at her and finally explained. –  "Your wounds are almost closed now; no blood comes out of them, the bandages I improvised somehow managed to stop the bleeding. But…" – he trailed off.

"But what?" – she insisted.

"The wounds were dirty, and I couldn't find anything to clean them with. Since you are mortal now, you don't have the ability to heal quickly and the infection is taking over your body." - he touched her forehead with the back of his hand – "And you are burning with fever. I don't think you can walk at all."

Arwen looked at him with questioning eyes. – "What are we going to do? Am I going to die? Are you going to leave me here?" –she was now in the verge of tears.

He caressed her forehead and leant closer to her face. - "Of course not. How does that even occur to you? I will carry you. – He said softly, while stroking her hair.

"But, can you?" – she asked, worried by his own exhaustion and wounds.

He did not answer. He simply stood up and lifted her from the ground very carefully. –"Do not be troubled Arwen, save your breath and try to sleep, it will help you to recover strength and to mend your wounds." – cradled in his arms, she wrapped her own around his neck and quickly drifted into deep slumber. 

…………………………………………………………………….

The morning sun found Legolas walking across the dry, rocky terrain; and its warm rays comforted and energized his tired limbs a little. The Shadow Mountains were already at sight, towering high a few miles in front of him. From the mountains came down a gentle breeze that caressed his face, and he breathed in the scented air; he thought it smelled like a forest, sprinkled with the dawn's dew.  

He looked down at Arwen as he walked; her lips were chapped and swollen, her hair messy; and the bruise on her cheek had turned from purple to a greenish color in the middle, and yellow around it; and yet to him, she seemed to be the most beautiful creature ever. He stared at her with loving eyes, lingering in the dark contour of her perfect brows over her closed eyes, and the delicately chiseled cheekbones around them; then, he marveled in the shape of her tiny nose, the delicate tips of her ears…

So amazed and carried away he was by her unique beauty that he didn't notice the rock on his way and tripped with it. Suddenly waking up from the enchantment, he tried his best to keep himself and the precious cargo in his arms from falling. But he was so tired and weak that he fell forward, landing on his knees, but still holding Arwen closely to his chest. She moaned and stirred by the sudden movement but did not wake.

Legolas stayed on his knees for a moment. He was so tired and sore; he couldn't feel his arms anymore; his legs, always strong and steady, were now numb and clumsy; a slight whistle escaped his painfully dry throat every time he breathed. The wound on his shoulder had stopped bleeding and the rest of the wounds were almost completely mended; for elven folk heal quickly and they are not prone to infections.  But he was exhausted and dehydrated, and when he tried to stand up, his legs did not respond.

He stared at the mountains ahead; he still had to hike a good distance after reaching the base of the stunning mountain range. Could he do it? Could he find the strength to keep going? Could he get up? Even now that he was on his knees, defeated; could he find the strength to get up and continue?

A scene played on his mind. He was holding an agonizing man in his arms; a man he loved as a brother, Aragorn. He heard himself saying a promise to the dying man and the words he had said rang inside his mind, loud and clear.

_"I Promise I will save her, I promise to you, to my forefathers and my whole kin" _

How could he forget his promise? How could he not accomplish the wishes of a dying man? How could he fail to his dear friend Aragorn? And more important; How could he fail to her? How could he let her die like this?  He looked down at the creature in his arms, his beloved Arwen, and found the answer to all those questions. 

He could not; he could not fail or give up. He would take her back to Gondor, just as he had promised; and nothing would stop him.

Letting out a defying cry, he stood up and resumed walking towards the mountains.

………………………………………………..

The howls and growls of mad wolves; blood covering the walls of a dark, filthy place; faces appearing in front of her, her tormentor, no, her beloved friend; the faces changed and seemed to come together, forming one. Was that her friend or her enemy? She couldn't tell. The image changed; now she saw Aragorn being slaughtered by a horde of laughing Uruks; more blood, more carnage; sounds of battle, cries of pain.

All the horrors she had gone through in the last days intertwined and played in her mind over and over as she was carried under the burning sun. Her mind wandered between consciousness and gory nightmares, driven to insanity by the fever taking over her, and enhanced by the sun's merciless heat.

She felt a cool breeze blowing against the sweat on her forehead and opened her eyes. She winced as the white, bright light of the sun above her hurt her painfully dry eyes. Blinking repeatedly, she finally could focus the face over her. He was burnt, terribly burnt.

She tried to speak but nothing came out of her throat. Then, her world went back to darkness as a light cloth was placed over her face. She coughed and shook the cloth off her face. Legolas features appeared again. This time he looked at her and a raspy voice emerged from his lips. - Please, do not take it off Arwen, it will protect you from the sun". - He proceeded to cover her face again, this time she didn't protest.

……………………………………………………………………

The same sun that comforted his limbs earlier was now his merciless tormentor as he walked on the deserted plain. The bushes didn't provide enough shade to protect him, and as the raging sun seemed to stay still in its zenith Legolas felt as if his brain was melting and his skin was falling off. He looked up and saw the mountain's base; it was very close now; but he was also very close to the limits of his endurance. Each and every step implied a tremendous effort and agonizing pain; and precious moist escaped his body as tiny drops of sweat trailed down his face and fell to the dusty ground. 

Time passed, and he kept on going.

…………………………………………..

It was mid afternoon and they were already hiking up the mountains, but they hadn't reached the comfort of the thick, shady forest above, and the sun still burnt Legolas' bare back. The terrain was sheer and the rocks were loose, causing him to slide back down over and over again. He shifted Arwen's position, placing her atop of his left shoulder; that way he could use his free arm to climb up. But still, hours passed and he had only advanced a few yards up from the base. He reached up with his free hand, grasping a salient on the rock, but it came off and he slid back down again. Groaning frustrated, he landed on his knees several feet below; Arwen didn't move, not even as they fell down and he had to put her down on the ground to make sure that she was still alive. He held his breath as he watched her intently for a moment that seemed an eternity, and let out a relieved sigh when he finally saw her chest rising up slowly; she was alive.

He picked her up again and looked around, searching for an easier path, but to no avail. Every hill around was as steep as the next one. Cursing under his breath, he strode up again.

………………………………………………

She fell over moss and fallen leaves with a loud thud. Laid on her back, she opened her eyes and saw tall pines towering above her. A fresh and musky scent filled her nostrils, and she realized that the burning sun, the spiky bushes and the dusty air were gone. She was now deep into a lush forest.

She touched her forehead with her hand; the fever was receding and as she breathed in the misty air of the forest she felt life coming back to her body. She was still sore, and the wounds were still swollen; but the forest around her made her feel positive and fit enough to survive.

Then she turned her head to a side and saw Legolas laid down facing the ground near her; a sensation of emptiness overcame her stomach and chest as she realized that he was very still. Was he breathing?

 She reached out her hand to touch him, and called his name softly. – "Legolas?" – no response, no movement. Tears formed in her eyes as she carefully placed her hand over his burnt back and slightly shook him. Still no response. –" Oh no Legolas, please don't do this to me".

A soft groan was heard and he stirred a little; then he hesitantly turned his face to her. They looked at each other for brief moments. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy, but his eyes were dry, and sad.

"Legolas! Oh, thank the Valar you are alive; I thought I had lost you"

Legolas had reached and superseded his own limits; he had managed to climb the mountain and reached the forest, but he could not go any further. He was dying of thirst and he had failed to find water, and so, he reached the point were he had just laid down to wait for certain death. 

He stared at her with those deep blue eyes, and she noted the sadness on them; she had seen that sadness before, back on the cave when he was about to sacrifice himself, he had looked at her with those same eyes and that same sadness. 

"Is there something wrong?" – she dared to ask

He swallowed hard and a mere whisper escaped his lips, but she could hear the words. – "I am so sorry Arwen" – he said, and letting out a defeat sigh, he closed his eyes.

Arwen froze for a moment and her heart began a mad race inside her chest; then she crawled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his limp body. – Oh no Legolas, no! Please don't leave me!!" - she cried, while cradling his body back and forth. – "Not now Legolas, please don't die! Don't die Legolas! Don't die! – She repeated over and over, between muffled sobs, until she fell asleep, exhausted.

…………………………………………………..

She woke up, startled by a loud rumble; she wondered about it for a bit, but since she had lost all desire and will to live, she didn't pay much attention to it. She remained as she was, clinging to Legolas' body, and closed her eyes again. Another rumble was heard, but she decided to ignore it; soon enough the rumbles resounded more often, and each time they were louder and closer. 

Then, while she drifted between reality and dreams, she felt a strange sensation; something like tiny needles, stinging her in different parts of her body. The sensation became stronger, and she felt it all over her back and shoulders. Time passed and she began to feel cold, very cold; she pressed herself harder against Legolas' body, seeking for warmth. 

The sensation didn't stop, and as minutes passed she wondered about it. – What in the name of Elbereth is this?

She forced herself to wake up, and as she did, she realized that this "needles" were cold, cold as drops of water falling from the sky. She opened her eyes wide and finally understood; it was raining, and she was already soaking wet.

She turned her face to the sky and opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue; it was almost painful when the cold water touched her dry throat, but she kept drinking the tiny drops until she was satisfied. Then, she looked down to her fallen friend, still in her arms; she brushed the damp hair off his back with her fingers and planted a kiss in the back of his neck, he was so warm. Tears escaped her eyes; he had given everything for her, his future, his happiness, his life; and she never had the chance to thank him or to tell him…the way she felt…about him…and how much she…

Wait a minute! Warm? His body is WARM? –  Thoughts and emotions flooded her mind as she frantically turned his body around to face her. Then, she pressed her ear against his chest. The sound of the falling rain made it hard for her to hear; but after a while she found his heartbeat; he was alive. She ripped a sleeve of her dress, and brushed the damp cloth against his lips, hoping to revive him; but he was completely limp. She began shaking him – " Wake up Legolas" – she said softly. Nothing. She shook him harder – "Legolas? Legolas!!" – she called over and over, louder each time.

Desperate, she began shaking his body and slapping his face with all of her strength. – "Wake up Legolas!! I order you to wake up!!" – she screamed, but nothing, not a movement or a sound came from him. 

She stopped slapping him, she yelled no more at him. At the sound of a roaring thunder, and under the cruel flashes of the lightning, she collapsed on top of him, crying softly like a little girl. – "Please, oh please, I beg you".

………………………………………………………… 

Legolas was lost in emptiness and darkness; he knew not where he was and all pain and fatigue were gone. How could he describe the sensations he felt? There were both bliss and absence; absence of need; absence of yearn.

A whispered voice called for him.

"Legolas. Your time has come. Follow the call, for you are already late and you have been long awaited. 

He was powerfully drawn to the voice, to the call, but he hesitated and did not follow. The call became louder.

"Come to the bright halls, where there is no more death or pain, and let The Mighty ONE, who loves you, wash away all the suffering and sorrow brought to you by these lands."

"Yes" – he said – " my spirit yearns to follow your call"

"You shall be received with wide open arms, beloved son. You are now found; and your arrival shall close the cycle; the Valar can finally rest with the company of all the firstborn." 

"Who are you Lord?"

"I am no more than a messenger who came looking for you; but if you must know, I am known to the firstborn as Mandos"

Still on the dream plane, Legolas fell down on his knees – "Mandos?" – he said, while bowing his head to the ground.

The glorious being spoke to him again.

"No, no my brother; rise. Do not bow down to me, for we are to go to the undying lands to live in fellowship, not in servitude. Only one you shall bow to, and that is Ilúvatar, your truthful father." 

Legolas rose and faced a light, brighter than any light he had seen before, warm and luring. He saw beyond the light, there was peace and fulfillment, joy and life; all that for him to share with his kin. He saw them, all those who had already departed; they waited for him, and called for him. He could be a part of all this, he only had to follow the call; but in the midst of all this, he hesitated.

He heard a weak voice calling from behind, Arwen. He felt her despair and heard her painful cries. He felt her hot tears falling upon his chest, burning him like small flames; and he turned back his head.

The calling from the Halls of Mandos did not stop, it grew stronger, but Legolas was held back by Arwen's own call, and he could not deny it, he could not ignore it. Mandos spoke to him.

"Will you not obey and attend the call from your own destiny pure one? Will you turn down the gift offered to you?"

Legolas faced the light again, and lowering his head he whispered – "I am torn my Lord my soul wishes to follow you, but my heart binds me, I cannot leave her behind". 

 A long silence followed but then, Mandos spoke to him again.

"Raise your head Legolas, do not be ashamed, I know it is love what drives you to stay, and a love pure and strong as yours is something none should be ashamed of."

"My Lord?" 

"I know you love her, and I also know that nothing may force you to leave her. We will honor your decision and keep waiting for your arrival. But I must warn you for your choice; the decision you have made will only bring forth pain and trouble. And I must tell you that the suffering caused to you by this love is merely starting now; in days to come you will face pain and grief greater than ever before. I pray that you will be able to endure all this, for it is hard to deny or delay one's own destiny.

"I am sorry my Lord"

"Don't be! Who is to fight or discuss with a heart filled with passion? You cannot, and the Valar certainly won't. Now go, today you start building a destiny of your own, but I can assure you that your fate will eventually find you, none can walk away from Eru's perfect ways for too long. Until then, know that you are awaited and that you shall be received whenever the time is right. Farewell!

And with that, Mandos' presence was gone. All the light and warmth left with him, and Legolas could only peer at the vision one last time before it banished. He turned around, readying himself to come back to reality.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Wow, this was a long one. I rather liked it, what do you think?

From now on, the story will evolve differently. It will have much less physical angst and action. Now is when the romantic, complicated, heavy hearted, dramatic plot starts, so be ready.


	22. The First Night

CHAPTER 22  
  
THE FIRST NIGHT  
  
He woke up. Cool drops fell upon his dehydrated body; the long needed moist bringing him back to life. He opened his eyes and saw the heavy rain falling like a blessing from the tree-lined sky. He instinctively opened his mouth, letting the precious fluid slide down his mouth towards his throat while he pondered about the strange events he was living. Strange were indeed the purposes of the Valar, for they had called for him, and yet they had given him the choice to live, and had blessed him with rain in a rather dry season. What where their true desires? He couldn't tell; he limited himself to accept the blessing and to follow his heart.  
  
He felt a muffled sob against his chest, and heard Arwen's soft whimpers. A strange sensation filled him; she was crying for him, she truly cared for him, and his heart beamed at the thought. And yet every single tear she shed for him burned his soul with sorrow; he couldn't stand to see her suffer, much less be the motive of her suffering.  
  
"I hate to hear you cry" - He said to her softly, and a pair of strong, warm arms surrounded her. She stiffened and squirmed trying to straighten up, for she wanted to see him; but he held her close to his chest. She couldn't stop crying. - "Shhhh, Shhh; it is all right; I am here" - He assured her until she melted in his embrace, but she kept on weeping.  
  
"I thought." - she said between sobs - " And you are."  
  
"Calm down sweetie, it is all over now." - he told her, while cradling her in his arms.  
  
"It's raining" - she said with shaky voice.  
  
"I know; it is a miracle" - he answered, while stroking her damp hair.  
  
They remained in silence, which was only broken by Arwen's eventual sobs. After some time she finally stopped crying, her breathing steadied and she relaxed in his arms, sighing deeply. Water still poured from above, but the thunder rumbles were distancing from them; the rain would pass soon.  
  
The shadows of dusk already danced amongst the tall trees of the forest when she disentangled from his embrace and straightened up to sit. - "The rain is receding. It would be wise for us to gather some water for later"  
  
"Indeed" - he answered - "But we don't have any recipient to store it, and I don't have the strength to craft one right now. But not to worry Arwen, let us rest now; tomorrow I will show you that after a rain like this one, the forests store water for the creatures that dwell in them, and that includes us elves."  
  
She frowned in embarrassment, for she knew all about forests; or at least she used to know, he had shown her when they were no more than toddlers. - "Of course!" - She stammered - "Well, take it from me, that I have so much time dwelling among men that I am starting to think like one! Always storing and building for tomorrow, never trusting the wisdom of nature."  
  
He laughed lightheartedly at her remark - "I'll make sure that you remember the ways of the wood elves Undomiel; it will be my pleasure to show you again." - He sat up and looked at her with playful eyes and a smile in which she delighted; but soon enough she noted how a frown of concern crossed his features, stealing away his charming smile.  
  
He lifted up his hand and touched her forehead. - "How are you feeling? Do the wounds still hurt?" - he said while examining her visually. It was hard, for it was dark already.  
  
"Legolas! Always concerned about me. I think I am doing well, thank you. The fever is gone and the pain is bearable. Do not worry about it know, you will have time for that tomorrow."  
  
He pulled back his hand and let out a resignation sigh. - " Fine, but I will check you first thing in the morning, that infection worries me and we still have a long way to travel; I need you to be in tip top condition."  
  
She quickly lifted up her hand to his chest and pushed him back to the ground. - "Tip top condition! What am I? A horse? I said do not worry; I feel much better now. Besides what I need its to rest; and so do you." - she said with the authority of a Queen, leaving no space for argument. Then, she laid down on her side, facing him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by a firm shout. - "Sleep!" - she ordered playfully while giving a soft push to his shoulder.  
  
"Fine!" - and with that he concentrated in falling asleep.  
  
"Goodnight Legolas"  
  
"Goodnight Arwen"  
  
After a while, she realized that she couldn't sleep. - "Legolas are awake?" - she asked looking at his motionless, open eyes.  
  
"Hmm" - He responded.  
  
"Do you remember our first sleepover?"  
  
Ah! The perfect opportunity to get even. - " Aren't we supposed to be sleeping now?" - he said with false annoyance. She humped and gave a not-so- soft push to his shoulder.  
  
"Aoouuch!" - he complained.  
  
"Shut up! Sleep!" - she ordered again. She rather enjoyed bossing him around, just like when they were young. Still, the memory of their first sleepover together lingered in her mind, along with other happy memories of their adventures. With all this in mind she forced herself to fall asleep.  
  
The rain finally stopped. Big drops still fell from the soaking trees above, splashing on Legolas' bare torso. He couldn't sleep; his mind still wandered on the memories of happier times. He did remember the sleepover; Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian had invited him to Imladris for a few days, knowing how much their little daughter enjoyed his company. He remembered every detail; how they had played during all the first day of his visit; they had swam in the river and explored the surroundings; they had shared several delicious snacks and then, long after the sun went down, they entered the luxurious halls of Rivendel and played to be heroes of the past. When bedtime came, it was impossible for Elrond to separate them and so he let them spend the night together. They barely slept that night; they invested their time conspiring together, planning the mischiefs they were going to perform on the following days. That was a visit Elrond never forgot, for their combined imaginations had no limit and the plans they came out with surely gave the Elf Lord many headaches.  
  
Cradled by the sweet memories he began drifting into the sweet dreams of the elves, his eyes half closed, but just as he was starting to fall asleep, his eyes opened up wide as he felt Arwen's body nearing his until they were barely touching. Turning his head, he saw that she was asleep, and was just unconsciously seeking for his warmth. The night was indeed cold, and though it did not bother him, he was sure she was having a hard time adjusting to the low temperatures, especially since she was soaking wet. He slowly turned around offering his back to her and almost immediately, she instinctively closed the gap between them. With her arms crossed over her chest, she pushed her body and nuzzled her cold nose against his warm back, sending wild chills up and down his spine. He jerked a little, but then tried to relax, he did not want to wake her with his squirming. But the proximity to her body suddenly became very disturbing.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" - he thought, for he had been even closer to her before and had never felt this way. For endless years he had managed to conceal his feelings under a perfect façade of fraternal love; he had controlled his emotions and needs for hers and Aragorn's sake, never giving away what he truly felt. But now it was different, his feelings were so strong the he could no longer deny them, nor hide them. He loved her, and therefore he wanted and needed her, period. An unfamiliar ache invaded his body; it was the merciless ache of unfulfilled desire. He wanted to turn around; he wanted to take her in his arms, to gaze into her eyes, to show her how much he loved her. But he knew he couldn't, he knew that she was forbidden to him. He began to feel guilty for what he was feeling and yet, the thoughts refused to leave his mind. Turmoil of opposite emotions overwhelmed him and he found himself torn between the desire for her touch and his moral principles, his loyalty. How could he think those things about her? She was still after all, his best friend's wife; he had sworn to take her back to him. And yet she was so close, he knew her body yearned for his warmth, and he yearned to give it all to her, right there, right then.  
  
He practically jumped when she casually threw an arm around his torso and pushed her body even closer to him, making full contact, stimulating his already enhanced senses to the point of madness. He could now feel the softness of her breasts heaving rhythmically against his back, her warm breathing tickling the back of his neck; her lips oh! So painfully close to his skin. Her hand had landed on his chest, her delicate fingers rested over his heart and the softness of her palm brushed against one already hardened nipple every time he breathed in. He held in his breath and his heart quickened its pace. - "Oh Sweet Elbereth! What have I done to deserve this torment?" - he thought, while releasing a quick, sharp breath. He tried desperately to control his agitated breathing and the beating of his heart. - "What if she wakes up and finds me like this? - He panicked; he couldn't allow such thing to happen, what would she think of him? He tried not to think, not to feel; but the nearness of her was like a sweet agony he could not fight.  
  
Her voice broke the thick air around him - "Legolas?" - He heard her say with sleepy voice. He froze and stiffened, his heart nearly stopped death. He didn't know what to do or say.  
  
"Legolas?" - she repeated, now more aware.  
  
He knew he had to say something, anything; but his mouth was sealed by fear and embarrassment. The silence became ominous, he gathered courage and forced himself to open his mouth; a groan-like, throaty sound came out, but he managed to articulate a word. - "Yes?"  
  
"Are you all right? You seem disturbed, and your heart is racing, what is going on?"  
  
Crap! She had noticed. He searched in his mind, looking for a decent explanation; but the things he had been thinking about her were less than decent.  
  
Lie! Lie! You have to lie, his mind screamed to him. He hated the idea, but there was no other decorous way out of the situation.  
  
"N.n. nothing" - he lied - "It's just that. you startled me. yes! You startled me. What do you want?" - he asked, trying to deviate her attention from his deplorable state.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry if I scared you" - she said with real concern - "It's just that I am so cold, and I was wondering if we could snuggle together?"  
  
"Snuggle together?" - he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes" - she said - "it's just that you are so warm."  
  
Warm? - He thought - Heated up would be more appropriate. Her request sank in his mind like a sentence of doom. Didn't she realize what she was asking? Was this some kind of punishment? She wanted to snuggle, with him. How could he say no? She was cold, she needed him, and therefore he couldn't deny his help to her. But; could he control himself? Could he resist the urge to take her right there?  
  
He had to, for her sake, and he would. Letting out a resignation sigh, he turned around to face her. - "Off course" - he said softly and lifted up his arm to receive her - "Thank you" - he heard her say. She pushed closer to him, slowly, shyly; until her head was rested on his right arm and against his chest. He had his left arm rested on his hip, unsure of what to do with it. She hesitated for a moment; and then, she carefully enveloped her arm over his torso. Now he knew he had to do the same and so, he surrounded her with his arm.  
  
"Hmmm" - she let out a contented, dreamy sigh, for now she was warm and cozy. Legolas though it was the most sensual sound he had ever heard in his long, miserable life. Poor Legolas; he had to invest all of his strength and will to keep himself steady and relaxed. For him it was like trying to hold back a herd of bolted, wild horses; like trying to retain the Anduin's waters with a den made out of little branches. Simply impossible, her nearness was intoxicating, the full contact of her body against his bare chest, his stomach, his legs.his groin. It was too painful to bear. He felt a foreign sensation forming in his lower body, a swelling, a greater need, a physical urge pulsing between his legs, lust. He stiffened and gritted his teeth, trying to get a hold of himself, never before had he lost control over his body like this. His mind screamed to him, every inch of sanity left in him screamed from all sides - "Calm down! You are risking too much. She may find out and she'll hate you for this."  
  
He closed his eyes and focused in the memory of his mentors. He was always taught to be a disciplined soldier and to control himself, even in the most disturbing situations - "mind over matter" - he repeated to himself over and over, picturing all the self control exercises his father had put him through. - "Don't ever let your self get carried away son, the secret of survival is to keep your feet dry and your mind cool." - his drillmaster's words echoed in his mind - "such is the weakness of men, that they let their emotions instead of their intellect control their actions. Real elven warriors must fight back such emotions and be measured and disciplined," - the firm words of Lord Elrond. He could not get carried away; he could not be controlled by lust.  
  
From his education and his principles, he finally found the strength and courage to calm down, but that didn't mean that it was going to be easy. Opening up his eyes he saw Arwen's serene face very near his, she was asleep. He drew in a steady, calculated breath and placed a feather light kiss on her brow.  
  
"Rest well my lady" - he whispered, careful not to wake her - "I'll be here to protect you, even from myself"  
  
He sighed and thought for himself - "Well, I bet this is going to be a long night."  
  
  
  
.................................. 


	23. Surviving Together

CHAPTER 23  
  
  
  
SURVIVING TOGETHER  
  
Dawn. The light of the new day rose from the east, filtering though the lush vegetation of the forest surrounding them. Legolas stayed still and quiet, contemplating with amazement the spectacle that was the birth of the new day. The light of the young sun reflected on the myriads of water drops still hanging from the trees above, causing them to appear as tiny diamonds, shining all around him.  
  
He smiled at the innocent beauty of nature. A small miracle such as the one he was observing seemed to be immense then, and made him reflect about the great complexity of creation, about the abysmal and infinitesimal power and detail behind the fashion and design of such a vision. It had been so long since he had been in close contact with nature, and right then he realized how much he had missed it.  
  
He inhaled deeply, taking in all the amazing scents that a new day brings; fresh, warm, musky, sweet; they all mingled together and formed the real scent of a forest, one that he had learned to recognize and love along the years.  
  
The angel in his arms still slept and he was glad, for that way he could marvel in both serene beauties, her blissful expression as she slept peacefully; and the perfect nature around her. He broadened his smile, thinking that if he had a choice, he would stay there contemplating her forever, marveling century after century on the perfect image in front of him. A low growl coming from her tummy awoke him from his musings. His lady was hungry, and to be honest, so was he. A louder sound from her belly made him giggle with amusement. - "So, I see you are demanding food at once" - he whispered at her - "I shall bring you breakfast to the bed my Lady." He carefully disentangled himself from her embrace and sat up on the ground beside her.  
  
.............................  
  
The warmth comfort that enveloped her suddenly disappeared. She groaned; it was a sensation she knew all too well. Being a first-class sleepyhead, she had experienced the same feeling many times before, and she never liked it. Before opening her eyes, he opened her mouth in protest - " Estel it is still early, please stay with me for while."  
  
He froze, suddenly finding himself disturbed by her confusion. How could she think he was Aragorn? A spark of anger flashed inside of him; no, it wasn't anger; it was frustration, mixed with a bit of jealousy. He turned his back to her, hoping that she wouldn't see how upset he was.  
  
When she didn't get the response she expected, she finally opened her eyes and saw a perfectly muscled back and a golden mane right in front of her; that was definitely not Aragorn. Realizing her mistake, she felt terribly embarrassed.  
  
"Legolas, I.I thought.I am so."  
  
He saved them both from the awkward moment. Without turning around he swallowed his frustration, stood up and calmly cut her nervous apology. - "Good morning Arwen, did you rest well?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment before answering - "Good morning, I did sleep very well; Legolas I ."  
  
He cut her off again - "I am glad. Look, I am going to explore the surroundings to see if I can find something to eat; you can stay here and sleep a little longer if you want, it won't take long and I promise that I won't go far. Is that all right?"  
  
"Sure, I can use some breakfast" - she said now more relieved.  
  
"Indeed" - he said - "I'll be right back" - and with that he started to walk into the forest.  
  
"Legolas" - she called.  
  
He stopped but didn't turn around - "Yes"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Sure"  
  
..........................  
  
As he walked through the forest he started to feel sympathy for her. He realized that she had been sleeping with the same man for decades now; and not any man, but her rightful husband; off course she was accustomed to wake up by his side.  
  
"I am such an idiot. How can I feel jealous?" - he said to himself while slapping his forehead. - " Oh well! Right now what matters is to find something to eat, I just hope she didn't notice"  
  
He kept on walking silently, his eyes wide open and listening to the sounds of the forest; searching for something, anything good enough to eat. A throaty caw coming from the bushes to his left made him stop. - "Well what do we have here? - He wondered, while turning around to better listen to the sound. Another caw left no doubt in him; now he knew that it was a wild goose, a female, and probably nesting.  
  
He smiled mischievously - "Goody, I am in the mood for a little protein."  
  
He sneaked closer to the nest and pushed away some branches, finding a very upset mama Goose guarding the coveted eggs. As he was about to ransack the poor goose's nest, an obvious fact came to his mind. - "Wait a minute! What is a wild goose doing nesting here in the middle of a forest?. If I know something about geese there should be."  
  
He straightened, lifted up his head and sniffed the air, searching for a familiar scent, which he eventually found - "Aha!" - he shouted, startling the already puffed up goose; then he started running towards the source of the scent. He ran up a soft hill, gracefully dodging the bushes and rocks on the natural path, and as he reached the top, the view of a gorgeous landscape opened up for him to contemplate.  
  
It was a small lake, nestled between tree-lined hills. The crystalline water reflected the clear sky above and the snowy peaks that rose north from there.  
  
He spotted some wild berry bushes scattered at the shores of the lake below and smiled, proud of himself. - "I knew it!" - he said cockily - "Wild geese always nest near large bodies of water. That little friend showed me the exact way to it and for that I will spare her eggs. But I bet it is nesting season, lets see if her friends left a few eggs laying around for me" - And with that, he patiently walked down the hill towards the lake.  
  
..............................  
  
She stretched lazily on the ground for a while before getting up, thinking about what she had done. For some reason she still felt bad for calling him Estel, but what was she to do? She missed her husband so much. A cold emptiness overcame her stomach as she thought about him. She didn't know where he was or how he was. She couldn't even tell if he was alive, for the connection with him disappeared ever since the fatidic attack. She searched for him with all her spirit, concentrating in his presence, but she quickly gave up; she felt so far away from everything in the world, her home, her family., him. A single tear fell from her eyes, What if he was dead? She couldn't even say goodbye to him.  
  
She pushed the thought aside, for it was too painful to bear - " No! You are not death, I won't accept it" - she shouted to the wind, expecting a response that never came. - "I will see you again Aragorn, I know I will." - she whispered with calmed conviction, while sitting up to face the new day.  
  
A mild pinch on her leg reminded her of her wounds, so she proceeded to examine her legs and shoulder. To her own surprise and amusement, the wounds were almost mended already; the swell was gone and so was the infection, and the scars left were almost invisible. She stretched her legs and touched the wounds, testing them; they still hurt a little when she touched them, but not enough to keep her from standing up. She carefully rose to her feet, and feeling fit enough to walk she took a few hesitating steps.  
  
.......................  
  
He ran through the forest merrily, thinking of how good things were turning out. The frustration he felt earlier was gone, erased by all his happy findings and achievements. He remembered exactly where he had left Arwen, and there was where he was going. When he finally found the place, he was surprised to find that she wasn't there. He stopped right where he had left her and saw the slight print that her body left in the moss, but not a sign of her. For a split second he panicked, but then he saw her footprints on the ground and knew that she had walked away by herself and that she was certainly not in danger; he sighed relieved and wondered about where she was.  
  
Quickly and silently, he followed the track among the trees until he reached a small clearing; there, he found her. She was sitting on a sun- bathed rock in the middle of the clearing, humming a soft melody he had never heard before, and combing her shiny hair with her fingers. His breath caught in his throat at the sight; he unconsciously leant against a sturdy tree and contemplated her for endless minutes, marveling at a beauty he'd forgotten she possessed. She looked peaceful, serene and timeless; as if she had been sitting on that rock for centuries.  
  
She felt his presence and turned around, startling him with her voice - "Legolas? You are back. What are you doing standing there?" - she asked puzzled. Legolas straightened and almost fell forward as he was running to her side.  
  
"Ehh. Nothing! . Well, I was watching you, you look unbelievably beautiful today" - he heard himself say upon reaching her side.  
  
"Well, thank you Legolas" - she said blushing slightly - "Oh! Look at me blushing, you just made me feel like a school girl."  
  
"It is just that you look truly splendid; I've never seen you so radiant; I."  
  
She cut him off - "Oh stop! You are giving me a big head, besides, I know I don't look like I use to, mortality has taken much from me and I've looked myself in a mirror you know." - her last words had an accent of sadness, and Legolas could swear that there was even sorrow in them.  
  
"Well, I have to admit that you look different, but I must say that that you've never looked so beautiful in your life" - his soft words made her blush furiously.  
  
"Alright, that is enough! Weren't you supposed to be looking for breakfast?"  
  
Legolas face brightened - "Right! I totally forgot, you have to come with me, I found the most amazing place." - he said cheerfully, while he helped her to stand and started dragging her through the forest. She was amused to see him so excited, but he was dragging her a little bit too fast.  
  
"Legolas slow down! What is the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing. You are going to love this place. Hurry up!" - he quickened his pace.  
  
"Legolas, I can't go faster, my leg still hurts." - He stopped immediately and as he turned around, she noticed how his face had dropped; his voice sounded concerned and ashamed as he apologized. - "I am so sorry Arwen, I completely forgot about your wounds. Let me check you now."  
  
She interrupted - "No, no; don't worry! I am alright."  
  
He looked at her skeptically, his face contorted by concern  
  
"Legolas for heaven's sake cheer up! I am alright. see" - she said while showing him her shoulder. He grabbed her by the arm and, carefully but firmly, pulled her closer to him to examine the wound. It was then that she noted how he looked very clean and tidy; his hair was clean and shiny; he had braided a few strands and it rested neatly over his shoulders; she also noted that he smelled very nice and fresh, like a combination of aromatic herbs - "mmm, you smell nice, what have you been doing? What are you up to?" - But he was to busy to respond; as he examined her wound he found out that it was indeed mended, not swollen or infected anymore. He smiled at her knowingly, but she noted that his smile suddenly became a devious smirk; and without warning or notice, he took her in his arms and launched off running.  
  
She wailed and groaned in protest for the sudden outburst, but her complaints quickly became laughs and chirps of delight as he carried her effortlessly through the forest. She marveled in his strength and his enthusiasm, for he had a boyish grin all over his face as he ran to a destination unknown to her. She let out a startled cry as he quickly jumped a fallen tree and upon landing on the other side, took off running again.  
  
"Gee up Asfaloth! Noro Lim!" - she shouted mockingly, but he didn't mind; he sped up until she was screaming in a very high-pitched tone, bouncing up and down in his arms.  
  
"Legolas stop, I am getting dizzy!" - she managed to chirp between laughs, her eyes tightly shut. She didn't realize that they had reached the top of a soft hill, and so she didn't expect him to actually stop; but then she noticed that their joyful ride was over and that they'd stopped moving. She slowly opened her eyes to find his handsome face looking down at her, a sincere smile gracing his already lovely features, and she smiled back. Then, when she saw him lifting up his eyes to gaze at the horizon, she did the same and found the reason for his enthusiasm.  
  
It was a lake, small and secluded, surrounded by all kinds of trees and bushes, some covered with fruits, and some covered with colorful flowers. The blue sky above reflected in its crystalline water; and every cloud above found it's perfect reflection on the glassy mirror below. She gasped in awe, for decades had passed since she had seen something remotely similar to this place.  
  
"It looks like the lake in Lasgalen, the one we used to play in" - she said, memories flooding her mind. - "How did you find it?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that a bird told me"  
  
...........................  
  
They came down the hill to a rock formation at the lakeshore. There, on a flat rock was a selection of berries, roots and a couple of eggs carefully arranged on big leaves. Around the food there were all kinds of herbs and flowers tied up together with fine reeds, forming aromatic bundles that emitted various aromas, all inviting and alluring. Arwen was astonished.  
  
"You did all this?"  
  
"Yes, off course; remember that I am a wood elf, we are quite skillful in this sort of business, aren't we?"  
  
"I am very impressed" - she responded, while lifting up one of the herbal bundles to her nose - "So this is why you smelled so nice"  
  
"Oh, you noticed?"  
  
"Off course, and I also noticed that you fixed your hair and cleaned your self. I must say you look great"  
  
"Thank you, I didn't think you'd notice; but on second thoughts, it had been a while since I cleaned myself conscientiously, I probably smelled like a death rat before" - he shuddered at the thought..  
  
She laughed willingly at his expression, lifting up her face to the sky - "Death rat? No! Maybe like a rat, but not death."  
  
He frowned - "Well that is encouraging, specially since you were pressing yourself so enthusiastically against my rat-smelling body last night"  
  
"Hey! I was cold"  
  
"Excuses, excuses."  
  
"HEY!" - she proceeded to slap his arms and chest, leaving red marks all over his pale skin.  
  
"Alright, alright!! I am sorry" - he said while grabbing her by the wrists - "Now would you like to clean yourself first or would you prefer to eat now"  
  
She gave it little thought - "clean, definitely clean, I desperately need a good bath"  
  
"Alright then, grab one of those herb things and go wash yourself, I'll go into the forest to get some dry wood to lit up a fire later; and don't worry, I'll sing so you know where I am." - and with that he turned around and walked into the forest, singing an old lullaby tune with clear voice.  
  
"Legolas" - she called.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"What ever for?"  
  
"Just, thank you"  
  
"Sure"  
  
.................................  
  
Was that too boring? Too long?  
  
I am sorry if it was, is just that I needed sort of an light interlude to continue the plot. I think that this was necessary for the development of the story.  
  
Well, next chapter will be better, I promise.  
  
Remember to review. 


	24. The lake

Chapter 24  
  
  
  
THE LAKE  
  
Arwen went closer to the lakeshore and leant down to see her reflection in the water. What she saw made her scream with a mix of horror and surprise.  
  
Legolas heard her screams and came running to her side immediately. - "Arwen! What is wrong? Are you alright?" - She looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth half-opened in an expression of shock and sheer surprise.  
  
"Arwen what is it? What happened to you?" - he said while putting his hands over her shoulders.  
  
"My face, my hair. Why didn't you tell me?" - her words made him understand.  
  
Arwen's shock was justified, for when she looked at her reflection she didn't see what she expected. Instead of a face marred by time, and gray strands in her hair; she saw that her face was perfectly smooth and white, not a single line of expression, not a single sign of time; and her hair was completely raven-black again, all the silver strands had disappeared.  
  
Legolas answered her question - "I didn't think it was important."  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"I am not sure Arwen, maybe it has something to do with us being together."  
  
Then she remembered how good, energetic and alive she felt when he used to visit her back in Gondor, especially after long periods of separation. Realization settled - "It is you. This is the effect you've always had in me" - she said to him softly.  
  
"I figured it had something to do with me; but I swear that I don't do it on purpose, and I never meant to bother you, or scare you."  
  
"No, no. I understand; it's just that I look so..different, young.."  
  
"Beautiful, radiant" - he interrupted - "I thought that you would like it... I know I do"  
  
Pink shades colored her cheeks - "I like it too; I feel very strong and vital, better than in years; and it is all because of you, thanks to you" - she said looking down, suddenly finding the ground fascinating.  
  
He looked around nervously - "I think I'll better get going, the wood is not going to collect itself."  
  
"Right, go ahead Legolas" - she said sarcastically. He turned around quickly and almost ran into the forest, singing all the way.  
  
....................  
  
She went back to the lakeshore and started undressing herself slowly. First she took off the leather vest, sighing relieved at the loss of the heavy garment, then she proceeded to take off her shredded dress; it was filthy, stained with blood and dirt, and she frowned at the sight of it, tossing it to the ground with disgust.  
  
"I cannot believe I have been wearing this"  
  
Then, she looked around and listened to Legolas's merry singing in the distance before pulling down her undergarments. She stood there, stark naked for a minute, feeling exposed and helpless. Then she relaxed - "There is nobody near this place to see me, besides, Legolas is close by to protect me." - she picked up her clothes and walked into the lake, shuddering as her feet contacted the chilly water; there, in the shallow part of the lake she washed her clothes as good as she could and coming out again, she extended them over a sun-bathed rock.  
  
Then, with a cry of delight she ran to the lake and dived in, submerging her body completely in the clear water. She paddled like a child for a while, delighting in the smooth sensation of the fresh water against her skin; then she conscientiously rubbed the herbal *soap* all over her body, marveling at the delicious scent that lingered in her skin. She couldn't help to look at her reflection every now and then - "I must admit that I look great" - she said happily, getting used to her old self again. She squeezed the damp herbs over her head and combed her hair with her fingers, spreading the herbal elixir all over her scalp.  
  
Legolas' persistent singing in the distance soothed her, and closing her eyes, she leant back; letting her body float on the water and under the warm light of the morning sun; amazed at how good she felt.  
  
She heard Legolas' voice coming closer, so she straightened and submerged herself up to her shoulders in the water.  
  
"Arwen, are you decent?" he said, loud enough to be heard.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look, I finished gathering the wood and I can't think of more songs" - He said while walking out of the forest with a large amount of wood in his arms. He fixed his eyes on the figure in the water; he could only see her face and exposed shoulders, but the mere thought of her naked under the surface nearly made his heart stop.  
  
"I am coming out in a minute" - she said oblivious to his feelings.  
  
"Can you check if my clothes are dry?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment - "Ehh..sure." - he said, dreading the fact that he had to get very close to where she was to check her clothes. He dropped the wood and, as he got near, he cursed his keen eyesight; for beneath the clear water he could distinguish her pale, perfect silhouette. Trying to divert his eyes from her, he grabbed her dress with shaky hands and just stood there, her eyes fixed on the fabric.  
  
"Well?" - she asked with impatience.  
  
He waked from the spell and dropped the garment to the ground, startled. Quickly and nervously, he picked up the dress and tossed it in the rock. - "Yes! It is dry. I'll go back into the forest so you can come out"  
  
"Nonsense! Just turn around and I'll dress quickly." - she said, while already emerging from the water. He noted this and immediately turned his back to her.  
  
He heard her light footsteps behind him, and the tips of his ears became red as his imagination ran wild with images of her completely exposed under the sun. Then, he heard the rustle of her clothes against her skin as she dressed; the mere sound was enough for him to picture the softness and smoothness of her body; and he wondered how it would be like to run his hands all over that skin.  
  
"I am ready; you can turn around now"  
  
He shook his previous thoughts out of his mind and turned around, a silly smile plastered in his face. - "Oh! Look at you, you are stunning. Would you like to eat your breakfast now? - He said a little bit faster than he wanted to.  
  
She gave him a quizzical look, but limited herself to answer - "Yes please, I am starving!"  
  
..................  
  
They went to the improvised table and he ceremoniously guided her to sit on a rock. Then, he handled her a leaf filled with red berries, which she quickly munched, licking the sweet juices left on her fingers. Trying to concentrate in things other than her sensual lips and tongue twirling around her fingers, he picked up an egg and carefully punctured it with a small rock. He handed it to her but she looked back at him puzzled.  
  
"What?" - he asked.  
  
"That egg is raw"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You don't expect me to eat that, right?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because is raw! Don't you see?" she said with disgust.  
  
He placed his mouth over the hole on the egg, and in one quick movement, he lifted it up and emptied its contents, swallowing them at once. Arwen let out a horror cry - "You are disgusting!"  
  
He looked back at her calmly - "Oh I am so sorry. Would the Lady want her eggs scrambled? Perhaps an omelet? With some cheese, tomatoes and mushrooms? Let me go get the frying pans and pots I carry around so I can cook you a nice second breakfast. What are we? Hobbits?!! Eat it! It is good protein." - he blurted out, while handing her another punctured egg.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and pouted, acknowledging his previous mockery. She placed two fingers over the offending egg and, slowly but firmly, pushed it away from her. - "No thank you, mister I-know-it-all; I think I'll stick with the berries; if you don't mind."  
  
"Fine! That just means more for me."  
  
"Well, be my guest Legolas Greanleaf; I am not going to eat that!"  
  
..................  
  
They spent the rest of the day exploring the surroundings; at times their conversations became almost flirtatious, but at times they also just bickered at each other for meaningless nothings. Arwen even thought she was starting to sound like Gimli, as she retorted at him with a language only proper for a cave dwarf.  
  
The two of them found something to do eventually, and while Arwen tried to fix her dress with some rush fibers, babbling about how unfashionable and uncomfortable his leather vest was, Legolas silently smoothed and sharpened a dry branch against a rock for hours, obtaining at the end, a sharp, deathly spear.  
  
Arwen, who had been looking at his diligent works finally dared to ask - "What is that for?"  
  
"Defense" - he said simply - "We never know what we can find on the way home, and since I lost every weapon I had, I though it was wise to craft something. How is the dress repairing going?"  
  
"Not very good" - she said while yet another fiber disintegrated between her fingers - "This blasted fibers!! It is hard enough to try to do this while wearing the damn dress, but no, no; they have to fall apart each time I try to sew them together!!"  
  
He held back the urge to laugh at her little fit of anger; after all she was mad enough already. He came close to her and sat by her side; picking up a strand of the infamous fiber, he examined it closely, rolling it between his fingers.  
  
"Hmm, I bet I can fish something with this" - he said absently, provoking a fit of laughter from her.  
  
"Fish!! These things cannot even hold a dress together, much less hold a fish; besides, what would you use for a hook?"  
  
He looked at her smugly - "Oh incredulous Lady! Let me show you a little principle of life that you should know already." - And without a word he began braiding the fibers together tightly, quickly obtaining a thin, strong rope. He held the string right in front of her and pulled with his hands in opposite directions, testing its strength. - "See, it is union what makes us strong." "Aha" - she said, still skeptical - "And what exactly are you going to use for a hook?"  
  
Without saying a word, he reached for his boot and ripped one of the metal clasps off; then, with the mere strength of his fingers he bent it to form a rudimentary hook., which he tied to the string. Holding the fishing contraption in front of her he gave her the sweetest, most patronizing smile - "See, you just need some imagination and faith."  
  
"Alright Legolas, but I bet you wont catch anything with that thing!"  
  
"Still incredulous? Don't bet all your gold on it Arwen, you might as well be surprised...again."  
  
He got up and away from her just in time to avoid the predictable slap; and made his way to the lake, already picturing all the fish he was going to catch.  
  
.................  
  
Hours passed and neither of them succeeded; Arwen still struggled pointlessly to fix her dress, and Legolas was already cursing the clever fish, who contented in nibbling whatever bait he used, but wouldn't swallow the hook already. - "Since when are fish so damn smart??!!! - He shouted, while dropping the fishing gadget and sitting heavily on a rock, mumbling frustrated curses against fish conspiracies and such.  
  
Arwen saw all this from the distance and couldn't hold back an amusement giggle. She was pretty frustrated herself, and throwing the fibers away from her, she placed her elbows on her legs and rested her chin on her palms, looking at his every movement.  
  
The sun was already on its way to the west, and flocks of birds passed over them, flying towards the trees they slept on. Legolas was now very silent, sitting facing the west, contemplating the horizon that faded beyond the gray mountains. His face was now very serious and thoughtful, but nevertheless gorgeous, illuminated by the bright rays of the sun. Arwen noted how his hair seemed to glow, like a cascade of light that fell over his head and continued down to his shoulders in a thousand different shades of gold; contrasting with the pureness and smoothness of his pale skin.  
  
Suddenly, a song emerged from his lips, and it seemed to her as if it was impossible to him not to sing it; so much passion he put in every word sung. She stood up and began walking to where he was, drawn by the force of his sad, sweet voice. The words became clear to her.  
  
**** /Beyond the horizon of the place we lived when we were young/ /In a world of magic and miracles/ /Our thoughts strayed constantly and without boundary/ /The ringing of the division bell had begun/  
  
/Sun, I can't slow you down/ /Gone, leaving a tired ground/. /All of the leaves have blown away/ /All gone, all but one/  
  
/Sleep, if your eyes must close/ /Weep, over a poison rose/ /Soon all the stars will burn away/ /From a life consumed by slow decay/  
  
/Encumbered forever by desire and ambition/ /There's a hunger still unsatisfied/ /Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon/ /Dragged by the force of some inner tide/  
  
/Oh, shall we sleep tonight/ /hope, when there is no hope inside/ /Take all your dreams and sail away/ /Fight your own tears and don't look back/ /Never look back or you'll stray/  
  
****  
  
A small tear escaped her eyes, as she remembered the yearning of her people, the sadness on her father's face as he said goodbye; the emptiness left in her when he was gone; and most of all, the inevitability of his departure.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder - "Your departure is delayed, your yearning grows strong"  
  
He stood up, startled by the sudden contact and the fact that she had seen his feelings so openly. He looked at her, eyes wide with something she could only describe like confusion and shame. She lifted a hand and covered his cheek with her palm, stroking the soft skin tenderly with delicate fingers until he relaxed and his breathing steadied.  
  
"Your sadness overwhelms me. And I know that all this is caused by me; I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain." - She withdrew her hand, but he caught it in mid air and pulled it back over his cheek, pulling her closer to him in the process. - "You ease my pain, just by being alive, just by being you; I don't need anything else" - he whispered, while staring into the deeps of her eyes with his piercing, steely gaze; and before closing his eyes and leaning his face against the softness of her palm. Arwen was suddenly very aware of how close she was to him, and her heart began beating faster inside her chest. Her eyes wandered all over his face, taking in the perfection of his features; until they stopped and lingered on his lips. Oh his lips; they were thin but masculine, and looked smooth and silky, colored with a soft shade of pink. Her mind flew wild, and she could almost picture how it would be to have those lips over hers, to feel the softness of those lips with the softness of her own. A warm chill traveled up and down her body as she imagined how it would be to run her tongue over those lips, to taste the sweetness of his mouth, again. She remembered the forceful kiss they had shared the night before the battle, at the camp, and her knees weakened with the mere memory of the brief contact with those hot, demanding lips; even though he was possessed by Sauron's power at the time. Now it was different, it was him; the sweet, caring friend she had always known; no dark influences were on him, and she imagined him kissing her softy and tenderly; but she also imagined him deepening the kiss, claiming her mouth with his tongue, and getting carried away, led by the fiery passion she knew he possessed, for she had seen it, deep inside his eyes.  
  
Then, almost unconsciously, the hand she had on his chin began to move. She saw fascinated as her thumb traveled from his chin to his mouth and merely brushed over his lower lip. It was just as she had imagined, soft and warm. She wanted to feel it again, so her thumb came back brushing his lips, lingering in the center, caressing deeper and deeper until they parted slightly. She kept caressing, deeper and more intimately until she felt the warm moist of his mouth over the tip of her curious thumb. Legolas let out a soft moan, enthralled by her intimate touch. At this, she pulled her hand away, ashamed of her boldness and the reaction she had caused on him; but once again, he caught her hand quickly and retrieved it back to his face. This time, however, it was him who took the daring step, and while holding her hand gently but firmly, he leant and kissed the tip of every one of her fingers. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, totally concentrated, eyes closed, kissing her in such a sweet, passionate way. Then, she gasped for air as he slowly turned her hand up and pressed his warm lips fully against the curve of her palm, sending all kinds of sensations through her body. Finally, when he opened his mouth against one of her fingers and the tip of his tongue made contact with her sensitive digit, it was too much for her to bear, and she pulled her hand away from his irresistible caress. He tightened his grip on her for a second, refusing to let go of the object of his silent adoration; but soon enough he released her, opening his eyes to meet hers. He was pleased to find that she wasn't blushed, nor seamed uncomfortable; no, what he saw in her eyes and face mirrored almost perfectly his own feelings and needs; she wanted this.  
  
They stood inches apart from each other, like suspended in the middle of nothing; everything around them stopped being important and disappeared, nothing else mattered but the two of them. Without knowing why, she raised her hand and placed it atop of his muscled shoulder, reducing the space between them, as if she unconsciously needed to cling to him, to be in contact to him. She saw him close his eyes and lean down slowly to meet her; she heard his heart beating madly, and feared it would come out of his chest. Then, she realized that her own heart betrayed her and came to the same rhythm as his. How could she deny it? She wanted it as much, if not more as he did. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes, her heart skipping with anticipation and yearning to taste the sweetness of his lips.  
  
...................  
  
I am having so much fun writing this. If you didn't notice yet, I really enjoy writing about these two and their interaction. I know I promised plot changes and exciting stuff, but I just had to deepen in the development of their relation; besides, I think this is exciting. Don't you?  
  
Next chapter in on it's way, and I haven't forgotten about the surprises and plot twists I promised, it's just that we are going to have to wait a bit longer for them to take place. Anyway, stay tuned and remember to review.  
  
Elwe. 


	25. Memories

I just want to say thanks to the people who has read my story and supported it with their reviews. You guys Rock!!  
  
Now, on with the story,  
  
CHAPTER 25  
  
MEMORIES  
  
Eyes closed, bodies nearing; hearts beating, lips trembling. It was like living a dream, while being in a nightmare; so much confusion, but so much expectation and thrill. She held her breath, waiting for the final touch that would define the moment, but it never came.  
  
A low rustle and a soft splashing sound came from the right and two pairs of eyes opened at unison; they looked at each other for a split second, a myriad of feelings letting show, before turning their heads to decipher the sudden sound. As they could both see, the improvised fishing line he had tossed to the ground earlier was now moving; to put it clear, it was being dragged towards the lake with amazing speed.  
  
Legolas hesitated for a moment and turned to look at her, before launching full speed towards the lakeshore. Arwen let herself fall heavily, sitting upon a rock, and saw as he caught the very end of the cord, barely before it sunk completely into the lake. She didn't know what to think, or how to feel. Disappointed? Frustrated? Relieved? She couldn't tell, for they were all there. Confused? Oh yes! That was the predominating feeling; that she could tell. And déjà vu, for she was sure she had experienced that same thing at some point in her life; soon enough, the memory became clear, and she remembered every detail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*FLASHBACK***~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the beginning of the spring after a crude winter, and Lord Elrond, her father, had organized a celebration ball for the long awaited season. He invited every noble house in Middle Earth to assist; and so, every noble elf in Imladris was in the immense celebration hall, welcoming the groups of travelers that arrived from every corner of Arda. The guests came bearing gifts of appreciation to the noble family, and Elrond, Arwen and the twins were seated on a high part of the hall, nodding, smiling, and saluting the arriving guests.  
  
Arwen was now a fully-grown lady, and her beauty had reached it's apex; she was taught to be polite, and so, she acknowledged every gift and compliment that the guests gave her. But, to tell the truth, she didn't like the gathering of people and all the hypocritical courtesy a bit. She would've preferred to lock herself in her room until everything was over, but her father didn't let her.  
  
She was still affected by the loss of her mother, and she thought that this celebration was her father's desperate attempt to continue with their lives and move on. Years had already passed since Lady Celebrian's untimely departure, but she still wanted to mourn. Her father however, thought that it was time for her to come out to the light and stop mourning. But that wasn't the only reason for her to be upset, Arwen had always been reserved and preferred to be alone, ever since she was a child; for you see, Arwen was not always pretty, when she was very young, and specially as a teenager, she was not what you can call beautiful. She was skinny and bony; her movements were clumsy and ungraceful; and even if her eyes where always as bright stars, the face that framed them was not outstanding, at least not by elven standards. Since beauty is so important to elven society, she was always rejected by people outside her family, especially young elves around her own age; children would refuse to play with her, and in the worst cases, they mocked her. Since Elladan and Elrohir where already adults when she was born, she spent her first years in sad solitude. As she grew up, the situation became worst, for as she reached her teen years the mockery became meaner and crueler. Now, as the guests arrived, she recognized some of the young elves that were now all over her, overwhelming her with compliments and invitations, that were the same boys that used to call her names and ignored her; it was long ago, yes, but she couldn't forget their cruel words.  
  
But there was a light in the midst of her darkness, for only one little boy of her own age clicked with her as soon as they met, and immediately became her only true friend, companion and confident; a little boy she had met in a visit to Lasgalen while wandering in the lush gardens near the caves; his name was Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, and when they bumped into each another and fell on their rears, she thought it was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her life. She lowered her head, and prepared herself for the certain insults and mockeries she was used to hear, but nothing of that sort came from him; he apologized and offered his hand to her politely. She hesitated, thinking it was some sort of trick, but when she finally took his hand, he helped her up carefully and, after introducing himself with a charming smile, he asked for her name.  
  
At first, she had her reserves about this cute and polite little boy; but upon seeing his sincere smile and real interest for her, she opened up to him and they became fast friends. Later, upon hanging out with him, she found out that he was too rejected by other kids and even grownups, who thought that he was strange, too mischievous and too adventurous for his age and social status.  
  
Arwen felt that she had finally found someone who really understood her, and from there and on, as much as time and visits permitted, they became inseparable and when she was sad, he used to tell her not to worry, that she would grow up to be the most beautiful lady in Middle Earth.  
  
"You'll see" - he used to say - "every lady in Middle Earth will envy your beauty." - little did she know then, that his words would come out to be true.  
  
Many years had passed since she had last seen him; in Lothlorien, to be exact, where he had given her a rushed first kiss, more from curiosity than anything else. After that, Legolas' father decided that it was time for him to receive formal training to become a first class warrior, and his hard training kept them apart for the rest of their growth. Now, the prospect of seeing him again after all those years, was the only thing that kept Arwen inside the boring hall, waiting for the arrival of Mirkwood's group with anticipation.  
  
Off course she was terribly disappointed at the arrival of a messenger, sent by the royal house of Mirkwood, who came bearing a message of apology, for their group was delayed and they would arrive later that day, probably after the ball started. She let out a disappointed sigh, while her father indicated the different groups the way to their respective rooms, and summoned them all to be ready for the ball, that would start at sundown. Free of her obligations, she went to her room, avoiding at all cost the senseless chatter of the guests.  
  
At sundown everything was ready and the ball begun, every group gave their own musical presentation, interpreting melodies traditional to their own lands. Some were soft and soothing; and some were rather bold and vigorous, as were the dances performed by the young elves. Dozens of invitations came for her to dance, since she was the most beautiful lady in the room and everybody wanted to dance with her. But she rejected everyone of them and stayed seated in place, with boredom written all over her face, even after the twins made their way to the dance floor, accompanied by some foreign lasses.  
  
Suddenly, the music was interrupted and she noted that everyone was staring at the main entrance door. The crowd broke into cheers when the Mirkwood group was announced, for Mirkwood elves were known for being the best musicians and dancers in middle earth. As soon as she heard the announcement, Arwen stood up and stretched over a veranda, looking for him; but the group was quickly surrounded by the swarming multitude and she couldn't see him, so she seated back in her place, her hands sweating from anticipation.  
  
Then, Lord Elrond spoke loud enough to the whole crowd to listen.  
  
"Imladris welcomes the Royal House of Mirkwood, specially his majesty Prince Legolas who is kind enough to join us, even in this time of distress for his people. I have offered the group the opportunity to go to their rooms and freshen up, but they said they are ready to party, even as I speak"  
  
Elrond's words were received with loud cheers from the crowd. He lifted up his hands, signaling them to quiet down.  
  
"Wait, that is not all; they have also said that they want to delight us with some music and dancing from their land. And as a gift from them to all of us, Prince Legolas will perform a traditional dance, in honor of our celebration.  
  
The cheers came even louder this time, and Arwen wandered about since when he had become so popular with noble elves.  
  
The musicians gave their instruments to the Mirkwood group who took their places and began tuning the cords and drums; and the crowd opened up a big space in the center of the hall, conveniently located right in front of her. She searched every face, frantically looking for him; but to no avail. The Mirkwood musicians started playing; and a powerful, passionate melody filled every corner of the hall. A tall figure took a few steps forward, towards the center of the hall and she finally saw what she waited so long to see, it was him.  
  
The last time she had seen him, he was little more than a boy; now in front of her he stood tall and handsome; she noted his broad shoulders and the golden mane rested on them. His face was also different; his jaw was strong and chiseled, his eyes piercing and mysterious.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled a crooked smile; mischievous like in old times, but at the same time masculine and absolutely irresistible. She smiled back timidly and waved at him briefly. He gave a courtly bow and proceeded to remove his tunic, revealing his lean body dressed with a silky white shirt, suede leggings and light boots. Despite the loud music, Arwen overheard some loud gasps coming from the ladies in the room, and without knowing why, she felt annoyed and let it show with a frown.  
  
But her frown quickly disappeared, for at the sound of the music, Legolas began to dance. His movements were a perfect combination of strength and grace as he performed an inspired dance, traditional of his people. Energy seemed to exude from his body with every vigorous movement, as the music increased its pace in a passionate crescendo of symphonic accords until it reached a climax that screamed power, liberty and wild beauty. Then, the music stopped and complete silence filled the hall, as every soul was too stunned to utter sound. Arwen noted how her breathing was now rushed; and she was sure that every lady in the hall was feeling the same way.  
  
Once again, Legolas gave a courtly bow and the crowd broke into claps and cheers, rewarding his outstanding performance. He nodded in acknowledgment and gave a small signal to the musicians, who immediately started playing a slow, beautiful song.  
  
Arwen couldn't believe her eyes as she saw this charmer coming her way, much less when he swiftly came to her side and kneeled on front of her. He took her hand and placed a small kiss in the back of it; then he proceeded to ask her to dance.  
  
"Would the most stunning lady in this world care to dance with an old friend?" - he said with a honeyed, masculine voice. She looked at him with horror, for she had never danced in public.  
  
"Off course that I understand if you would prefer to do it later, since you must have a million invitations ahead of mine. But it is just that I have being waiting for this dance for weeks, and upon seeing your beauty, I don't think I can resist another minute without dancing with you." - he paused, looked into her eyes and continued. - "Please?"  
  
Amazed by her own boldness, she extended her hand to him. How could she say no to him? It was impossible to deny anything from this charming, irresistible creature. He ceremoniously took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Many ooohhs! and aaahhhs! were heard when they took the center of the dance floor, and other couples opened up a space for the amazing pair. Lifting her hand in his, and placing the other one over her hip he motioned her to start dancing. Arwen hesitated a moment, and in turn, placed her hand over his shoulder. They began moving at the slow rhythm of the music, and guided by his skills, Arwen felt as she was dancing in mid air; their movements together were fluid and graceful, and Arwen was sure to check the jealous looks that the elves their own age were giving them. No longer were they the rejected children, no longer could they call them strange or mock them in any way; they'd truly grown up to be special, and now as they both gleamed in the dance floor, they were admired and envied by everybody.  
  
Legolas leaned and talked softly into her ear, tickling her with his warm breath - "I have missed you so much"  
  
"So have I, you have no idea" - she merely whispered. "I am sorry about your mother, I mourned her; and I regret that I couldn't be here for you"  
  
"Thank you; but let us not talk about the sad days, make me forget about all my sorrows now" - upon hearing her request, and while still dancing slowly, he pulled her closer to him in a warm embrace, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and leant her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm, you smell so good" - she heard herself say.  
  
"So do you" - he said, blushing slightly, while sensing the tantalizing scent of her hair.  
  
Suddenly, the music changed; it became fast and rhythmical, very much like the one he danced before. Arwen didn't know how to dance this kind of music, and for a moment she felt confused; but when Legolas grabbed her by the wrists and started twirling her effortlessly all over the dance floor, she found herself in complete bliss, laughing lightheartedly at his amusing comments.  
  
From that night an on, she became a different person; she found her pride, her security and self-esteem. She was able to forgive the ones who had hurt her; and for all that, she thanked him.  
  
After many dances, and both refusing to dance with anybody else, Legolas finally stopped, looked at her and breathed out some words - "I don't know about you Arwen, but I am exhausted; is there a possibility to go outside and get some fresh air."  
  
"Oh, you are already tired? I could go on all night" - she said jokingly.  
  
"Really? Well, isn't that interesting?" - he said huskily, amused of her vigor.  
  
"Really! But come on, let us get you some air" - she said while grabbing his hand, and dragging him through the crowd, to the back door of the hall.  
  
They came out to one of the gardens, and Legolas sighed, pleased by the cold, fresh air of the night. They seated on a bench, and under the moonlight, they contemplated each other.  
  
"Goodness Arwen! It is so good to see you. I have been dying without you." - he said while kissing the back of her hand once again.  
  
She remained silent for a moment, gazing into his eyes. - "it is you, you are really here, this is not a dream" - she finally said.  
  
"You have dreamt of me too?"  
  
"Yes, of course. But you are different from how I pictured you to be like."  
  
"And..Are you disappointed?  
  
"No, oh no! On the contrary, I'm impressed, very impressed. How about you, are you disappointed?  
  
"What? The only thing I could think when I saw you was WOW! And looking at you now, all I can think is double WOW! Moonlight really favors you, you know? You look glorious."  
  
"Hmm, you don't look so bad yourself."  
  
"Thank you" - he said softly, while lifting his hand to touch her hair briefly. Then, his hand moved down to her cheek, but stopped before touching her - "Can I?"  
  
"Yes, off course" - after getting her approval, he brushed his palm against her cheek, which is a form of intimate salutation and a signal of deep friendship and caring among elves. She lifted her palm also, and caressed his smooth cheek. Then, Legolas felt her hand gently pulling him closer, and heard a voice inside his head.  
  
"Come closer Legolas" - she whispered to his mind; and from that moment an on, their mental connection was born.  
  
He did as he was told, and got closer to her, their faces where now inches apart. Right then, the moment was perfect, for there were no feelings of confusion, nor guilt to cloud what they were feeling.  
  
And as would happen in the lake, happened that night; for they looked at each other with much more than friendship, closed their eyes and leant to seal their feeling with a well-deserved kiss. But as happened in the lake, happened that night; for as they were almost touching, a sound interrupted them, the voice of one of Mirkwood's elves.  
  
"Prince Legolas! Where are you?"  
  
They opened their eyes and the moment was ruined.  
  
"I am over here. What happened?" - he answered annoyed, he looked at Arwen apologetically and whispered to her - "This better be good, or he'll know the price for interrupting the most glorious moment of my life."  
  
As it turned to be, it was good.  
  
"Your highness, Lasgalen has been attacked by the spiders. It is an attack beyond precedent; your father summons you immediately to his side."  
  
Legolas stared at the young elf silently, frowning deeply from concern; then he turned around to face Arwen, who was already standing and had placed a hand over his shoulder in a gesture of silent support.  
  
"I apologize Arwen, I must depart now."  
  
"I understand Legolas. May your arm be steady, and your aim sharp; may Orome bless you with skills and strength. And promise me that you'll come back." - She said, then, she tiptoed to kiss his forehead.  
  
"I promise" - he said simply, then, he touched her cheek once again, and following his countryman, he disappeared into the night.  
  
Only one time, did he visit her, after many years of fighting the cursed spiders; and she noted how he seemed cold and distant during the short visit. Next time she'd seen him was at the Council of Elrond, and even then, he was evasive.  
  
As she came back to the present, Arwen wondered why he had behaved like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF FLASHBACK**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas cursed himself as he violently pulled the cord. -"What the heck almost happened?" - he thought. - "I almost kissed her; what a fool I am!! She is forbidden to me, I made a promise." He told himself while pulling out a huge rainbow-colored fish.  
  
He held the wiggling fish in front of him, his mind still fixed on the recent events. - "Get a hold of yourself Legolas" - he nagged himself silently - "It is not like that night at the Spring Ball, you had your chance then and you blew it"  
  
Trying his best to hide his feeling behind a calmed façade, he turned around to face her, unsure of what else he could say or do.  
  
...................... ...  
  
That's it?  
  
Yup, that's it; at least until next chapter. If you liked this one, wait till the other one is posted, you are going to love it. I expect to finish it next week, so stay tuned.  
  
And........review! Please? (looks at you with puppy dog eyes and pouts lower lip)  
  
Elwe. 


	26. Confessions

Sorry for the delay, but as you will see, this is a very long chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate that you take the time to read my story, and that you are kind enough to leave a little comment. From my heart, thank you.  
  
CHAPTER 26  
  
CONFESSIONS  
  
He forced a smile and turned around, the fish still wiggling helplessly in his hand. Arwen was seated on a rock, an indecipherable expression engraved in her face. It was like a frown, mixed with a smile, and a little bit of shock showing in her eyes. He stared at her for a few moments before breaking the ice.  
  
"See, I told you I could catch fish with that thing" - he said while showing her the colorful catch, a fake smile still plastered in his face.  
  
She blinked rapidly a couple of times, unable to believe what she was hearing. How could he talk about fish after what had happened? Well, after what almost happened. She evaluated the situation for a few minutes before even reacting to his stupid affirmation.  
  
"Is it that stupid after all?" - she thought to herself. She didn't want to talk about the whole thing anyway; it would've been too awkward.  
  
At last, she understood that Legolas was only trying to save them both from the awkward conversation, and she decided to play along with him and ignore the situation. She looked at him, shrugged imperceptibly and, standing up, she walked towards where he was. Legolas froze as she approached him, not knowing what was she up to; but when she came to his side, she only examined the fish closely and told him:  
  
"Oh, so you were right eh? Why don't you cook it for dinner, I kind of like fish." - and with that she turned around and walked away.  
  
Legolas let out a long held breath and looked at the agonizing fish. - "You saved my life little mate, but I'm going to have to cook you anyway, sorry." - He gave a quick glance towards Arwen, who was busy tearing berries from the bushes, and immediately eating whatever she harvested. Legolas looked at her worried - "If you keep eating like that you are going to get sick" - he shouted, sounding half joking, half concerned.  
  
She glared back at him and resumed munching the sweet fruit.  
  
...............................  
  
The sun was already low on the horizon when Legolas lit up a small fire among some rocks. The crackling sound of the flames devouring the crispy, fragrant wood attracted Arwen, who came and sat close, looking thoughtfully at the reddish flames.  
  
Legolas made himself busy cleaning up the fish and inserting it in a stick, before placing it over the fire. Arwen was silent, as was him; none of them had the courage to utter word.  
  
Legolas noted that darkness was near, and that soon it would be nighttime. He remembered the torture he had to endure the previous night and shuddered at the prospect of going through the same thing again, especially after the afternoon's events.  
  
"Oh no! No more cuddling together" - He told himself - "I wont be able to endure that again"  
  
He left the fish high enough over the fire to cook slowly and walked to some near bushes, every one of his movements closely followed by Arwen's gaze. Once there, he ripped off some branches and brought them close to the fire; then, he proceeded to intertwine the branches tightly together around a tree.  
  
Arwen looked at him puzzled, wondering about his diligence; but soon enough, her puzzlement became something else, as she watched the alluring movement of his well-defined muscles under his smooth skin; they seemed to have a mind of their own as he effortlessly bended the branches. What was he building? She didn't know, it stopped being important to her at some point. All that mattered was the amazing way in which those muscles tensed and relaxed under the tight, silky skin of his back and the mystic tattoos that covered his arms. She wondered how it would be like to put her hand over them as they moved, to trace them with the tip of her fingers; they looked so strong, and yet elegant, like those of a feline.  
  
She shook her head, trying to snap out of her enthrallment, but to her secret amusement, she couldn't tear her eyes off of him; she didn't even notice when he turned her head to look at her.  
  
"What?" - he asked upon seeing the strange way in which she was looking at him. She almost jumped off the rock, startled by his sudden question. Blushing furiously, she tried to come up with something sensible to say.  
  
"Ah, I was...  
  
ehmmm,  
  
I was, ah....  
  
wondering.... what you are doing, Yes! I was wondering about what you were doing. What are you doing?" - she managed to blurt out, not at all happy about the lightning speed in which she had said it.  
  
"Oh! I am building a place for you too sleep tonight, see" - he said while revealing something that resembled a small refuge, completely made out of branches joined tightly together. - "The branches are tight enough to protect you from the cold, and we can put some soft foliage inside so you'll be comfortable."  
  
He showed her the entrance to the small place, which was big enough only to fit one person ( he'd made sure of that as a measure of precaution, to avoid the whole "cuddling" situation ). - "Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, you are very considered, thank you."  
  
Legolas lifted up the fish from the fire - "it's ready" - then he skillfully fleshed it and laid half of the white meat over a large leaf, which he immediately offered to her; and kept the rest for himself.  
  
"Eat it now that it is hot, it tastes better that way."  
  
"Smells nice" - She said before eating a small bite.  
  
"Wow! It tastes great"  
  
"Nah, you just missed the protein. It's not that good."  
  
"What? I tell you Legolas, I've never had fish as good as this."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Really! I swear. You are good at al this survival thing."  
  
"Well, I manage."  
  
"You manage!! Look at that thing you made out of branches, I've never seen anything like that."  
  
"I learned to do that during a particularly cold hailstorm, during the war; it saved many soldiers. The Harbektuh tribe taught us how to do it and many rangers survived thanks to it."  
  
"Harbektuh? Are they southern men?"  
  
"Yes, the strongest, most sturdy people I've ever met."  
  
"You shared much with them."  
  
"And they shared much with me, they taught me many things and embraced me as a brother."  
  
"The tattoos, is it a part of their traditions?"  
  
"It is a symbol of bravery" - he said while fingering the symbols on his arms absently - "They believe that these symbols protect warriors during battles. I decided to embrace some of their traditions, in order to win their acceptance. You must think it is hideous."  
  
No! No, it is different, and very....interesting." - She said, trying to hold back the warm blush taking over her face - "Besides, it goes along nicely with all that muscle you sport now."  
  
"How did it happen? The muscle I mean, I've never seen an elf with such a body."  
  
He lowered his head, as if embarrassed by his appearance - "Well, there were several things that lead to this...change; first it was the armor, which was so darn heavy; then there was the authority issue."  
  
"Authority issue?"  
  
"Yes. You see, when you are in war like that, in such a place, and you look like a boy, it is hard to get respect; especially from the southern people, cause physical strength is very important to them; and they associate the size of your body with it. I had to get their respect somehow and I once saw the way they trained their bodies; it was brutal, and dangerous, but very effective; so I decided to train the same way."  
  
"At first it was almost impossible for me to do the things they did, every movement hurt terribly, and they mocked me; but then, my body got used to it, and soon enough I was as strong as the biggest of them. Then, I guess Sauron's influence had something to do with it, cause it became almost an obsession. I wanted to be stronger and stronger, and whatever they did, I did twice as hard and twice as heavy, pushing myself to limits I never before reached; always trying to reach further until I had no match and the respect they began to feel became fear. The thing is, that I never stopped, and before I knew, my body had changed into what it is now. And, I guess you probably don't like it, since I look so..different "  
  
"Well...., actually I cannot say that I dislike it; it's different, but not at all unpleasant. It's just that you look.... I don't know; just different, "  
  
"Dangerous" - he interrupted - "I know, I look like trouble."  
  
She evaluated the word - "Dangerous, yes; but absolutely appealing in a wild, feral, kind of way" - she thought, a tingling sensation taking over her stomach. Then, ominous silence took place as she hesitated to ask her next question.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you remember the spring ball, at Rivendel?"  
  
"How could I ever forget that night? Off course I remember."  
  
"That night you promised that you'd be back, to continue what we started; but you never did."  
  
"I know, I apologize."  
  
"Why Legolas? Why didn't you come back? I was terribly disappointed... back then, I mean."  
  
He shifted in his seat, uncomfortably - "I was afraid"  
  
"Afraid? Of what?"  
  
"Of my own feelings. Now I realize that was the greatest mistake I ever did, the worst decision in my life. But now it's too late."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Before that night, I was so sure of what I wanted, I had everything planned. Because of my training, I learned not to be afraid of anything, not even silence or pain. I was taught to embrace solitude as the only way of the warrior. I knew exactly what I wanted, and was convinced to be the only master of my will."  
  
He lifted up his face and she felt as if pierced by his gaze. - "But, after seeing you that night, something changed inside of me; I couldn't find my self inside my own mind, all my space was occupied by your presence. Days passed and I was dominated by contradiction, not knowing what to think, or how to feel. I was at war, and those feelings were affecting my performance; I almost got myself killed more than once, and I was also risking my fellow soldiers; so I forced my self to push my feelings aside, and labeled them as infatuation."  
  
"You denied them; you denied me" - she whispered, moved by the way he was opening himself to her.  
  
"Yes, but I quickly found out that there was more than simple infatuation."  
  
"Then, why didn't you tell me something? You could have send a message or anything."  
  
"Like I said before, I was afraid. I had nothing to offer you, my country was weakened and at war; my life wasn't worth more than that of a simple soldier. I found myself unworthy of you."  
  
She shook her head slowly, bewildered by what she was hearing. - "I have never cared for those things."  
  
"I know, I know! It sounds stupid, but that is what I felt back then. I wanted to rebuild my country, to go to you and to your father with a prosperous background."  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"I just wanted to be able to offer you the best, I couldn't even think about going to you with less than that. So I struggled, for years that became centuries, until I got what I wanted,; my country was finally safe, strong and prosperous, so I finally decided it was time to tell you about my feelings."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Midsummer's eve 2952, I packed all my dreams and illusions and went to Rivendel to declare to you my affection."  
  
Realization settled in Arwen's mind. - "I was at Lothlórien at the time." - Her voice was a mere whisper.  
  
"Yes, I eventually found out. But I never got as far as Rivendel, I found the Twins hunting near the misty mountains."  
  
"They told you." - a single tear streamed down her cheek.  
  
"They told me that you were at Lothlórien, spending time with Lady Galadriel. I thought that it was fine, and that I could go and ask permission to Lord Elrond to court you before telling you. I wanted to be formal, I wanted you and your father to know that I wasn't playing games, and that I had real interest in you; But.."  
  
"My brothers knew, they told you." - she said, her voice almost braking into sobs.  
  
"I remember the ironic tone they used to tell me that their little sister had finally found love, in the arms of a mortal man."  
  
"I am so sorry, Legolas.."  
  
"They told me that you were willing to give up your immortality, and to renounce to your people, for him."  
  
"Loyal to my training and to my pride, I swallowed all my sorrow and disappointment, they never knew about my feelings. I said goodbye to them and went back to Lasgalen to grief alone, for the loss of my love and the mate I never had."  
  
"I thought you were just mad because I chose a mortal life."  
  
"And I fooled my self to believe that too. For my sake and sanity, I forced myself into denial again; I convinced my silly mind that it was just a phase, that it was just temporary infatuation, and that I would eventually forget about you; that's why I avoided visiting, cause I was trying to get over you. But years passed, and even though they were locked in the deepest of my soul, even though I ignored them and denied them, those feelings remained, and in time they resurfaced again."  
  
"When Legolas? When did you realize that..., that....."  
  
"That I loved you? That I helplessly loved you, and that I would never be happy in my life?"  
  
"Yes" - she breathed softly.  
  
"Does it matter when? Does it matter how?"  
  
"I would like to know, if you'd tell me."  
  
He looked away, and gazed up to the starry night, overwhelmed by memories.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, I understand."  
  
"It was on the day Mordor came down, the day Frodo destroyed the ring. The reddened horizon at mount doom announced the victory of the free people of Middle Earth; and at Palennor's field, with fists raised high to the sky, we raised a cry, for freedom and peace had finally arrived. But when all theses burdens were lifted up of my shoulders, the first person that came into my mind was you; at that moment, you occupied all my thoughts; and all my wishes, hopes and desires turned to you. But as soon as they bloomed, the feelings were shot down and beheaded by a smile."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There he was, King Elessar; radiant in his victory. I had learned to love him like my own brother during the ring quest, but when I saw the sincere, blissful smile that graced his fair face I knew that it wasn't because of the victory, or the restoration of his kingdom, no; when I looked in his eyes I saw you, he was happy because he could finally marry you, he had earned the right to be your husband. And at that moment I understood that I would certainly loose you, that you would never know about my feelings, and that you would eventually die."  
  
"I physically felt as my heart shattered and broke into little pieces, and I stood silent in the middle of the field, looking at my own bloodied hands while my feelings shifted like dessert sands. What was I to do? I couldn't hate him, much less hate you; everything became confusing and the only thing I had for sure was the fact that I loved you, but I could never have you. So, I decided to sail away, to escape to the west, with the excuse of the yearning of the ocean; I was going to do it, as soon as you got married, since neither of you would accept me to miss the wedding."  
  
"Aragorn noted your sadness, he told me a few days before the wedding that you seemed sick or worried about something."  
  
"I was dying Arwen, dying of grief; and I couldn't wait to get away from the torment that was seeing you with him."  
  
"But you didn't leave. Why?"  
  
"It happened on the wedding day. I remember that on that morning I was having one of those nightmares that haunted me so often when I woke to the sound of bells and trumpets; the morning sun streamed into my chamber in Minas Tirith and I knew that the moment had arrived, all the people was being summoned for the ceremony, and that included me. I dressed up slowly and praying for fortitude, I made my way towards the hall."  
  
"I remember the faces I saw on the way, everyone was so radiant and happy, and I just wanted to kill myself, but all that changed the very moment I entered the hall and saw you; you were a vision, absolutely perfect in your wedding gown; but it wasn't your beauty what made me change, it was the smile on your face, the radiance of your happiness. I saw how happy you were and I forced myself to feel happy for you."  
  
"But then, why didn't you leave? Did you deny your feelings again?"  
  
"No, I just concealed them. The reason I stayed was because I knew that your happiness would be marred as soon as all our people sailed away, so I promised myself to stay with you until the end of your days, giving you the light of our people."  
  
"That's why you came to live at Ithilien, to bring me joy? To protect me from my own decision?"  
  
"Yes. But then my life devalued day-by-day, as friends and loved ones sailed away, I was left alone to fight my own feelings. After all our people was gone, I refuge myself in war and battles, but I somehow survived and honored my promise, that's why I am still here."  
  
He looked at the diminishing flames of the fire - "Please don't ask more from me Arwen, I do not have strength left to answer you. It only stirs things I thought only to sleep inside of me."  
  
She still had many questions unanswered, but she didn't wish to know more - "I will not, your confessions only bring me great sorrow. I only want to say that I never meant things to be like they are, I never intended to hurt you; and my heart grieves for all the pain I've caused you."  
  
"I have never blamed you Arwen, I brought all this upon myself, and I am the only one I hold responsible for it. Now let us rest, tomorrow we will depart towards Gondor, it is a long way and I have one promise yet to honor." - He stood up and made his way to the woodpile he had gathered.  
  
She stood up and silently motioned towards the refuge he had built. She entered the shelter, which was covered with soft, fragrant foliage, and laid down, curling like a little girl. She could hear him outside putting more wood to the fire, with hot tears running down her cheeks she whispered - "goodnight Legolas" - almost inaudibly. But as she muffled a sob against the palm of her hand, she could swear she heard a faint voice outside.  
  
"Goodnight Arwen."  
  
........................  
  
Too long? Too boring?  
  
I promise that from next chapter and on, things will become more interesting and exciting. They will hit the road again and will find many surprises.  
  
I know that not much has happened lately, but I feel that I was important to let Arwen know about all the things Legolas has gone through, and the real nature of his feelings. I also wanted to develop their relationship slowly. After all, many things are still unsolved, but next chapter will pick up the rhythm again and many things that seemed to be left hanging on the air will resolve.  
  
Peace.  
  
Elwe. 


	27. Nurn

CHAPTER 27  
  
NURN  
  
The night was dark as a raven at the southern border of the realm once known as Ithilien, just north of Harondor. Two riders that pierced swiftly through the darkness stirred the quietness of the night; they were silent, and their rough, weathered faces were distressed. They had been riding without rest for almost four days and nights, and the accomplishment of their mission seemed to be an impossible task. Halbarad II looked over at his companion Herodir. - "How is he doing?"  
  
Herodir leaned over the man he carried on his horse - "He is still unconscious, and he is starting to get cold, do you think he'll make it?"  
  
"I don't know my friend, it is a miracle that he is still alive; but I doubt he'll make it all the way to Gondor, this mission is folly."  
  
"I don't care if is folly or not, the General told us to take him to Gondor and I don't intend to fail him." - Herodir's voice was determined.  
  
"No, neither do I, I just hope that all this is not in vain" - Halbarad II was not disloyal, he was just practical, as his grandfather the first Halbarad was; he had inherited all the skills of his forefather, along with his stubbornness. He suddenly slowed down sniffing the air around him and stopped his horse. - "Wait! There is a creek behind those trees. Come, the horses need to be watered."  
  
They turned right from the main road and upon passing through a grove, they found a small creek. They both dismounted the animals, but left the moribund king on top on Antares, careful not to move him much, and lead them to the water. The weary horses were thankful for the fresh water, and while they drank, the rangers refilled their water skins.  
  
Herodir cupped some water between his callused hands and washed his face; he was tired, and his body screamed for a good rest, but he wasn't willing to waste precious time. - "We should get going" - he said to Halbarad who had collapsed on top of a rock, completely exhausted.  
  
Halbarad looked at him annoyed. - "Can't we rest for a few minutes? My back is killing me."  
  
Herodir snorted at his groans - "What would the General say if he sees you like this, complaining like a little girl."  
  
Halbarad immediately stood up and held the reins of his horse - "Shut up and move it!" - he said dryly, furious at the fact that the younger ranger was mocking him.  
  
Herodir held back a grin and rubbed Antares's cheek with the tips of his fingers. - "You truly are a magnificent animal; I almost feel unworthy of riding you." - he whispered to the noble steed.  
  
"Stop talking foolishness to that damn horse and let's get going."  
  
"You speak dumbly because you had never ridden him, but you should respect such a noble animal, remember that he is most appreciated by the general."  
  
"Yes, I know that he holds more esteem for this horse than for his whole army" - Halbarad said while lifting his arms to the sky - "All hail the white donkey!! Now let's go, weren't you the one who couldn't wait to go on?  
  
Herodir decided not to pay attention to his disrespectful comment and checked the King. He had done his best to heal his wounds, but the venerable King had lost much blood and was terribly weak, and he feared he wouldn't resist much longer. - "Hang on your Majesty, only two more days, that's all we need" - he said mostly to himself, while wiping the sweat off of Aragorn's face with a clean cloth.  
  
He was about to get back on his saddle when the King stirred and groaned almost inaudibly. Herodir cried out startled - "Halbarad, he awoke, come!"  
  
Halbarad dismounted and ran to his side. Herodir was holding Aragorn's face with one hand and moistening his lips with a damp cloth. Aragorn stirred and tried to speak, but only guttural noises came out of his throat.  
  
"Rest, your Majesty, save your breath" - But the King kept stirring and groaning. The rangers looked at each other helplessly and upon getting up on the horses again, they resumed their time race to Minas Tirith  
  
The sound of the hoofs galloping madly didn't let the loyal rangers hear the only word that the king could articulate before falling back into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
"Arwen"  
  
..........................  
  
At the lake in the Shadow Mountains, Arwen woke to a desperate cry that pierced all the way into the deepest fibers of her soul.  
  
"Aragorn!" - she whispered as she sat up inside her shelter, her body completely covered with sweat. At that moment she knew that her husband was alive, but she also knew that his presence was fading, he was dying.  
  
"No!" - she screamed, unable to contain herself. Alarmed, Legolas came running to the entrance of the shelter.  
  
"Arwen! Are you well?"  
  
...Silence...  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
"I am fine, Legolas; it was just a nightmare." - She said, as calmed as she could. Legolas knew that something else troubled her, but the dry tone of her voice dissuaded him from insisting furthermore.  
  
"Try to sleep some more, dawn is close and we will depart with the first lights." - He told her cautiously, going back to where he was sitting all along. He hadn't slept; he didn't need to.  
  
"I will."  
  
"And, Arwen?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas."  
  
She couldn't tell him that Aragorn was alive; after knowing all the things he had gone through because of his love for her, she didn't dare to tell him. She feared his reaction, remembering the furious, violent way in which he had acted the night before the battle, when he kissed her and she pulled back. She felt terrible for not trusting him, but she just couldn't tell him.  
  
She laid down again and curled, wrapping her arms around her knees; hot tears dampened her face, and she felt overwhelmed by confusion. - What is to come now? - She thought to herself, fearing for her future, unable to foretell what destiny awaited her and the ones she loved.  
  
The ones she loved; the thought suddenly became very disturbing. Who did she love? Did she love more than one? She examined herself, looking for an answer. Of course she loved Aragorn, since the very day she met him. But, what about Legolas? Everything had changed so much since she knew he loved her; and she couldn't deny that his presence was affecting her deeply. Feelings that she never thought to exist stirred inside of her with his closeness, and things that she thought to be dead long ago, resurfaced from beneath the memories of happier times shared with him.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to contain the tears that now streamed down her cheeks, and trying to decipher her own treacherous feelings; but most of all, she had to hold back the urge to run into Legolas' arms, the urge to tell him how she felt, and to find the comfort she needed in the warmth of his embrace. No, she couldn't let herself go; she knew that if she did that, she would've lost herself in his arms. Finally, loyalty proved to be stronger inside her heart, and she established her priorities.  
  
"I must go to Aragorn." - She ordered herself. Upon feeling his fading presence in the distance, she promised him and herself that she would see him again, no matter what. - "I will be strong" - she assured herself - "For you and for me; cause I wont give up on you, and I will remain truth and loyal to our sacred bond..... no matter how hard it is." - Despite herself, her thoughts kept flying to the powerful presence just outside the shelter, but she held herself back; she wouldn't betray Aragorn.  
  
Sitting by the fire, Legolas stared worriedly at the stars above, for he could feel the despair of her heart in the deepest of his soul; and sensed each and every one of her tears as if they were his own. He wanted to run to her side, to comfort her no matter what was wrong; but his heart discouraged him from doing so. Somehow he knew, that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.  
  
............................  
  
Hours passed and dawn finally arrived. Arwen came out of the shelter and found Legolas busy preparing the departure.  
  
"Good morning Arwen"  
  
"Good morning" - she said hurriedly, and immediately went to the lake to wash her face. She didn't want him to see the trail of tears on her face, or her eyes as they were swollen and reddened. When she came back, Legolas noted that she seemed distant and elusive.  
  
"Would you like to eat something before we go?" - he asked cautiously.  
  
"No, I would like to go now, if it's possible"  
  
He ignored the dryness of her tone and answered simply. - "Yes of course. I already prepared some provisions to take in case you get hungry later."  
  
"Good; where are we going?"  
  
He went closer to her and noted how she seemed to tense with his closeness. Fighting back the urge to ask her what the heck was wrong, he pointed to a narrower part of the lake. - "The river continues down that way. I figure we can follow the river path first, and then we can follow the mountain ridge on our right, that way we will eventually reach South Ithilien."  
  
"How many days?"  
  
"To Minas Tirith? Four, maybe five."  
  
"That is too much" - she muttered under her breath - "Isn't there another way, to get there faster?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose we can cross the river and go north; but we would have to go through the land of Nurn, right at the borders of Mordor; you must understand that it would be far too risky."  
  
"How many days it would take if we go that way?"  
  
"I can't be sure, but in terms if distance and obstacles, I would say two days."  
  
"Then, I wish to go that way."  
  
"Arwen, it is too dangerous, I don't know what creatures dwell in those lands, and they are still darkened by the shadow of Sauron."  
  
"Legolas, I made my decision, I want to go that way." - she said firmly, talking to him as his Queen and not his friend.  
  
He swallowed hard, trying his best to tolerate the strange way in which she was treating him - "Very well, as you wish" - He said bowing slightly. If she was going to treat him like a servant, then he would behave like one.  
  
He picked up a bundle of provisions he had gathered and tied the spear he had made to his back. - "Come, we must find a proper place to ford the river." - he said without emotion; she followed him, and with that they began their trip.  
  
They crossed the Harnen River a few miles to the west, where the river narrowed enough to permit them to cross without risk. Then, they traveled north, crossing the rest of the mountain range until they reached the southern borders of Nurn. From the heights of the Shadow Mountains, they could see that the land of Nurn was plain and regular, and a gloomy, coniferous forest that extended all the way to the horizon covered the totality of the land. Legolas raised his gaze to the north; with his keen eyesight he could see the horrid peaks that arose at the limits of the forest, the mountains of Mordor; and the very sight still made him shiver. Luckily, they wouldn't have to go near those dreaded peaks, they would have to cross the Nurn forest diagonally, heading northwest, until reaching North Ithilien; and then, they would just have to cross the Anduin to reach Minas Tirith.  
  
They descended from the mountain range at midday, and continued their journey. Arwen was still distant, and avoided talking to him at all times. Every time he suggested stopping and resting for her sake, she would refuse stubbornly to do so, and demanded to continue. Legolas was growing tired from her mistreatment, but he didn't complaint and just kept going, according to her wishes.  
  
They walked into the forest for three hours without eventualities, a cold silence standing like an invisible barrier between them. Then, exhaustion finally charged it's fee on her, and she tripped with a fallen log and scratched her legs on a spiky bush that happened to be right where she fell. Legolas came running to her side and helped her to untangle her legs from the thorny branches, cutting his own hands in the process.  
  
"Are you well?" - he asked concerned, while finally liberating her from the bush. He helped her to stand up and she leaned on him for a moment, trying to recover from the wounds on her legs. Then, she realized how close he was and she pulled back in a sudden movement that sent her back to the ground; she landed on her rear end, fortunately away from the thorns.  
  
"Aouch!"  
  
"That's it! We are going to stop now, you need to rest."  
  
"No, we cannot stop! We must go on."  
  
He wiped the blood of his hands in his own body, leaving two ugly bloodstains in his torso. His face let show all the annoyance he was feeling; her behavior was finally getting on his nerves - "Look, I don't care how much you whine about it. We will stop, and you will rest! And not only that, you will also eat! Understood young lady!!" - he yelled to her as if she was one of his soldiers. Then without a chance for a reply, he tossed the lance to the ground and started unpacking the provisions. She tried to get up, but a thundering yell prevented her from doing so.  
  
"Stay where you are! I said you have to rest. Didn't you hear me?" - she froze at the authority of his voice and stayed in place. He kneeled by her side and handed her a mixture of nuts, roots and wild berries - "Eat"  
  
She looked at him bewildered. He ignored her - "Eat! Now!" - She decided to obey and took the food from his hands, quickly stuffing it in her mouth with a defying gesture. - "FINE!" - she said, with her mouth still stuffed. Then, as he carefully touched her leg to examine the wounds, she jerked back - "Don't touch me!"  
  
He pulled back with noting but hurt in his eyes - "I was just trying to check your wounds. What is the matter with you? I am sick of your stiff- necked attitude and your rudeness. What have I done to deserve this, uh?  
  
She lowered her head; she knew she was being mean to him. - "Nothing is the matter with me, Legolas. Besides, it is not of your concern."  
  
"Not of my concern! I believe I am most affected by this, and I think you owe me an explanation!"  
  
"I owe you nothing! You don't understand, just stay away from me!!"  
  
He stood up and backed away from her slowly, his eyes were dilated and his mouth half opened; he was completely astonished, confused and terribly hurt. Arwen regretted the way she had yelled to him, but as she was about to apologize, a low rustle coming from the forest ahead interrupted her. Legolas froze, adopting at once a fighting stance. He gestured her to stay down and quiet; then slowly and silent like a shadow, he picked up the lance and moved forward to investigate.  
  
As he advanced towards the noise, he could hear a rushed breathing, and the scent of blood and fear filled his nostrils; there was a creature there, he was sure; and whatever it was, it was wounded and really frightened. As he neared the source of the noise, he clenched his fist around his lance, preparing himself for the unexpected.  
  
As he finally got to see the creature, he lowered his lance and sighed relieved; it was only a frightened, young deer. But soon enough, his body tensed, as the scent of blood came to him again and he saw a thick arrow firmly embedded below one of the deer's shoulder blades. - "Hunters" - he thought, wondering who could be hunting in such a lonely place. He neared the wounded animal, trying to get a closer look at the arrow, to see if maybe he could figure out who had shot it.  
  
"Southern men" - he muttered.  
  
"What is it?" - Arwen's voice startled him and he turned around to find her right behind where he was. He glared at her, but a sudden flicker of horror in her eyes made him turn around just in time to see a small, dark figure that was coming his way; and the tip of an arrow that was steadily pointing to his head, right between his eyes.  
  
He froze, and regarded the creature; it was a southern woman, and she was alone. He noted that she was short of stature, but lean and very strong looking. She came closer to him and with her bow tensed and the arrow still aiming to his head, she yelled angrily, right at his face.  
  
Arwen whimpered and hid behind a tree, but the woman's attention was totally focused on Legolas. Trying to calm her down, Legolas dropped the lance and raised his hands to her, showing his palms to her in a universal gesture of peace. He looked at her right in the eye, showing her that he had nothing to hide, and trying to make her understand with his steady gaze that he meant no harm to her. He continued examining her; her skin was smooth and tanned; her hair was dark and reddish, and curled wildly above his head, before cascading down to her back. Her features were strong, but feminine; her brows were thick, but stylish; her jaw strong; her nose was small but proud; her mouth was pursed into a thin line, a sign of nervousness, but also of concentration as she aimed. Her body was lean and nicely muscled, very strong and elegant despite the fact of being short.  
  
But what caught his attention above all was the ebony blackness of her eyes. Her eyes were wild, defying and untamed; but completely honest and naïve at the same time. He examined her garments, trying to figure out what tribe she belonged to, but he quite place them. Off course he knew many of the dialects of the southern people, but he also knew that some of the tribes held deadly enmities towards each other, and that if he would speak in the wrong speech, he would only cause her to release her nervous grip, and he could end up with an arrow embedded in his skull.  
  
Endless minutes went by in perfect silence, but then, glancing to the wounded deer, that was know lying on the ground, she finally broke the silence.  
  
"My prey!" - she said angrily, with a strange, musical accent that made Legolas want to giggle. Off course he held it back, and was glad that she spoke common language.  
  
"I respect your prey" - he said slowly, with a voice tone he knew was soothing to any creature.  
  
"This is my territory!" - she said a little less angry, but still menacingly.  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't know. I am just a traveler."  
  
At that point, Arwen came from behind the tree and listened closely to their conversation.  
  
"Not many travelers here. I don't trust you."  
  
"I mean no harm to you, I swear. I apologize for disrespecting your hunting territory."  
  
She seemed to finally calm down, and lowering her bow, she proceeded to examine the strange foreigner in front of her. - "I've never seen a man like you before in my life" - she said with her musical accent, while looking closely at Legolas' fair features.  
  
Legolas smiled to her, trying to earn her trust, but it wasn't necessary, for a few moments later, she boldly raised a hand to touch his face. Legolas didn't move an inch, and she jerked and pulled back her hand at the contact with such smoothness; but she promptly restarted her exploration and this time touched his hair, her mouth half open in wonder. Legolas let her continue with her exploration, avoiding any sudden movement. He knew that if he would protest or move the wrong way, she would be startled and would get violent, or would be scared and would run away. She continued touching his hair and face with the tips of her fingers, marveling at the texture of the fascinating stranger; then, she let out a soft cry of surprise as she saw the tip of one of his ears, protruding from his golden mane.  
  
"You are an elf!" - she cried out with amusement.  
  
"That I am" - he said, as calmed as ever.  
  
She looked at him for endless moments before saying another word - "I never thought I'd live to see a real elf; Kron told us there were no elves left in middle earth."  
  
"Kron?"  
  
"The leader of my people. But, what is an elf doing in Nurn anyway?"  
  
"Like I said, I am just a traveler; and I am heading west as soon as I can."  
  
"But, you don't carry provisions, or weapons, this is a dangerous territory to wander alone."  
  
"I was attacked by wolves, in the land of Khand and lost all my provisions and weapons."  
  
"Wolves?" - the mere word seemed to make her uncomfortable.  
  
"But don't worry, they are all death now."  
  
"Good; why don't you come with me; my city is close, and I can give you provisions, and maybe even a horse so you can continue with your journey. You'll never come out of Nurn traveling like this."  
  
Legolas knew of the southern men's tradition of being kind to travelers in need, once they know they are no hazard to them; so her invitation did not surprised him - "You are very kind, but I must know first, how far is your..city?"  
  
"Only one hour north form here, I will provide you with good things if you help me carry the deer, deal?"  
  
Legolas thought little of it; the possibility of getting provisions and a horse added greatly to the chance of completing the journey - "Deal. My name is Legolas" - he said smiling friendly.  
  
"Leg-go-lass" - she repeated slowly, with her funny accent. - "What a weird name."  
  
Legolas snorted with amusement - "What is your name?"  
  
"I am Nohemy"  
  
.................................  
  
Well, here it is. A new character was added to the mix; but don't worry, she will only bring lots of new emotions into the story. The Legolas and Arwen story will get a little bit more complicated and rich thanks to her; and all I can tell you is that jealousness will be involved.  
  
Next chapter is named NOHEMY AND THE PEOPLE OF THE GREY CLIFFS. Legolas and Arwen will find lots of trouble and adventure in the Grey Cliffs, so stay tuned.  
  
Thanks again to all the reviewers.  
  
Elwe. 


	28. Nohemy and the people of the Gray Cliffs

Hi!  
  
I'm back again. As always, big thanks to my reviewers; just wanted to say that I love you guys, you keep me going.  
  
A helpful comment: I picture Nohemy to look very much like Salma Hayek, with her funny accent and all.  
  
Now on to chapter 28. Gosh! I can't believe I've actually written 28 chapters already!  
  
CHAPTER 28  
  
NOHEMY AND THE PEOPLE OF THE GRAY CLIFFS  
  
Arwen, who had been semi-hidden behind a tree, came fully to view and cleared her throat to be acknowledged; feeling that both Legolas and the wild woman had ignored her for quite a long time.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Nohemy immediately diverted her eyes from Legolas and focused on the new creature that came to her sight. She gasped in surprise and went running to her, which caused Arwen to freeze, wishing she had stayed behind the tree.  
  
Nohemy stopped right in front of her, only inches away; and looked at her with eyes big as plates.  
  
"Another elf" - whispered the shorter woman, her voice filled with awe. Then, as she raised her hand to touch the elf's fascinating features, Arwen stiffened, nervous and uncomfortable with the unexpected contact, but following Legolas example, she decided not to move. Nohemy traced her jaw line with two fingers, and Arwen noted how the skin on her fingers was rough - "Archer's hands" - she thought to herself.  
  
"You are so beautiful, I've never seen..." - but she felt short of words, unable even to praise Arwen's serene, ethereal beauty.  
  
"Thank you" - Arwen said, without much emotion.  
  
Nohemy turned around again, looking at Legolas, and then her eyes wandered back to Arwen - "Are you mates?"  
  
"No" - "Yes" - said the elves at the same time. Legolas said yes, Arwen said no. Nohemy looked at them confused, unsure of what to believe. Legolas glared at Arwen, trying to prevent her from saying anything else, but Arwen only glared back, and obviously against Legolas wishes, she explained everything to the southern girl.  
  
"He is my escort" - she said proudly, her eyes defying Legolas, who was fuming with anger.  
  
Nohemy gave them a skeptical look - "Aha, and were is he escorting you?"  
  
Legolas gave Arwen a genuine panic look, and opened his mouth to answer the question, but Arwen cut him off - "We are going to Gondor, I am Arwen, Queen of Gondor."  
  
Nohemy's features hardened at the mention of Gondor. - "Gondor eh? My people are not very fond of Gondorians." - she said while backing away from the couple.  
  
Legolas slapped his forehead, furious at the outcome of Arwen's stiff- necked attitude. And Arwen finally understood Legolas worried looks, and decided to leave the talk to him.  
  
Nohemy looked up at Legolas's steady gaze, trying to find an answer to her confusion. Could she trust these strangers? Her elders had always warned her from the people of Gondor, saying that they were cruel and hated their tribe. But upon looking at Legolas' sincere eyes, she found an answer.  
  
"Don't worry, I still want to help you." - she said with her melodic accent, and Legolas sighed relieved.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh! And I wont tell my people that you are Gondorians; you see, they wouldn't understand, and would probably want to harm you. But not to worry, I will protect you, and we will say that you are going to Ithilien. Agree?" - she said looking at both.  
  
Legolas responded - "Agree! And thank you so much, Nohemy."  
  
"Don't mention it. Now let's get going! I want to reach my city before dusk"  
  
Legolas nodded and picked up the already death deer, placing it effortlessly atop of his shoulders. Arwen picked up Legolas' lance and the three of them started walking into the forest, Nohemy leading the group.  
  
"You seem to know your way around this territory. Do you hunt in this forest regularly?" - said Legolas, trying to make small talk with the southern woman.  
  
"Yes, ever since my mate died; I have to hunt for my sick father and for myself."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
They kept walking northbound, and Legolas wondered about this city she spoke about; for when he stood on the Shadow Mountains and gazed upon Nurn, he couldn't see anything that even nearly resembled a city.  
  
Arwen, who had been walking right behind them in perfect silence, finally decided to speak to him, in elvish, so Nohemy could not understand.  
  
******* " Can I speak now?" ********  
  
*******" I don't see why not; except if you are going to keep ruining things" ***********  
  
******* "Well, excuse me! How could I know that this...people hate Gondor? Besides, I don't see why we are detouring here anyway. What is it with your zeal to follow this stranger? I personally think that it is a waste of precious time" ************  
  
****** " Well, first of all it happens that I know much about the ways of southern people, and one of the things I learned is that they consider it a serious insult when someone rejects their hospitality. Believe me, last thing we need is a tribe of angry savages following us in a land we barely know. Second of all, if she can provide us with horses and provisions, we stand a way better chance to fulfill this journey than with empty hands. And third of all, you should just let me manage this, since you lack knowledge of this people's ways."********  
  
******** "Fine, you do the talking. But I don't see why you are so mad at me"**********  
  
Legolas could barely retain a sarcastic glare ******* "You don't see why? Well, besides that you have been treating me like dirt the whole day; is just that your attitude can get us both killed; especially your eagerness to say that I am just your 'escort'.**********  
  
********* "What is with that anyway? Why did you want her to believe that we are 'mates'? Did you want me to lie?***********  
  
Legolas stopped right in front of her and faced her, he just couldn't take anymore ******** "It is your security we are talking about here Arwen; and yes, if I have to lie to protect you, then I will" ******  
  
****** "But, protect me from what? I don't see why you should lie about being mates" *******  
  
****** "You can be so naïve at times. Listen to me; you are very, very attractive and desirable. The southern men are very, very lustful. I fear that when these men come to see you, they'll want to 'have' you. You see, they wont respect you; they don't respect females, at least not in this aspect. When they want a woman, they just take her, no matter the place or the situation. But they do respect life-bonds, and they respect what you and I call 'marriage'. But I assure you that they wont respect a simple escort, which is what I happen to be for you" **********  
  
******** "Well, I didn't know anything about that. And stop that resentful attitude of yours. So what if I called you my escort? Isn't that what you are?" **********  
  
******** " Yes, I guess that is what I am " ****** The tone of his voiced revealed just how hurt he was, and frankly he was starting to loose his patience.  
  
"Hey you two! What is it that you are arguing about so much? I can't understand a word you are saying, but I can definitely see that you are very mad at each other" - Nohemy's voice reminded them that they weren't alone.  
  
"Stop it and move on! We are just about to get to my city, and it is not wise to speak violently in front of my people, specially if they don't know what is being said." - Legolas and Arwen exchanged embarrassed looks and continued to follow her.  
  
The forest was very dense at this point, and Legolas started to wonder if this woman wasn't crazy - "How could there be a city here? " - he thought concerned.  
  
Then, he heard a steady rumble ahead of them, like the sound of many waters. And as they advanced a few meters ahead, the origin of this sound was revealed. They came out from the lush vegetation to find a canyon, narrow but deep, cut sharply in the middle of the forest, surrounded on both sides by tall trees that secluded it from the rest of the world. At its bottom, a mighty river flowed down thru the many gray rocks that covered its steep channel.  
  
Nohemy lead them to an ample, rock stairway that descended into the canyon; and as they were going down, the location of the city was finally revealed, as they saw many constructions that hung from the walls of the gray cliffs. The city was formed by narrow, simple buildings, which were carved out of the gray rock. They hung from sharp ridges in the steep cliffs, and were communicated by rope bridges that hung precariously between the buildings.  
  
The first construction, which they were descending to, was the largest, and was big enough to hold a small, open square. Right at the entrance of the square Legolas could see a barn-like building that extended to the right, and was well secured in the large ridge that embedded it. As they passed the entrance, he saw several horses inside and knew that it was their stable; and he wondered how they could teach the horses to go down those steep stairs.  
  
Then, they finally reached the open square, which was crowded with Nohemy's countrymen, who at first didn't notice the newly arrived visitors. A boy was playing near the entrance of the square, and Nohemy stepped forward and called him.  
  
"Manu! Come here boy!" - the boy came to her, and after greeting her, he focused his attention on the strangers behind his friend.  
  
"Who are these?" - he said amused, his tiny black eyes fixed on the tall warrior in front of him. Legolas greeted him with a smile, and Arwen nodded to him courtly. The boy stood there for endless minutes, his mouth half open in sheer surprise, but his friend's voice woke him out of his trance.  
  
"Manu! I need you to go find Kron, bring him here, right now" - Nohemy said. The boy dropped the wooden sword he had been playing with, and took of running, not without glancing one last time at the fascinating couple he had just met; then, he disappeared among the crowd.  
  
It was then that one of the men noticed the strangers in his city - "Hey! Who are those people?" - he said, loud enough for the rest of his friends to listen. And in the blink of an eye, Legolas and Arwen found themselves completely surrounded by the people of the gray cliffs.  
  
To be honest, they didn't look friendly at all. They were all bearded; their bodies weren't very tall, but they looked very sturdy, with broad shoulders and massive arms and hands. Their skin was not dark, but tanned like Nohemy's, and their hair was in most of the cases black, some heads sporting the same reddish tone of Nohemy's locks. Legolas dropped the deer and prepared himself for the worst.  
  
The men began questioning Nohemy - "Who are these strangers you brought here?" - said a man covered with leather garments, a maze firmly held in his huge hands.  
  
"They are travelers in need of our help. And in case you haven't noticed, they are elves, going to the land if Ithilien"  
  
The crowd let out gasps and expressions of surprise at the mention of the word 'elves'. But they quickly gathered themselves and continued piercing them with their cold, black eyes.  
  
Then, many of the men regarded Arwen, and started mumbling of her between themselves. Arwen felt menaced as many eyes were fixed on her, and started to panic as she saw the unholy stares they were giving her. The men's spirits began to heat up, and soon enough they were shouting and gesturing to her in ways which are too vulgar to describe here. Arwen shrunk; loosing the royal pose she had earlier, and wished to be far away from that place.  
  
"Look at that peace of meat! I sure would like to sink my teeth in those thighs!"  
  
The biggest men began fighting with each other, arguing on who got the right to have her first - "I claim her for me first! I don't want her to be used by you filthy animals!!"  
  
"NO, I want her first!" - their angry shouts made Arwen flinch with disgust and fear, and she grimaced as some of the men began advancing towards her. But then, a tall figure stood between her and the lusty men, as Legolas took a step forward and stood menacingly in front of her.  
  
"You would have to kill me before you could even touch her!! Step back!" - he said with firm voice. Some of the men stopped their advances, but most of them just laughed at Legolas' bravado.  
  
"So, you say that all we need is crack your skull open and then we can have some fun with the lady here. That can be arranged pretty boy! It just means more fun for us." - the man with the maze looked at him with a self-secure smirk. At that moment, many arrows and lances were pointed at Legolas' head, but he remained dauntless and didn't move an inch from his protective stance.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute. I kind of like pretty boy too; look at that hair of his, and that pretty face; and look at all that muscle, he must be tight as a virgin!" - An over-haired man with ugly, yellow teeth said.  
  
"Yeah! I wouldn't mind having some fun with him also, he is prettier than any woman I've ever seen!" - many comments and laughs were heard in the crowd, and they renewed their advance. - "Get him!"  
  
But just then, Nohemy came from behind, and while pushing Arwen into Legolas arms, she shouted angrily to her countrymen.  
  
"What is the matter with you??!! You are acting like beasts! Don't you respect guests anymore?"  
  
They frowned at her. - "You said they need our help; well I say that they must pay for it!!"  
  
The motion was cheered by the mob, who shot deadly looks to Nohemy's attempt to protect the strangers. Terrified, Arwen clung to Legolas tightly, forgetting about the distance she was supposed to keep from him; Legolas felt her fear, and wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders.  
  
Nohemy continued her defense - "NO! You cannot touch them; they are...They are.... Life mates. Don't you see? You must respect their bond." - she lied.  
  
At the mention of this, many of the men dropped their weapons and stepped back with a disappointed gesture; they respected the tradition. But some of them didn't mind the traditions, and kept advancing towards the elves. Nohemy tried to stand in their way, but was violently pushed to a side by the man with the maze, who was leading the remaining aggressors. Upon reaching the elves, he lifted up his maze and let it fall upon Legolas; but Legolas pushed Arwen to a side and dodged the blow, sending an immediate, devastating kick to the man's ribcage. The man fell on his knees, defeated; but soon enough, another attacker came onto Legolas, brandishing a pointy lance. He pushed the lance towards him, clearly intending to pierce him from side to side; but Legolas dodged yet again, and grabbed the lance tightly, snatching it from the dumfounded man. He twirled the lance with one hand and whacked the man in the head, sending him unconscious to the ground.  
  
Three more man attacked, and Legolas, who had a way to fight with lances, disabled the three of them with quick, calculated blows to their heads. Then, the whole group launched against him yelling madly; and Legolas took a few steps backward, but as he clenched his fists around the lance readying for battle, a loud shout came from behind and everybody froze in place and went silent.  
  
The crowd dispersed and a massive man appeared from the back of the square. He was almost as tall as Legolas, and he had an enormous head, covered with a thick, reddish mane. He wasn't old, but the balding spot on his forehead revealed his venerability and experience. His face was tough and weather- beaten, covered with a thick, pointy beard; and his black eyes held an authority Legolas had seen seldom in his life. His head was rested on an equally massive body, broad and covered with reddish body-hair, which gave him the appearance of a wild bear.  
  
Nohemy got up and ran to his side - "Kron! You have to control these animals, they are not respecting the traditions"  
  
The tribe leader came close to the elves, analyzing them with his piercing eyes - "Nohemy, you say they are going to Ithilien?"  
  
"Yes" - answered the woman.  
  
The man sighed thoughtfully - "And they are life-mates?"  
  
"Y,..yes"  
  
"Hmmm, then they shall be respected" - he turned around facing the expecting crowd, and spoke to them with thunderous voice - "You, heated dogs! Since when do you not respect the traditions that have kept us alive for so many years? These people are our guests, and whoever tries to harm them, or mistreat them will face my wrath. Understood?"  
  
The once mocking mob dropped their heads in shame and walked away from the place; apparently this Kron had the last word. Then, he turned around his huge body and spoke to his guests cordially.  
  
"I apologize for their behavior. There are not used to have visitors" - he looked closely at the couple - "Elves eh? And you are going to Ithilien? I heard there are no elves left in Ithilien, I heard there are no elves left in Middle Earth"  
  
Legolas stepped forward and bowed down - "I thank you Lord for your hospitality. We are elves indeed, and we are traveling to land of Ithilien to make our journey to the undying lands, as the last of our people left in Middle Earth."  
  
"I see" - said the tribe leader; then he focused his attention in Legolas' tattooed arms - "Harbektu signs! What does an elf do with the Harbektu's most honored warrior symbols all over his arms?"  
  
Legolas swallowed nervously - "There was a war, Sir. A great army of Orcs and other foul creatures arose in the lands of Kand and Harad, stirred by the will of Sauron. The lack of my countrymen forced me to ally with the Harbektu, in order to fight this new darkness, and they honored me with these signs of courage."  
  
Kron looked at him skeptically, but then his face brightened - "Harbektu eh? Great warriors; the best I've ever seen. They helped me when I was migrating from the Bay of Belfalas into this territory with my family, before this city was established. Well dear elf, if they embraced you as a friend, so do I; you are welcome to stay as long as you need, and we'll provide you with whatever you need to complete your journey" - he said, while patting Legolas' back cordially. Legolas sighed relieved and thanked him.  
  
The man started laughing with his deep, guttural voice - " Ha! Now I see how you could dispatch 5 of my best hunters with only a lance. You are truly a magnificent warrior" - he said merrily, while mimicking Legolas' combat movements with his huge body - "Oh! I am too old to even try doing that" - he said grinning. Then he regained his composure and spoke to Nohemy, who was rubbing her rear end; that still hurt from the fall provoked by her countryman violent push.  
  
"Nohemy, take our guests to my home, I shall be their host. Tell my woman to prepare a nice meal for them, and to give them a clean, warm room to spend the night. Also, tell my son to make arrangements to give them two of our horses and provisions for their trip, and to keep everything ready for whenever they want to leave."  
  
"Yes Kron, thank you" - she said bowing.  
  
Kron looked at Arwen and smiled to her flirtatiously - "I hope you'll be comfortable at my place, fair lady; it honors me to have my humble home graced with your beauty." - Arwen reckoned that he was being polite, and quite charming for a man of his education, but she could only smile back nervously. Kron seemed to think that this was enough, and turning around, he walked to a building in the back of the square.  
  
"And Nohemy!" - he said without turning around - "Take that deer to your house, I don't want it to rot in the middle of my square; and give my greetings to your father." - with that, he disappeared behind the doors of a place that could be named a gray cliff's version of a tavern.  
  
Arwen, Legolas and Nohemy looked sheepishly at each other and let out a well-deserved sigh of relief - "Well, I guess we better get going" - said Nohemy, still rubbing her sore behind. Legolas got closet to her and placing a hand over her shoulder, he asked concerned - "Are you well? That was a nasty push you received"  
  
"I'll survive" - she said grinning. Legolas squeezed her shoulder lightly  
  
"Thank you" - he said sincerely, looking into her ebony eyes - "You risked much for us today"  
  
Nohemy blushed - "Don't think of it, it was just the right thing to do." - she said, while looking back at Legolas with dreamy eyes.  
  
Arwen frowned at the obvious flirtatious display, but given the events, she decided to ignore it.  
  
"Well, let's get going; I think we better take the deer to my house first, and then I'll take you to Kron's place" - Nohemy said, snapping out of her enthrallment with Legolas' impossibly blue eyes.  
  
Legolas nodded simply and went to pick up the said deer. Then the three of them walked to one of the rope bridges. As they walked, Arwen grabbed Legolas' arm possessively, which startled him, specially with the cold treatment she had been giving him lately; but he didn't protest, or questioned her, being that the gesture was alright with our elven hero.  
  
......................................  
  
In the darkness of the Lonely Mountain's caves, at the north boundaries of Mirkwood, a blackened spirit hovered enraged, looking desperately for revenge. Finally, in the deepest, darkest, foulest cave the spirit found what he had been looking for.  
  
In the middle of the humid cave, an enormous figure rested peacefully. It was an evil that had been sleeping there since the First Age, unbothered. But now, the spirit started stirring the creature's stone heart, and speaking ancient curses and sorceries into it's primitive mind. The horror of the Dark Speech of Mordor filled every corner of the cave, and even if the spirit's voice was weak, it was also cold, and demanding.  
  
The deep darkness was suddenly broken by an amber glow, as one of the creature's yellow, lizard-like eyes opened slowly. Its nostrils flared and snorted, lifting the ancient dust of the cave; and the creature stretched and lifted up its long neck.  
  
It's membranous wings extended, and the creature stood on its four limbs, feeling the ground below with its sharp claws. Then, with a single push of its powerful limbs and the strength of its wings, the creature launched upwards, completely destroying the cave that harbored it for thousands of years.  
  
One of the sides of the Lonely Mountain seemed to explode with an incredible force, and half of the mountain collapsed as the beast came out of its prison with a loud roar, leaving a trail of devastation behind its violent advance.  
  
The creature elevated high over the destroyed mountain, moving its monstrous wings slowly; and under the dim light of sundown, its solid scales shone bright like flames of doom, unmistakably revealing the identity of the creature. It was a winged dragon that had fallen asleep after being wounded while serving Morgoth in the fatidic attack on Gondolin during the First Age, its name was Smong.  
  
Led by the dark spirit, Smong turned south and started advancing towards its target, which was only a few hours away at Smong's pace: The White City of MinasTirith, in the realm of Gondor.  
  
Hovering along with the beast, and while still whispering foul words into its mind, Sauron smiled pleased.  
  
................................  
  
Well, there you go; I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am, remember to leave a comment, and tell me how I'm doing so far.  
  
Next chapters are going to be very exciting, as we are about to reach the climax of the story so be prepared.  
  
Also, I wanted to say that if you'd like to, I could send you an E-mail alert each time I post a new chapter. You just have to leave a small note in your review, along with your E-mail address.  
  
Thanks again  
  
Elwe. 


	29. Rage and Guilt

Hi! Just a little warning, this chapter is very long, very descriptive. It will start slowly at the beginning, but then it will be a roller coaster of emotions. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
CHAPTER 29  
  
RAGE AND GUILT  
  
After crossing several bridges, our trio reached a small house, embedded in one of the ridges. As the majority of the buildings, this one was carved out of the gray rock, its roof was neatly thatched and the smoke of a chimney came out of one of its sides. Nohemy told Legolas to hang the deer on a prey-hook, and they walked towards the house.  
  
Just outside the entrance, there was a wooden barrel, filled with cold, fresh water; and following Nohemy's example, Legolas and Arwen washed their hands and faces, delighting in the cool water. While the elves refreshed, Nohemy went inside and called for her father.  
  
"Father! I am back, I hunted you a nice deer." - she said disappearing pass the entrance.  
  
Just then, an old dog came out of the house and looked at the elves with lazy eyes. It growled at them imperceptibly, before barking loudly, letting show it's few remaining fangs menacingly. Arwen flinched, but Legolas just smiled and whistled in a low, soothing tone. The dog tilted its head to a side, listening to the sound, and began waving its tail at the kind stranger. Legolas extended a hand, and the animal sniffed it and rubbed its head against it confidently.  
  
"Apparently you have a new friend" - said Arwen amused - "It amazes me how you can win over every creature's heart with just one of your smiles"  
  
"Not every creature" - responded Legolas - "There is yet one heart that seems to be immune to my charms" - he told her playfully, while scratching the dog's back.  
  
Arwen's face reddened - "Perhaps, but maybe not so" - she said, lifting up her gaze to meet his.  
  
Right at that moment, Nohemy came out of the house - "Mamut, you silly dog! Don't bother the guests!" - she said to her old friend, unfortunately interrupting Arwen and Legolas' moment.  
  
"Come inside, I want you to meet my father" - Nohemy said, motioning them to go inside.  
  
The house was small and modest, a very simple place; there was barely furniture inside, other than a table in the middle of the single room, a couple of chairs, a stone stove, and two bunks near the small chimney. A hobbit's hole could be considered luxurious if compared to Nohemy's home, but it was also clean and cozy, and the air inside smelled peaceful and quiet.  
  
Laid in one of the bunks there was a very old man, thin and pale; his hair was completely gray, and his eyes seemed dry and melancholic; as if they wandered thru memories of happier times. - "This is my father" - said Nohemy, her voice revealing all the sorrow she felt from seeing him so weak and lost.  
  
Legolas stepped closer to him - "Greetings sir" - he said formally. Arwen also came closer and placed her hand above the old man's, her heart moved from the sight of his weakness. She had lived among men for many years, and had to face the sadness of death and sickness many times, even in her own flesh; but she never got used to it; and death and sickness were still strange and foreign for her.  
  
"He is so cold" - Arwen whispered, mostly to herself.  
  
"He fell ill three winters ago" - said Nohemy - "He came back from a hunting trip saying that he was very cold and that his chest ached. He got worst and worst from that day and on, and nobody could tell what it was. Many tried to help, but they could never improve his condition. He was once a very strong man and one of the best hunters in the gray cliffs; but now..." - her voice broke, and she had to look away, not wanting them to see her tears.  
  
The old man stirred and groaned softly, calling his daughter. - "Don't worry father, these are the elves I spoke you about, they came to meet you." - his eyes brightened and he smiled briefly at the strangers.  
  
"I never thought... I'd live...to see....elves" - the old man said with lots of effort. Then, he closed his weary eyes and fell asleep. Nohemy leant closer to him and kissed his venerable forehead - "I will fix you a nice soup with the deer I brought daddy, I promise you'll feel better." - then, she straightened and composed herself, wiping the tears off of her face.  
  
"I should take you to Kron's now, I must come back to him as soon as I can" - her words were not questioned by the touched elves, who followed her out of the house and into the cold night.  
  
............................  
  
After crossing yet more of those seemingly unsafe bridges, they arrived to a larger building; one that stood higher than the rest of the city, and from where one could watch over all the activities taking place in the gray cliffs.  
  
Nohemy introduced them to Kron's woman, whom everybody called Ma; she was a cheerful lady with a very high-pitched voice who received them as if they were her long lost children, and treated them with equal cordiality. Then, she introduced them to Kron's son, Nean; he was young, around Nohemy's age, tall and tanned, lean and nicely muscled; his hair was reddish like his father's; his jaw was strong and prominent, his chin was covered with an incipient beard; and his eyes were as black as coals, piercing like the eyes of an eagle. But Nean wasn't as friendly as his parents, and looked at the visitors skeptically, muttering something about his father's habit of trusting just about any stranger. Nohemy rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.  
  
"Nean! Why do you have to be so distrustful and unsociable? This is why you are still unmated, no woman can stand your hermit attitude!"  
  
Nean muttered yet something else under his breath and Nohemy proceeded to reprehend him - "Oh stop grumbling you repressed ape! You better go to the stables, your father wants you to prepare two horses and traveling provisions for them to take in their journey."  
  
Nean shook his head in disbelief - "WHAT?? He is going to give them OUR horses? And OUR provisions? Is he out of his mind? " - Then, he proceeded to ramble about common sense, birth rights, protecting your land and your people, and so on. Nohemy listened to his entire outburst tapping the ground impatiently with her foot; she knew that interrupting him would only cause him to ramble yet more stubbornly about respect and such. But his mindless ramble was quickly cut by a chirpy voice that made him go silent at once.  
  
"Nean! Stop being so rude in front of our guests son, I don't want you to scare them away. Now, go do what your father said!"  
  
The young man dropped his head defeated - "Yes mother" - he muttered, and made his way to the stables without a single objection. Nohemy had to retain a mocking laughter, amused of how Nean's mother could handle him so easily; especially him, who was always so smug about being untamable.  
  
Then, she looked outside and realized it was dark already - "Oh, oh! I have to go now; I don't want my father to be alone. Thanks for everything Ma, I know you'll take good care of them" - she said while giving her a hug. Then she turned to the much discussed guests - "I hope you'll be comfortable miss Arwen" - she said while bowing slightly. Arwen bowed back to her - "Thank you for everything Nohemy"  
  
Then, the gray cliffs girl went near Legolas and tiptoed to plant a chaste, but unexpected kiss on his cheek - "Have a pleasant night Legolas" - Legolas' face blushed almost imperceptibly, mostly startled by the unexpected gesture; but just enough for Arwen to notice - "Same to you Nohemy" - he answered. Nohemy gave him a very significant look, which made Arwen frown with annoyance; and turning around, she exited the house leaving the elves in the company of Ma.  
  
That evening was very different from the ones they had lived in the previous days. Ma served them the best food she could get, and they ate till they were more than satisfied; Ma even tried to feed them more, mumbling about elves not eating enough, and Arwen and Legolas apologized, since they weren't used to stuff their selves in such a manner. - "Oh well, don't worry, I'll save it for my men. Kron and Nean won't leave a crumb of all this, they are always so hungry when they come home." - she chirped happily.  
  
Then, after clearing the table, she started rambling about whatever came to her mind; telling them the latest gossip about people they had never heard of, and asking them all kinds of unimportant questions. Arwen and Legolas listened patiently to her and answered courteously to all her questions for endless hours, but then, probably tired of her own rambling Ma started to yawn. - "Oh! I am so dumb; you must be exhausted from your trip and here I am keeping you up. Come with me" - she said while getting up - "I'll take you to your room."  
  
Arwen and Legolas followed her through a narrow corridor; until she stopped and opened a wooden door. - "Here it is!" - she said stepping in, followed closely by the elves. - "I know is not luxurious, but it's warm and clean."  
  
The room was small; the walls were covered with cypress wood, which gave it a very pleasant scent. In one corner there was an already lit chimney, crackling with crispy, fresh wood; and right beside the chimney there was a single bunk, covered with white blankets and a bear skin on top.  
  
"I took the liberty of getting you one of my old blouses" - said Ma, handling Arwen a plain, white cloth.  
  
"Thank you! You shouldn't have"  
  
"Nonsense! I noticed how your dress is torn, and how you go around with that heavy vest. A lady so beautiful shouldn't carry on such an uncomfortable thing." - she held up the garment for Arwen to admire; it was simple, bright white, short sleeved; but exquisitely knitted in linen threads, very light and delicate - "I brought this with me from the Bay of Belfalas, we used to live there before Kron decided to move to Nurn" - Ma said, her eyes filled with memories.  
  
"I cannot accept it, it is too precious."  
  
"Oh no dear! Don't worry, it doesn't fit me anymore; and since I have no daughters, there is no way I can use it. Please, accept it, I give it to you with joy."  
  
Arwen pressed the blouse against her chest, touched by the woman's generosity - "I will keep it and cherish it forever, thank you."  
  
Ma smiled pleased - "I hope you'll enjoy your night, rest well dears."  
  
Legolas took one of her hands between his and lifted it up, placing a soft kiss upon the weathered skin. - "You have been more than generous to us...Mrs...Ma; thank you and have a nice night." - Ma giggled like a girl at the gallant gesture - "Oh no, thank you master Legolas" - she said looking at him with a playful brightness in her eyes. Then she turned around and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"So, they aren't as savage as I thought" - said Arwen, fingering the fine linen Ma had given her.  
  
"One of the things I've learned during these years is that I can't judge people based solely on their education; many of these 'savages' have a nobler heart than Gondor's most elevated courtiers."  
  
Arwen weighed his words; they were harsh, but there was much truth in them. - "Maybe you are right. Now turn around please, I wish to get rid of this vest at once."  
  
Legolas did as he was told and waited patiently until she got rid of the vest and placed the blouse on top of the shredded dress. - "You can turn around now."  
  
"Wow! It fits you perfectly." - He said picking up the vest. - "And now I don't have to go around half naked."  
  
Arwen's immediate thought was 'bummer!' but she decided not to exteriorize it - "Thank you; I must say that it feels great too, it's very light and soft." - then, she looked at the large, but single bunk. - "One bunk eh? I guess it is alright, since we are mates."  
  
"Don't worry about that, I'll rest in the floor; after all, there has been years since I last spent the night indoors; sleeping here near the chimney will be a extravagance for me."  
  
Arwen chuckled at his comment and went to sit in the bunk. To her surprise, it was fluffed and warm, very comfortable. She leaned over the warm blankets and sighed pleased; but then, reality hit her again.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long are we going to stay here? When are we going to leave?"  
  
Legolas seated on the floor next to her and sighed thoughtfully - "I think we should stay here for another day, that will give us time to prepare everything; and that way you can rest properly."  
  
Arwen couldn't hide a grimace of concern - "Why so much? I don't need to rest; we shouldn't waste so much time!"  
  
Arwen's exasperation tone puzzled Legolas - "I just think it's prudent to wait another day."  
  
"NO! We can't wait another day, we should go right now!"  
  
"Arwen, what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong! I just want to leave."  
  
Legolas stood up and pierced her with his steely eyes - "Arwen, you have been behaving very strangely since this morning, why don't you tell me what is the matter?" - his voice was gentle, but firm and determined.  
  
"Don't you understand that I just want to leave?"  
  
"No, I know there is something you are not telling me, and I won't give up until you tell me what it is. We are together in this, remember?" - he told her sweetly, while getting closer to her and taking one of her hands between his.  
  
Arwen pulled her hand from him violently - "Don't touch me!"  
  
Legolas jerked back, startled by her outburst - "Hey! This is out of control, I won't tolerate this anymore! Either you tell me what is going on, or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? What are you going to do?"  
  
Legolas breathed in, trying his best to control himself - "Nothing! There is nothing I can do about it, can I? I just can't win with you" - he turned his back to her and sat down on the floor heavily - "I can't help it Arwen, I see that you suffer, and your pain shatters my heart; I just wish there was a way to help you ease that pain." - he whispered softly.  
  
Arwen's heart softened at the sincerity and frustration in his voice; she just couldn't hurt him anymore, I wasn't fair. Taking in a deep breath, she gathered courage and finally told him what she had known for more than a day.  
  
"Aragorn is alive"  
  
Legolas twirled around and kneeled in front of her, his eyes revealing the turmoil of feelings happening inside of him. Arwen looked at him intently, trying to see his reaction to the news. She could read his eyes as if they were an open window to his heart; at first she saw surprise, his eyes big as plates, filled with expectancy. - "Have you sensed him?" - he asked eagerly. - "Yes" - she answered. Then she saw as his eyes shifted from confusion and doubt to relief and faith.  
  
"So there is hope" - he said, tears glistening in his eyes. At that moment he proved to her that he was nobler than what she thought him to be, and her heart was filled with sorrow for not trusting his good heart.  
  
Legolas looked at the sadness that her heart revealed and finally understood her behavior - "He is fading" - he told her knowingly, his face darkened by sorrow.  
  
"Yes, I feel as life drains from him, and I fear that we will be too late."  
  
"Since when do you know?"  
  
Arwen went silent and lowered her head with shame. Legolas realized what had happened - "Last night" - he said - "You sensed him last night at the lake. I heard you crying, I felt everyone of your tears, but I didn't know why you cried, how could I know?" - more questions came into his mind and his expression hardened - "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
Arwen refused to look at him - "I was afraid"  
  
"Afraid of what? Of me?"  
  
"I was very confused, and I didn't know how you would react."  
  
Legolas eyes showed yet a different feeling; disbelief - "What? You thought I would get...mad? Disappointed? You thought I wanted Aragorn to die?"  
  
"I didn't know what to think" - she said shakily, tears forming in he eyes. - "I have found out so many things I didn't know about you lately, and I've seen the depth and intensity of...your feelings for me, I just..."  
  
"You got me all wrong Arwen; you failed to understand what I feel. I love you, yes; but what you don't understand is that I love you more than anything else in this world, including my self. You just couldn't see that I've never placed my feelings or my needs above yours or Aragorn's" - he got up form the floor and started pacing back and forth, revealing just how upset he was.  
  
"I love you Arwen, but I also love Aragorn, I learned to love him despite what I felt. He is my best friend, my brother, my King, I would never..." At this point his voice broke, and Arwen's heart ached with guilt. She got up and tried to embrace him, but he rejected her.  
  
"NO!" - he shouted angrily - "Over the years I've learned to understand that you don't love me; but what I cannot believe is that you don't trust me." - he swallowed hard, trying to hold back his own tears.  
  
Arwen sat on the bunk again and remained silent, for she had no words to explain or justify herself. She had never seen him so hurt and upset, and it was all because of her mistrust. She looked at him for brief moments and turned her head, overwhelmed by the sad rage in his eyes.  
  
"I will try to explain our eagerness to leave to our hosts, and will help them to prepare everything for the journey. We shall leave tomorrow at dawn, so rest well, I will spend the night in the stables." - he said thru gritted teeth, while opening the door of the room. She wanted to stop him, to tell him not to leave her alone, but she was still speechless. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him; and Arwen broke into sobs, clutching the sheets against her chest. - "I am so sorry Legolas" - she whispered sadly, knowing that he couldn't hear her.  
  
Outside the house a bright lightning illuminated the gray cliffs, followed by a loud thunder; the stars disappeared behind thick clouds, and tiny, dark drops fell slowly down on all the roofs of the city. A storm was approaching, a raging storm.  
  
..........................  
  
You thought I was going to stop here? NO, that is why I decided to post two chapters at the same time. Next chapter is a bomb, a real bomb.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Elwe 


	30. The Storm

It's a BOMB! Not proper if you suffer from any cardiac disease. Read at your own risk.  
  
CHAPTER 30  
  
THE STORM  
  
Legolas came out of Kron's house and into the dark night of the gray cliffs. Cold drops of rain fell upon his head and back; but they could not cool down the raging fire inside of him. He felt hurt, devastated and betrayed; he had to get away from her, fearing that if he stayed longer, he would say words he'd regret later on. By no means he wanted to hurt her, or punish her, for he could not force himself to harm her. But he had to seek solitude in order to be able to calm down his mind and his heart, for right then he could not think or react straight.  
  
He crossed the bridge that separated Kron's house from the rest of the city, trying his best to regain control of himself; trying his best to understand what reasons pushed Arwen to cease to trust him and to lie to him the way she did. But he couldn't, he couldn't justify her, he just couldn't forgive her, not yet at least, for in the deepest of his soul he knew that he would never hate her, and whatever she had done would be forgiven eventually and he would fall again under the spell of one of her smiles.  
  
He cursed himself for loving her so much; he cursed himself for not being able to let go of her, for being so weak and helpless. He had tried to escape her, but had failed miserably every time; and the worst was that she had never asked for him to love her, and yet he could not help it.  
  
He crossed the rest of the now empty city; everybody was indoors, being that the storm was coming hard and unequivocally. He hoped he could find Kron's son, Nean to prepare everything for the journey; for the only matter he could think of clearly was fulfilling his promise to Aragorn.  
  
He arrived to the city's square and saw that the tavern was crowded with people. He boldly pushed the door and looked inside defiantly, not heeding his own welfare. Many bearded faces turned to him ferociously, and some of the men got up from their seats menacingly, but a loud voice stopped them.  
  
"EASY! Take your seats comrades! Let's first see what he wants. What do you seek so intently, Master elf?" - Kron thundered from one of the tables - "We gray cliff's men don't like to be interrupted while we drink."  
  
Legolas noted that Nean was seated beside his father and without hesitation he made his way towards Kron's table. Many men growled at him as he went by, but he ignored them and didn't stop until reaching the ones he sought for.  
  
"My...companion and I wish to depart tomorrow at dawn. I came here to arrange our departure."  
  
Kron, who's mind was clouded by liquor, snarled at him and replied with irony - "I think you are demanding much from us, master elf; my son is busy right now, why don't you go to sleep with your pretty girl and we'll take care of your trip tomorrow"  
  
Legolas slammed his fist against the table, which provoked Nean and many other men to stand up brandishing their weapons, but Kron raised his palm indicating them to be still, trying to avoid a confrontation. Legolas spoke coldly to him, forgetting about his courtesy - "I cannot wait that long; you promised me two horses and provisions for whenever I should need them; well I need them now! If you are still going to give them to us then tell me now, if not, then we'll abandon your city at once."  
  
Kron frowned at his boldness, but his piercing eyes did not fail to see that the elf was bothered and dominated by something greater than him. - "Very well, master elf. Whatever troubles you must be very serious if it forces a wise being like you to come yelling to a crowd of drunken men. You can have what I promised, but you must prepare it yourself, I won't force my son to do something he does not wish to do." - Kron was interrupted by Nean, who had the same innate wisdom as his father - "I will help him father, for I have also seen great distress and sorrow in his eyes. I reckon that your actions must be desperate master elf, and I cannot overlook that."  
  
Legolas' features softened a bit - "I thank you, and I apologize for my rudeness; you are right, something great troubles me, but it has nothing to do with you or your city, I shouldn't have been so disrespectful."  
  
Nean walked beside him towards the door - "Think nothing of it master elf; I myself know what is like to be overwhelmed by troubles, one cannot think or act straight. Look at me and the offensive way in which I received you earlier; my father says I let myself get dominated by my youth, and I reckon that he is right must of the time."  
  
Legolas had to admit that he had misjudged the young man, and saw that there was much of his father's wisdom in him. Nean placed a hand over his shoulder as they exited the tavern, he had to raise his voice to be heard over the rumbling noise of the wind and the rain - "I shall go prepare your provisions and I'll leave them ready at the entrance of my father's house; you can go to the stables and prepare the horses, the ones I chose for you to take are separated from the others, and tied to the first pole to the right."  
  
"Thank you young Nean, your kindness shall not be forgotten" - Nean nodded to him and took off running, trying not to get too wet in the thick rain. Legolas did the same and ran to the stables, noticing a faint light came from one of its windows.  
  
............................  
  
He entered the stables soaking wet, and saw that one of the lamps was indeed lit. A beautiful steed stood proudly in the back of the stable, and he noted that someone was brushing conscientiously its shiny gray coat. The groom's identity was hidden behind the horse's flank, and whoever it was, was too concentrated in the task to realize Legolas' arrival. - "Excuse me" - Legolas said and the mysterious groom came out to sight.  
  
"Nohemy! What are you doing here so late?" - he said upon seeing the girl.  
  
"Legolas! You scared me! What are YOU doing here so late? You should be resting at Kron's, specially with this storm."  
  
"We are leaving tomorrow, I came to prepare the horses."  
  
"What? So soon? Why?"  
  
Legolas hesitated, not knowing what to tell her - "Ehh... it is complicated, we must go."  
  
Nohemy looked at him skeptically - "You seem upset by something"  
  
"It's n..nothing, nothing important, don't worry. Why are you here anyway?" - he said, hoping to change the subject.  
  
She knew he was hiding something from her, but decided to let it go - "I always come here when I feel alone. My mate and I used to come here every night to brush his horse; this was his horse. It helps me to remember him."  
  
"You miss him greatly."  
  
"Yes, it is very hard to loose someone you love. I sometimes feel empty, as if a piece of my heart was ripped from me"  
  
"I am sorry." - he said, moved by the sadness in her eyes.  
  
She looked at him intently - "You seem tortured by something Legolas, I am not the only one who suffers great pain in this room. Would you like to tell me what troubles you?" - she said softly and came near to him, too near.  
  
"I do not wish to trouble you with my sorrows Nohemy, you have enough of your own" - he said trailing off. Then, he unconsciously started rubbing his sore neck.  
  
Nohemy noticed his distress - "Then, let me help you ease your discomfort, perhaps? I see that you are tense, and people say I am a good masseuse" - she said, while placing one of her small hands over his tense shoulder and giving the sore muscle a light, comforting squeeze.  
  
He thought of it for a moment, wondering if it was prudent, but another one of her warm squeezes convinced him - "I would appreciate it much Nohemy, thank you."  
  
"It'll be my pleasure; come sit here." - she told him, while pulling a nearby stool for him to sit on.  
  
"Dear Eru! You are terribly tense, it'll take me a while to relief so much tension from your muscles" - she told him while running her hands along the sides of his neck and down upon his shoulders.  
  
Legolas sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax under her touch; but was surprised when her hands came down over his chest, and he felt her fingers undoing the clasps of his vest. Nohemy, who couldn't deny to be enjoying the moment, had found the garment unnecessary, a nuisance to her ministrations, and had decided to get rid of it at once.  
  
Legolas caught her hands between his and stopped her - "What are you doing?"  
  
"My work would be much easier without it, I only seek to comfort you in a better way."  
  
Legolas loosened his grip on her hands and finished undoing the metal clasps himself; then Nohemy pulled the garment over his shoulders and tossed it over a near bench. She regarded the perfection of his shoulders and back, now bare for her to touch, and her entire being yearned to touch such perfection.  
  
She gathered his golden mane over one of his shoulders, and smiled as she saw him shudder under her light touch. Then, she pressed the palms of her hands fully against his shoulders. Nothing in her life could have prepared her for the sensations she felt as she touched his bare skin; it was warm, soft, smooth, perfect.  
  
"mmmmmhhhh" - the pleased sound came out of her mouth without her even noticing and against her will, as she ran her sensitive fingers over the tight muscles of his upper back. Legolas was momentarily startled by the sound, but didn't try to stop her, as he was enjoying the warm contact with her soft-rough hands.  
  
He closed his eyes again and leaned back into her touch, trying to forget about everything else, trying to leave back all his troubles and sorrows, and focusing on how good it felt to be touched like this again. Many years had passed since he was last touched with affection, too much time he had lived without a single caress; lately he had only been touched by bruising fists, he had only received kicks and the bitter caresses of sharp steel. Now, her hands were so comforting, so loving and caring upon him, that he felt he could forget about all those years of suffering and pain in just one night.  
  
As her skillful hands roamed over his back, shoulders and neck, she began speaking to him - "When my mate died, I thought that I would die along with him. I spent my days sunken in a pit of despair and loneliness. But one day my grandmother, may her spirit rest in peace, who was a fortune-teller, called me to her side and told me not to mourn anymore, for she had seen my future." - she paused briefly before continuing - " Do you want to know what she saw in my future Legolas?"  
  
"What did she see?" - he breathed out, enthralled by her touch.  
  
"She told me that one day, an angel would come to rid me of all my sorrows; she promised me that the son of silver moon, and golden wheat would enter my life, and would fill me with new joy. This promise gave me new hope, and it is the reason why I live no; it is what kept me alive all this time. I have waited for my angel eagerly all this time, and as I touch your silver skin and your golden hair I feel life coming back into my heart; my waiting is over, now I know that my angel has come." - her hands traveled over his shoulders, and descended upon his chest, caressing him more intimately.  
  
Legolas trapped one of her hands between his and tried to stop her - "Nohemy I ...." - but his words became a gasp as she leant closer to him and pressed her soft, hot lips against the back of his neck. He gathered himself again, trying to put an end to the situation - "Nohemy I don't think .."  
  
"Ssshhhhh" - she hissed into his ear - "Don't speak, just feel." - she purred, before placing a butterfly kiss on his earlobe. He squeezed her hand with his and shut his eyes, trying to regain control of himself, but then, he began thinking to himself.  
  
He found himself in a moral dilemma, should he let it happen? Then again, why not? Why was he fighting it? She needed him just as much as he needed love. Her affection was real, simple, pure, without complications. Arwen did not love him; she would never love him like this; she had proved that with the way she had acted, the way she had neglected him and the way she had lied to him. And here was this sweet girl loving him, needing him, wanting him; with no conditions, no regrets, no doubts, no guilt.  
  
** Her love rains down on me, easy as the breeze **  
  
** I listen to her breathing, it sounds like the waves on the sea **  
  
While he tried to decipher the emotions inside of him, and tried to decide what was correct, Nohemy did not waste time, and continued worshiping him with her hands and lips. Her fingers traveled from his pecs to his abs, and then back up again; while her lips continued to nibble on his earlobes; then, her mouth roamed all over his neck, kissing and then lapping languorously until his breathing quickened, and his heart began beating unevenly inside his chest, he was loosing the battle.  
  
.............................  
  
Arwen dried the last of her tears and thought of him; all the things he had done for her, all the sacrifices he was willing to do for her sake, all the pain and suffering he endured to preserve her happiness; And the horrible way in which she had paid him for all that; she lied to him, and she refused to trust him. Why? She couldn't tell why; but she decided that she had to do something about it. She stood up with one purpose in her mind; she needed to apologize to him, right away. So, she walked to the door and exited the room, and upon crossing the corridor she found Ma seated in the table.  
  
"Do you need something dear?" - the old woman asked  
  
"No, Thank you, I am looking for Legolas. Have you seen him?"  
  
"I heard him leaving the house a while ago."  
  
Arwen motioned to the door - "I must find him."  
  
Ma tried to stop her - "Oh no dear! There is a terrible storm outside, it's to dangerous, please stay here and wait for him"  
  
But Arwen was determined - "No, I can't wait, I must tell him now" - she opened the door and exited the house. Cold, heavy drops of water pounded against her body; and the cruel wind seemed to push her back into the house, but she didn't care; wrapping her arms around her own chest and shoulders, she made her way into the darkness.  
  
.................................  
  
Legolas was speechless, action-less. He sat on the stool completely silent and still; he did not know what to do, or what to say. But his body was very alive and aware, and sensed every caress that Nohemy gave him. Every touch was almost painful, as they became more and more intimate.  
  
** Suddenly I am thinking all about her, burning with rage and desire **  
  
** Now my head is spinning in the darkness, and the earth seems on fire **  
  
Without warning or notice, and in one quick, swift movement, Nohemy was sitting on his lap, her legs spread on the sides of his body, enveloping him. He tried to protest, but his lips were sealed with hers, as she started kissing him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He remained silent and still, and let her explore his mouth at her own will. She began moaning softly into his mouth, and entangled her fingers in his fine hair.  
  
** Lost in thought, and lost in time **  
  
** While the seeds of life and the seeds of change are planted **  
  
** Outside the rain falls dark and slow **  
  
** While I ponder on this dangerous but irresistible feeling **  
  
Legolas resistance was breaking, and grew weaker with everyone of Nohemy's sensual movements. She pressed her body against his demandingly, wanting more, and he was tempted to respond to her in the same way; but something in the back of his head prevented him from doing so, and he remained silent and still.  
  
.................................  
  
Arwen crossed the Gray Cliff's city, struggling against wind and rain, searching restlessly for him. As she was crossing one of the bridges she ran into Nean, who was carrying the journey's provisions to his father's house. He looked at her with concern. - "You shouldn't be out here with this storm, Miss; what do you seek?"  
  
Arwen was surprised by his kindness - "I am looking for Legolas, have you seen him?" - she said, her voice raised to be heard over the raging storm.  
  
"I did, I know where he is; but you shouldn't go there with this storm, it's too dangerous. Why don't you come with me to my father's house? We'll wait for him there."  
  
"No, I must speak to him now, please tell me where he is"  
  
"My Lady, if you want we can go to my father's and after I drop this things there, I'll go look for him and bring him to you; but please get out of this storm!"  
  
"No young Nean, just tell me where he is, please! Nothing will happen to me, I promise."  
  
Nean hesitated, but the he couldn't resist the pleading look in her eyes - "He is in the stables, preparing the horses"  
  
Arwen's face brightened and she began walking - "Thank you Nean"  
  
"Be very careful Miss"  
  
"I will" - she promised him, but her voice was cut as a menacing lightning illuminated the black sky, and a roaring thunder shook the ground of the Gray Cliffs. Arwen covered her delicate ears, startled by the violent sound; but she was not discouraged and kept walking towards the stables, at least now she knew where he was.  
  
...................................  
  
Nohemy pushed Legolas to the back, forcing him to stand from the stool. Then, she continued pushing him backwards, her body firmly pressed against his, until they reached a heap of hay. She pushed him harder, and loosing his balance, Legolas fell upon the fragrant hay. Wasting no time, she spread over his body again, trapping him; and looked at him intently, her eyes even darker with desire. His eyes were a mystery, for they did not revealed what he felt. He didn't now what he felt; he felt scared, unsure; but at the same time he longed for more, and again she remained silent and still.  
  
** She takes a heavenly ride through my silence **  
  
** I know the moment has arrived **  
  
** For killing the past, I am coming back to life **  
  
Nohemy's body was fully pressed against him, the totality of her weight rested upon him; to feel her like that was a wonderful sensation, and he could feel her heaving breasts rising unevenly against his chest. She kissed him yet again, savoring the sweetness of his lips, and then she moved lower, kissing and nibbling the crook of his neck, and then lower to his chest, and lower to his navel; where she stopped, and explored with the tip of her soft tongue. He felt his body arching to meet her, and he finally gave up; he decided it was time begin living again, it was time to change, time to forget about the past, time to let go. He dropped his arms to his sides, threw his head back and closed his eyes, he was going to let her do whatever she wanted to do to him, and he was going to enjoy it. It was time to let go of the past; it was time to let go of Arwen.  
  
His enhanced senses alerted him of movement at the stable's door; and he opened his eyes to find the face of his beloved Arwen contorted by pain. Her eyes overwhelmed by disbelief, shaking her head slowly from side to side while muttering -"No" - softly. He saw a tear of genuine pain running down her cheek and the entire universe went silent, his heart stopped beating. He desperately pushed the woman off of him and began running to her, to the only love his heart had ever known; but for him time seemed to elapse slowly, very slowly, and he saw as she ran out, crying into the darkness of the raging storm.  
  
"Arwen WAIT!" - he shouted desperately, but she was gone.  
  
He stopped briefly at the door and looked back at Nohemy, who looked at him sadly. What was he to do? He could not betray his heart - "I am sorry" - he told her, before running into the night, behind his love.  
  
"Go to her my angel, you cannot fool your own heart, and neither can she." - Nohemy whispered, while hot tears soaked her face.  
  
.......................  
  
Ufff!! I am done; hope you liked it, I sure did. Now, next chapter is much better, I promise. Remember to leave me a review OK? Reviews motivate me to write faster.  
  
Peace.  
  
Elwe. 


	31. I Want More

Big thanks to the reviewers; I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 31  
  
I WANT MORE  
  
The black sky illuminated once again with a bright lightning, followed by a loud thunder; this only added yet more to Legolas' distress as he ran blindly into the night, following Arwen with his mere instinct. He swiftly climbed the stone stairs that served as an entrance to the city, and suddenly found himself back in the forest that surrounded the Gray Cliffs. The forest was pitch black, and he couldn't see anything, not even with his elven sight; so he moved his head from side to side, trying to hear or smell anything that indicated where Arwen had gone to. The pounding sound of the rain and the persistent howl of the wind made his task even harder, so he closed his eyes and concentrated in Arwen's presence, trying to 'feel' her above the noise and darkness. Finally, he could locate her and took off running after her once again, praying that he could find her before anything wrong could happen to her.  
  
Arwen too was running blindly through the thick forest, paying no attention to Legolas' desperate calls for her. She couldn't wipe out the image of him with this woman out of her head, and each time she remembered the two of them together, the rage and pain inside of her grew bigger. She ran with all of her strength, feeling as if her legs were going to fall off from the great effort, and not minding the branches that left tiny cuts on her arms and face as she strode by.  
  
As she got deeper and deeper into the forest, the wind started to calm down, and the rain receded to a light sprinkle; but the storm of rage and hurt inside of her did not calm down and she continued running while enormous drops still fell from the soaking trees above. The dark clouds once covering the firmament faded away, and pale rays of moonlight pierced through the foliage of the forest.  
  
"Arwen!" - she heard his voice getting closer to her, and she tried to run faster, to get away from him, but she tripped with a fallen trunk, and fell heavily upon the leaf-covered ground.  
  
Legolas heard a soft cry of pain and quickened his pace, finally catching up with her. He found her sitting on the ground, cradling a hurt knee and sobbing softly.  
  
"Arwen! Are you well?" - he asked worriedly, kneeling by her side and carefully touching the hurt knee. Arwen looked at him with much more than resentment in her eyes and slapped his hand away from her.  
  
"Do not dare to touch me Legolas" - she said lowly through gritted teeth, a betraying tear streaming down her cheek. Legolas insisted, which only caused her anger to explode.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" - she thundered, forcing herself to get up, and limping away from him.  
  
Legolas stood up quickly and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop and turn around to face him - "Talk to me Arwen" - he pleaded, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I have nothing to tell you. Remove your hand from me! And let me go!" - she ordered, slapping his hand from her shoulder. He quickly grabbed her again.  
  
"I won't let you go anywhere until you talk to me. Tell me why are you so mad at me?"  
  
Arwen looked back at him with disbelief - "Why? You want to know WHY? You seemed to be enjoying Nohemy's hospitality quite well. Where you planning to stop that whore at some point Legolas?" - she said sarcastically, revealing just how mad she was.  
  
Legolas sighed and lowered his head - "I don't know Arwen, I don't know if I would have stopped her" - he said softly, almost apologetically, he paused for a second, and then continued - "But that is not the point, what I would like to know is why does this wrongs you so much?"  
  
Arwen remained silent, not knowing what to say. He stared at her and continued - "Why is this so important to you Arwen? Why do you care so much?" - his voice became more demanding - "Why are you angered by this Arwen? WHY? Why are you jealous? You don't love me!!!" - he snapped at her, completely confused by her actions.  
  
Arwen threw her clenched fist against his face with all her might; he could have stopped her, but he didn't, and received the blow fully in his cheek. - "And that justifies you?!!" - she yelled angered beyond herself. Legolas lifted his gaze and answered - "I am not trying to justify my actions, I don't consider them to be noble, but I am trying to understand why you are so upset!"  
  
Arwen turned her face from him - "You beast! How would a heated animal like you understand, you cannot understand!!!"  
  
Legolas stepped forward, facing her just inches away and hissed - "Then explain it to me so I can understand!!" - Once again, driven by rage and not knowing what else to do, Arwen punched his face with all her might, and once again, he allowed her to. Then, he kneeled in front of her and put his arms behind his back on a gesture of submission.  
  
"Go ahead, strike again!" - he dared her, and she let loose all her anger and punched him repeatedly.  
  
"AGAIN! STRIKE AGAIN! I DEFY YOU!" - and she continued pouring all her rage on him, hitting harder each time until blood was coming out of his mouth and nose.  
  
"LET IT LOOSE ARWEN! HARDER! HARDER!!! It is all I have received lately" - he muttered, and she froze upon hearing those words.  
  
"Why do you stop? Pour it all onto me! I can take it! I am used to it!" - but she dropped her arms to the sides and turned her face from him. Legolas stood up and once again forced her to face him.  
  
"Look at me Arwen! Do you know how long it has been since I was last touched with affection? DO YOU?" - there was a pause, and no response from Arwen - "Years Arwen! For years I have only received kicks in my face, bruises, wounds. That is all I have received!"  
  
Arwen lowered her face, overwhelmed by his outburst; but once again he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. - "LOOK AT ME ARWEN! Do you know how long has it been since I was needed, since I was wanted? Do you know how long has it been since I was last touched with passion, with yearn, with desire?" - his voice softened and he let go of her.  
  
"Centuries Arwen; centuries have passed since I last felt the warmth of a lover upon my skin. For I have been faithful without being asked. For since I fell in love with you, I haven't been able to be with another. For I haven't been able to fool my heart, that refuses to give love to anyone but you."  
  
Arwen stood silent and still as his words sunk in her mind. What she was hearing was too much for her to assimilate, and yet he continued.  
  
"I was very popular among the ladies of Lasgalen; I can even say loose, for I bedded with many without concern or commitment. But that ended after the ball in Rivendel, from the very moment I saw you, I couldn't think of other but you. I just couldn't force my self to desire another, you were, and are the only one I can desire."  
  
Arwen looked at him with disbelief, his lower lip trembling - "I didn't know"  
  
"And I tried Arwen, I tried to seek warmth in other's arms, I tried to forget about you in the embrace of other lasses; and they were more than eager, but my entire being refused to touch skin other than yours, I just couldn't!"  
  
Arwen was now sobbing openly, overwhelmed with this new confession - "Almost a full age has passed since the ball in Rivendel, Legolas; eternity is too much time to spend without being loved" - she said softly, between muffled sobs.  
  
"I was willing to it, for you Arwen; and I am still willing. What happened with Nohemy was a mistake, I was blinded with hurt."  
  
"You were mad at me, because I lied to you and didn't trust you. I have no right to demand anything from you, I am sorry Legolas." - she managed to say, before covering her face with her hands, sobbing painfully.  
  
He carefully took her hands between his and pressed them against his chest, uncovering her face. - "It is I who is sorry, I caused you much pain with my negligence"  
  
"But I wronged you first, and you are right, I have absolutely no reason or right to be mad at your actions, I have no right over you."  
  
He dropped her hands and took held her face up to his sweetly - "She means nothing to me Arwen, it was an awful mistake; besides, you do have a right over me; I gave you that right from the very day I fell in love with you; and I give it to you now. I give you the right to my life, to do as you wish with me. Tell me what do you want from me and it will be done."  
  
"I don't want anything, you have given me too much, more than what I deserved"  
  
"I offer you whatever is left in me; tell me, what do you want from me?" - he asked softly, still holding her face with his loving, soft hands.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
He decided to help her - "During all these years I have been faithful to you, without being asked. Ask it from me now Arwen and I will be faithful to you until the end of my days. Ask it from me and I won't touch or lay eyes upon another ever again."  
  
"I have no right, I can't.."  
  
"I give you the right. Ask it from me Arwen, and I promise you that I won't ask anything in return; I won't reproach you. Do you want me to be faithful to you Arwen? Do you want me not to touch or look upon another ever again? Ask it from me and I won't even talk to her again."  
  
"I do!" - she blurted, feeling guilty for her selfishness, but she couldn't deny that she wanted it - "I don't want you to touch her! I don't want her to touch you ever again; I don't want you to talk to her or look at her!!" - as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted saying them; but Legolas did not let her feel guilty.  
  
"Then so be it, consider it done my love" - he said, a smile gracing his gorgeous features, illuminated by the moonlight. - "What else do you want? Say the words, anything you want."  
  
She looked at him intently, taken aback with the way he looked under the pale moonlight and the sweet way in which he was holding her face. She did want something else, but she wouldn't dare to say it.  
  
He noted her indecisiveness and continued talking to her with his soothing and appealing voice - "Tell me Arwen, what is that you want from me? I offer you my life without conditions, without asking anything back from you. I am yours."  
  
"Legolas, after what I did to you, you offer me your life. Why?"  
  
"Because now I understand that you did what you did out of love. I cannot reproach your love for Aragorn, for it is as pure as what I feel for you; and I know that you'll do anything for him, as I would do anything for you. I understand what you did, because I understand the way you feel about him, and I know that you did it for his sake, and because you have to be strong for him."  
  
"I am tired of being strong Legolas; I wish.. I want.." - She felt her heart quickening inside her chest.  
  
"Tell me" - he said, piercing her with his incredibly blue eyes.  
  
She couldn't resist him longer, and finally gave away what she really desired - "I want you to love me, I want you to kiss me, and I want to hear you say that you love me." - she whispered.  
  
He let go of her face, and took a step back, completely confused and surprised by her statement. It was all he had ever wanted for centuries, the fulfillment of his sweetest dreams coming to reality; but he couldn't believe it; it was too good to be true. An ominous silence took place and Arwen wished she had never said those words.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas, I should have never asked this from you" - she said embarrassed - "Please forget I ever said that."  
  
Legolas closed the gap between them and trapped her in his arms - "I cannot forget" - he breathed, looking intently in her eyes, which revealed what she truly desired.  
  
Then, he pulled her closer to him and crushed his lips against hers; and it finally happened, the long awaited, well-deserved kiss the entire universe had longed to behold for so long, and know everything stopped to watch them in awe. He kissed her passionately, deeply, and sweetly; letting show just how much he loved her, and just how much he had longed for her.  
  
At first she was surprised, almost startled; but then she got lost in the softness and sweetness of his lips. She felt as her knees weakened, and she would have fallen if it weren't because he was holding her tightly. Then, she wrapped her arms around his powerful neck as he deepened the kiss, and opened her mouth to receive him. An intense bolt of warm energy coursed through all of her body as his tongue slowly claimed her mouth and started caressing her own tongue in a slow, sensual movement. She responded splendidly to his passionate caresses, and she even dared to caress him back with the tip of her tongue. Her shy caresses sent Legolas over the edge, and he held her tighter, pressing her to his body possessively, moaning softly into her mouth. Legolas' response motivated her to be bolder, and she started exploring his mouth more intimately.  
  
After what seemed to be both an eternity and a brief instant, Legolas broke the kiss, causing Arwen to whimper softly in protest at the loss of his warmth. She opened her eyes and found his looking at her from mere inches away, and while still holding her close to him and looking intently in her eyes he spoke to her.  
  
"I love you" - he said with a voice so low, so sensual and sincere that caused wild chills to course up and down her spine, and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.  
  
"I.I.." - She hesitated, wanting to say it back to him, but she couldn't.  
  
"Don't say anything you don't really mean Arwen" - he said, gathering her in his arms, until her head was rested on his shoulder - "You don't have to say anything, remember, no conditions." - he assured her softly.  
  
She wanted to cry it out; she wanted to scream on top of her lungs that she loved him back, but it wasn't that simple, and she wasn't sure. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly, wiping her tears with the bare skin of his chest.  
  
"Shhhh, don't cry for me; I don't need you to say it, truly, I understand. Besides, being able to kiss you, even if it was only this one time, gives me enough joy to live through the darkest of ages."  
  
He stepped back and grabbed her from her shoulders, holding her at arm- reach. "Please, don't cry for me, don't you see that I am beaming? I am the happiest creature in Middle Earth!" - she looked at him and saw that he truly was blissful - "Come on Arwen! Brighten that face! I am going to think that you didn't like the way I kiss."  
  
"NO! No, it is not that, on the contrary" - she said blushing, the memory of his nearness still fresh in her mind.  
  
He laughed amused at her reaction and grabbed her hand - "Let us go back to the Gray Cliffs, dawn is near and you should sleep some before we continue our journey" - he said, while motioning towards the city.  
  
But Arwen did not move an inch, not even when he pulled her hand. - "I do not need to sleep Legolas; and I do not wish to go back to the city."  
  
Legolas turned to face her incredulously - "You do not? Then what do you wish?"  
  
"I want more" - she said slowly.  
  
"More?"  
  
"More of you, I need more of you" - she said sensually, her eyes fixated in him, and darkened with desire.  
  
................................  
  
NOOO, not the little dots!  
  
Yes, I am sorry I am stopping at such a critical moment, but hey! That will give you something to wait for; right? Right?  
  
Remember to review, reviews are good, reviews make me want to write faster.  
  
Seriously, leave a comment.  
  
Peace.  
  
Elwe. 


	32. Promises

CHAPTER 32  
  
PROMISES  
  
"I need more of you" - she said, and he dropped her hand and stared at her, bewildered by her words.  
  
"Arwen please, I beg you not play with me" - he said softly, taking one step back.  
  
"You think I am playing? I can assure you this is no game" - she replied, and closed the distance between them until she was less than an inch away from him, their bodies painfully close to each other's. - "Why do you find so hard to believe that I want you in this way? Do you not desire more of me?" - she asked, but she already knew the answer.  
  
His fair face flushed - "Arwen, it was hard enough to stop a minute ago; if we continue, I do not know if I will be able to restrain myself"  
  
She placed one delicate hand upon his chest and tiptoed to be able to whisper into his ear - "Who said I want you to restrain yourself?" - her warm breath upon his sensitive ear, and the significance of her words made him gasp, and yet she continued - "Who said we need to stop?" - she said even closer to his ear.  
  
"Arwen..I don't know if.." - he said shakily, doing his best to get a hold of himself and taking a few steps back away form her.  
  
- "You said you'd do anything I wanted, without conditions or questions. Are you going to deny me this now? Do you not want to please me?" - she said huskily, staring at his face tormented with desire.  
  
- "By no means, I will not fail my word, you own everything you see" - he said firmly; then, he extended his arms to the sides, in a gesture of complete submission to her will. - "I am yours for you to have"  
  
She never expected his words to have such an effect on her, for as soon as they were said, they unleashed and unknown passion inside of her.  
  
"Then come here, fair one, and show me your submission."  
  
Unable to lower his lids for even a fraction of a moment, Legolas found himself walking up to her; yet he stopped a few inches before touching her. She raised her head to look into his eyes. The line of her neck was smooth and white, extending with the most fragile of bones to her shoulders. The white of her gown seemed dull against her opalescent skin. Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips and he could not stop his hand from lifting, impelled by a fiery curiosity that shocked him, to touch the just-wetted lips. But she caught his hand before he could. It seemed to him, he was sinking into something blissfully magical as she came to look straight into his eyes. He could feel everything, and yet nothing seemed to reach him, other than her words, and the touch of her hand over his.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and felt sapped of strength, yet more alert than he had for many years. The weight of his body seemed to weigh him down, he realized in slight wonder, having never felt his own burden; and yet this strange weariness was also enervating. He tried to lift the hand under Arwen's; but she strengthened her hold, not letting him move his arm.  
  
His eyes opened and she could not suppress a shudder, before getting closer to him; until they were standing before each other within the space of a heartbeat; and their faces were so near that the minute action of taking a deep breath could make their lips touch. She could see every one of his eyelashes that were still as he gazed upon her without a blink.   
  
He frowned and closed his eyes again, fighting the intense fire forging inside of him, still held back by the memory of his loyalty and his friend..Aragorn.  
  
"Why do you fight Legolas? Will you give me leave? I don't intend to forge anything you dislike or disapprove."  
  
He held his breath, pressing his eyes shut -"I say this, and I implore you to believe it to be the greatest truth of my existence, what flows between us now is beyond everything I understand. I know not my will, my needs or my beliefs. I do not even know whether I have a will, or whether it is only yours."  
  
Then he opened his eyes and looked upon her fiercely, his voice now capable of only the most hoarse whisper - "Look at me, Lady of the Star, I give to you all my desire."  
  
She released his wrist and her hand traced a line up one of his arms to his shoulder mimicking with her fingers the intricate patterns of the Harbektu's signs engraved eternally over his powerful muscles. Lips parted, eyes glazed. Hands lifting. Eyes widened. Gasping.  
  
"Will you give me leave?" - she merely whispered, her breath painfully close to the corner of his mouth.  
  
Lips burned their passion upon his skin. - "Yes..."  
  
She curled her nails into her palms to somehow overshadow the sweetness of his lips. Breathing sharply, she could not stop her hand from cupping his face. Then, as she wanted to lay open and speak her thoughts, her dreams, her fancies, stopping only for breath; and wanted to let her senses travel and swim, she grabbed his face between her small hands and claimed his mouth with hers; crushing her body against the hardness of his bare torso. Her kiss was passionate, possessive and conquering; as if she wanted to show the entire world how he was truly hers, and how much he belonged to her.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body, surrendering to her passion, letting her take complete possession of his entire being, and an intense relief washed over him as their bodies seemed to be joined, from head to toe and she moaned sweetly into his mouth. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, fascinated at the perfect smoothness of his skin; she had imagined to touch him like that many times before, but not even the best of her dreams could compare with the exquisite texture of his supple skin.  
  
She broke the kiss, much to his dismay; but it was soon compensated as her mouth roamed over his neck, leaving a trail of brief, playful kisses along his collarbone, pressing her parted lips fully at the hollow at the base of his neck. She moved up along the side of his neck and stopped at his earlobe, and after a little hesitation she brushed his ear sensuously with her lips, causing him to gasp loudly and tighten his embrace. He felt her lips smiling against his super-sensitive ear, as she was highly amused by his reaction, and he knew that she wouldn't stop there.  
  
Using his shoulders for support, she tiptoed to achieve better reach and slowly, ever so slowly, she let her tongue travel up over the edge of his ear, all the way up to the proud tip; there, she stopped and lingered, probing and caressing what she knew to be a very, very sensitive part of his anatomy. This caused him to reward her with a loud hiss, followed by an anxious moan, which she appreciated much. She migrated to his other ear, and repeated the same process; while her hands continued traveling over his shoulders, down onto his back.  
  
She parted from him, stepped back a little and contemplated his perfection illuminated by the dim light of the full moon, which reflected in the myriads of drops still hanging from the lush vegetation. He looked ethereal, unworldly; and yet he stood tall and silvered in twilight with eyes flashing, he had never looked more like a warrior and the way in which he was looking at her made him seem feral and dangerous at the same time. She liked what she saw, and let it show rewarding him with a very significant gaze, no words were necessary to let him know how she felt about him at that moment.  
  
Then, she walked to him slowly, swaying her hips sensually as she approached him. - "Lie down" - she said lowly, but with the authority of a Queen. He looked back at her with a mixture of confusion, surprise and amusement in his eyes.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" - she said, a mischievous smile gracing her features.  
  
"As you wish" - he said, trying to sound calm and relaxed, when his heart menaced to jump out of his chest. Then he sat on the damp ground gracefully, before lying flat on his back.  
  
She towered above him for a brief moment, pleased by his submission, and then she kneeled by his side and caressed his chest and abdomen lightly, letting her fingers explore over the chiseled muscles of his bare torso as his chest breathed unevenly under her touch. At all times she looked into his eyes, taking pleasure in the reactions she provoked in him.  
  
While still eye-locked with him, she descended slowly and planted a soft kiss in the center of his chest, causing him to tremble and writhe under her sweet torture. Then she had an idea.  
  
"Turn around" - she said, the same authority in her voice. He looked at her confused - " I promise you'll like it." - she insisted, caressing the tip of his ear with her thumb.  
  
"I don't doubt it" - he said, amused of just how persuasive and dominant she could be. He turned around swiftly and laid face down on the soft, damp moss; his heart pounding without control against the forest ground.  
  
She ran her hands up and down his back, ridding him from the tiny leafs and twigs that were adhered to his skin. Then, without warning or notice, she crouched over him and sat upon his powerful thighs, trapping him with the strength of her legs. He tried to straighten up, but she pressed her palm against his back and forced him to lie down again.  
  
"Hush, old friend."  
  
She waited until he was relaxed again, and continued massaging his back with her skillful hands, up and down the trail of his spine. Then, she leant down slowly, tortuously slowly, and pressed her luscious, hot lips right in the middle of his shoulder blades, causing him to arch his back to meet her warmth. She pushed him down again and held him in place, pressing her palms against his upper back, knowing that she couldn't possibly retrain him physically, and that the only thing that held him in place was his desire to please and obey her.  
  
She lowered herself again and slowly ran her tongue from the base of his spine, up to his nape, marveled, while with her hands she felt the spasmodic movements of his back's muscles, that seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved under the silk of his skin.  
  
He clenched his fist, digging his nails in the ground and whispering hoarsely - "You torture me.."  
  
She continued kissing the back of his neck - "Do you wish me to stop?" - her voice low and enticing.  
  
Rushed breathing - "No.."  
  
She motioned herself up, until she was sitting in the curb of his lower back; then, she continued her sweet torture until she found his ear again. She kissed the back of his ear, while he shivered uncontrollably - "Arwen.."  
  
She felt his anxiousness and took his ear into her mouth, scraping her teeth against his earlobe. -"Shhh, try to relax " - she hissed into his ear. Then, she started kissing his cheek, each time closer to his mouth. He tried to turn his head, to ease his anxiousness with a kiss, but she drew back, putting herself out of his reach.  
  
"Patience; all good things come with time, you must learn how to wait" - she whispered, kissing his nape again.  
  
"I have waited too long" - he breathed, trying to reach back over his head with one arm to touch her.  
  
She trapped his hand with hers - "I know" - she said and pushed his arm back to the ground - "But your patience will be rewarded"  
  
She raised her body until she was rested on her kneels and once again, she started kissing his nape, moving forward to his ear and then to his cheek. She kissed closer each time, testing his self-control; closer and closer, until her lips were barely grazing the corner of his mouth. This time, he didn't dare to move, he clenched his fists and began shaking, a slight bead of sweat forming in his brow. She sensed his distress, and decided to release them both from her torture. She slipped a hand under his chin and turned his face to meet her; she finally pressed her lips softly to his mouth, giving him some release; and extended the kiss until they were both moaning softly.  
  
Careful not to break the precious kiss, Legolas turned around completely, until he was laid on his back and she was sitting over his abdomen, enveloping his waist with her legs. Finding herself in this position, it was Arwen who broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.  
  
"You are shivering" - she said, her voice more sensuous than ever. - "Your eyes are a mirror to your soul Legolas, and they tell me that you are still holding yourself. I see so much passion beneath the chains you have bound upon yourself; if you could only freed yourself of those chains and show me your truth; I don't want to stare at that passion from afar, I want to feel it upon my skin. Why do you deny your true self to me?"  
  
"Out of fear, my Queen."  
  
"And what do you fear so much?"  
  
"I fear that if I let myself go further, this sweet dream will disappear, and I will wake alone and cold again."  
  
"Then let me show you this.." - she said, trailing kisses down his pulsing neck, and further to his chest; she stopped at the middle of one of his pectorals, and regarded the tiny mound of darker flesh, it was already erected from the chill of the night and the desire beneath his skin. She enveloped it delicately with her lips, before scraping her teeth roughly upon it.  
  
Legolas gasped, hissed and moaned and the same time; an impossible mixture of pain and ecstasy taking over him. She released the tiny mound and looked up to his face.  
  
"What did you learn?"  
  
"This is no illusion."  
  
"Dreams rarely are."  
  
"Evenstar."  
  
"Give your true self to me Legolas, let go, loose yourself to this passion, let me feel its splendor, I beg you." - she whispered, now it was her voice that sounded hoarse.  
  
A dark cloud seemed to fall upon her; Arwen breathed in sharply. When had she closed her eyes? She opened her eyes and realized she was laid on her back. Legolas' face looked down upon her, the weight of his body partially rested upon her, trapping her. His eyes gazed into hers intently and she could see that he had finally surrendered, no longer will he hold himself. She felt a sensation of emptiness in the pit of her stomach while he gazed into the impossible deepness of those eyes, now freed of restraining ties. Her throat felt parched and her lips seemed to dry to move. She wetted her lips; meaning to speak but Legolas touched her lips with his thumb.  
  
"Your wish is my command" - he said, and pressed his lips hotly against hers. He moved his body, so he was know completely rested upon her. She realized he didn't feel heavy at all, but gasped surprised as she became aware of his hardened male-hood pressed firmly against her thigh.  
  
He broke the kiss and moved down to her neck. Leaving a path of kisses, he traveled to her ear, intending to make her feel what she had caused in him; he nuzzled her ear playfully first, causing her to giggle; then, he delineated the contour of her ear with his tongue, to which she rewarded him with a loud gasp. She struggled to control herself, and took the soft skin of his cheek between her teeth, biting softly.  
  
He ceased his ministrations to her ear and moved down to her cleavage, kissing the soft contour of her upper breasts, which barely appeared above the fabric of Ma's given blouse. She took his head between her hands, motioning him to go further down; anxious to feel his hot mouth over the fullness of her heaving breasts.  
  
He raised his head and looked at her, mad with desire; while his fingers struggled blindly to undo the laces of the blouse. It was then, while he gazed upon her without a blink, that he saw her passion being shadowed by something else, he saw something flicker briefly in her eyes..a doubt. She didn't have to say anything, he saw and understood the turmoil happening inside of her and he stopped.  
  
He ceased his efforts to undo the laces of the white blouse, and lowered himself over her quietly and carefully, until his head was rested over her shoulder. Then, he sighed - "I love you" - he said, his voice so quiet and sincere that seemed to belong to a child.  
  
"Legolas, what happened? Why do you stop now?"  
  
"Because I love you too much Arwen."  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"This is too important to me Arwen; I saw the shadow of doubt that crossed your mind."  
  
Realization downed on her, a doubt did cross her mind, a hesitation; she tried to push it aside, but Legolas had seen it anyway.  
  
" Please understand Arwen, that I cannot allow this to happen, not if you are going to regret it someday; I wouldn't be able to forgive myself ever."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck - "Oh Legolas I..I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"Then don't say anything, and don't worry over this; it was beautiful enough for me to cherish for the rest of my life."  
  
He carefully disentangled himself from her embrace and stood up, extending one hand to help her - "Come Arwen, let us go back to the Gray Cliffs; I still have one promise yet to fulfill."  
  
She took his hand and stood up - "Then is this dream over?"  
  
"I cannot tell, for you have many issues that need to be solved before even considering this dream to come to life; but know this Arwen, tomorrow you will recover your life, and if you decide to make me a part of that life or not, I will love you anyway and I will respect your decision."  
  
"You will always be a part of my life Legolas."  
  
"Perhaps, but it is up to you to decide in which part of your life you want me to be. Come now" - he said and they began walking back towards the city.  
  
"Wait" - she said, and he turned around to look at her - "I just want to tell you that whatever happens from now on, I promise you I will never be unfair to you, and will never mistrust you again" - she took his face between her hands - "Also, I want you to know that this night was very special to me, I will never forget your sweetness, and I will also cherish this time for the rest of my life."  
  
Legolas sighed and placed his hand over her chin - "You realize that you might have to forget this ever happened."  
  
"Maybe it will be required of me to forget, but I know I will not be able to do so. This night will live in my memory forever." - she came closer to him, her cheeks shining with fresh tears - "One last kiss?"  
  
He brushed his lips timidly upon hers, trying his best to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. Then, unable to continue, he parted from her and motioned her to walk.  
  
"Come, dawn is near."  
  
....................................  
  
The silver trumpets in the tower of Echtelion filled the darkness with three loud, clear notes, announcing the arrival of strangers to Minas Tirith.  
  
Prince Eldarion rose from his bed; he had barely slept that night, haunted with concern over his parents. He dressed up and went outside to find out what was happening.  
  
He came out to the city square, and the dim light of the torches revealed two riders, surrounded by the guards of the night shift. He came down the steps that separated the royal court from the square.  
  
"What is happening here?" - he demanded.  
  
One of the guards came to his side - "My Lord, this men claim to be emissaries to General Legolas."  
  
At the mention of Legolas's name, Eldarion ran to the riders and first recognized one of the horses to be the one he had given Legolas; then, upon looking upon the rider, he recognized him to be Herodir, the young rider he had challenged once. Then, he diverted his eyes to the man lied in front of Herodir.  
  
Herodir dismounted and came to him - "My Lord, your father.."  
  
Eldarion's heart stopped at this, and pushing the ranger to a side, he went to his father's side. - "Father, father!" - he called, but to no avail.  
  
Halbarad came to his side and placed a hand upon the Prince's shoulder - "By miracle or the Valar's will he still lives, but he has lost much blood and needs immediate attention."  
  
Eldarion took his father in his arms and began shouting orders to the soldiers - "Summon the healers at once!"  
  
He looked at the rangers - "Come with me!"  
  
While he carried his father hurriedly to the healers' wing, he began questioning them - "How did this happen?"  
  
Herodir explained everything - "The royal company was traveling back to Gondor, but they were ambushed by a horde of Uruk Hai. All the soldiers were slaughtered, and we found your father agonizing at the site."  
  
"What happened to my mother?"  
  
The ranger lowered his head - "They took her, alive. But the general went to rescue her, my Lord; you can trust that he won't fail."  
  
Eldarion sighed with a little relief, at least there was hope.  
  
They arrived the healers' wing and Eladarion laid his father on one of the beds. The King stirred and groaned - "Arwen."  
  
Eladarion leant closer to him - "Father, try to save your strength."  
  
Aragorn looked up, trying to focus on the face before him - "My son...Arwen." - he said, before falling into darkness again.  
  
Eldarion clutched his father's hand between his - "Don't worry father, you will see her again. I promise" - he whispered, mostly to himself.  
  
Then he got up with tears in his eyes and left his fathers with the healers, who were coming in by the dozens to try to help the King.  
  
He went to the hall and summoned the commander of the White Tree Army.  
  
"Gather the army at once, we are marching to the south. Whatever attacked my parents will face the wrath of Gondor. Go! We will leave at once!"  
  
"Yes your Highness!"  
  
He strapped on his armor and stood on the city wall, waiting for the entire army to get ready when he heard a cry from one of the wall's sentries. He ran to his side; the sentry looked upon him, his eyes dilated with horror - "What is the matter soldier?"  
  
Frozen by fear, the sentry could only point up the sky. And as he looked up to where he was pointing, Eldarion understood the motive of his dismay.  
  
Cut against the pale horizon was a massive form that moved towards the city. The dawn's light revealed the winged beast, shining like a herald of doom.  
  
"A dragon?" - Eldarion's question became a cry of alert  
  
"A DRAGON!"  
  
.....................................  
  
There it is. Hope you liked it.  
  
Remember to review, please?  
  
Elwe. 


	33. Righting Wrongs

CHAPTER 33  
  
RIGHTING WRONGS  
  
Legolas and Arwen were descending the stairway to the Gray Cliffs when she suddenly stopped and gasped.  
  
"What? What is wrong?"  
  
She leaned on his arm and began breathing uneasily, placing her hand upon her chest - "I'm not sure, I felt inside my heart a warning of great danger and evil coming; I cannot tell what it is."  
  
A shadow of concern fell upon his fair features - "I did not want to trouble you, but my heart feels uneasy too, something beyond my understanding threatens us."  
  
....................................  
  
"CLOSE THE GATES! ARCHERS TO THE WALLS!"  
  
In the blink of an eye the White City became a living pandemonium; panic took over every one of the citizens as the White Army's commanders shouted orders to the soldiers and Smong's massive shadow flew over their homes. Dominated by fear the people ran without real direction, screaming in horror as they heard the horrid sound of the dragon's wings, beating above their heads.  
  
WSSHHH, WSSHHHH  
  
Eldarion stood still on top of the city's wall, his dilated eyes fixed on the beast that had so quickly put his beloved city under siege. He had ordered the archers to take the walls and be ready to shoot the beast; but something told him that arrows wouldn't be enough to stop it if it decided to attack. Right then, all the creature did was fly over the city, lower each time, until it's monstrous wings grazed the towers' roofs. It was like if it was showing itself, menacing the people and trying to put fear in their hearts.  
  
......................................  
  
Legolas and Arwen entered the Gray Cliff's stables, intending to prepare the horses, since the task wasn't concluded the night before. To their surprise, they found both horses packed and ready to go, someone had prepared them during the night.  
  
"Nohemy" - Arwen said softly.  
  
Legolas just nodded, unsure of what to tell her.  
  
"She is a good woman" - Arwen said looking at him - "I wronged her with my attitude"  
  
Legolas looked down sadly - "No, it was I who wronged her, I should have never allowed what happened to happen. She has suffered so much in her brief life, and now, I have hurt her yet more."  
  
"You should talk to her"  
  
Legolas turned his face from her - "I've sworn no to"  
  
"Forget about that, I got a little too carried away when I asked you not to talk to her"  
  
"It is when we are dominated by our feelings when we exteriorize what we truly want" - he said  
  
Arwen's face reddened, but she regained composure quickly - "Then I will talk to her, I think I owe her an explanation"  
  
Legolas looked up to her, a soft smile in his features - "Would you do that? I would be eternally thankful"  
  
Arwen smiled broadly - "Off course I will, I have discovered that I have nothing against her"  
  
Legolas took her hand and kissed her palm - "Thank you"  
  
"It is the least I can do. Now why don't you go to Kron's to gather the provisions and in the meantime I will go and talk to her?  
  
"Fair enough" - and with that he left towards Kron's. Arwen herself started walking towards Nohemy's house, thinking carefully about what she was going to tell her.  
  
........................................  
  
Stirred by Sauron's voice, Smong finally decided to unleash attack upon the White City. It soared above the shinning roofs, before making a sharp turn in mid air; and launched itself with devastating strength against one of the main towers, which broke to little pieces and fell upon the city's square.  
  
Up in the wall, Eldarion watched in panic as the beast began destroying the City's highest buildings, killing many soldiers and citizens without contemplation. The archers in the walls began shooting the beast, but the sharp arrows only bounced against the solid scales that covered the totality of Smong's body.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Eldarion ran towards the healers' wing, hoping that his father would have enough strength to give him advice on what to do.  
  
He ran through the corridors inside the walls, wincing as he felt the rumbling of the repeated impacts of the dragon against the city, followed by the desperate screams of the citizens. While he passed the main hall, he found most of the members of the White Council, arguing angrily among them, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Prince Eldarion, you must do something!" - one of them said, blocking him.  
  
The Prince looked at them annoyed - "You should get to a safer place gentlemen, I assure you that you won't achieve anything arguing like this. I will do everything I can to stop the beast, but you must clear my path at once!"  
  
They stepped to a side and let him through; he began running again - "Go to the city's undergrounds, and take as many civilians as you can, you will be safe there"  
  
...................................  
  
The sun was barely appearing over the eastern horizon when Arwen stopped at Nohemy's door. She still wasn't sure about what to tell her, and she wasn't sure of the reaction of the Gray Cliff's woman upon seeing her. Taking a deep breath she knocked the door.  
  
She could hear a grumbling Nohemy struggling to open the squeaky door; but when she finally could open it and saw who was standing there, Nohemy froze and went silent. Arwen gave her time to adjust to the situation, but Nohemy seemed not to understand what was happening, and just stood there in front of her, her eyes big with surprise and fixed on her.  
  
Arwen decided to break the awkward silence - "I am sorry to bother you so early Nohemy, I need to talk to you"  
  
Nohemy snapped out of her trance - "Yes,... come in please."  
  
They both stepped into the humble house, and Nohemy offered Arwen a seat at the wooden table. Then, she sat across from her and crossed her arms over the table. - "What can I do for you?"  
  
"You have done too much for us already, and we are very thankful. I came here not to ask anything from you, I came here to apologize."  
  
"Apologize?"  
  
"Yes, I have been under much distress in this past few days, and that lead me to act stupidly, even childishly. I am sorry that you had to witness that."  
  
"Lady I...."  
  
"Please, let me finish. I would like to explain to you the situation between Legolas and me, you see... it is quite complicated, I ..." - Arwen shifted on her seat, trying to find words that could make some sense.  
  
Nohemy lifted up her hand, signaling her to be quiet - "There is no need for an explanation, I understand everything."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"It is quite simple, he loves you; and you love him, no matter how hard you try to hide it or deny it; you cannot fool your own heart."  
  
Arwen lowered her gaze, surprised by the wisdom in her words.  
  
Nohemy continued - "What I cannot understand is why you try to hide your feelings; he is such a sweet man....elf; doesn't he deserve your affection? You seem to be meant for each other."  
  
"It is I who doesn't deserve his love; but I cannot love him freely; once again it is complicated..."  
  
At that moment, Nohemy's father began to stir and groan painfully. Nohemy got up immediately and went to his side. She lit up a lamp and started wiping her father's forehead with a damp cloth.  
  
Arwen came to her side and placed a hand over her shoulder, trying to comfort her in some level. Nohemy turned her head to her and looked at her sadly - "He has this pains every morning, it tortures me to see him like this, and the worst thing is that I cannot help him."  
  
Arwen's heart shrunk at the sight of the old man's suffering; but then, as she looked at him closely under the lamp's light, her completely recovered keen sight revealed something she had not seen the day before. On the left side of his neck she saw a small swelling; she leant to look closer at it and saw that the skin around it was ashen.  
  
"Nohemy, would you let me examine your father a little closer" - she said, giving Nohemy's shoulder a light squeeze. Nohemy stood up and gave her some space, wondering about what she intended to do.  
  
Arwen knelt down beside the man and examined the swelling, touching it carefully with the tips of her fingers; she felt some sort of liquid accumulated underneath the skin, so she came even closer and stretched the skin with her fingers, looking for a familiar spot. Finally, after some time, she found what she was looking for; a whitish dot, located near the center of the swelling.  
  
"Aha! Just as I suspected!" - she exclaimed, standing up. Then, she turned around, smiling broadly at the confounded Nohemy. - "I found it Nohemy! I can help your father."  
  
Nohemy's face brightened, and she looked at Arwen, filled with hope. "Really? Please tell me you are not fooling me, please tell me it is true" - she exclaimed, giving Arwen an unexpected hug.  
  
..........................................  
  
Legolas crossed the last bridge that separated him from Kron's place; right at the entrance of the house, he saw the trip's provisions, neatly packed and accommodated. He leant down to pick them up when a dark shadow attacked him from somewhere in front of him. He straightened and jumped back, dodging the sword blow, and saw his unexpected attacker.  
  
"Young Nean! What are you doing?"  
  
But Nean didn't answer, he looked at him with nothing but hate in his eyes and sprang forward with the curved sword raised high, intending to slice Legolas in two halves. Cornered and unarmed, Legolas adopted a fighting stance, ready to face him.  
  
Nean let his sword fall upon Legolas with all his strength, but Legolas stepped to a side and evaded the attack. As the blade passed on one of his sides, barely missing him, Legolas stepped forward and grabbed Nean by his arm with his right hand. Then, he turned and elbowed the young man in the stomach with his left arm, leaving him breathless. While Nean shrunk in pain, Legolas stripped him of his sword and pushed him back, causing him to fall.  
  
Nean opened his eyes and found himself lying helplessly on his back, cold metal pushing him to stay still.  
  
"I would like to know the reason for you trying to kill me with such enthusiasm, young Nean." - Legolas said, pressing the curve sword firmly against the man's throat.  
  
Nean murmured a curse and grabbed the blade with one hand - "Go ahead! Kill me; you have proven to be a traitor."  
  
"Traitor? What have I done to deserve such a harsh adjective?"  
  
"We gave you our hospitality, helped you in every possible way, and what did you do to pay us? You seduced our women."  
  
Legolas withdrew the sword and stepped back, suddenly understanding the man's motives - "Nean I..."  
  
"I can't believe you betrayed us! You have such a beautiful mate. What do you want with our women?"  
  
Legolas dropped the sword and stepped back, not knowing what to say.  
  
"And then you dared to scorn her? I heard her crying; I was there, outside the stables! You thought you could just get away with it?!!"  
  
Legolas knelt and lowered his arms - "I have no excuse for what I did. If killing me relieves the affront I won't stop you, but I beg you not to harm my companion, please let her continue with her journey."  
  
Nean stood up and picked his sword menacingly; he walked slowly towards Legolas, sword raised high; and stopped right in front of him; Legolas closed his eyes, ready to face death. As Nean was about to cut his head off, he stopped and clenching his fist, he just punched the elf right in the face, with all his strength.  
  
Legolas fell to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth, and looked up at the enraged man - "Why did you stop? Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
"Bare with me here, master Elf; I am trying to act wisely. I know that it wasn't you who started all this, you don't deserve to die; much less by my hand. Forgive me, I got carried away"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"For years I've heard Nohemy rambling nonsense about an angel that would come to wash away all her sorrows; now you came here, and she is so naïve that she probably thought you were this 'angel'. Besides, I am not blind, I saw the way she was looking at you yesterday, I bet she started everything." - the man said sadly, extending his hand to him.  
  
Legolas took his hand and stood up, wiping the blood of his face. - "Thank goodness you ended up to be such a wise man, I thought my days in this life were finally over."  
  
He looked at the man's saddened face and suddenly understood his actions - "You care deeply for her".  
  
Nean turned his face from him, as if trying to conceal his feelings - "I've known her all my life, she is a dear friend."  
  
Legolas placed a hand on the man's shoulder - "You cannot fool me child, she is more than a friend for you. Am I right?"  
  
Nean hesitated, unsure of whether to reveal his deepest feelings to a complete stranger or not. Then, he saw Legolas' sincere eyes and knew it was time to let it out of his chest.  
  
"I have always liked her, very much; and after her mate died I thought I had a chance with her. But as time passes I've come to realize she doesn't feel the same way about me."  
  
"Why don't you talk to her; you must tell her."  
  
"I can't, I fear that I could ruin our friendship if I tell her. Besides, all she does is speak about this 'angel' that will come; she won't settle for less than that."  
  
"How can you know if you don't try? Nean...."  
  
"She won't have me; she always says that I am an unsocial beast, that no woman could ever stand being with me; and that my temper is the reason why I am still alone."  
  
"But that is not the reason, right young Nean? You are still unmated because you love her."  
  
"Love? Love is for weaklings and fools!! I must not get carried away...."  
  
"You are wrong Nean; love is the noblest feeling there is. Even though it hurts some times, even though it drives you insane, even though sometimes it drags you to the very pits of death and pain. It is the most wonderful thing that you can ever feel. You must not fear to admit you love, Nean; love makes us braver and stronger, it is love what gives us the courage to stand up and continue our battles." "Do you love your mate?"  
  
"I love Arwen with all my heart, my soul, my body and mind. See? I am not afraid to admit it, for it has been because of this love that I have fought and won the most terrible battles."  
  
"But, what if Nohemy doesn't love me back? What if she rejects me?"  
  
"Listen to me child. You have been good to us, you have helped us, and you have shown me your kindness and wisdom. Now I ask you to give me the chance to reciprocate your kindness with an advice."  
  
"Advice...?"  
  
"Let me finish please; an pay attention, for your happiness depends on this. I beg you to talk to her, tell her what you feel. Please, don't make the same mistake I did; I have paid for that mistake with blood and tears; don't let the same burden fall upon you."  
  
"I am not sure...."  
  
"You are a good man, Nean; and you love her. I am sure you can bring joy back into her life."  
  
"I would do anything to see her smile."  
  
"Then, what are you waiting for? Take your chances Nean! You'll never know what is possible unless you try!"  
  
Nean lifted his eyes to meet the elf's; a new brightness illuminated his fiery eyes, the brightness of hope. - "I'll do it. I will talk to her, right now"  
  
Legolas smiled broadly and patted the man's back cordially - "Congratulations my friend! You have just made the most important decision of your life" - Nean smiled back and started walking towards Nohemy's house, his chest filled with hope, while Legolas started picking up the provisions. Nean stopped in the middle of the bridge and turned to him.  
  
"Thank you Master Elf!" - the man said, before taking off running.  
  
"No young Nean, thank you!"  
  
.......................................  
  
Eldarion arrived his father's room in the healer's wing and knelt by his side. Aragorn was livid; not a sign of life could be seen or felt in his cold, ashen face. Eldarion took his father's venerable hand between his and spoke softly, doing his best to hold back the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Oh father; I need you so much. I know not what to do in this time of tribulation, if I could just count with your wise words in this dark hour."  
  
By miracle or good fortune, the King heard his call of desperation, and gathering strength from there was none left; he came out of his slumber. He opened his eyes to find his one and only heir kneeled by his side, his afflicted head rested on his chest, and his strong hands curled into the white sheets of the bed, a sign of his deep despair.  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath - "My son; what troubles you?" - he managed to ask in a mere whisper.  
  
Eldarion lifted his head, and was just about to speak when a loud rumble and a quake were felt from Smong's impact against a close-by building. Arangorn grabbed his son's hand - "What devilry is this? - He gasped, startled by the sudden impact.  
  
Eldarion looked at him with a mixture of concern and relief in his eyes - "Father, Thank Eru you are conscious!" - the young man said, touching his father's chin - "A beast is attacking the city, an enormous dragon! Please tell me what must I do?"  
  
Aragorn started panting difficultly - "A dragon?!! How is this possible?"  
  
"I don't know father" - Eldarion said - "but if we don't take action soon, it will bring Minas Tirith down to ruins." - the prince's face looked upon his father, hoping he could find a solution.  
  
"First, bring me some elvish liquor" - Aragorn requested - "it will strengthen me, at least enough to think straight."  
  
Eldarion ran to a small cupboard in the room and brought a sleek, crystal bottle containing the clear, sweet liquor elves use to strengthen weary limbs and to clear clouded minds. Holding his father's head, he brought the bottle near the pale lips; and the King drank a few sips of the invigorating elixir.  
  
"Gather the army" - Aragorn said - "We need to draw it away from the city"  
  
"The army is ready, but what must we do? How do we force this thing to go away? Arrows are useless, spears won't reach it!"  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath - "I am not sure; I never had to face such a foe in all my years of kingship, nor before. But maybe if the army goes outside the city gates, and provokes the beast, maybe...."  
  
Eldarion understood the strategy - "You mean to divert his attention and attack from the city....to the army? That beast will annihilate the army in no time, specially in an open field; that won't do us any good!"  
  
"I know it seems like folly, but is the only solution I can see; at least it will give us time. Order the first regiment to go to open field and provoke the beast to follow them into the western forest. If we are lucky enough, that will give us time to prepare and take the catapults and the ballistae out to the field."  
  
Realization settled in the young prince, and he looked upon his father with nothing but admiration; he truly was a genius. - "Thank you father" - Eldarion said, pressing his father's hand against his chest - "Your wise words have brought hope, to me and to our city. Your orders will be done at once; I will lead the army"  
  
Aragorn looked at his son with horror - "No! Give the orders, but don't go out to the field, it is too dangerous!"  
  
Eldarion straightened and took a deep breath - "If you order me to stay inside the city, I will do as you wish; but my place is out there, with my countrymen. I am a man now father, and the soldiers trust and respect me. I cannot send them to die unless I am leading them."  
  
Aragorn looked at his son, standing in front of him tall and proud; a respectable beard had grown in his chin, his arms and shoulders ha gotten broad and strong, his face stoic; but what really stroke him was the look in his eyes, that where shinning with courage and determination. He reminded the weary King of himself, many years ago when the strength of youth still filled his limbs - "My son! You are a true King now; I have no right to hold you back. Go take your place! You have earned it"  
  
Eldarion kneeled in front of him - "Bless me father!"  
  
Aragorn's faithful sword was right beside his bed; Eldarion had placed it there, knowing that his father wouldn't want it any other way. Making no small effort, Aragorn unsheathed Narsil and lowered its noble blade upon Eldarion's shoulder.  
  
"May Eru be with you, my son; may he guide and protect you; may he give you strength and wisdom for what is to come. Rise! Noble heir, you have made me proud"  
  
Eldarion stood up, his eyes filled with tears, knowing that this could be the last time he saw his beloved father; should he die in the battlefield. He was not afraid, on the contrary, he was eager, for he was going to die in the most honorable way. He embraced his father once again - "Farewell father!"  
  
"Please don't be careless of your life, Eldarion; your city needs you" - Aragorn said, pulling him against his chest as hard as his weakness allowed - "Namarie"  
  
And with that, Eldarion left the room, while Smong continued to pour his ancient wrath upon the city. Aragorn pulled his sword and let it rest upon his chest, praying to the Valar to spare his son's life; while the entire room shook with the impact of the flying beast with yet another beautiful tower.  
  
.............................  
  
Wow, long one!  
  
Sorry if it was a little too digressive, I kind of got carried away. Next one will be better, I promise.  
  
Thank you, all of you who have been kind enough to review.  
  
Note to Precious Jewelle: I do watch FRIENDS! And I love it, too bad I don't get NBC here, I am going to have to wait for Latin America Warner Channel to air the Season Premiere. Bummer! Oh! And thanks for your comment; I am flattered.  
  
Stay tuned everybody, much is still to come!  
  
Peace.  
  
Elwe 


	34. Back on the Road

CHAPTER 34  
  
BACK ON THE ROAD  
  
Arwen narrowed her eyes, while her delicate fingers manipulated a small, sizzling blade to the old man's neck. She traced a minuscule cut, right over the swelled skin, while she wiped the little blood that came out with a clean cloth. Nohemy's concerned eyes closely followed every one of her movements; she could not help in any way but holding a lamp very close to her father's head.  
  
Then, Arwen proceeded to squeeze around the swelling with her fingers, trying to push out the diminutive thorn embedded in the center. The old man cringed in pain, and Nohemy was tempted to stop everything; but Arwen's reassuring eyes convinced her otherwise, and she decided to be patient.  
  
Finally, after much struggle, the thorn's whitish head peeked out of the man's flesh, and Arwen caught it with the tip of the knife, immediately extracting it from the man's neck. She held it up between her thumb and index; the thorn was thin but long, its head was white, but the tip revealed to be black and filled with poison. - "Sporophila" - Arwen said - "just what I suspected"  
  
The man fell back on the bed, an expression of relief in his weary face; it was like if a huge burden was taken from his shoulders right then, a burden he had been carrying for many years. Arwen turned to look at Nohemy, who was just glad that everything was over - "Worry about your father no more Nohemy; these thorns slowly poison their hosts for months and even years, but once they are removed, they can cause no more harm. I can assure you that your father will feel better from now on."  
  
Nohemy tossed the lamp to the ground and threw her arms around Arwen's neck, embracing her effusively. - "Thank you Milady! How can I ever pay you?"  
  
Arwen loosened the embrace and took the young woman by he shoulders - "You already did my friend, you already did." - she said looking in her eyes, a satisfaction smile gracing her serene features.  
  
Nohemy then gave her a quizzical look -"How did you know what it was?"  
  
Arwen put away the knife and wrapped the dammed thorn in the cloth she had been using - "I once observed Aragorn doing the same thing to an ill man, if everything goes well, he should be on his feet and walking in a matter of days."  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes; he is.... my husband"  
  
"Husband? .... Oh! You mean the King of Gondor; I suppose he is the reason why you can't love Legolas freely." - Nohemy said, hit by a wave of realization.  
  
Arwen froze at her comment, completely surprised by her perceptiveness, and limited herself to nod.  
  
"It must be strange to be divided between two loves, I do not envy you."  
  
Arwen smiled sadly to her - "Indeed, it is strange. But what surprises me now is how perceptive you are. You are a very good listener Nohemy."  
  
Nohemy made a face - "Good listener? I suppose you are right. Nean says I am way too curious, nosy, to be exact; and that one day I am going to get in trouble because of this"  
  
A mischievous twinkle appeared in Arwen's eyes - "Nean eh? You two seem to bicker a lot, don't you?" - she said, remembering the first time she had seen them arguing at Kron's house.  
  
Nohemy snarled and laughed - "He has such a stiff neck attitude! We cannot have a decent conversation, we always end up arguing."  
  
Arwen continued - "He seems to be a good young man. Have you been friends for long?"  
  
"Oh yes! Forever; we know each other since we were kids. He has always been a good friend, maybe my best friend"  
  
Arwen raised her eyebrow, meditating on her words - "You care for him? Even if you always fight?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Uhhm... nothing. He is very handsome, isn't he?" - Arwen said, her eyes shinning with mischief.  
  
Nohemy's face became very red - "One may say.... I never really looked at him in that way."  
  
"Well, maybe you need to pay more attention." - Arwen said, motioning towards the door - "I have to go now, my friend, I feel that Legolas is already waiting for me."  
  
Nohemy smiled at her - "Please say goodbye from me, tell him... tell him... , just tell him I wish him happiness."  
  
Arwen smiled knowingly - "I will Nohemy. Now take care, it has been a pleasure to know you." - She said opening the door.  
  
Right at that moment Nean was arriving at the door, a bouquet of wild flowers in his hand. Arwen grinned openly and stepped ahead - "Young Nean! What a delightful coincidence, we were talking about you."  
  
Nean frowned, a little bit surprised - "Truly Milady? What were you saying?"  
  
Arwen giggled at his response - "Do not worry, only good things. - She said, still grinning. Then, she turned her attention to the flowers in his hand. - "Oh! What a beautiful floral arrangement. Did you do it yourself?"  
  
Nean nodded.  
  
"You are quite skillful! Fortunate is the lady for whom you went all the trouble of gathering and arranging this"  
  
"I wish I had thought of you when I was picking the flowers, Milady; I would have arranged one for you too. Unfortunately, these were put together while thinking in someone else" - Nean said bowing to her; then he looked at Nohemy intently - "I need to speak with you Nohemy".  
  
"What is it Nean?" - Nohemy asked with concern.  
  
"I would like to speak to in private, please, it is important." - the young man said, his heart pounding inside his chest.  
  
Arwen's grin widened and she walked pass the sturdy Gray Cliff's man - "I will give you some privacy' - Then, without turning around she asked - "Nean, is Legolas ready?"  
  
"Yes, I think he is waiting for you in the main terrace, down there" - Nean said, pointing to a large terrace that hung at the edge of the cliff, right above the biggest waterfall. Arwen looked down and saw Legolas' golden mane flowing with the cliff's eternal breeze. He was sitting right at the edge of the terrace, looking, it seemed, at the waterfall below.  
  
"I shall go now" - he said solemnly - "I wish you all wellness and prosperity, and I thank you dearly for your help" - She said walking down to meet Legolas.  
  
Both Nean and Nohemy said their goodbyes to her, but when they were just about to enter the house; Arwen turned around and called for them.  
  
"One last thing!" - she said smiling - "Nohemy, one last advice I leave you as gift" - Nohemy nodded, and listened carefully to her words. Arwen took a deep breath - "Keep your eyes well open in your search for a good life; sometimes we can find happiness were we least expect it" - Then, her gaze moved to Nean's rough face - "Young Nean! All I can wish you is good luck. May the wishes of your heart be granted" - She said, and winked to him playfully.  
  
The couple responded to her in the same way, and at the same time - "Thank you, Lady" - they chorused together, and then entered the house, Nohemy's eyes filled with curiosity, and Nean's filled with hope.  
  
Arwen smiled to herself triumphantly and walked down the bridge to meet Legolas.  
  
............................................  
  
Legolas was sitting at the edge of the terrace; his face calmed and serene lifted up to feel the morning warmth of the sun, half a smile in his mouth. His eyes were closed and he was still, very still. Arwen found him like that, and wondered what had made him so meditative. She decided not to interrupt, and came near him silently.  
  
Legolas was listening to the sound of the waterfall below; delighted by the soothing effect it had on him. The steady sound of the waterfall had awakened a sweet memory in his mind; and so he listened intently, reviving every moment of that memory. So submerged he was in the sound, that he did not sense Arwen approaching; and yet, he did not startle when she placed a warm hand over his shoulder; since he immediately knew who it was.  
  
Arwen spoke first, softly - "Are we ready"  
  
He answered just as softly - "Yes" - and turned around to look at her.  
  
"How did everything go?"  
  
Arwen looked up to Nohemy's house - "Do not worry for her, my heart tells me that her life will be better from know on; and happiness will soon come to meet her."  
  
Legolas smiled knowingly - "My heart tells me the same, she deserves it"  
  
"Indeed. She sent her greetings to you." - Arwen said. Legolas only nodded in acknowledgment and turned his head to listen to the waterfall.  
  
"You seem to be quite distracted. Would you tell me what thoughts trapped your mind in such a way?"  
  
Legolas stood up to face her and replied playfully - "What would you give me in return for my deepest thoughts?"  
  
Arwen looked at his deep blue eyes and heard herself say - "How about a kiss? Would it be good enough price?"  
  
Legolas clenched his jaw, lost at the sight of her face and her words - "Tempting; but it won't be necessary; I'll tell you what is in mi mind, for it is not mine, it is ours to share."  
  
Arwen half-closed her eyes and listened.  
  
"I was not so much thinking, as I was listening to the song of the waterfall. It reminds me of the sound of the mighty waves crushing against the shores; the music of the ocean. Have you heard it Arwen? Have you seen the vast immensity of a blue as pure as your eyes, shinning under the sun? Have you felt it's warm, flavorful breeze caressing your face?"  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what he described - "No, have you?"  
  
"Once; during my mad conquest of the southern territories, me and my men chased a horde all the way to the Bay of Belfalas; before I knew what had happened, we were already facing the most magnificent sight one can ever imagine; the sea. I will never forget that time, my entire being begged me to get rid of my weapons and my armor, to dive in and swim forever, deep into the blue infinite, until becoming one with it."  
  
"But you didn't"  
  
"My heart had greatest yearns at the time."  
  
"Yearns that still remain" - Arwen said, almost absently.  
  
"Yes" - He answered.  
  
She caressed his chin with her palm and planted a long, tender kiss upon his soft lips. He wrapped an arm around her, slowly bringing her closer to him, and savoring the sweetness of her sincere kiss. She reluctantly parted from him; and he interrogated her with his eyes - "Do not look at me with such oddity, Legolas Greenleaf, I promised a kiss in return of your thoughts; I pay my debts."  
  
Legolas held her tighter - "I can get used to this, you know?" - He said, amused with her wit.  
  
She glanced briefly at his face before burying her face in his chest - "I know what you mean, believe me."  
  
They remained holding each other silently for a few moments; Legolas running his fingers softly through her ebony locks, until Arwen decided to speak - "Tell me more about the ocean, Legolas; maybe you can show it to me some day."  
  
Legolas carefully disentangled from the embrace - "I will tell you more about it on the way to Gondor, we have a long path to travel, we should get going."  
  
Arwen was suddenly brought back to reality - "You are right"  
  
Legolas took her hand and guided her to the entrance of the city. The horses and the provisions awaited ready at the top of the stairs. - "How did you manage to make the horses climb the stairs?" - Legolas smiled and replied simply - "All I can tell you is that it wasn't easy."  
  
........................................  
  
They left the Gray Cliffs and rode northbound with the sun on their right. The forest was thick and irregular, but the horses were strong and agile, perfect for the territory. Then, they turned east; according to Legolas calculations, they would cross the Ithilien Bridge shortly after noon; and would arrive to Gondor with the sun sinking in the west.  
  
As they rode, Legolas talked to her about the ocean; describing with words that seemed more like ancient poetry, the beauty and majesty of the sea he had seen. Legolas' kind, and beautiful voice, speaking such passionate words made Arwen's heart's yearn for him grow stronger inside of her. She realized for both her amusement and dismay that the feelings he was awakening inside of her were perhaps too strong. Realization settled, and right then she learned that she truly loved him.  
  
However, her thoughts about him were shadowed by a threat in her heart. Both of them felt the same threat, the same evil; and both of them suffered the fear and anxiety that it brought in silence. Something was wrong, very wrong; and they both could feel it deep inside the fibers of their noble hearts.  
  
West from there, too far away even for their keen eyes to perceive, a column of smoke arose from the fields around Minas Tirith  
  
.......................................  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this little chappy. I know not much happens in it, but I kind of like it. What do you think?  
  
A massive action sequence is coming in the next few chapters, and those are very hard to write; so bare with me if it takes me a little longer to post. I expect this battle scene to be quite long, at least two or three chapters long.  
  
**Note to Precious Jewelle: my fav. Friend is Phoebe; she is sooo weird! She absolutely cracks me up every time she speaks. But I love them all, Chandler is my second fav.  
  
Bueno amigos, until next time.  
  
Blessings to you all.  
  
Elwe 


	35. Gondor under Siege

CHAPTER 35  
  
GONDOR UNDER SIEGE  
  
Eldarion fell on the ground of the western forest; he was exhausted and bruised, after leading the first regiment all the way from the city gates, to the relative covering of the forest. The first regiment was composed of 1500 men, the bravest soldiers in Gondor, who had ridden their noble steeds, shouting madly to the beast and trying to divert its attention from the city.  
  
Smong was easily distracted, since he couldn't ignore the temptation of an easy kill; and a group of shouting soldiers running out in the open proved to be too big a treat for the wicked monster to pass over. The winged beast twirled in the air, getting away from the city, and launched down to follow the running soldiers, a twisted smile letting show its horrid fangs.  
  
The dragon entertained itself by flying over the heads of the terrified soldiers, closer each time, until many of them fell from their saddles, knocked down by the strength of its wings. Then, as the remains of the first regimen were just about to get to the safety of the forest, the true horror began.  
  
The beast started emitting a very strange noise, its long, snake-like neck started to move back and forth, as if it was going to regurgitate. Suddenly, an explosion of red light erupted from its now open jaws; a roaring fire, capable of consuming everything on its reach.  
  
The remaining soldiers began crying out in pain and dismay, as the terrible flames reached their backs and heads. Even though armors and helmets protected their bodies; the intense heat generated by Smong's fire penetrated through every protecting layer, turning the armors into incandescent metal, and burning away leather and fabric. Dozens of both riders and horses fell charred every time the dragon flew over them, pouring down a column of its unholy fire upon the field, and leaving a trail of infernal death over the earth.  
  
1500 of Gondors finest warriors had left the city gates, lead by the Prince himself; only little more than 600 reached the forest; only after watching the rest of their companions suffering the most terrible of deaths. The Prince had survived; he and his noble steed had managed to escape the flames; but upon entering the thick forest, the horse had tripped with a tangle of thorny bushes. The Prince fell face down on the ground, and the horse stood back and took of running again, bolted by the horror that the dragon inflicted in every living creature.  
  
Forsaken even by his steed, defeated and hopeless, the Prince remained where he was, mourning for his fallen companions; haunted by the images of their deaths. Then, blazing branches began falling from the trees above him, as Smong had decided to literally smoke the survivors out of the forest, and was setting the treetops on fire.  
  
Impelled by his most primal instinct of survival, Eldarion stood up and began running blindly through the thick smoke that covered most of the forest. Scattered here and there, he could hear the cries of his fellow soldiers; some were mortally wounded, some were just desperate. The Prince ran and ran, without real direction, trying only to save his life.  
  
........................................  
  
Perdhul watched in horror the terrible spectacle taking place in the western forest; his rough, scarred face, cleanly shaved, contorted with concern. He knew he could not do anything to help his companions, and so, he turned his face away from the terrible image. He was the general of the White Army, earning his position based on strength and discipline, now, he would have rather be a simple private, dreading the immense burden placed upon his shoulders; the Prince had ordered him to prepare the siege armament; a series of heavy machinery, each weapon operated by at least ten trained soldiers; and to take everything out to the field, right at the edge of the city gates.  
  
He ordered his men to hurry, knowing it was no easy task to drag such big equipment. At least 200 men were pulling the massive ballistae and catapults out of the city gates, using their horses and their own strength; and a hundred more were carrying the enormous shafts, arrows, clay vessels filled with oil, and other ammunitions necessary to make them work. After much struggle, they managed to line up the heavy armament just as the Prince had required. The operators began loading the ballistae; quickly pulling the intricate engagements and pulleys that gave impulse to the massive arrows. They set the angle of shot; pointing up to the sky and hoping it would be the right direction to reach the beast's errant flight.  
  
Smong, while still distracted trying to annihilate everything inside the forest; finally looked back to the city and saw all the movement taking place near the gates. Accepting the implicit challenge, the beast soared up from the forest and turned towards the city, flying at an amazing speed.  
  
Perdhul took off his helmet, while he paced back and forth between the machinery; tension was taking the best of him. He looked up to the hefty ballistae, his face and armor covered with mud and sweat from helping his men to install them in the right position. Then, he looked to the west and a knot formed in hi stomach at the sight of the shinning dragon, now coming at full speed to meet him. Putting his helmet back on, he turned to face the operators - "NOW!"  
  
The soldiers in charge of the heavy catapults, that were loaded and tensed backwards over rope springs, released the trigger mechanisms. Dozens of solid rocks and thick clay vessels set on fire elevated towards the sky. Perdhul counted the seconds, while the projectiles flew over his head.  
  
"...Two...three.....four...... Now!" - He shouted  
  
Twenty ballistae fired a hive of pointed iron shafts, which traced the same arc than the clay vessels; all directed to the same objective.....the dreaded dragon.  
  
Perdhul and his men, tense and silent, followed with their eyes the trajectory of the projectiles.  
  
.........................................  
  
Legolas and Arwen crossed the Ithilien Bridge before midday; the horses of the Gray Cliffs now galloped swiftly, without the many obstacles of the forest left behind. They crossed the Ithilien plains in a less than two hours, and reached the mountains east of Minas Tirith with the sun still high on the horizon.  
  
They barely spoke as they traveled, and stopped only twice to allow the horses to drink water. The threat in their hearts grew stronger as they approached the city, but they decided not to discuss it, since they did not understand it.  
  
When they were crossing the mountain range, and impelled by something he could not understand or prevent, Legolas decided to stop and climb a hill from where he knew the city could be seen. Arwen did not protest but followed him, anxious to look upon the White City herself.  
  
They reached the hilltop and gazed down to the west. The city was indeed visible, shining in the distance like a diamond in the middle of the fields; but there was something else. Arwen felt her heart quickening inside her chest, and her knees weakening under her when she saw many columns of black smoke rising from around her beloved city. She felt lightheaded, and had to lean on Legolas to stop herself from falling.  
  
"Legolas!" - She cried out softly, her voice only capable of a dismayed whisper.  
  
He held her tightly, but couldn't conceal his own concern; he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, trying to see what had caused the damage around the city. But from that distance, not even his keen eyes could see the winged beast hovering over the towers.  
  
She looked up to him, trying to get an answer or a consolation; but she saw the same confusion and fear she was feeling reflected in his eyes.  
  
The only word Legolas could force himself to utter was - "Come!" - as he pulled her from her arm back down the hill. They descended the steep hill in long strides; Arwen struggling to maintain her balance as Legolas practically dragged her down the rock-covered hillside. They reached the bottom and leaped on the horses, spurring them to take off galloping at full speed.  
  
.............................................  
  
Smong evaded the projectiles launched against him, taking a big impulse with the powerful membranous wings, the beast had elevated quickly, and the arc described by the vessels and arrows had missed the monstrous body by mere inches.  
  
Perdhul observed horrified as the blazing vessels missed their target and fell on the ground boisterously, immediately exploding in huge balls of fire all over the field; black columns of smoke arising from all around the city.  
  
Trying to keep himself in control, he ordered the operators to reload the machines, raise the angle and shoot again; but it was impossible to manipulate such heavy equipment fast enough to avoid what came next.  
  
While the soldiers struggled desperately to reload the machines, pulling the ropes and turning the triggers with almost inhuman strength, Smong made a sharp turn in mid air, and launched down against Perdhul's men; a column of red fire already coming out of the horrid mouth. The dragon descended until the machines were on reach, and blew stronger, widening the fire column, and burning everything in the lines. Hundred of vessels that waited by the catapults exploded, killing immediately every soldier around. The hard wood of the ballistae began blazing furiously, forcing most of the operators to abandon their machines.  
  
Perdhul threw his body frontward, landing underneath one of the ballistae and saving his life by miracle. He covered his head with his arms and shut his eyes as flames surrounded him from all sides, his heart shrinking as he heard the cries of agony from his loyal men; being burned to death just inches away from him. He began feeling the intense heat burning his back as the fabric of the white cape that marked him as the White Army's General was set on fire. He rolled over the mud, trying to put away the fire and screaming in pure desperation, until the merciless flames coming from above where gone.  
  
Harangued by Sauron's voice, Smong decided to go back to the forest, to finish what he had started. Sauron knew the Prince of Gondor was somewhere in there, and his greatest desire was to see Gondor's only heir death.  
  
As the dragon went away to the forest, Perdhul came from under the charred ballista that had saved his life, to find only grim desolation all around him. More than half of the siege armament was destroyed, and at least 80 of his soldiers had perished under the unmerciful flames, all this with just one attack from the dragon.  
  
His back and face were burnt; his proud armor all covered with mud, blood and ashes; but he was alive, and he decided not to give up, he decided not to let his city fall without a fight. He began walking briskly through the scattered lines; encouraging the wounded and terrified to stand up and fight back.  
  
He knew that it wouldn't take much time for the dragon to come back, and he wanted to be ready. His powerful voice thundered in the soldier's ears, ordering them to reload the remaining machines and stand ready. Despite being wounded and burnt, hopeless and fearful; the soldiers heard the last call, and went to their hefty machines; salvaging everything they could for when the dragon should return.  
  
Perdhul's heart was inflamed with patriotism and pride as he saw his soldier's demonstration of courage and loyalty; reviving Gondor's warrior's spirit back from the ashes. He looked upon their soot-covered faces; and they looked back with sheer determination; they meant to fight back.  
  
This time, Perdhul changed the strategy, ordering the operators of the remaining armament to set the machines in many different angles, thus increasing the chances of hitting the target. Gathering strength and courage from there was none left; the soldiers pulled back the tough mechanisms and pushed the pulleys to set the angles. Perdhul took off his stained helmet again, and drew out his sword shouting - "Gondor lives!" - on top of his lungs. His men did the same, readying themselves for the last of their battles.  
  
........................................  
  
The gap that gave access to the city from Ithilien was located just north of the western forest. As Arwen and Legolas entered the gap, they could see the cloud of smoke ascending from the western forest. They spurred the horses yet again, and exited the narrow crossing in a matter of minutes. As they came to full view of the western forest, their horses stopped death on their tracks, and began neighing and squirming nervously, their eyes dilated by fear. The forest, once green and lush, was now a huge furnace; they could see the birds flying away desperately, escaping the hell in which their home was turn into. Then, the horses pranced and trampled terrified, as a massive, winged shadow cut through the black smoke and elevated over the treetops, a column of fire coming out of its mouth.  
  
Legolas and Arwen pulled the reins of the horses, trying to calm them; but the truth was, they were just as terrified. Above the crackling sound of the burning forest, and the horrid growls of the beast, they could hear the cries of pain and despair of men, Gondor's men that were trapped inside that roaring hell.  
  
Legolas' first impulse was to go into the forest, to aid whoever was in such pain; but upon looking to the west, his heart overturned. Beyond a trail of blackened corpses and roaring fires scattered over the once beautiful road to Minas Tirith, he could see the fallen towers and cracked walls of the White City. Arwen was in shock, unable to speak, and even to weep; her eyes wandering lost between the horror above the forest and the ruins of her city.  
  
The thick smoke served as a cover as they crossed the desecrated field at full gallop; and so absorbed were both Smong and Sauron in vanishing the first regiment that they failed to notice the two riders heading to the city.  
  
Right in front of the city gates they found Perdhul and his men, standing among a field of devastation, smoke coming out of their once hefty machines, the bodies of their companions dispersed all around them. Their faces blackened with soot and mud, their once proud uniforms stained and ragged; but they were standing straight and firm, holding on to the pride of Gondor's soldiers as their last hope, their eyes so fixed to the beast of their doom that they didn't notice the arriving riders until they were right in front of them and Legolas spoke to them.  
  
"Soldiers!" - he shouted, pulling the reins of his horse; the restless steed stopped and turned nervously. Perdhul and his men raised their drawn swords shouting and pointed them menacingly to the strangers; so traumatized they were by the past events that they could only react with violence and fear.  
  
Under the sooth and terror, Arwen recognized the face of the White Army's high commander - "Perdhul" - she said, dismounting her horse and running to the General. Perdhul beheld the Queen in shock and awe, and fell to his knees before her, crying out - "My Queen!".  
  
Soon enough, all the soldiers were on their knees; tears washing out the dirt on their faces, a hand above their heart in respect and honor for the returning Queen. Arwen's eyes filled with tears too, and kneeled in front of the general, embracing him. - "Oh no! Rise, rise old friend, it is I who should be kneeling if front of your loyalty and courage." - Perdhul stood up, moved by the Lady's humbleness and the Queen smiled to him affectionately.  
  
Legolas was still mounted on his horse, anxious to do something, anything; his gaze was fixed on the beast hovering over the remains of the forest and decided it was time to take action. - "General! What has happened here?" - he said turning to Perdhul, his horse still turning restlessly.  
  
The general looked at him with a hint of distrust, but it all vanished as he noted his pointy ears, this was the legendary Legolas, and he had most likely saved his Queen. He bowed his head slightly in respect. - "My Lord, this beast has attacked us since dawn, destroying everything on its reach. We tried everything to stop it, but we have failed miserably every time, I know not what else to do." - he said, in the verge of tears.  
  
"Where is the Prince?" - he asked, sure that Eldarion should be doing something crazy by then.  
  
Perdhul's face fell and he lowered his head. Arwen felt her heart stop at the sight of his reaction.  
  
"Answer me soldier!" - commanded Legolas.  
  
Perdhul slowly met his gaze and raised his arm to point to the western forest - "He was leading the first regiment. They diverted the beast's attention from the city to themselves; and succeeded...."  
  
"At the cost of their own lives" - Legolas interrupted softly, watching the burned corpses all over the road. Arwen covered her face with both hands in horror; and began sobbing.  
  
Perdhul took a deep breath and continued - "I believe the Prince made it to the forest, I did not see him fall...." - he trailed off, knowing that his words weren't of much consolation, given that the dragon was so fervently destroying everything in the forest.  
  
Legolas' body tensed at these words, and his whole being begged him to run to help the boy he loved as his own son, to take him out of that hell of flames and smoke. He was just about to take off running madly when he heard Arwen's next question.  
  
"Where is the King?"  
  
Perdhul placed his bloodied hand over her shoulder - "He is at the healer's wing. He arrived a few hours before the beast did, carried by rangers. He is very weak, but the healers are doing their best to help him."  
  
Arwen quickly mounted her horse again - "Legolas" - she called, directing herself to the city gates. - "I must see Aragorn"  
  
Legolas held her horses reins - "You go. I will be of more help here" - he told her, wishing to enter the battle at once. Arwen fixed her tearful eyes on him - "Please, don't leave me alone, for it is now that I most need you to be by my side."  
  
"But, Eldarion......"  
  
"My son is safe now, I can feel it; someone needs you more than he does, I feel Aragorn calling out for you."  
  
Legolas could too feel Aragorn calling him, but he was afraid to see him. Then, he saw the fear and confusion in her eyes and surrendered - "Let's go!" - he said, spurring his horse to the city gates.  
  
......................................  
  
The gates were closed, and the guards on top of the wall had not seen that the Queen was there. Legolas went ahead shouting.  
  
OPEN THE GATES! OPEN THE GATES FOR THE QUEEN OF GONDOR AND ARNOR!  
  
The gates were immediately opened, and they entered the city galloping, only to find the rest of the White Army and most of the citizens squeezed together in the Main Square. At the sight of their Queen, they stepped aside and kneeled, praising Eru for a miracle in such tribulation times.  
  
Arwen and Legolas reached the stairs that lead to the main palace and dismounted, running towards the healer's wing.  
  
...................................  
  
There it is!  
  
As always, thanks for reading, and please review.  
  
PRECIOUS JEWELLE: Cool! You're Phoebs! I love Phoebs! I haven't taken the test yet, but I will definitely will. Who do you think I would be?  
  
SPACEVIXENX: Happy Birthday to you! A little late, but intention is what matters.  
  
SILVERSOUL: I do watch Will & Grace whenever I can. It is soooo funny. My favorite character is Karen; she is just hilarious.  
  
ELF OF SIRANNON: thanks for your insightful review; I did put a lot of heart into that romantic scene, thanks for your appreciation.  
  
MRSLEEPYSBABYGIRL: thanks for your reviews, I know you enjoy this story and that motivates me to keep on writing.  
  
I would like to thank everyone, I reached the 100 reviews. I would like to thank all of you who have believed in this story and have been by my side through my highs and lows. HUGE THANKS!!  
  
See you soon everyone, next chapter very angsty, very heroic, loads of emotion, stay tuned.  
  
Elwe. 


	36. Elendil's Armor

Okay, no action in this one, just angst and sentiment, loads of sentiment.  
  
Read on.  
  
CHAPTER 36  
  
ELENDIL'S ARMOR  
  
Silent and somber, they went through the dark and deserted corridors of the healers' wing. Arwen walked upfront, fast and determined; Legolas followed her.  
  
He leant a hand on the cold walls as he advanced, suddenly feeling sapped of strength and courage. His body became heavy and he felt as if his head was spiraling about. His vision became blurry and the light of the torches on the walls in the narrow hallway dimmed to his eyes. His heart began to race as he felt Aragorn's presence coming closer, and he had to stop to catch his breath.  
  
Arwen noted his backwardness and turned around to question him. But what she saw in his face served as good enough explanation; his skin was pale, his eyes filled with doubt and shame. He was leant against the wall, panting difficultly.  
  
"Legolas, what troubles you so much?" - she asked, placing a hand upon his shoulders.  
  
He winced and stepped back from her touch, as if it burned him. - "How can I look upon his eyes? - He said, turning his face from her - "How can I dare to enter his presence? I feel that I have betrayed him; and I dread the moment I should meet with him."  
  
Arwen stepped closer to him and held his face to her. - "Legolas" - she said, looking in his eyes - "you are not to blame for something you did not seek. Your love for me is something you cannot control."  
  
"And yet" - he whispered wearily, shutting his eyes - "I have no right to it"  
  
"Nor responsibility of it" - she replied - "You have been beyond faithful; to me, to this kingdom and to the King. But he is not your King; he is your friend, your companion Aragorn. Is he not? He will not reproach you, for your deeds have been spotless. I can be witness of all that."  
  
"My heart does not fool me Arwen, remorse eats my soul"  
  
"Do you love him?" - she asked simply.  
  
"As if he was my own brother"  
  
"And have you forgotten that he loves you just as much?"  
  
"No, but things have changed"  
  
"Love does not change Legolas. He calls to you now, and I can swear that he calls you with love. If you truly love him, then answer his call and bury your guilt, he will open his arms to you."  
  
Legolas straightened and sighed. He knew her words were honest, but he also knew how precious Arwen was to Aragorn. Of Aragorn receiving him with open arms he wasn't sure, but he decided to face what destiny had decreed for him, whatever the outcome could be.  
  
Arwen took his hand between hers - "You are not alone Legolas; as you are here for me, I am here for you. We will face whatever is to come together. No darkness can overrule us if we have each other."  
  
Her words comforted him, and he regained serenity. His heart steadied again as they walked towards the healing rooms, especially since she was holding his hand all the way through.  
  
But comfort abandoned him as soon as they entered the small room where the King was. Arwen had dropped his hand as soon as she had seen her husband, and ran to the bed where he was laid. Legolas felt as if the air supply was suddenly cut from his lungs when she had ran from him, they were no longer together, and he was alone again. He stayed by the room's door, unable to give one step closer to him, to them. He looked upon the man in the bed; despite being weak and wounded, King Elessar looked regal, magnificent and dignified, as a true King of Men, with his venerable sword held tightly against his chest.  
  
As he saw Arwen kneeling by his side and kissing his hand with tears streaming down her cheeks, Legolas knew that he had fulfilled his promise, and an enormous burden was lifted from his shoulders; only to be replaced by another one, even bigger than the previous; the overwhelming sensation of having lost her forever. He did not feel jealous, or angry; but he suddenly felt as if he was an excessive and unnecessary presence in the room.  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes to find his Queen's face very near his. He looked at her for endless moments, marveled in her features now relieved of age, young and radiant again; only the tears that now covered it marred its perfect beauty. It was the same face he had contemplated so many years ago at Cerin Amoth, the day he had fallen in love with her. She leant close to him and planted a soft kiss upon his pale lips. He let go of his sword and caressed her face sweetly, wiping her warm tears.  
  
"My Queen, you have come. I could feel you drawing close to me."  
  
"Yes, my love" - she said, putting her hand above his. - "I have come never to leave you again"  
  
He squeezed her hand, with whatever strength left in him - "And yet we must fight again, our city is falling to ruins"  
  
Arwen lifted her gaze to the room's only window, and saw the smoke columns in the distance. - "This time we are confronted with too great an enemy, we should flee now that there is a chance, that if we want to save our lives."  
  
"You know I won't forsake Minas Tirith to fall alone; I will stay here."  
  
"The city can be rebuild my King, but what would Gondor do without you? Without a King there is no realm, if you survive there will be hope; but now look outside the window, there is no hope left for this city, not against that demon."  
  
"No Arwen, there is hope; hope strong enough to overpower even the most terrible of foes; hope strong enough to bring the might of Gondor back from fear and ashes. This hope has a name, a proud and honorable name, and it is now with us in this very room" - Aragorn said, looking at the tall figure standing awkwardly by the room's entrance.  
  
"Legolas" - Aragorn called, his voice filled with sentiment. Legolas closed his eyes and sighed. He knew Aragorn was not going to reproach him, he knew he was receiving him with love; but he also knew at that moment, that Aragorn was going to ask from him the greatest of sacrifices, and he could not say no to his request.  
  
He approached the King's bed slowly - "Yes, my King" - he answered, kneeling by the bed, opposite side to Arwen.  
  
"Legolas" - Aragorn said, turning to look at him with nothing but love - "You have fulfilled your promises yet again. Never have you failed those of us who love you, and for that I am thankful to you."  
  
Legolas held his cold hand, unable to utter word.  
  
Aragorn continued - "I see your heart Legolas, and all I can tell you is that you have been more than faithful; I have nothing to reproach you for. I honor you, noble friend, and I owe you my life and the life of my beloved."  
  
"Whatever loyalty I have given to you, has been due to your own nobility" - Legolas finally said - "If I have loved you, it has been because you deserve nothing less than that"  
  
"What's left of my kingdom and my life doesn't hold enough to compensate you for what you have done, dear friend; and yet now I have one more favor to ask from you; one perhaps too immense to ask"  
  
Legolas held the King's hand against his forehead and closed his eyes, resigning to his own doom - "Whatever you ask from me shall be done. I know what you require, and my answer is yes. I will defend your city yet again; I swear upon my soul, Aragorn, that your city will not fall, not while there is life left in me."  
  
Aragorn's eyes filled with tears - "I did not expect less from you, my friend. But my heart aches as I send you to death once again"  
  
Legolas stood on his feet and leaned to kiss Aragorn's forehead with reverence - "Do not be troubled, for to death I march with a smile upon my lips." - truth he spoke, since for his life Legolas no longer cared. Life without Arwen he could no longer imagine; and right then he felt he had lost her.  
  
The Evenstar had listened to all this in reverent silence, her face veiling the turmoil of emotion happening inside her heart. A part of her was relieved, finally being able to hold her husband's hand. But she knew Legolas was marching now to a field of death, and the mere prospect of seeing his downfall stabbed her soul like a dagger. What could she do? She could not stop destiny, nor could she tell Legolas how much she truly loved him. For love him she did, even though her love for Aragorn had not changed. Unable to look upon his face as he was standing up, Arwen turned her face away from Legolas, refusing even to say a wordless goodbye to him. His face solemn and resolved, the elven warrior stood tall; ready to confront his own demise; but as he was about to leave the room, he saw a mighty armor he had failed to notice before, rested by the room's only window.  
  
Aragorn nodded to a couple of royal subjects that awaited his signal in a corner of the small room, and they motioned to pick up the armor.  
  
"Before you go, noble Legolas, let me give you the only help I can afford. This is Elendil's armor, and I wish you to wear it now that you go to this remarkable battle." - Aragorn said, while the subjects began strapping the exquisite breastplates to Legolas' torso.  
  
Legolas looked down on it with apprehension - "I cannot be the bearer of such an inheritance, it is not my place, nor my right. This should be only worn by Elendil's kindred, I have no part in the Numenorean legacy"  
  
"You have more than earned the right to battle in this armor Legolas. You are as worthy of wearing it as it is the only armor in this earthly realm worthy of resting on your honored shoulders. Gondor deserves to be protected by this armor; and the brave soldiers deserve to be encouraged by its symbolism. Do not deny my country the hope of seeing that helmet shinning in the battlefield again; I cannot give that to them, but you can." - Aragorn said, while the servants placed the polished helmet upon Legolas' head.  
  
Legolas silently accepted Aragorn's tribute and allowed the subjects to finish strapping the legendary armor. It was a segmented armor, forged in black iron; the few ornaments on it where wrought in brushed silver. It was not as beautiful as an elven war armor, but it was definitely solid, and gave its bearer a feral appearance.  
  
The servants quickly finished strapping on the shin-guards, gauntlets and harnesses that completed the armor; then, they covered the broad shoulders with a purple cape, symbol of Gondor's royalty, and stepped back to contemplate the seemly newborn legend. An elven warrior prince dressed like a Numenorean king, now that was something worthy of seeing.  
  
He had never looked so dignified, so fiery, so powerful. Underneath this dark armor Legolas felt as if he was inflamed by Numenor's entire warrior vein. Fear abandoned him, and he suddenly felt anxious to enter battle, eager to slain the beast.  
  
Aragorn smiled at him, mostly in awe - "Now you are almost ready; just one more thing" - he said tiredly, since the effect of the elven wine was starting to wear off - "Come near"  
  
Legolas approached him again. Aragorn took his armored hand - "Please save my son, Legolas, and give him this for me" - he said, closing Legolas' hand around Narsil's handle. Legolas pulled his hand away - "No! You will give it to him yourself; I will not wield your sword. Please, don't ask this from me! Forever cursed will be the one who dares to even touch that sword, not being Isildur's heir"  
  
But Aragorn pulled his hand back again - "I am giving you my right of caste. Will you not do this? Even if a fading man begs you to?"  
  
"You are not fading" - Legolas said, touching his chin - "you have many springs yet to delight on. Life is strong inside of you, I can feel it"  
  
"And yet I cannot wield this sword to defend my people." - Aragorn almost shouted, then his voice nearly vanished into a whisper - "I beg you with all my heart, to take this sword now and fight in my place. Take Gondor's pride to the field now, and slain that demon with my sword. To me it will be as if I am doing it myself."  
  
Legolas' icy blue eyes looked back at the King from beneath the silvered helmet, that revealed only his fiery pupils, his mouth and strong jaw line - "The strength in my arms will deliver the blows, but may your soul guide this blade to victory. The glory of this battle is yours Elessar Telcontar" - Legolas said solemnly, his voice shaking with emotion, while he grasped Narsil and sheathed it in Elendil's scabbard. - "Farewell, King of Men"  
  
"May you be blessed. Your horse awaits you by the main hall's entrance" - Aragorn said, receiving confirmation from one of the servants.  
  
Legolas nodded and turned around to leave. He walked out the door and was about to start running down the corridor when an irresistible urge from his heart forced him to stop. He needed to see his beloved's face one last time before leaving. He slowly turned around to see her, the only one he could ever love, leaning over Aragorn and kissing him fervently.  
  
Time seemed to stop and his heart came to a halt. A strong emotion began building up inside of him. Rage? No. Jealousy? No. Sorrow, only sorrow; so deep and so great that it gave place to the irresistible desire to cease his own existence. And yet he smiled, his soft lips curved in the most honest and sincere smile one can ever imagine, as his eyes looked wistfully upon the couple. - "They are worth the sacrifice" - he thought for himself - "the battlefield awaits for me, and maybe there I will finally find my peace and release, in the arms of my own demise."  
  
"Farewell beloved, I wish you nothing but happiness"  
  
She felt his eyes fixated on her; she felt the sadness of his heart and his unspoken goodbye burning her soul. She parted from Aragorn, compelled by the incontrollable need of seeing his face one last time, and lifted her eyes to the door; but it was too late and he was already gone.  
  
......................................  
  
Legolas already ran across the darkened corridors, forcing his mind to think only on the battle ahead. Everything else ceased to be important as he approached his destiny; even her, even his love for her was pushed aside.  
  
He arrived the Main Hall's entrance and found his horse, Antares, waiting for him armored and ready for battle. The stable's groom handled him the horse's reins bowing his head in respect and Legolas mounted the horse and motioned towards the city gates.  
  
As he passed by the City's square, and upon seeing the unlikely character trotting down the street, the crowd gathered there gasped in unison and some of them fell to their knees, recognizing the royal attire in which he was clad.  
  
At first they thought it was the King, but upon seeing his golden hair flowing from underneath the helmet, they knew this was an even more unique personage. The Eldest and more instructed in the Numenorean legacy began shouting it was Amandil's spirit, who had returned from his endless journey into the unknown to slain Gondor's enemy. Upon hearing this, the crowd began shouting and cheering their new hero, but Legolas only looked at them with sadness and disenchant in his eyes. At least four thousand soldiers were there, paralyzed by fear, unable to stand proudly to defend their city.  
  
"Hush, Sons of Gondor!" - He shouted, lifting his armored palm to quiet them down. - "Save your homage for another hour, it is not yet time to celebrate."  
  
The crowd went silent and he continued speaking with authority and exhortation - "Your prince and your companions are out there, sacrificing their lives for the continued existence of this city. Why do you cower back here? What happened to the proud and powerful White Army?"  
  
A high official of the army stood up and replied, crying out - "You can confront this demon, being that you are a powerful Lord, honored and blessed. We are nothing more than simple men, we stand no chance."  
  
Legolas pierced him with his fiery eyes and replied sadly - "And yet I bleed, just as any of you do."  
  
The official lowered his head, unable to look straight at him. Legolas continued his exhortation - "I know you love this city. You were born here; you grew up here. I did not, I am a mere refugee inside these walls; and yet I am willing to go out there and give my life. But you, you cower back, giving that demon the satisfaction of seeing you defeated without even putting up a fight."  
  
He scanned the crowd's faces - "I say it doesn't matter if we don't stand a chance, as long as we give our everything for our city; as long as we go down as real soldiers of Gondor.....Fighting!  
  
The soldiers dropped their heads in shame, being that their fear was bigger that their willpower. But Legolas did not give up on them and continued.  
  
"I am willing to go out and fight" - he said firmly - "But you are right, the beast is too powerful, and therefore there is nothing I can do, not if I am alone."  
  
The soldiers lifted their faces with disbelief, he had managed to caught their attention.  
  
"But come now, brave soldiers; fight by my side and I swear to you that together, we will bring that demon down before nightfall!" - he shouted, and the crowd looked back at him with new hope in their eyes.  
  
The same official rose his voice boldly - "If you promise this, then I will fight by your side!" - the motion was backed up with shouts and cheers from the rest of the soldiers.  
  
Legolas smiled thankful - "Have faith, and Eru will grant us a great victory in this day. Come now!" - he said to the myriad of soldiers willing to follow him; and spurred his horse towards the gates.  
  
With their heads and shoulders now held high and proud, and their armors shinning almost as much as their determined eyes; four thousand infantry soldiers marched right behind him.  
  
Upon reaching the gates, Legolas looked up to the gates stewards in the wall posts. With potent voice he gave the order  
  
"Open the gates!"  
  
.....................................  
  
Like it? Hate it?  
  
I put a lot of heart in this chapter. I sat for days thinking what would Aragorn and Legolas say to each other upon their meeting. It was also really hard to describe what they were feeling. What do you think? Did it come out realistic? Is it a little bit overdone?  
  
In next chapter the real action begins. Also, in an unexpected turn of events, my twisted mind has decided that this story is far from ending and many things are still to come.  
  
See you on next chapter; that will be probably ready around next weekend.  
  
*** I just want to say that my heart is with those of you who had their stories removed from this site just yesterday. All my sympathy for everyone of you, cause as a writer I know how hard it is to write a story; and I know how much it means to the writer. I just hope you can find another great site to publish your work. This goes specially for Precious Jewelle; big, comforting bear hug to you. (  
  
Blessings to you all  
  
Elwe. 


	37. Against all odds

CHAPTER 37  
  
At the shrieking sound of the opening gates, Aragorn turned his head and looked outside the window with concern. - "I wish to see the battle" - he said, straightening to sit.  
  
"You should rest, my love. Don't strain yourself so much" - Arwen said, worried about his weakness; and dreading the horror she could witness if forced to watch the battle.  
  
"I need to see it, it is the least I can do" - he said, moving his legs towards the edge of the bed.  
  
Knowing that any argument she could use was useless, she offered him help; and with Aragorn leaning on her shoulder for support, they both walked towards the window. Aragorn leant his hands on the window-frame, cringing from the pain in his leg.  
  
The room where they were at was high above the walls, located to the right side of the city gates; and provided an excellent view of the frontal surroundings of the city, including the blazing forest on the west.  
  
They looked down just in time to see a dark, shinning figure on a white steed, trotting out of the gates and going to where Perdhul and his men where stationed. Aragorn looked down at him with hope; Arwen looked down with sadness; but they were both surprised as they saw the numerous columns of soldiers marching behind him.  
  
"Whatever he reaches or does prospers" - said Aragorn with a smile - "In just a few moments he has given back hope and pride to a seemingly defeated army."  
  
Arwen did not say a word. In her heart she mourned him already, for maybe it was truth that he had given back hope, but she nevertheless felt the shadow of death surrounding the entire city; and in her heart hope could no longer dwell.  
  
................................  
  
The white army exited the city gates and came to stand beside Perdhul's post, right in front of the bridge that gave access to the gates. They stood in several one hundred men lines, one in front of the other, forming a human barrier in front of the remaining ballistae and catapults; that were erected high above, and behind them.  
  
Legolas came to talk to Perdhul. - "General! I promised these brave soldiers that we could defeat the beast if we fight together. Would you help me keep that promise?"  
  
Placing a hand above his chest, Perdhul bowed his head - "I will be honored to do so Lord; I am at your service."  
  
"Excellent! I am going to need your help" - he said looking at the siege weapons that were loaded and aimed in several different angles. - "First I need you to raise the angles of the machines a little, try to provide them more reach, and move the shooting direction 15 degrees to the west"  
  
"Consider it done" - Perdhul said, restraining himself from questioning Legolas' decisions. He immediately ordered the operators to do as he was told.  
  
Legolas looked intently at the dark shadow over the western forest for endless minutes; then, his eyes traveled over the soldiers, weapons and siege armaments. His mind analyzed every one of the available resources, trying to figure out a way to defeat the seemingly invincible enemy. He looked up at the mortal ballistae, his eyes fixed in the enormous shafts that were ready to be fired. They were made of hard polished oak, with forged iron tips; and were almost 20 feet long.  
  
"Gather 15 of those lances you use in the ballistae" - Legolas finally said to Perdhul - "Set them apart"  
  
"Forgive my intromission Sir; but what do you intend to do?"  
  
"First of all we need to help whatever is left of the first regiment. I will ride to the western forest alone. If I manage to get there alive, then I will guide them out of that hell."  
  
Perdhul finally began to understand. - "You want us to provide you with cover while you cross the open field"  
  
"Yes and no, General; I want you to shoot whatever you have on your reach, but only when and if I come back with the survivors"  
  
Perdhul looked at him with horror - "But, my lord... then you intend to cross the field without cover, .. and alone? That is folly! The dragon will knock you down and burn you before you can reach the forest!"  
  
Legolas gave the preoccupied man a condescending smile. - "It is a chance I am willing to take"  
  
"No lord! Let us provide you with cover while you ride, it will at least increase your opportunity..."  
  
"Listen soldier! If we do that then the ammunitions will be quickly spent, and we will not have coverage for the return; besides, if you start shooting now it will draw the beast's attention to the city again; you know it would be our ruin. Please General, trust me now, and do as I tell you."  
  
The man raised up his stained face to look at him - "I will trust your wisdom, lord" - he said sighing - "what else do you need?"  
  
Legolas silently thanked the man and continued - "The lances. While the dragon is distracted chasing me, I need you to put them all together in the middle of the open field, and out of the reach of the ballistae and catapults"  
  
The man nodded in agreement, though he didn't understand the motive of such a senseless maneuver.  
  
"You need to be very attentive of every movement taking place in the forest lord..." - Legolas said, trailing off and realizing he didn't even know the General's name.  
  
"Perdhul, sir" - said the man.  
  
"Correct, Perdhul. When the time comes, you have to start the attack with no delay, and the shooting cadence must be uninterrupted; many lives depend on this. Agree?"  
  
"Indeed sir"  
  
Legolas then saluted him in the military manner, placing a hand above his chest, and pulled Antares' reins to turn around and face the western forest ahead. He leant closer to the horse and whispered words only his own steed could understand; and the horse neighed and took a few steps forward, eager to please his master; but Legolas halted him with a gentle pull of the reins. - "Not yet my friend"  
  
He fixed his gaze on the dragon hovering over the forest, waiting for the proper moment to cross the field. He intently watched as the dragon turned in mid air and descended upon the treetops facing the west.  
  
Seeing the perfect opportunity to gain terrain without being noticed, Legolas spurred his horse and shouted - "Elbereth!" - while Antares took off galloping at full speed.  
  
Perdhul watched his departure sadly - "Godspeed my Lord" - he whispered, his eyes, much like everybody else's, where fixed on the figure storming through the field.  
  
Shortly after this, only a trail of black dust from Antares' pounding hoofs could be seen in the distance. ............................  
  
Up above the walls the Evenstar felt a knot the hollow of her stomach as she watched him take off. Aragorn noted her distress and enveloped her waist with his arm - "Have faith Arwen, he knows what he is doing."  
  
............................  
  
Legolas relied completely on Antares' instinct while they bolted together across the field; leaving the task of dodging and jumping the obstacles and roaring fires scattered all over the way to the horse's own perception. He was completely focused on the forest skyline, waiting for the dreaded moment in which the Dragon would notice him and come to hunt him.  
  
All he could hear was the beating of his own heart that almost fused with the horse's gallop, and the hissing sound of Antares' rushed breathing.  
  
When horse and raider where passed half the way, the entire city cried in dismay as everyone saw the winged figure raising from the forest's skyline and twirling in mid air as if it was wounded; the beast had seen the rider coming his way, and Sauron, recognizing Elendil's armor, and filled with rage and an ancient fear, had prompted Smong to immediately annihilate the new player coming into his twisted game.  
  
The dragon soared high up before launching down in vertiginous descent towards the field, its membranous wings folded against the silvered back.  
  
Struggling to remain serene as the massive monster rushed towards him, Legolas pulled Antares' reins and made him stop in the last moment, so the Dragon flew pass them, unable to do harm.  
  
Roaring enraged, Smong turned around as fast as its massive body allowed and charged again, this time flames coming out of its mouth and nostrils.  
  
Legolas spurred Antares', who now obeyed blindly every one of his master's silent commands. Any other horse would have bolted in panic, but the noble steed loved and trusted his master beyond fear, and followed even the slightest tug Legolas gave to the reins. They changed direction, and ran diagonally to their original route, with the dragon following each of their movements closely.  
  
Smong sped up; quickly catching up with Antares' pace, and a huge column of flames erupted from its throat in a blinding explosion. Legolas pulled Antares' reins violently to the right and the horse turned sharply, thus avoiding the fire; but both horse and rider could feel the scorching heat upon their bodies as a wall of flames arose from the field just inches away from them.  
  
They continued running, Legolas encouraging his horse to run faster, while the dragon writhed furiously, utterly irritated from not being able to reach the rider. Smong continued the attacks, but Legolas evaded each one of them in the last second; by making his trusty steed halt, twirl and run again, escaping each of the dragon's assaults. This further enraged Smong, and its screeching hauls filled the fields from east to west, until reaching the ears of Minas Tirith's citizens, who cringed in fear at the horrendous sound.  
  
Perdhul watched all this with gritted teeth, barely containing himself from ordering his men to shoot the beast, but he remembered every word Legolas had told him; and swallowed his impatience, praying the Valar to protect the elven lord.  
  
After much chasing and evading, horse and rider reached the boundaries of the blazing forest, and Smong had to soar up to evade crushing against the treetops, thus loosing track of its prey. Legolas pulled Antares' reins to slow down as they entered the cover of the forest and looked around, frantically looking for a path to follow; but only walls of flames and dark smoke could be seen everywhere around. He continued advancing, listening carefully for any sign of the survivors, but to his deep dismay, the only things he could here were the crackling sound of the burning trees and the roar of the flames.  
  
His heart despaired at the sight of the dying trees, and as a wood elf, he could almost hear the agony cries coming from the blazing trunks. Then, the intense heat and the smoke added to his anxiety; he felt suffocated, having to breath the vitiated air; his vision blurred with tears as the thick smoke chafed his sensitive eyes; and underneath the armor, his body struggled to maintain temperature, he felt weak and sticky, as his body was completely damp with sweat, and he could feel the metal of the armor scorching his skin.  
  
Driven by desperation, he spurred the horse to go faster, and Antares began galloping again, jumping over walls of burning bushes, but with no real direction to follow. Then, suddenly, a huge ball of fire fell from above, right in front of him; as Smong, aided by Sauron, was finally able to locate him and was now pouring down all his power and rage on him, flying in circles above the treetops.  
  
Antares startled and pranced, taking a few steps back; Legolas struggled to hold on to the horse, but the attack was so unexpected and intense, that for the first time in many years, he was unprepared. He froze in place, unable to react or to think on time, and before he knew, a burning trunk fell from above, hitting Antares on the neck, and knocking them both to the ground.  
  
He fell with a loud thud, face down on the ashen ground. Dazed by the impact and the smoke in his lungs, he straightened his head to see Antares laid flat on the black ground, blood trickling from the fair neck. His vision blurred as a wound on his left brow bled over his eyes, and with a lump in his throat, Legolas crawled towards the fallen horse, only confirm that the wounds were fatal, and that his much-loved steed was beyond salvation.  
  
Forgetting about his own safety and driven by grief, he seated on the ground and rested the horse's head on his lap; while Smong continued to pour hell upon him.  
  
Tears mixed with blood as he wept for his many battles' companion; he caressed the horse's cheek, whispering soothing words as Antares panted unevenly, a death rattle already in its throat. He didn't let go of the horse, not even as spheres of fire fell all around him; and he accompanied his friend to the last breath, guiding him to the very gates of death. Finally, when the noble horse finally expired, he wrapped his arms around the limp neck and cried out his sorrow.  
  
Then, the elven warrior blessed the stallion and stood up, not heeding the flames all around him. He lifted up his face and stared at the shadow flying above him; he felt his chest swollen with rage and hissed defiantly - "You will pay for this!"  
  
Then, he jumped over the flames and began running into the forest again; new vigor filled his limbs as he then strived for a personal vengeance; but first, he had to find the heir of Gondor.  
  
He sprinted through the forest blindly and began calling for Eldarion with frantic shouts  
  
"Eldarion!"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Eldarion!"  
  
Nothing...  
  
Keep running....  
  
"Eldarion!!"  
  
His feet lost contact with the ground and he began falling; after what seemed to be an eternity, his body landed on a soft, cold surface before hitting a hard object beneath. His body felt light, almost weightless, as if he was suspended in the middle of the air; then he realized he couldn't breathe, and began squirming to find air.  
  
He emerged to the surface coughing and panting, and finally realized that he had fallen inside a deep gorge and into a river. He heard voices around him and raised his head to find near two hundred survivors of the first regiment gathered along the river shore. A small group was coming to aid him, and leading the group he saw prince Eldarion, looking at him with a mix of relief and curiosity in his eyes.  
  
Legolas tried to speak, but a round of coughs from his over-strained lungs didn't allow him to. The prince came to his side and pulled him completely out of the water. He and a couple of soldiers rested the newcomer on the river shore.  
  
The entire group gasped surprised as they recognized Elendil's armor, Eldarion more that anybody. He threw himself over Legolas - "Father? - He asked hopeful, but then he saw the beardless chin and the golden hair - "No! Who are you? - He demanded.  
  
Legolas gasped for air, trying to answer, then, he raised his hands and took off the black helmet - "It is only me, young man" - he said, finally managing to steady his breathing, and straightening up to sit.  
  
Eldarion's jaw dropped and his eyes got big as plates. He threw his arms around his childhood hero's neck - "Legolas! Praise Eru! Even in this dark hour, a star shines upon our meeting"  
  
"Indeed child" - Legolas said grabbing the prince by the broad shoulders and holding him at arm reach - "Look at you! You have grown to be an outstanding man, worthy of your inheritance."  
  
Eldarion smiled sadly - "My inheritance is being destroyed Legolas, Gondor is condemned to fall to ruin."  
  
Legolas stood up and looked around - "Do not abandon faith yet, young prince, finding you and all these brave men alive is already a miracle, this is a miracle!" - he said looking at the shelter they had found. The gorge was deep, and concealed by the dense trees above, even though these were on fire. Smong could not spot them from above, so they were momentarily safe from the flames, and the smoke did not reach down to where they were.  
  
Eldarion sneered bitterly - "Perhaps, but how will we get out of here? How can we stop that demon?"  
  
Legolas stepped closer to him - "I made promises, Eldarion; I made promises to many people I love. I have never broken one of my promises, and I don't intend to start now."  
  
Eldarion looked at him, surprised by his words. Legolas continued - "I promised your father that I would bring you back to him unharmed; I promised the people of Gondor that we would bring that beast down before nightfall; I promised to an agonizing friend that this monster is going to die screaming in pain; and I promised your father, your people and myself that Gondor will not fall. - He extended a hand to the prince - "I promise those same things to you know, but I need you to hold on to your hope. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!! - Eldarion said, grasping the extended hand. Then, he looked at Legolas expectantly - "Mother?"  
  
Legolas' lips curved into a soft smile at the mention of her - "She is with your father now, waiting for your safe return"  
  
Eldarion's face brightened; somehow, Legolas had managed to give hope back to him. He looked at the expectant soldiers - "We are getting out of here!"  
  
.................................  
  
Eldarion and Legolas reunited a small assembly of officials and tried to figure out a way to get out of the forest.  
  
"It is impossible!" - a seasoned soldier argued - "There is no way we can get out without being killed by that thing!"  
  
Legolas raised a hand, signaling him to lower his voice - "Your negativity is not helping, sir. We are trying to find out how we can do it; not why we cannot."  
  
The soldier looked down ashamed. Legolas then addressed the rest of the assembly - "I believe that if we follow the river bed, we can find a more or less clear path south from here. Off course there is a huge risk in doing so, since we are a large group and the dragon can locate us quickly from his elevated position. The distance is quite long, and we would need to cover it in a short period. If we had horses our chances would be highly increased." - he said counting mentally the few horses that were with them in the gorge.  
  
"But we don't" - said Eldarion disappointedly - "Most of the horses bolted away in panic and most likely died. We only have...less that sixty horses, for over two hundred men."  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement - "At least the wounded will be able to ride, the rest of us can run....." - he trailed off, listening to something only he could hear. A rumble, coming from up the river. Soon enough, the rest of the men could hear it too, and braced themselves preparing for a new horror. But no horror came, for a few moments after, the source of the sound was revealed, coming out of the sharp river curb.  
  
It was a group of army horses, startled but in good shape, running down the river, and lead by two soldiers of Gondor. The soldiers halted in front of the assembly - "Anybody need a horse?" - one of them said taking off his helmet, while them both revealed their identities. They were no mere soldiers, but Halbarad the second and Herodir, rangers of the south. After delivering the King to Eldarion, and seeing the City's distress, they had decided to put on Gondor's armor and fight side by side with the Prince; even to the point of following him into the suicidal trip to the forest.  
  
They looked upon Legolas, recognizing him immediately. They leaped off of their horses and kneeled in front of him - "General! This is a miracle!"  
  
Legolas kneeled too and surrounded them with his arms - "My loyal soldiers, Halbarad, Herodir; I never thought I'd live to see you again. Please stand up!"  
  
"How did this happen?" - Eldarion asked, looking at the group of horses that were freshening up in the river. More than fifty horses, just the right amount they needed to get out of that hell.  
  
Herodir quickly answered - "After we entered the forest, Halbarad and I stayed together; we noted that the horses were scared and trying to go to an specific location; the riders tried to stop them, and tried to make them follow another direction, causing the horses to prance and bolt away. Knowing that horses have much better instincts than we do, Halbarad and I decided to follow them; we held on to out horses and they guided us to the river. All this horses were there, they sniffed their way to the water. Then, we thought that we had a good chance to find survivors if we followed the river and.... here we are."  
  
Legolas smiled proudly at his pupils - "Well done, my friends! It is like the Valar sent you to us. You have acted wisely, and bravely."  
  
Herodir smiled back timidly - "You taught us well, General"  
  
Halbarad got back up on his horse - "We should go now if we want to get out of here. Come Herodir, you will ride with me."  
  
Herodir looked at Legolas with questioning eyes - "What of your horse, Antares?  
  
Legolas' eyes filled with sorrow - "I lost him on my way here, he now runs in greener prairies"  
  
Herodir couldn't conceal his sadness - "Shame" - he said getting on the horse, behind Halbarad -"such a noble steed that one was. You can ride mine now, she is a noble mare, smart and swift."  
  
Legolas got up on the said mare - "Thank you Herodir, I am sure she is" - he said, patting the horse's strong neck. Then, he extended his hand to Eldarion - "do you mind riding with me, young prince?"  
  
"Not at all, I couldn't have a better companion"  
  
The rest of the men helped the wounded to mount the horses, and most of them had to share the steeds, but after a few moments, everyone was up and ready to leave.  
  
They followed the river bed down south, until they found a certain part of the forest that was clear. Then, they turned right and escalated a not to steep wall of the gorge. Upon reaching forest ground, they began running east, heading to the forest limits.  
  
Smong failed to notice this, since nor him or Sauron expected them to be so deep into the south; and they managed to reach the forest's eastern boundary undetected. They halted upon seeing the open field in front of them and prepared to face the horror of being chased again by the monster without the protection of the trees.  
  
Legolas motioned his horse to take a few steps forward and turned around to address the worried men - "We need to ride together as one solid group, nobody should be delayed or stay back, just follow my lead, and don't look back. Understood?"  
  
The group nodded, having no other choice.  
  
Legolas turned to face the empty field and while Eldarion tightened his grip apprehensively around his waist, Legolas' entire body tensed, readying to go into the dark jaws of death once again.  
  
........................................  
  
Hi.  
  
I am sorry if this chapter wasn't too good, I am going through a bad week and I've been feeling quite depressed lately. I am actually writing this as an escape to my own sad reality. Sometimes I wish I could escape this world and go help Legolas slain that blasted dragon. Too bad I don't have the strength or courage to kill my own personal demons. Oh Gosh! I am sorry guys, I shouldn't be telling you all this, you probably don't need to know about my issues. I guess this is what happens when you have nobody to talk to.  
  
Anyway, have a fantastic week, and I hope to update soon.  
  
**Precious Jewelle: I haven't done the FRIENDS test yet, I have intended to do so, but I keep forgetting, my mind is a mess. Anyway, as soon as I do it I'll let you know OK?  
  
Take care everyone.  
  
Elwe. 


	38. Crossing the Field of Death

CHAPTER 38  
  
CROSSING THE FIELD OF DEATH  
  
Perdhul paced back and forth about his post, his dark eyes never leaving the western forest. All the machines were loaded and tense; ready to fire at his command, as were the men who anxiously held the trigger mechanisms. The White Army's General had ordered the archers to stand in a horizontal line, in front of the catapults, and provided them with metal bowls on fire, which were placed in front of them. He ordered them to stand ready to set their arrows on fire and shoot the beast, hoping that when the moment should come, the blazing arrows would help, at least as a distraction to repel the dragon.  
  
A forty men squadron arrived the post, returning from a mission they had completed out on the field. The squad official came to give his report to the General. - "The mission was successful, General, Sir. We positioned the lances in the indicated coordinates" - he said panting from exhaustion. He and the rest of the squad have had to drag the heavy shafts out to the open field, and laid them on a specific location, then they camouflaged them with dirt and ashes, and returned running to the post.  
  
"Good." - said Perdhul without much emotion, his eyes still fixed on the west - "Go back to your original positions and stand ready."  
  
The official saluted and went away, guiding the rest of the squad to their position in the infantry lines.  
  
Perdhul's eyes darted to the already low sun in the horizon. Dusk was near, and still no sign from Legolas; he was beginning to worry about the outcome of that suicidal mission the elf had undertaken. What if he didn't come back? What would he do? He felt his pulse quickening at the prospect of Gondor's only hope lost, and prayed silently to the Valar to help him. Then, his eyes went back to the western forest, only to find what he had been waiting for so long.  
  
From the southern boundary of the forest a blur of dark dust arose, contrasting with the auburn light of the descending sun. With his heart literally pounding against his throat, Perdhul narrowed his eyes to better distinguish what was getting out of the forest and coming his way so hastily. Then, a hoarse grunt escaped his lips as he recognized the group of army horses galloping madly across the field.  
  
He turned to his men, and unable to utter words, he nodded emphatically, letting them now what was happening. The men swallowed hard and clutched the triggers, readying for the imminent order. Perdhul turned around and raised his right arm, his hand curled into a tight fist, signaling them to be ready and hold.  
  
Then, the entire world seemed to gasp in horror as Smong soared up from the forest and launched to hunt the new quarries that had so gently offered themselves, much to the beast's delight.  
  
.............................................  
  
For the ones riding across the field, everything became a blur. The speed of the horses was vertiginous, and all they could see was the hazy, white shape of their beloved city ahead. At first they were silent, and limited themselves to hold on tightly to their horses; but then, as they felt the shadow of their doom upon their backs, they started crying out in sheer dismay.  
  
Legolas looked over his shoulder to see the dragon flying frantically behind them, quickly closing the gap that separated it from the group. He sensed Eldarion's apprehension, as he felt the young prince pressing his face against his shoulder blade, and he wished he had the time to comfort the young man. He couldn't deny that he was fearful too; but he had lived through two ages, and had to face many horrors; he couldn't even imagine the dreadfulness this dragon could inflict upon a young man's heart.  
  
Lowering his heels upon the stirrups, he straightened and looked back to the terrified men riding just behind them - "Stay together! Don't look back!" - he urged them, hoping his voice could counteract the fear they were feeling. But it was too much to ask to the divine mercies, and driven by despair, some of the men lost their desire to live and stayed behind. The dragon quickly dispatched them, blowing a column of fire upon their backs. The cries of agony filled the ears of those who still struggled for their lives, adding yet more to their anguish; but clinging to Legolas' words, they contained themselves from looking back and shut their eyes, while spurring their horses to go even faster.  
  
Legolas cursed under his breath and looked ahead, calculating the distance left to cover; they were still far away from Perdhul's post, and so he could not help them thus far, they were defenseless, and subjected to the will of the dragon. Once again, he looked over his shoulder to see the dragon hot on their heels, readying to descend upon them and wreak havoc among the group. Knowing something had to be done, he commended himself to Eru and pulled the horse's reins to the left with all his might.  
  
The mare turned at once, almost stumbling in the process, and the rest of the horses followed her lead, turning sharply to the left. This maneuver baffled the dragon, which tried to turn but nevertheless was delayed, giving the riders a slight lead.  
  
The dragon thrashed about in mid air, and initiated the chase again, quickly reaching the ones escaping. Legolas turned around to see its enormous shadow hovering almost over them. Then, raging fire descended from above, starting the massacre.  
  
.....................................  
  
Up on the healing room, the royal couple watched the field silently; their entrails shrunk with concern. Aragorn leaned heavily on his wife's shoulder, struggling to keep his legs straight at the sight of the dragon chasing the helpless riders. His eyes weren't as keen as they once were, and so he could not discern the faces of the riders, all he knew was that those were sons of Gondor, and most likely his own child was among the group.  
  
For the Queen it was different; she had fully recovered the sight of the elves; and she could see every detail of the events taking place in the field. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized Legolas leading the group, and her heart seemed to skip a beat as he saw a young man held tightly to the elf's back.  
  
But everything became sinister as she saw the dark shadow hovering over the group. She turned her face away, her heart torn with worry; but se couldn't look away for long, it was as if an invincible force drew her to watch closely. She silently prayed every prayer she knew; hoping the powers of Arda could hear her desperate pleas.  
  
........................................  
  
Riders and horses fell limply to the ground, the intensity of the flames hindering even the time for a muffled last cry of agony. The horses riding ahead felt the intense heat on their bodies and ran even faster, reaching the limits of their own endurance, but the dragon was too swift, too clever, and too deadly. The distance that separated the riders from safety seemed vast to them; and yet for Smong's range, the field was his own personal game board.  
  
One by one, the riders fell. Like leafs on an autumn storm they plummeted to the desolated ground, unable to fight back, unable to escape. So delighted was their executioner in doing so, that he failed to notice how close they were to the city; and so the deadly chase continued.  
  
But suddenly, in an outburst of light and speed, the sky was in an instant covered in blazing arrows, all directed to the colossal target. The worn out riders couldn't restrain their shouts of victory as the blistering shafts soared above their heads, illuminating the darkened firmament. Confused by the hive of arrows, the dragon ceased the attacks on the riders and slowed down his pace, giving them chance to further approach the post of their salvation.  
  
But the beast was hard to discourage; and knowing that arrows couldn't possibly cause damage, Smong launched forward, even more fervently than before; and guided by Sauron's voice, the beast went further ahead, aiming for the horseman's leader.  
  
Legolas failed to notice the dragon's intentions, and before he knew, a ball of fire descended vertiginously towards him. He felt a warning deep inside his chest; the voice of Arwen Undomiel alerting him of the great hazard coming his way. He looked back and his vision was completely filled with the intense fire coming from above.  
  
He pulled back the reins in his hands and his mount stumbled; riders and horse rolled over the flaming ground, stopping only feet away from the burning spot Smong had left in the middle of the field. Startled by the sudden outburst, the rest of the riders dispersed and kept on advancing, leaving their prince and the elven warrior they had put their hope on abandoned in the middle of the field.  
  
Legolas gasped, trying to recover the air that was so violently expelled from his lungs on the impact; and straightened up, frantically looking for Eldarion. The prince was laid down only a few feet to his right, and was also struggling to recover from the collision. Legolas crawled to his side and helped him to turn around, while lifting his eyes to see the dragon turning around to finish what was started.  
  
Despite his soreness and the profuse wounds all over his body, and impelled only by the instinct of survival and pure adrenalin, Legolas sprung up and took the prince by the collar of his armor, urging him to get up as well.  
  
"Eldarion! Get up, get up NOW!"  
  
Half by his own strength and half aided by Legolas insistent tugs, Eladarion stood up, still dazed by the impact he had suffered, and began running along with Legolas.  
  
"Hurry up, Hurry up!" - He could hear Legolas' shouts, and knew that it was the moment to run with all his might; but his exhausted body wouldn't respond, and his strides were weak and hesitant.  
  
Legolas noted how the young man was loosing his balance, and slid an arm around his torso. Eldarion regained his balance and continued running, but his condition was delaying them both and the dragon was getting nearer second by second.  
  
Then, from among the scattered fires in the dark field a tall shape emerged; for after realizing what had happened, the brave and faithful rangers, Herodir and Halbarad II decided not to forsake those fallen on the field, and turning around, they galloped back to help their leader and the prince they had learned to respect. Only one thought ran through both their minds - "So much courage cannot be left behind" - and that thought along with their faithfulness was much more stronger than any fear.  
  
Legolas blessed their valor with every praise he knew as he saw them boldly coming back to help them, for they were like a spark of light in the midst of unfathomable darkness. But then, he realized that they had only a horse, already ridden by two armored men. In his mind the decision was made; the horse would not be able to gallop with four men upon its back; three yes; but four....no, impossible.  
  
He turned his face to look at the young man, running wearily by his side. He loved him, as if he was his own child, and this love prompted him to do the inconceivable. He pressed his hand against Eldarion's back and pushed forward with all his might, practically throwing the young man towards the approaching rangers; and he ceased running and halted in the middle of the field.  
  
When Eldarion was just about to collide against their horse, Halbarad halted the horse and Herodir extended his hand forward and grasped the prince by his forearm, as he was about to stumble to the ground beneath the horse. Eldarion was pulled up on the mount, and he held on to Herodir's back for dear life.  
  
Halbarad looked at Legolas, who was standing straight and still in front of them, and he urged him to hurry - "General, come!" - he said, gesturing with his hands. But Legolas didn't move. The elven warrior took off Elendil's helm, and looked back at the roughed ranger with cold and determined eyes.  
  
Halbarad gasped in shock, as he understood what his general wanted. Only a glimpse in those eyes an he knew that Legolas wanted them to run, to go away, and that he intended to stay behind to distract the beast.  
  
The ranger slowly moved his head from side to side, unable to accept what Legolas silently required from him, but Legolas' steely gaze urged him to leave, and let him understand that it was an order he had to obey. Struggling to hold back the tears welling in his eyes, Halbarad pulled the reins to turn around and spurred the horse towards Perdhul's post, while Herodir and Eldarion cried out and screamed to him in horror, seeing that they had abandoned Legolas. They tried to stop Halbarad: but the older ranger was determined to follow his general's desire, and he violently spurred the overloaded horse until they reached the safety of the post.  
  
Alone, immobile and silent stood Legolas among the flames and smoke. His universe became silent as he looked up to the sky above him, and saw the myriads of blazing arrows crossing the reddish firmament like tiny rays of light. He smiled thankfully, believing that they looked like shooting stars, and found infinite beauty in the sight he beheld.  
  
The sun was low on the horizon, and the shadow of the dragon lengthened until it covered Legolas, though the dragon wasn't yet over him. Legolas saw the silhouette of the immense shadow enveloping the earth around him and closed his eyes, preparing for impact or flames.  
  
The smile never left his lips, and he stood straight and proud, thinking to himself that it was a good way of leaving the world; and so, peace overwhelmed him.  
  
But neither impact nor flames ever touched him; and a new sound forced him to open his eyes. He did so, and looked up to the sky just in time to see the first of many waves of huge shafts from the ballistae and projectiles from the catapults, all covered with oil and set on fire; that passed with vertiginous speed, humming stridently over his head. He turned around to follow the trajectory of the missiles, and realized how close the dragon already was to him.  
  
The beast screeched and soared up, trying to avoid the massive projectiles, but this time even its speed wasn't enough; and for everyone's delight, a heavy sphere covered with fire smashed against one the beast's appendages. Smong hauled horridly and turned around to get off range. The claw was burned and badly injured, but that only further enraged the beast, and flying around unevenly, it looked around furiously, seeking for a way to avenge the men's audacity.  
  
The might of the projectile's explosion against the dragon was enough to knock Legolas to the ground, since he was so near; and as he fell with a loud thud, he could not repress a loud laughter upon realizing that despite everything, he was indeed alive and with no major harm.  
  
He stood up with renovated strength, and while the heavy artillery continued flying over him, he placed Elendil's helm back upon his head, turned around and ran swiftly towards the city.  
  
Soon enough, he was right in front of Perdhul's post, and as he emerged from a barrier of black smoke, he saw Eldarion running madly towards him, closely followed by Halbarad, Herodir and other soldiers, who tried to prevent the prince from going to rescue him. Eldarion cried out upon seeing Legolas alive, and flung himself to him in a fierce and joyous embrace that sent them both to the ground.  
  
Pinned to the ground underneath the prince, Legolas laughed merrily, while Eldarion muffled his sobs against Legolas' chest, and soaked him with his tears of joy. - "I thought....I thought...oh! Thank you, thank you!" - babbled the prince, unable to contain his emotions.  
  
Legolas patted his back - "There, there, child; hush now, the soldiers are already staring at us" - he said, before bursting into laughter again. Eldarion straightened his head and looked back at the soldiers; then, he started laughing too, while Halbarad and Herodir helped them both to stand.  
  
The rangers bowed to Legolas - "It is good too see you Sire" - said Herodir, barely holding in his emotions. Legolas noted how Halbarad looked away and so, he took him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at his face.  
  
"Be sure of this, noble Halbarad, that you have done well in obeying my wishes. Your decision was right, and you should not be ashamed, but proud of what you did" - Legolas told the ranger emphatically, while gathering him in a tight embrace. - "Thank you, General" - said Halbarad awkwardly, not being used to such displays of affection from his stern commander.  
  
The group walked together to where Perdhul waited; but as they were about to greet the White Army's general, a loud rumble was heard north from there, and they all watched in shock as the dragon crashed against the much- loved and symbolic tower of Echtelion, causing the pearly structure to collapse completely. The beast had gotten its revenge.  
  
Legolas felt all his good judgment being overthrown with rage, as he saw the beast flying proudly out of the range of the artillery and attacking the unprotected northern portion of the city. He turned around to question Perdhul. - "General! Did you follow my orders concerning the ballistae lances?"  
  
Perdhul nodded - "Indeed Lord, everything is positioned as you ordered" - he said, pointing to where the lances were placed.  
  
"Good! Then let us bring down that beast for once and for all" - Legolas said, while climbing to stand on the tallest ballista. He raised his voice to be heard over the sound of the continuously shooting machines.  
  
"Sons of Gondor! I made a promise to all of you, and I believe it is time to honor it." - his mighty voice and words drew the attention of all the soldiers, so he continued - "I promised you that together we would bring that demon down before nightfall" - he said, looking up to the sun sinking behind the mountains in the west. - "My time to fulfill this promise is running short, so I need your help if I want to maintain my honor."  
  
A shout came from the multitude - "What do you need Lord?"  
  
Legolas took a deep breath - "I need thirty men who are strong, brave, and willing to die"  
  
Herodir and Halbarad where the first to step forward, and Legolas acknowledged their volunteering. Then, as Eldarion came to stand beside the brave rangers, Legolas jumped from the high ballista.  
  
"No, young prince, you are not coming to this trip" - he told Eldarion, motioning him to go back where a surgeon had been tending his wounds. But Eldarion refused to move from his stance - "You cannot stop me Legolas; whatever you are going to do, and wherever you are going, I am coming with you."  
  
Legolas ignored the resolution in the prince's voice - "Listen, young man, I went through enough difficulty just to bring you back to the city alive, I......." - but he was interrupted by a very angry prince of Gondor.  
  
"No! You listen to me! You cannot ask me to stay here doing nothing while you, and my brothers in arms go to risk your lives again for the sake of MY inheritance. In the absence of my father I am the ruler of this city, and my wish and command is to fight until the end, whether you approve or not!"  
  
Legolas held his gaze to the prince, his jaw clenched, surprised as he was by Eldarion's outburst - "Very well, if you want to fight then fight you will" - he said through gritted teeth, and Eldarion had to lower his head, unable to stand the elf's cold gaze. But then, Legolas placed a hand upon the prince's shoulder, and he lifted his face too see that the elf's features had softened - "I will be honored to fight by your side, son" - Legolas whispered to him.  
  
After this, many other courageous soldiers volunteered for the still unknown mission, and the group was quickly complete; and thirty of the best remaining horses were chosen to carry them. A tall, rectangular shield was given to each one of them.  
  
The group got up on their mounts and made their way through the field; nobody knew what Legolas intended to do, but they limited themselves to trust him. They advanced until reaching the mark indicated by Perdhul, where they dismounted and checked the enormous shafts spread on the ground. Legolas ordered them to send all the horses away, being that they weren't going to need them again; and so the soldiers unloaded everything from their mounts and slapped their rumps, urging them to go back to the city.  
  
"Now what general?" - asked Herodir.  
  
Legolas turned his head to look at the dragon, who was more that pleased destroying towers and walls in the northern side of Minas Tirith, oblivious to the movement taking place in the desolated field. - "Now we defy that beast, and challenge it to come."  
  
He closed his fingers around a horn that hung from his neck and drew it to his lips, blowing vigorously three times. The clear and deep sound filled the air; it was Gondor's traditional call for battle, and the hairs in the back of every soldier and citizen's neck stood up in a shudder of emotion.  
  
The dragon jerked its head and looked from side to side, searching for the source of the daring challenge. Then, the beast spotted the character dressed in the dark armor, the same one who had derided him so many times in one single day. With the huge nostrils flaring in rage, the dragon immediately answered to the challenge, and launched in persecution of the seemingly defenseless group standing in the middle of the field, out of the range of the heavy artillery; it was a temptation too big to refuse.  
  
Legolas sneered triumphantly - "Stupid monster" - he said - "So predictable and easy to incite; now we'll see if you are as smart as you are big."  
  
Then, he started shouting orders to the men beside him - "Here comes" - he said - "Team up in pairs, and pick a lance for each team; you must be ready to raise the lance vertically at my command, and support its rear end against the ground. But remember, only when I give the order. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Now, stand straight and proud, let that demon know that we are not afraid."  
  
The teams were quickly formed; Legolas paired with Eldarion, and Halbarad with Herodir. The group stood very close to each other, holding the shields against their chest and concealing with their bodies the lances laid on the ground. The dragon started its descent to the field.  
  
Legolas watched everyone of its movements closely, and realized it wasn't coming low enough - "At my command, throw yourselves to the ground and cover your bodies with the shields, we won't be able to reach it this time."  
  
The men could feel their hearts beating wildly inside their chest, as they saw the massive monster coming nearer, and nearer; until they could see its amber eyes glistening with hatred. They shut their eyes upon hearing the sound of the mighty wings hissing so near to them  
  
WHOOOSH, WHOOOOSH  
  
Legolas locked his eyes with the dragon's in a defying stare; while Smong rushed over the group. Then, the elf gave the order - "Down!"  
  
Most of the men followed his word and dropped to the ground, protecting their bodies from the flames with the large shields. But some were petrified with fear, and could not react on time; the flames reached them, and the might of the dragon's wings knocked the charred bodies several yards away from the group.  
  
Once the dragon passed, the remaining soldiers tossed the practically incandescent shields to a side. The armors emanated the clear smoke typical of overheated metal, but they where alive, and ready for another round. Legolas stood back up, followed by the rest of the group, and once again blew the horn three times.  
  
They all watched as the dragon traced a wide curve in the air, assuming position to charge again. Then, it started its descent; this time, Smong was coming lower, aiming to do more harm.  
  
Sauron sensed it was all a setup, and tried to prevent the dragon; but for Smong it had become personal, so it chose to ignore the Maiar's council, and descended even further, and closer to the ground.  
  
Legolas saw it was time - "Get a grip of your lances!" - he said, bending to grasp the shaft at his feet, followed by his partner Eldarion, and the rest of the duos. - "Ready!"  
  
They could already see the yellow fangs, sticking out of the wide-open jaws, but Legolas ordered them to wait yet more.  
  
"Hold!"  
  
They could feel the warm, fetid breath of the beast upon their faces...  
  
"HOLD!"  
  
They closed their eyes, readying for impact....  
  
"NOW!"  
  
With the supernatural strength that only adrenalin provides, the remaining pairs raised the lances upright, pressing the bases against the ground, and pointing the sharp tips towards the dragon. For Smong it was too late, for its own speed and weight hindered any attempt to avoid the enormous thorns.  
  
The dragon rammed raucously against the pointy shafts at full speed, bawling and squealing in horror and disbelief. The tight formation of soldiers holding the lances was brutally shattered; the wooden shafts cracked into sharp and hazardous splinters that flew through the field at deadly speed; and the bodies of the soldiers were violently hurled yards away from the site.  
  
But everything was worth the sacrifice, for the immense mass that was the dragon, rolled boisterously across the field until it crashed against the city's wall, right beneath the Healing rooms.  
  
The entire structure shook from the impact, and the Royal couple fell on the floor from the violence of the quake. Helped by the subjects on the room, Aragorn and Arwen stood up again and leaned out of the window to see the beast flailing and hollering against the wall below them. The perilous plan succeeded, and even though the beast was still alive, it could not fly, for the lances had pierced and punctured the membranes of its wings.  
  
The army and citizens began shouting victory, and some of them even grasped their swords and ran towards the fallen beast, aiming to slay it. But the King and Queen of Gondor did not cheer or celebrate; nor did their eyes heed the beast thrashing below them; now their only concern were the ones who carried out the feat of bringing down the invincible beast. Aragorn and Arwen felt an agonizing pain in their hearts as they saw the limp bodies of the heroes scattered in the dark field.  
  
...................................  
  
Yay! I finally finished. I'm sorry it took me so long to update; I've been quite busy lately. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Thank you all for your great reviews! And thanks for cheering me up when I was down.  
  
Precious Jewelle: Thanks for the hug and the advice you gave me, it really helped. I finally visited your website, and left you a little comment in the guest book. Go check it out!  
  
Next Chapter soon everybody, stay tuned.  
  
Elwe. 


	39. Mornie Utulie

CHAPTER 39  
  
MORNIE UTÚLIë  
  
Perdhul found himself running along with many soldiers towards the fallen dragon. He held his sword high in the sky as he ran; and as everyone else, he thought that now it was going to be easy to slain the beast.  
  
But as he approached the dragon, he knew that it wasn't going to be that simple, for his ears were filled with the screams of agonizing soldiers; and his vision filled with the bright aura of Smong's flames burning ahead.  
  
Smong was now furious beyond measurement; the beast blew flames at everything that dared coming close; and whatever wasn't reached by the flames, was knocked down by the powerful swings of its tail or the strikes of its claws. The soldiers started backing away, and some of then even turned around and ran for their lives, dropping Gondor's banner to the ground.  
  
Perdhul watched all this in horror; and waving his arms madly, he tried to stop the fleeing men - "HOLD THE LINES! DON'T RETREAT!"  
  
His words echoed in the hearts of many loyal soldiers, but the majority of them just wanted to save their own lives and did not heed his call. Despite that, the White Army's general continued advancing towards the enemy, until he was face to face with the hideous beast.  
  
....................................  
  
Up above the partially destroyed wall, the King of Gondor did not watch the unique battle happening below; he could only watch the fields. Over and over again he scanned the darkened ground looking for a sign of life in the bodies of the fallen ones; but to no avail.  
  
He turned around to look at his last and only hope, and with no words, only his pleading eyes, he asked her for some hope. Arwen closed her eyes and concentrated in the presences of those fallen in the field, to her it was like searching for light in the darkest of nights. First she focused on her beloved son, whom she could sense after a while. He was alive, wounded, but alive.  
  
Then, with her heart shrinking inside her chest, she reached out to him; him who she knew to be seeking for his own death. Finally, she sensed him; but it was strange to her that he seemed to be far away from her, for she felt as if he was a world away from that place.  
  
"They both live" - she finally said, opening her eyes.  
  
Aragorn released a long held breath and continued looking intently at the field. His eyes did not wander aimlessly, for he specifically looked for the bearer of a very distinctive black armor. Not only his eyes looked for him; but his heart also sought for Legolas' presence. Finally, he could see him, laid limply on the ground, and with all the strength left in his entire being and soul, the King of Gondor reached out to Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
........................................  
  
Legolas was in complete and perfect silence and darkness. His mind and body were completely numb after the tremendous strain he had gone through. He would have remained that way if it weren't for a sudden tug to his heart. Someone was calling for him, but in his state, he could not discern who it was.  
  
He slowly struggled to wake up, and opened his eyes to a world of haziness. He inhaled and exhaled deeply twice to regain his senses, and after some blinking he could focus the world around him. The first thing he saw was the dragon in the distance, battling against some soldiers; but he no longer cared about the beast, he had no strength left to fight it. Then, he turned around and saw Eldarion a few feet away from him. The prince did not move, and was laid on his back facing the sky with his eyes closed. The elf looked at the young man for a few seconds, corroborating how his chest rose slowly. A lance tip was cruelly entrenched in one of his thighs, and he bled copiously; but he was alive.  
  
Then, he heard a sound coming from somewhere to his left. His deadened ears picked something that resembled a whimper. Legolas straightened up and sat on the ground with no little difficulty, and turned around to see what was the sound all about. All his years of war, battles and quests could not prepare him for the sight he had to behold that fatidic afternoon.  
  
There, only a couple of yards away from him was the death body of the brave Herodir. A large wooden splinter had pierced his chest from side to side at the moment of the impact, killing the noble ranger instantaneously. Halbarad had his head rested on his friend's bloodied chest, and it was truly a strange experience to see the stoic Ranger crying softly like a little boy for his fallen companion. The older ranger was severely wounded as well; but had enough strength to mourn his friend.  
  
Legolas lowered his head in respect for the brave man, and found out that he was spared from any fatal wound. Elendil's armor had protected him from everything but the brutal impact; and he was only bruised by it. At that moment Legolas wished he could trade places with the noble Herodir, who had given his incipient life mostly for him; and with his heart heavy with sorrow and regret, he crawled towards the rangers.  
  
Halbarad did not sense him coming, and turned around only when Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder. With his eyes red and swollen he looked at his general - "He is dead general" - he said with tears streaming down his face - "I couldn't save him" - he managed to say before breaking into sobs.  
  
Legolas gathered the man in his arms and tried to comfort him - "It was I who could not save him, Halbarad, he was my responsibility"  
  
"No general! I should have taken better care of him, you had to protect the prince" - gasped Herodir, pressing his face against his general's chest. It was then that Legolas realized how the man's breathing was uneven and his heartbeats were irregular, he was agonizing.  
  
He carefully laid the man on the ground to check him; his wounds were deep, but not mortal. But as he looked upon the man's eyes he saw that he has lost his desire to live. Then, Halbarad began speaking with trembling voice.  
  
"For years I have feared that my sins would come some day to haunt me. Now that it finally happened, I see that what they have brought upon me is to great for me to bear. I no longer want to face them" - said the man, grasping Legolas hand with his own.  
  
Legolas could not understand - "Of what sins do you speak of?" - he asked softly - "I am witness of your nobility."  
  
Halbarad coughed, his breathing already becoming stertorous. - "The war, general; my deeds during the war were less than honorable. These deeds now haunt me."  
  
Legolas moved his head from side to side - "If anyone is to be blamed for the atrocities of that war, that is me. You were under my command; I allowed those things to happen. It is my fault, Halbarad, not yours. Don't let your soul be troubled by shame or regret. Live! And live proud of your self. I take all those sins upon my self, and I shall pay for them."  
  
Halbarad tried to speak again, but was not able to do so. Legolas grasped the man's face - "Live! Don't let go!"  
  
Then, he looked up to the city; its white walls were illuminated by the last lights of dusk. Everybody was busy trying to slay the dragon, and those who had brought it down were forsaken in the field. Legolas looked around; many of the soldiers were death, but some were alive and in desperate need of assistance.  
  
Then, as he looked sadly at the city, he felt piercing eyes upon him. He raised his gaze towards the window in the healing rooms, and his keen eyes allowed him to see Aragorn looking intently at him from the window. He saw that Arwen was there too, but she was not looking at him, she looked away.  
  
Trying to understand what was happening, Legolas fixed his eyes on Aragorn, and he looked back at him the same way. In a moment, Legolas felt as if Aragorn was standing right in front of him, trying to speak to him; like asking something. Legolas focused on the Kings presence, trying to comprehend what he wanted, but Aragorn wouldn't tell him. Legolas shook his head slowly, completely confused by Aragorn's behavior.  
  
Legolas could only feel Aragorn's strong presence very close to him, urging him to do something, but what? What else could he do?  
  
Then, the spell was broken as Legolas saw movement coming towards him from the city. A group of brave women, brave mothers and maidens of the city were coming to aid the wounded; they weren't forsaken after all.  
  
The women passed by him, seeing that he was standing and did not need immediate help; and scattered to help the remaining survivors.  
  
Legolas was touched by their concern, and his hope in the race of men was restored thanks to those brave women. As he looked at all this, his eyes saw a glitter in the darkened ground.  
  
It was Aragorn's sword Narsil, Andúril the Flame of the West, which had fallen out of the armor's scabbard during the impact.  
  
He felt as if the fiery blade was calling him, urging him to pick it up. Then he felt Aragorn's presence once again, stronger than ever; like if he was right next to him; or even within him; and not only Aragorn, but something else, something great, something he could not comprehend.  
  
Suddenly something beyond his understanding urged him to pick up the sword, and so he did. Legolas slowly walked towards the shimmer of the blade; leaned, and gripped the venerable handle with his right hand. He lifted it up and held the cold blade in front of his face.  
  
He saw the reflection of his eyes beneath Elendil's helm in the polished blade, and was suddenly enthralled; for he knew those were his eyes, but the dreams and hopes those eyes reflected were not his.  
  
He stared at that reflection for endless minutes, trying to understand the meaning of all this. At last he was struck with realization. Inside of him lived the dreams, the hopes, the pride, the legacies, the wisdom of a whole generation, a whole race. Inside his eyes he saw the legacy of all the people of Gondor; he saw the magnificence of ancient Kings, high monarchs of Numenor; and even the future generations, the descendants of those who now fought in the field with him.  
  
All this legacy grew inside of him, filling him with the intense desire and the strength to fight. Then, he heard Aragorn's words ringing clearly in his memory, reminding him of his last request.  
  
"I beg you with all my heart, to take this sword now and fight in my place. Take Gondor's pride to the field now, and slay that demon with my sword. To me it will be as if I am doing it myself."  
  
He could not fail him, not now. All those hopes were placed on him. He had to fight again, fight like he had never fought in his life.  
  
The elven warrior raised the sword to the sky, and a shout formed inside the depths of his soul, and bursted from his chest. The voice that uttered the shout was his; it was loud, powerful and clear; but the shout wasn't his, the words weren't his.  
  
"ELENDIL..........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The powerful shout conquered the space around him; it traveled from north to south; from east to west; from the heights of the sky to the deepest pits of the earth. It went right into the heart of every creature; filling them with hope or fear; with pride or shame.  
  
Then, with lightning speed, Legolas started running towards the city; the sword firmly grasped in his hand, and risen high towards the sky. His eyes fixed in the dragon ahead.  
  
The soldiers that had retreated stopped their flight and turned around to charge again, inspired by the powerful call for battle that had infused courage into their hearts.  
  
Even Eldarion, wounded and weakened as he was, stood up and followed the call, limping from the deep lesion in his leg.  
  
Up in the healing room, Arwen Undomiel could not hold back a single tear that streamed down her cheek as she saw both her forbidden love, and her only son running madly towards the undulating beast below.  
  
Legolas reached the running soldiers and they cleared a path for him to pass. He continued running vigorously through the lines until he found himself face to face with the beast.  
  
Both dragon and elf froze and looked at each other with nothing but hate; they were mortal enemies, and they both knew that only one of them would come out of that encounter alive. Then, in an explosion of fire and speed, the singular battle began.  
  
Legolas picked up a shield from a fallen soldier to protect himself from the flames and sprang forward, dodging the trajectory of the beast's swinging tail. He went forward until he was right below the dragon's neck, and swung Narsil with violence against the base of the thick neck.  
  
The blade bounced against the solid scales, and an explosion of sparks emerged from the contact, but no harm was done. Legolas backed away two steps and the dragon tried to slice him in two halves with a monstrous claw. Legolas ducked and went ahead, desperately trying to pierce the dragon with the sword. But the scales were too hard, to impenetrable; each time he struck, only sparks would fly, adding to the dragon's rage.  
  
The beast thrashed about, spat balls of fire and swung its tail, while hollering in anger. But Legolas would evade every attempt, and always went forward to strike back.  
  
The men around them could only back away and watch the historic match in awe; the dragon's attacks killed many, even though they weren't directed to them; and only some of them remained close, and shot arrows at the beast.  
  
The shafts passed whistling, dangerously close to Legolas head, but he didn't mind, his only objective was to slay the beast for once and for all. The task proved to be impossible, and as everyone of his attempts only bounced from Smong's scales, Legolas began to get desperate; he was not progressing.  
  
The last lights of the day abandoned the battlefield and night finally came, swamping the earth with its darkness. Only the bright lights of Smong's fiery flames illuminated the faces of those who witnessed what happened after this.  
  
Growling like an animal, Legolas sprang forward once again, raised the sword, and delivered the blow with all of his might. The impact of the blade against the scales sent violent pain coursing through Legolas' arm; from his wrist to his shoulder, and yet he did not let go of the handle. But then, the unthinkable happened; Narsil, the blade that was forged again; Andúril de Flame of the west,..... broke.  
  
All the soldiers gasped and backed further away in horror. The arrows stopped flying. Up above, at the window of the healing room, Aragorn collapsed to the floor, completely deprived of strength. Arwen and the subjects helped him to the bed. Arwen tried to soothe him, though she was terrified. But Aragorn's eyes were filled with death and shock; hope was gone.  
  
Legolas' world began moving very slowly. At that moment he felt as all strength abandoned him. He continued attacking the beast with the broken sword; but his own movements seemed awfully slow, and feeble. He saw a claw coming towards him, and tried to dodge; but it nevertheless hit him on his shoulder, and he fell on his knees, finally letting go of the broken sword.  
  
No longer was he an invincible warrior; no longer did the legacy of Numenor and Gondor inhabit him. All that was gone. At that moment he was just and only Legolas Greenleaf, sylvan elf of the realm of Greenwood. All the pride, all the majesty, all the power; all was gone. Kneeling on front of the mighty beast he felt small, helpless, weak and frail. But most of all, what truly overwhelmed him was the sensation of being alone, forsaken, and abandoned.  
  
A swing from Smong's tail knocked Elendil's helm off of his head, and sent his body to the ground. He felt the metallic taste of his own blood flooding his mouth and knew he could not defend himself. He grasped the shield that was still in his hand and covered his torso with it in last attempt to save his life.  
  
But the dragon was determined to destroy him, and pressed him down against the ground with one of its enormous claws. Legolas tried to push back, but the claw above the shield was too powerful, and pushed down even harder.  
  
Legolas cried out in pain as he was literally crushed under the weight of the dragon. He could hear the bones of his left arm cracking under the shield he unsuccessfully tried to use as protection.  
  
Over and over again, the dragon trampled him furiously, and each time the soldiers cringed upon hearing Legolas painful groans.  
  
A searing pain invaded his chest as the dragon pushed down harder, trying to squash him like an insect; and Legolas felt the shadow of death hovering over him. His thoughts turned to her, his love, the only one he ever loved; and with the last of his breath, he called her, crying out like a boy.  
  
"UNDÓMIEL!"  
  
Up in the healing room, Arwen held Aragorn in a tight embrace, but her head jerked up and her heart was invaded with pain and sorrow as she heard Legolas's agonizing cries.  
  
"UNDÓMIEL!"  
  
"Mornie utúlië!" (darkness has come)  
  
"Síla Undómiel!" (shine Evenstar)  
  
"A reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen!" (my journey has ended in darkness)  
  
"A fae narchannen!" (my spirit is broken)  
  
"I ël caled ethuiannen 'uren!" (your star has gone out of my heart)  
  
The dragon pressed harder, trying to stop his shouts, and Legolas let out a piercing cry of agony, accompanied by one last excruciating shout.  
  
"Evenstar! Why have you forsaken me?"  
  
And then air abandoned his lungs under the pressure of the dragon's weight.  
  
Unable to restrain herself any longer, Arwen broke into sobs, she could feel Legolas downfall tearing apart her heart; yet she remained by Aragorn's side. But Aragorn looked at her sadly and knowingly; and taking her by the face, forcing her to look at his eyes he said:  
  
"Go!"  
  
She moved her head from side to side, but he insisted.  
  
"Go to him!"  
  
Finally, she left Aragorn's side and ran to the window, looking out, she called out his name.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Legolas!........ Tye-mela'ne!" (I love you) -* Quenya*-  
  
"Tye-mela'ne!" (I love you)  
  
She shouted those words with all of her soul; but a veil of darkness and silence had fallen upon Legolas' heart and soul, and he did not hear her; he never knew that she had responded to him.  
  
Sepulchral silence took over the realm of Gondor and Arnor that night. Every creature went silent.  
  
The agonizing gasps of Legolas broke tears from even the most stoic men of Minas Tirith. Everyone stepped back and abandoned him to his dreadful fate. All; all but one.  
  
When all hope was gone, when no light shone, when everyone else stepped back in fear, the Heir of Gondor, Eldarion, son of the King, came out of the crowd; for finally, after no little effort, the Prince had managed to reach the Battle site.  
  
Limping from the wound on his leg, he stepped forward and yelled fiercely at the dragon, causing the terrible beast to lift its head to see him, and granting Legolas a few more minutes of life. Eldarion took a lance from a cowering soldier and charged against the beast with fearless heart.  
  
To be able to attack the Prince, the dragon had to loosen its deadly pressure upon Legolas' body, so the elf filled his lungs with air and life came back to his body. He heard the angry shouts of the child he considered his own son, and struggled to free himself, but to no avail.  
  
"Eldarion, step away!" - he yelled, seeing as the prince boldly attacked the deadly beast.  
  
But the prince was not discouraged by the flames or the brutal strength of the dragon and continued his attacks, inflamed by the warrior vein of his race. Legolas watched in horror as the dragon stretched its long neck above him to try to knock down Eldarion; and at that moment, with the light of Smong's own flames, he saw something in the dragon's neck he had failed to notice before.  
  
When Smong rammed against the lances and was brought down to earth, the violence of the impact had detached one of the scales on its throat. A thousand thoughts raced through Legolas' mind as he saw the small, but nevertheless vulnerable spot. Could he use this? Could he force himself to one last deed? Was there enough strength left in him to do so?  
  
He turned his head to see the valiant young man confronting a terrible dragon fearlessly, and knew that he had to. His eyes caught a weak gleam to his right, and he turned around to see Narsil's shards only feet away from him.  
  
His left arm was totally crushed and worthless, but he focused in his right arm and found the strength necessary for the task. Pushing up with a loud yell, and struggling not to fall unconscious from the unbearable pain, he freed his good arm and reached out to grab the broken sword.  
  
He reached the handle with the very tips of his fingers and grasped the sword. Then, he bent his arm and readied himself.  
  
He fixed his eyes in the undulating movements of the dragon as it attacked Eldarion, seeking for the right moment. Even today, bards sing about the way in which prince Eldarion fought the dreadful beast on that dark night; for no matter how many times the dragon attacked, the young prince managed to evade and strike back; swinging his lance and aiming to the dragon's sallow eyes. Nine times sung the lance, and nine times did the dragon stretch its neck trying to pierce the price with its fangs.  
  
But the ninth time, the dragon filled with rage, stretched its neck too far, and the soft spot was finally exposed.  
  
It was then, that Legolas took in a deep, sharp breath and shouting - "Eru! Give me strength, guide this blade to victory!" - he launched the broken sword with whatever strength left in him.  
  
The broken blade flew swiftly through the thick air and as the dragon was about to close its jaws upon the valiant prince, Narsil's shard came to embed itself right in the empty space left by the fallen scale.  
  
The dragon jerked back its head and let out a loud and sharp howl as black blood poured out of the mortal wound. Thrashing about with stertorous sounds and gasps, the beast finally collapsed to the ground with a great uproar. It was dead.  
  
In the pitch-black darkness of the moonless night, a loud clamor of joy and victory arose from all around the field upon seeing the creature dead; It's flames burnt no more, its hollers had stopped.  
  
Arwen returned to her husband's side and taking his hand, she whispered words not even she could believe, and yet they were truth.  
  
"The demon has been defeated, it lays dead beneath the walls of the city."  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes in a thankful prayer. - "Our son?"  
  
"Alive and praised." - she responded - "The impossible feat was partly his deed."  
  
"And Legolas?"  
  
Arwen hesitated to answer; she could not tell if Legolas had survived after his last endeavor. For she had only seen the dragon flailing over him, and then everything went dark - "It was him who slain the dragon, with your sword, as he had promised" - she said sadly, with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Aragorn reached his hand to wipe out the tear. - "He has fulfilled every one of his promises. Now, it is time for me to honor my words."  
  
"Estel?" - asked Arwen, unable to understand his words.  
  
....................................  
  
Long chapter hey?  
  
I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave a little comment.  
  
And thanks to all the people who has reviewed. Next chapter soon.  
  
Elwe. 


	40. Bitter Farewell

CHAPTER 40  
  
Hi, you will notice that I used some of the actual text from appendix A of ROTK, the story of Aragorn and Arwen in this chapter. I thought it is nice to add some of the actual story into de fanfic, and fortunately, it fits just right. Hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
A BITTER FAREWELL  
  
Aragorn raised his eyes to look at her; she was so precious and beautiful to him. Her eyes showed confusion and uncertainty, for she did not understand his words.  
  
"What do you mean?" - she finally asked; already dreading his answer.  
  
"My time has been fulfilled, it is time for me to embrace Eru's gift to the later children." - he answered slowly  
  
She inhaled sharply, stunned at his response. After a long and awkward silence in which she tried to assimilate his words, she gathered strength to speak - "Would you then, lord, before your time leave your people that live by your word?" - she said, overborne by her grief  
  
Aragorn took her shaking hand between his - "Not before my time," - he answered. - "For if I will not go now, then I must soon go perforce. And Eldarion our son is a man full-ripe for kingship. Today's events have proven so."  
  
Aragorn decided not to explain her about the silent commitment he had acquired to Legolas, fearing that she would refuse his friend afterwards, blaming him for his decision. He had witnessed how she had come to love the noble elf, and knew that only one of them could stay by her side. He thought of Legolas' sacrifices, and decided it was time to cede him some happiness. What he didn't know was that Legolas survival was uncertain, since Arwen had not mentioned it before.  
  
Knowing that his decision was final, and for all her wisdom and lineage she could not forbear to plead with him to stay yet for a while. She was not yet weary of her days, and thus she tasted the bitterness of the mortality that she had taken upon her.  
  
"Lady Undómiel," - said Aragorn - "the hour is indeed hard, yet it was made even in that day when we met under the white birches in the garden of Elrond where none now walk. And on the hill of Cerin Amroth when we forsook both the Shadow and the Twilight this doom we accepted. Take counsel with yourself, beloved, and ask whether you would indeed have the wait until I wither and rail from my high seat unmanned and witless" - That was the justification and reason he gave for his early departure, to escape and avoid the weariness and troubles of age; but his motives were far nobler than that.  
  
"Not so, lady, I am the last of the Númenoreans and the latest King of the Elder Days; and to me has been given not only a span thrice that of Men of Middle-earth, but also the grace to go at my will, and give back the gift. Now, therefore, I will sleep"  
  
"I speak no comfort to you, for there is no comfort for such pain within the circles of the world. But I give you back the ties that bind you to my mortal fate; I give you back what you sacrificed for me. Go back to your people, sail to he west." - He said, handling her the pendant she had given him so many years ago.  
  
"No, dear lord," - she said, refusing to take back her gift - "that choice is long over. There is now no ship that would bear the hence, and I must indeed abide the Doom of Men, whether I will or not: the loss and the silence.  
  
"You know, fair lady that there is still one ship that awaits for you, and would be more than glad to bear you. You do not have to face loss and silence, I do not ask this from you. You have given me more joy than I ever dreamt; now I free you from this burden, and all I ask from you is to follow your heart"  
  
"And yet, you ask me to continue to live without you? How will I face ages and eternity in your absence? I tell you, you ask for too much.  
  
"So it seems," - he said - "But let us not be overthrown at the final test, who of old renounced the Shadow and the Ring. In sorrow we must go, but not in despair. Behold! we are not bound for ever to the circles of the world, and beyond them is more than memory, Farewell!"  
  
"Estel, Estel!" - she cried, and with that even as he took her hand and kissed it, he fell into sleep. Then a great beauty was revealed in him, so that all who after came there looked on him in wonder; for they saw that the grace of his youth, and the valor of his manhood, and the wisdom and majesty of his age were blended together. And long there he lay, an image of the splendor of the Kings of Men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world.  
  
She rested her head upon his chest and cried out his absence; the subjects left her alone with her pain and took for themselves the duty of announcing the passing of the King to the rest of the city. Soon, a sad and lengthy sound flooded the ruined halls and squares of the city; the bitter song of the trumpets announcing the King's demise.  
  
The cheers that could still be heard scattered here and there within the boundaries of the city were in an instant silenced; and joy became sorrow for the citizens of Minas Tirith. The sweetness of the victory over the dragon was short, and promptly forgotten. The soldiers and citizens, some wounded, some near dead even, gathered at the main square, waiting for the official announcement.  
  
Up on the King's deathbed, Arwen wept still, unable to lay her grief aside, unable to tear herself away from him. Then, a knock on the door disturbed her grief, and she lifted her head to see the three panting figures entering the room.  
  
It was the White Army's General, Perdhul; and on each of his broad shoulders, two warriors, darkened and stained with blood and filth, leaning for support. Eldarion let out a soft sob and let go of Perdhul's arm. He limped towards his father's lifeless body with the broken sword that had finally slain the dragon firmly grasped in his hand; as he reached his father's deathbed, he placed the bloodstained shard over the King's chest, and covered it with his father's cold hands.  
  
"Take this now, father, the legend of this blade dies with you today; and take the glory of this victory with you, it is not ours to celebrate, but to mourn. Let it be known that this sword is not to be re-forged."  
  
Arwen tore herself away from Aragorn's body, giving her son space to mourn his father without restraint. As she stepped away, she couldn't help but to look at Legolas standing by the door along with Perdhul. He was awfully injured, she could tell; but the pain reflected in his face was not from the wounds of his body, but from the sorrow in his heart. She also noted that his eyes seemed lifeless and deadened; and that his gaze was disoriented, almost absent. A strong sentiment of pity for him overwhelmed her; for she could see that even if he was dying to go near his departed friend, he couldn't find the courage to do so; and his whole stance revealed the great remorse in his heart.  
  
Gathering strength from her grief, and with hesitant voice, she encouraged him to approach. - "Why do you stand away like an undeserving servant, noble friend? Why do you delay your respects and farewell to the one that loved you so dearly, the one that placed all his trust upon your shoulders? Step forward now and show him your love; you, more than anyone are worthy to do so."  
  
Unable to utter word, Legolas only nodded; and Perdhul helped him to the King's side. A muffled gasp of pain escaped Legolas' throat as he unsuccessfully tried to use his broken arm to remove the gauntlet on his right hand. Perdhul noted this and immediately aided him.  
  
As he had approached the bed, and with the light of a nearby lamp; Arwen could see the magnitude of his wounds, and had to repress a gasp of horror. A deep, open wound furrowed his fair face from the corner of his brow to the hem of his chin; his nose was broken; his lips swollen and bruised; his skin burnt.  
  
Legolas reached Aragorn's face with his hand and began roaming the venerable features with his fingers, slowly and reverently. Tears started streaming down his face and a sob caught in his throat; he pushed Perdhul aside gently and buried his face in the crook of Aragorn's neck. He wept hoarsely for his lost friend, not heeding the ones around him; while Eldarion sought solace in his mother's arms.  
  
Finally, and refusing Perdhul's helpful hands, Legolas straightened up. He turned around and walked slowly and hesitantly towards the door. Concerned by his deplorable state, Perdhul tried to stop him. - "You shouldn't strain yourself lord. Let me bring the healers to you" - he said, placing a hand upon Legolas' shoulder.  
  
Legolas slapped Perdhul's hand off his shoulder - "I need no healers"  
  
Eldarion intervened - "don't let your grief obscure your mind Legolas; maybe something can be done for your eyes; and your wounds need for care."  
  
"Nothing can be done for me now, young prince. Just leave me alone with my grief; there will be time for healers later, now it is time to mourn."  
  
"But your eyes!"  
  
"Nature has provided me with more than eyes to move around this world Eldarion. Believe me, I have walked in worst darkness; and the darkness in my heart is now much greater than the one in my eyes; you know my people seek solitude to mourn such a loss, let me have my way; I beg you."  
  
Eldarion said no more and let him go.  
  
With his only good arm extended in front of him, Legolas went out of the room and walked down the corridor slowly.  
  
Eldarion went back to his mother's arms and they comforted each other with soft words and caresses, while looking in shock and disbelief at Aragorn's lifeless body in front of them. Perdhul went out to summon the healers, since the prince needed for care to his wounds.  
  
Mother and son stood alone and silent; trying to assimilate the appalling events. After a long silence, she finally dared to ask. - "What happened to Legolas' eyes?"  
  
Eldarion's face cringed with concern before answering - "The dragon's venomous blood spilled upon his face and burnt the insides of his eyes; he has been unsighted."  
  
.....................................  
  
Blind....  
  
Walking in absolute darkness was a new sensation for Legolas, one terrible and dreadful. He had never felt more helpless, more deprived. Every step was agonizing pain for him; his broken bones seemed to scream at him with every movement; and the burning sting inside his eyes wouldn't go away. His own ribs excruciated his chest, and it was hard to breathe inside Elendil's claustrophobic armor; but he could not get rid of it, he did not had the strength to loosen the straps.  
  
He dragged his feet through the cold corridors and halls of the royal palace, one hand extended to literally feel his way out of the edifice; leaving a trail of blood as he advanced. The cold rock and cloistered air inside the palace suffocated and imprisoned him. He needed fresh air, he needed grass, trees and dew; his entire soul longed for forest air.  
  
After much strain and search, he finally found the way out to Arwen's gardens; and his strides became more anxious as he sensed the fresh scent of the trees outside. His boots stopped impacting against the merciless rock of the cold floors, and he felt the softness of moss and fallen leaves underneath the heavy soles. Strength abandoned his knees, and he stumbled down; his weary body fell flaccidly upon the welcoming soil and his senses were filled with the scent of wholesome life.  
  
Only there could he find solace; the earth embraced him and cradled him in the softness and freshness of the dew-covered moss, and the wise trees whispered to comfort him. He fell asleep and the garden began healing him, putting strength back into his limbs and hope back into his tormented heart. He spent the night there, quiet and at rest.  
  
.......................................  
  
Dawn came, bringing no brightness but grayness to the lands of Gondor and Arnor. Sun did not shine; a thick cloud hid its brilliance that day, as if the spirits of Arda mourned the King's departure as well. The inhabitants of the city woke up to a world of silence and heartache. "The King is dead" was the only thought in everyone's minds. Men, women and children came out of the remaining houses; all wearing dark clothes, and dark faces.  
  
The crowd gathered in the rubbish-covered main square, and waited for the sovereign's interment. Grave drums announced the carrying of Elessar Telcontar to the House of the Kings in the Silent Street.  
  
Six honored men carried the wooden platform in which the King's glorious figure was rested on. Among them, and even if the wound on his leg was still tender, was Eldarion, new sovereign over the city and the land. The ceremony was performed with no great pomp or display. It was short, simple and ruled by a sentiment of great sadness and reverence.  
  
Arwen walked along with the gloomy convoy, dressed in a plain, gray elven gown. Her stoic face revealed all the pain inside her heart, even if she did not shed a tear. But the light of her eyes was quenched, and it seemed to the people that she had become cold and dim as nightfall in winter that comes without a star.  
  
The group reached the House of the Kings, and as they were about to put Aragorn's body to eternal rest among its walls, a broken voice was heard from the back of the crowd.  
  
"Wait!... Allow this pitiable soul to bring a last homage to the greatest man I ever walked with; allow a fading race to give one last gift to the uprising inheritance of men."  
  
Still covered with dry blood and filth; still wearing the now dented armor of Elendil; but now standing straight, strong and dignified was the elven lord, Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
As he started walking forward, the crowd dispersed to cede him a path. He was still sightless, but his footsteps were now confident. Nature had enhanced his hearing at an astonishing speed, and showed him in a night how to hear the world that surrounded him. He stopped at the steps that lead to the House of the Kings, and began ascending them carefully, until he was right in front of the King's venerable figure.  
  
Eldarion and the rest of the carriers put the platform down in respect. Legolas' dead eyes stared into emptiness for long minutes, and then he placed his hand over the platform. - "One last song old friend, before farewell" - he whispered.  
  
Then, the heartrending atmosphere of the city was filled with the notes of a song well known to everyone, but sung in a manner none had ever heard before; sung by the voice of a mourning firstborn.  
  
And I, could easily fall from grace  
  
Then another would take my place  
  
For the chance to behold your face  
  
  
  
And the days of my life are but grains of sand  
  
As they fall from your open hand  
  
At the call of the wind's command  
  
  
  
Many words are spoken when there is nothing to say  
  
They fall upon the ears of those who don't know the way  
  
To read between the lines  
  
That lead between the lines  
  
That leads me to you  
  
  
  
All that I ask you is  
  
  
  
Show me how to follow you and I'll obey  
  
Teach me how to reach you I can't find my own way  
  
Let me see the light, let be the light  
  
  
  
As the sun, turns slowly around the sky  
  
Till the shadow of night is high  
  
The eagle will learn to fly  
  
  
  
And the days of his life are like grains of sand  
  
As they fall from your open hand  
  
And vanish upon the land  
  
  
  
Many words are spoken when there is nothing to say  
  
They fall upon the ears of those who don't know the way  
  
To read between the lines  
  
By following the signs  
  
That can lead to you  
  
  
  
But show me how to follow you and I'll obey  
  
Teach me how to reach you I can't find my own way  
  
Let me see the light, let be the light  
  
  
  
And so, with no warning, no last goodbye  
  
In the dawn of the morning sky  
  
The eagle will rise again  
  
  
  
The eyes of the entire city swamped with tears upon hearing the bittersweet words sung with such passion, beauty and sadness. It was Aragorn's favorite song; a song he had written in the height of his glory, to remind himself of his mortality and the frailty of his brief life. He could often be heard singing, or humming it, and now it reminded everyone of better and happier times.  
  
Legolas leant forward and kissed the King's forehead - "Rise Eagle! Soar high, fly free; and Godspeed, dear comrade; wherever you are going, may the light shine on you." - he said, and turned around to leave.  
  
He did not stayed for Eldarion's succession ceremony; not for lack of respect, but because he still needed to be left alone to grief, and so he wandered blind and unbothered through the Evenstar's gardens for the rest of that day, and many more days and nights that followed.  
  
..........................................  
  
The winged crown of Gondor and the scepter of Arnor where given to the new ruler, Eldarion son of Aragorn; in a simple and grave ceremony, and from then and on, he was King.  
  
After the victory over the dragon, none could tell about the whereabouts of Sauron Gorthaur, since none of the witnesses or partakers of this incident really knew that he was there at all. In any case, the legend tells that seeing his plans brought down once again, and finding himself defeated, he wandered to the northern territories, to the lands of the perpetual ice, where he dwelt bitterly, sinking in his own hate, and tormented by his failure.  
  
Another part of the legend tells that when little time had passed, Oröme, great hunter of the Valar, came galloping over the waters in his horse Nahar, and pursued Sauron's foul spirit. Some even said that Sauron's desperate screams and Nahar's thundering hoofs could be heard all over the northern lands as the powerful hunter chased the wicked Maiar through the ice covered territory.  
  
Finally, and driven by fear and desperation, Sauron surrendered to the power of the hunter. Orome chained him with Angainor, the same chain used in ancient times to bind Sauron's master Morgoth. Then, bound and humiliated, the once powerful Sauron was taken over the seas to be judged at Valinor, while Valaroma, which was Orome's horn, resounded through all Middle Earth, announcing the end of Sauron's influence over that land.  
  
Sauron was judged by Manwe, and though he begged for mercy, he was found undeserving of such, and was condemned to be thrown to the prison beyond time where Morgoth already was imprisoned. There, master and slave will torture each other until the end of this time, when both will be liberated for the Last Battle; but that story is not found in any book, and remains to be written.  
  
All these remarkable and tremendous events scarred the history of Middle Earth forever, and marked the end of the Powers' direct influence over the earth, and the beginning of the time of men.  
  
..........................................  
  
Don't panic, it is not over yet.  
  
Next chapters will be devoted to solve things between Arwen and Legolas, and then it'll be done. I honestly don't know what is going to happen with these two, and I find myself facing a moral dilemma. What should I do? I have many ideas on how to wrap things up, but none of them is definitive, and the decision has proved to be tough.  
  
So from now on, anything can happen. Expect an update soon, that if you review off course!  
  
Thanks  
  
Elwe.  
  
Note: The song featured above is called "The Eagle will Rise Again", by Alan Parson. Look for it and listen to it very carefully if you'd like to. Cause that's exactly how I picture Legolas singing; it is very beautiful and meaningful. Check it out and tell me what you think OK? 


	41. Absence

CHAPTER 41  
  
ABSENCE  
  
Two weeks had passed since Eldarion's succession ceremony, and the new King felt wearier and more troubled with every day that passed. The loss of his father was still tender in his heart, and Minas Tirith was in ruins. Every day he tried to figure a way to start the healing process, but everyday he collided against the inarguable fact that there weren't enough resources or manpower to begin the reconstruction. Winter was near; the merciless winds were coming from the east, forceful and inevitable. The crops had to be harvested, no matter what, or the entire country would starve; and so, every man or woman who could work had to go to the fields to gather rations for the upcoming season.  
  
But the reconstruction of the city and the menace of the winter weren't the main reasons for his heavy heart; in that short time he learned that there were much worse burdens for a King; for everyone around him, everyone he loved seemed to have lost the desire to live, and had abandoned their selves to grief; something he could not indulge himself to do, no matter how much he lamented the loss of his father. His mother spent her days locked up in the royal chambers, cold, somber and silent. She never wept again, her heart was so broken that even sorrow was pushed apart; but she never smiled again either, or spoke to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. She barely accepted any food, and her skin was becoming ailing pale.  
  
Eldarion himself tried many times to talk to her; but each time he went up to the chambers, she would refuse to keep conversation with him, and answered to all of his questions with nods or a toneless yes or no.  
  
Legolas situation was different, but nevertheless awful. He still inhabited at Arwen's deserted gardens, and after a few more days, he finally accepted help and spent most of his time at the healing wing, where the healers tried their best to give him back his sight. But weeks passed, and their efforts were useless, and worst of all, some of their methods implied a great deal of pain, discomfort and sacrifice for the weary elf.  
  
He endured everything stoically, treatments and procedures that could have made a strong man stumble and cry out; but no improvement to his situation ever occurred. And as time went by, sadness started to overwhelm him; not so much because of bodily pain, but for a never-ending ache in his heart.  
  
He missed Arwen.  
  
Ever since the battle with the dragon she had been apart from him, distant. It was one terrible fact not being capable to look at her because of his newly acquired disability, but he never had the joy of hearing her voice again either. Many times he felt her presence close to him; many times he sensed her passing near him; but she never talked to him, or even to others while he was close; and he was certain that she avoided his presence.  
  
Her behavior confused and hurt him deeply, yet he felt unworthy of asking for a justification. After all, she was still in grief, and he didn't have the right to disturb her mourning time. And so, in silence and darkness he accepted her decision, and contained himself from any attempt to approach her. His days passed by slowly and painfully; and then days became weeks, until winter finally came.  
  
..........................................  
  
Dismal and alone she sat at the edge of her bed; the bed she once shared with the one whose absence was consuming her life with every day that passed. Over two moths had lapsed since half of her life went away with him. Every night since then it was the same; she tried to sleep, to give some rest to her sadness for at least a few hours; but every night she was as unsuccessful as the one before.  
  
Over two months without the consolation of slumber, without the escape of a night's sleep. It was killing her.  
  
Where to go to find solace? How to get comfort?  
  
Her son.... no, he was busy attending the matters Kingship, he had to deal with burden enough day after day, as Gondor was sinking into decadence.  
  
Him; the one she had learned to love through troubles and adversity.....Legolas?...No, she couldn't . The idea had crossed her mind, more than once; but she was uncertain about her feelings. Confusion was the only thing she could feel each time she even thought about him; for that, and out of a stubborn respect for her lost husband, she decided to keep a distance from him, until she could discern what she really held in her heart.  
  
That night was particularly excruciating. The cruel winter winds entered the room through the fissures of the balcony's door, adding yet more to the iciness in her heart.  
  
"Tonight it will be the same" - she thought, dreading the pain of another sleepless night. She rested her head on her pillow and covered her body with the silky blankets, hoping to find some warmth; but how could she find warmth underneath a blanket when her heart and soul were colder than the howling wind outside?  
  
She fixated her weary eyes in the weak, shivering flame in the lamp that gloomily illuminated the room that now seemed vast and empty to her. She wanted to weep, to cry out her misery; but her shrunk heart didn't have strength enough even to let out a single tear; so even the relief of the most primal expression of grief was denied to her.  
  
As the unmerciful night advanced, her numb ears heard a different sound over the wind's lament. A cry? No, a song; but who could sing in such a heartrending night?  
  
Driven by curiosity, she left the bed and wrapped herself in one of the blankets. Slow and hesitant, she walked towards the balcony's doors and opened them. The wind tried to push her back inside, and her body shivered wildly from being exposed to the blustery air, but she didn't render to it, and grasping the balcony's veranda, she listened to the night.  
  
The voice came to her, loud and clear; impossible to mistake the owner of such tone. She whispered his name inaudibly to the night - "Legolas...."  
  
She could tell the voice came from somewhere below her terrace, from the gardens; but she refused to seek him, she did not want to see him, and so, she stood motionless as the voice filled all of her senses.  
  
Even if she had tried to look at him, she could have not; for he was right below her stone balcony, his back firmly pressed against the wall. He didn't want to be seen, only heard. He sung with all of his strength, striving to overcome the unceasing howl of the wind, and hoping she could hear him.  
  
He knew of her pain, he knew of her sleepless nights; he had felt all of her torture for weeks, and it had haunted him without a rest. That night, he decided it was time to do something, for her sake and his own.  
  
He sung old elven lullabies; sweet, innocent tunes he knew would bring relief to her misery.  
  
A warm, long forgotten sensation overwhelmed her as she heard the songs Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian used to sing to her when she was new to the world, when worries and ache were foreign to her heart. Something hot and comforting covered her face..tears. She was weeping, and it never felt more right.  
  
Tears flowed until she was exhausted and drained; but her heart was no longer frozen, from the depths of her soul arose a tender and warm flow, conquering the frost around her heart, like her beloved's voice conquered the cruel wind of the night.  
  
When or how? She didn't know; but at some point that night, she had moved back inside the room, and like carried by a gentle force she was laid on the bed. She slept peaceful and content for what was left of that night, for the first time in many moons.  
  
She awoke to a bright day. She felt rested and vital beyond expectations, yet unable to seek for the only able to give her the gift of a peaceful night. She was still confused and unsure of what she felt.  
  
And so, weeks went by exactly the same as before; during the day she avoided all contact with him; but at night she waited anxiously for the arrival of his voice underneath her window. And every night he came faithful to aid her, bringing peace and rest to her soul. Her heart leaped as she heard his first words every time; and for all the nights that followed she could sleep with simplicity, lulled by his steady voice.  
  
It was so; but on a moonless night, two weeks after his first song; she waited for him, but he did not come. It was then that she noted the enormity of the emptiness she felt without his song. She waited and waited until midnight, pacing back and forth inside the room that suddenly became vast and empty again. Why wasn't he coming? What delayed him?  
  
Impelled by her yearning heart, she exited the room; she needed him, perhaps more than anything else in her life, and so she went out to finally seek for him, it was time for him to know how much she yearned for him. Following her innate instinct and the tug of her heart, she walked through the dark corridors towards the healing rooms, knowing without a doubt that he was there.  
  
Her steps became fast and anxious as she reached the healing wing, until she found a closed door where she suddenly stopped. She held her breath to listen, knowing that something was happening inside the room, and he squeezed and twisted her own hands as he heard hushed whispers coming from the other side of the door.  
  
"Apply the bandage, he is going to faint!" - came the voice of a nameless man.  
  
"Lord, there is no improvement..." - another nameless man.  
  
"We have to persevere, there is got to be a way. Try the other compound."  
  
Arwen came closer to the door, almost pressing her ear against the thick wood to better listen to the conversation.  
  
"We should give him a rest, there is no way he can endure this."  
  
"Do as I say!"  
  
Then, Arwen could hear a muffled groan inside the room; but not just any groan; she recognized Legolas' voice, uttering the hoarse, tortured sound. And then he spoke.  
  
"Please, cease this!" - she could hear him say, with a soft, pleading voice. Her heart started pounding inside her chest.  
  
A long silence took place, and she pressed her ear to the door. Then, one of the men finally spoke.  
  
"Release him; give him the painkiller" - an elder man said somberly.  
  
"Let him rest for the night, we will try something else tomorrow. Goodnight everyone"  
  
Arwen stepped back and waited, until the door opened and the chief healer came out the room. The man was surprised to see the Queen staring at him questioningly just outside the room, specially since she had barely left her chambers ever since the King's departure.  
  
He was about to salute her, but she grabbed him from his sleeve and pulled him down the corridor. - "What are you doing to him?" - she demanded to know, once they were far enough from the room as not to be heard.  
  
"My queen?" - hesitated the man. He looked at her confused and disoriented, being that he had been awake all night, and under great distress.  
  
"You heard me, answer me now!" - she said in the verge of tears.  
  
The man stuttered senselessly before responding - "We were trying to give him back his sight, my lady."  
  
Arwen frowned before retorting back to him - "And exactly what kind of methods are you using, that you make a brave warrior like him beg for merci."  
  
The man lowered his gaze - "We have tried everything on our reach my lady. The king pushes us to find a way, but we are running out of options. He has endured everything stoically, up until now; this new process involves great pain. Tonight we decided to try it, and he held on for a long time with his teeth gritted, but it is too much, it afflicts me to cause him so much pain, I am sorry you had to be witness of all this."  
  
"And everything was in vain?" - she asked bewildered.  
  
"I am afraid so."  
  
"How is he now?"  
  
"We gave him a very strong pain reliever, he will probably sleep all this night and a full day."  
  
"Are you sure of this? - She asked.  
  
"Yes, this tranquilizer can bring down a wild bull in an instant, it was the only thing we could use to relief such terrible pain."  
  
Arwen pondered all this for a moment before speaking again - "tell the rest of the healers to leave the room, I wish to see him..in private."  
  
The man was too tired to question her decision; he went back into de room and ordered the healers and nurses to leave the room at once. Arwen waited at the corridor until the room was empty and the people's steps were no longer heard. When she was sure she was completely alone, she made her way into de room.  
  
He was spread over the narrow bed, draped in white sheets. His body was damp with sweat from the recent distress, and there was a cloth carefully sited over his eyes. He was still, awfully still; and his breathing was slow and steady. She thought he was asleep, or unconscious from medication and pain...he was not.  
  
The medication wasn't as effective on him as the old surgeon thought, and he was just trying to regain control of his body and to recover from the intense pain by lowering his heart's pace. He immediately felt as Arwen entered the room, but he didn't move.  
  
How not to notice her arrival? How to disregard the intensity of her presence? Impossible; he had engraved every one of her sounds, her scents, her entire aura deep into his soul. He held his breath as he heard the low, rustling sound of her dress against the floor, and sensed her unique scent, even in the room's air that was thick with the smell of pain, sweat and medication. But her scent, how to mistake it? it was fresh, and sweet like a bouquet of wild flowers on the first day of spring.  
  
He felt her coming closer, until he could hear the glorious sound of her breathing and the rushed beating of her heart. He swallowed slowly, careful not to give away his consciousness, afraid that the slightest of his reactions could scare her presence away. He tried to still his heart, that menaced to jump out of his chest, and struggled to maintain the evenness of his breathing. But she did not notice his awareness, and continued walking closer to him.  
  
She tried to stop herself at a point, fearing she would loose herself in the very sight of him, fearing what she was capable of, being so close to him. But to her amusement and dismay, she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She stopped at the edge of the bed and stared at him for endless minutes; the terrible wound on his face was almost healed, but still an awful scar marred the perfection of his face.  
  
She had to still her hand with all of her will to stop it from touch him, from caressing him; she didn't wanted him to wake, and so she limited herself to look at his suddenly and seemingly frail form. Then, something strong and unknown came upon her and she couldn't stop herself from leaning over him, still without touching.  
  
He grabbed unto the sheets with his hands, clutching the fabric with his fists as he felt her leaning over him, so close, so painfully close. He thanked the Valar for the cloth over his eyes as tears welled up. Tears of joy? Of incredulity? Of helplessness? He couldn't tell.  
  
He couldn't even tell if it was a dream or if it was real. Could this be? Was it even possible that even an instant of happiness was bestowed to him? Was he worthy of a moment of joy?  
  
He clenched his jaw as the light flutter of her breath over his lips made him understand that it was no dream, it was happening, and it was real.  
  
Then, a bolt of energy coursed through his body as her warm, soft lips enveloped his in a shy but sweet kiss. No longer could he be still, no longer could he hide his awareness; he received the kiss with equal shyness, barely moving or responding under the enthralling caress of her loving lips, and the lure of her scent filling up his senses. But he reached up his hand to caress her face and the spell was broken.  
  
Arwen pulled away from him, he panicked. - "Arwen wait!" - he pleaded.  
  
She backed further away and replied, her eyes flooded with tears - "No...Legolas, this is wrong."  
  
Wrong? She knew her words were false; nothing was more right, nothing felt so right. But she was still confused, and the memory of her husband still held her back.  
  
"Arwen please, don't leave me again, I need to talk to you..."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about" - she said, making her way to the door.  
  
Gathering strength from his desperation he stood from the bed, trying to reach her, to hold her." - Arwen, I beg you..."  
  
She turned around - "No Legolas" - and ran out of the room and into the corridors, getting away as fast as she could, but unable to contain the tears in her eyes and her despair sobs.  
  
Blind, desperate by her departure and disoriented by the medication, he tried to follow her, only to run into the sharp edge of the door's frame, face first. The impact knocked him to the floor, and re-opened the wound across his face.  
  
Unable to get up or to think straight, he stayed on the floor, laid over a puddle of his own blood. The pain on his face and eyes was insignificant when compared to the piercing ache of her absence.  
  
..........................................  
  
Hi!  
  
I'm finally back. I know this wasn't a very long chapter, but these weeks I've been swamped with work, and suffering from a very severe case of author's block. I just hope this chapter is good and that you enjoyed it.  
  
Thank you very much for your great reviews, it's nice to know there are people out there who support this story.  
  
Thanks again, and have a great week.  
  
Elwe. 


	42. Partings and new hopes

CHAPTER 42  
  
PARTINGS AND NEW HOPES  
  
Eldarion stood up from the empty table in the palace's main dinning room without even tasting his food; it was breakfast time and Legolas hadn't joined him as he used to. Every morning the elf would come to keep the young King company, and Eldarion would tell him about all the kingdom's concerns. Legolas always listened to the young man's troubles and doubts, and gave him advice on what to do; and for Eldarion it was the highlight of his day, for the elf's wisdom was really useful for him, and his words always managed to comfort him. But not this particular morning, for minutes and hours went by and the elf never appeared.  
  
He decided to find out the reasons of his strange absence, and so he went about to find him. He tried every room in the palace, but the elf was nowhere to be found, and the King was starting to get worried. Finally, he decided to ask the guard of the main door to see if he had left the palace; but as he went out to ask, he saw Legolas heading for the stables.  
  
"Legolas! Where are you going?" - Eldarion asked, striding to catch up with him  
  
Legolas stopped and waited for him without turning around. As he came closer, Eldarion noticed that Legolas was carrying a travel package over his shoulder. - "Are you planning on going somewhere without telling me?" - half-joked the King as he came to the elf's side.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do child, but I was going to tell you" - Legolas muttered sadly. It was then that Eldarion noted the bloody bandage over half of Legolas' face.  
  
"What happened to you?" - he asked concerned and more than bewildered - "That wound was already mended"  
  
Legolas lowered his head and hesitated - "I...had an accident last night"  
  
"Accident! What kind of accident? How can this be?"  
  
Legolas shifted his weight awkwardly - "Well child, I am blind after all, you shouldn't be so surprised."  
  
Eldarion glared at him - "Don't try to fool me Legolas, I know you manage better without your sight than any seeing man, even me; tell me what really happened"  
  
"It is not important" - Legolas said, while making his way to the stables again - "Now if you'd excuse me, I have much to prepare."  
  
Eldarion seized him by one shoulder with his hand - "Wait a minute!" - he said - "You are not going anywhere, much less with that open wound, it is too dangerous. I know you don't like to be inside stone walls, but you can go for a walk some other day."  
  
Legolas tried to laugh at the man's ingenuousness, but only a low sneer came out of his distraught face. - "I am not going for a walk Eldarion, this trip could take months, if not more. I am not even sure if I'll be coming back at all."  
  
The King's face went pale and he thought the already wintry weather became even colder as he heard Legolas' words - "But that's not possible, you cannot leave Gondor, I will not allow this."  
  
"You cannot confine me here, child, my decision is final."  
  
Eldarion moved his head slowly from side to side incredulously - "But... Why?" - he pleaded to know.  
  
"Because I'm suffocating here, my life is being consumed by these walls, day by day, and I need, no, I have to get away."  
  
Eldarion tried his best to convince him - "What is doing this to you? - he asked - "Tell me so I can help you; whatever it is, I know I can make it better."  
  
"No dear friend, not even you can help me, not even all your power and authority can make it better for me."  
  
"Then what is the worth of being King?" - Eldarion snapped angrily, then his voice became soft and frail, like the one of a child - "I don't want you to go, I need you to be here. Who will counsel me in the mornings? Who will be my help?"  
  
Legolas reached out his hand placing it over the man's face, and a fresh tear fell upon his skin; his heart ached from knowing the young man's pain and desperation but nothing could be done - "Don't worry child, there is strength in you, and as your father's son, you will prevail despite everything."  
  
"But what about you?" - Eldarion asked, conveying a thousand questions in a single phrase.  
  
"I am off to get a hold of my life, Eldarion; I can't no longer be dominated nor struck down by my weakness, and it is time for me to seek out for my freedom."  
  
"I don't understand, Legolas...."  
  
"Then listen closely Eldarion, let me tell you about my truth"  
  
Eldarion went silent, finally letting go of Legolas' shoulder; then, words spilled out directly from the elf's heart.  
  
"The powers have looked upon me with abhorrence and disdain. Every one of my paths has been twisted; and no matter how hard I try to be noble, or to do good, all my efforts turn into disgrace."  
  
"That is not true..."  
  
"He was not supposed to die! It was I who was appointed to depart this land, not him." - Legolas concluded, sad and bitterly, and Eldarion felt short of words to respond.  
  
Finally, words came to the man's mouth - "To depart was my father's decision, and you should accept it, as I have."  
  
"Only pain and confusion will come out of that decision, pain and confusion for those who loved him the most.... including myself. I would have rather leave this world than to be condemned to be it's eternal prisoner."  
  
"Prisoner? What do you mean?"  
  
"I am blind, Eldarion. A blind elf cannot build a ship; a blind elf cannot sail to Valinor, I am a prisoner, condemned to be where I do not belong, and to grieve eternally for what I lost or I could never have."  
  
"But the healers; they will find a way..."  
  
"Your healers have no answer to this blindness Eldarion; they are only draining life from me slowly with their procedures. This darkness comes from beyond my eyes, the source of it is in my soul; and if I want to conquer it, I must first straighten my path, only then light will come back to my soul, and to my eyes."  
  
Understanding that there was no use in trying to stop him, Eldarion straightened himself and took a deep breath - "Where do you intend to go?"  
  
"Down south; much of this darkness was born there. I will right the wrongs I caused in those lands, and thus I will purify my soul; this is the first step of my quest."  
  
"At least let me provide you with an escort, you cannot go by yourself."  
  
"I already have an escort, Halbarad; he has fully recovered from his wounds, but he hasn't recovered his desire to live. He has much riddles that need to be solved, as I do, and we both must go down to the source of our riddles in order to bring light to our lives. All of our darkness inhabits the lands of Khand and Harad, and we must go back there and fight it. He is ready to leave, as I am."  
  
"Then.. ..There is nothing I can do? - Eldarion asked.  
  
"Just be strong, son, and take care of your mother." - Legolas responded.  
  
"This will kill her, you know. She needs you, even though she doesn't let it show, I know you are like the air to her."  
  
"No Eldarion, she must also seek for many answers, and her quest requires her to be alone; she needs much time to reflect, and it's better if I take my misery away from her, at least for a time; my presence only clouds her judgment and confounds her heart."  
  
Eldarion was puzzled by Legolas' words, but he decided not to ask further. - "Then, this is farewell? Must I have you leave?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then may you be blessed greatly; and may you find the way to your truth, dear friend; I would gladly go with you if I could"  
  
"I know you would son; but I wouldn't take you, even if you could, not on this trip. Now embrace this poor soul, and promise me you'll be in good health." - Legolas said, opening his arms to the child he loved as his own.  
  
"I will" - Eldarion said - "But only if you promise that you'll come back"  
  
Legolas laughed for the first time in many weeks - "Fair enough!" - he said while Eldarion embraced him tightly - "I promise you that I'll come back, son of Aragorn, and my return will bring relief to your burdens, and light to your city. New hope has blossomed in my heart from talking to you, certainly you hold the same light that made your father famous; now I feel that this journey will bring forth much benefit, you'll see."  
  
"Farewell, Legolas" - Eldarion said, fighting back the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Until we meet again Eldarion; joyful beyond words will be our reunion "  
  
Then, they tore away from each other, and Legolas parted towards the stables where Halbarad was already waiting for him. Eldarion went to complete his duties as regent, and at noon he stood atop the walls and saw two lonely figures abandoning the safety of the city, riding their mounts slowly across the Palennor fields.  
  
........................................  
  
Arwen received the news of Legolas departure silently, without showing any hint of surprise or sadness. But at night, while she was alone in her chambers, she grieved his departure with silent tears.  
  
Restlessness came back to claim her nights and to haunt her absent dreams from that moment and on, and she sunk deeper into grief without his presence in the city.  
  
Winter came fully to Gondor, and the pallid snow conquered every field and every corner of the landscape around Minas Tirith; Arwen spent the first days contemplating the fields; many years ago the white scenery would have appeared beautiful to her eyes, but now it just seemed cold, merciless and dead. She raised her eyes up to the leaden sky and lamented her misery and all the things she had lost, and for the days that followed the sun refused to shine upon the land. The queen of Gondor sunk then into deep thought, and never again did she leave her chambers, refusing any company but the short and occasional visits of her weary son, who struggled to maintain the country afloat.  
  
One week, then one month; days passed seemingly unnoticed by the citizens of the ruined city and things remained unchanged. Everyone hoped for the coming of the spring that would bring the chance to rebuild the city. But the chill of the winter menaced to linger for more than the established time, and many inhabitants of the city had to face the merciless weather without a home. Shelters were opened, to shield the homeless, and food was distributed among the deprived; at least there were enough provisions to share.  
  
..........................................  
  
"Another day, another pain" - Arwen thought as she dropped the book from her hands. She had been reading all night, the lay of Leithian, hoping the amazing story would bring some joy to her heart, but to no avail. Her instincts told her that it was daytime already; even if her room was still in darkness from the thick drapes she had ordered to put upon the ample windows.  
  
Over a month had passed since Legolas parting, and every day had appeared the same to her, dull and gloomy inside her dark prison. But this particular day seemed different, as she got up from the hard chair in which she had spent the whole night on; she noticed the absence of the wind's unceasing howl outside the window.  
  
"Strange." - she thought, slowly making her way towards the covered window. Something drew her to look outside, something she could not quite name. She took the drapes' thick fabric with one of her hands and fingered it hesitantly for a moment before uncovering the window.  
  
Indescribable brightness invaded the room, filling every corner of it and blinding her with its intense brilliance; she covered her eyes that hurt from the sudden contact with light after weeks of darkness, and blinked repeatedly, trying to adjust to the light.  
  
When she could finally open her eyes again and got used to the brightness, she saw the scenery that was in front of her to behold, and a gasp caught in her throat.  
  
The fields were still covered with snow, like every preceding day; but after weeks of absence, the sun had finally returned and now shone over the whiteness of the landscape; the sky was blue and clear, and only a light breeze gently swayed the tallest treetops of the forests around. Everything shone with a light that seemed new to the world, and she couldn't stop herself from fully opening the windows to behold more closely the wonder that nature offered her on that day.  
  
She leaned her body outside the window, and took a deep breath of the air outside, ridding her lungs from the dusty, hermetic scent of the air inside her chamber. Her body rejoiced as the bright sunrays reached her, filling her with warmth, warmth she haven't felt for months.  
  
She closed her eyes, feeling near blissful, and mused about the scent of the air; it smelled like hope, she thought, and a half smile illuminated her features as few small words came out of her mouth - "No, today is different"  
  
..........................................  
  
She paced back and forth inside the now bright room, waiting. Waiting for what? Not even Arwen could discern, but she expected something to happen that day, something great. She waited until noon, her mind only focused in the action of waiting eagerly for something she could not define; but then expectancy became unbearable and she decided to leave the room, after days of self-confinement.  
  
She came out to the corridor and walked slowly, not really knowing where to go. The palace was near empty, and only a few guards saw her pacing down the corridors, ethereal and pale like a spirit. As she reached the east wing of the palace, the sign she had been waiting for finally arrived, as trumpets resounded from the guard post atop the front wall, announcing the approach of a company to the city.  
  
Loosing herself to eagerness, she began running towards the outer wall, faster and faster, until she could not tell if her bolted heart was a consequence of the strain of her race, or the anxiousness of her soul.  
  
As she approached the outside of the wall, her keen ears picked an anxious murmur coming from outside the city, and knew that something very significant was coming about. As she finally came out to daylight, atop the wall, and while nearly tripping over the rock divider, she found out the source of the murmur.  
  
Nearly the entire population of the city was squeezed together at the city gates, gazing something beyond the palennor field hills. Arwen saw Eldarion at the head of the crowd, a little ahead of everyone else, his eyes fixed in the bright horizon.  
  
Arwen wouldn't dare to lift her gaze to the horizon; for more than minutes she stared only at the crowd below, heeding their reactions.  
  
Surprise? Fear? Hope? Doubt? They were all there; the same feelings she felt so strongly inside her soul were evident also in the crowd.  
  
Finally, she gathered the courage to face whatever was coming and lifted her eyes to behold the approaching newcomers.  
  
She mentally counted the group. 500? Maybe more. Dressed in no particular uniform or armor, and walking without real formation or alignment; therefore it was not a military group; but her eyes told her, by their sizes and build that they were all men; young and strong adults.  
  
As the group came closer to the city, and Arwen could see them more clearly, her knees weakened, and she had to lean upon the cold rock wall in order not to collapse  
  
At the lead of the newcomers she could see the only bright, blond mane of the group; as Legolas Greenleaf was making his glorious and triumphant return to Minas Tirith.  
  
Arwen leaned heavily upon the wall, lowering her gaze, unable to look at his distant form. As her heart debated in the midst of turmoil of emotions, she saw her son dropping the sword and scepter he held in his hands, and taking off running towards the group. He had also seen Legolas, and now ran joyously to meet him.  
  
She followed Eldarion with her eyes, as he ran like a child through the snow-covered field. Contagious was the joy the King felt, for she could not suppress a soft smile as he strode clumsily, held back a bit by the thick snow. Then, she was awestruck as she saw Legolas coming ahead of the group, intending to meet the young man.  
  
.......................................  
  
The encounter was, as Legolas had predicted, joyful beyond words. Eldarion did not even stop his race to greet the elf; he only threw his arms around him, trapping him in a tight embrace that almost sent them both to the ground.  
  
"Praise be to Eru! You have returned!"  
  
Legolas laughed willingly at the man's enthusiasm - "I made a promise to you, my King, and I'm not known for breaking them."  
  
Eldarion broke the embrace to look at him, to make sure that it was indeed the one that had left; and Legolas looked back at him with a broad smile upon his fair face; that's right, Legolas LOOKED back at him.  
  
Eldarion took two steps back, struck by sheer surprise, for the creature standing before him was not the same that had left over a month before. Legolas had left the city blind, scarred, bitter, beaten and dark.  
  
Now his eyes were no longer dim, nor dead; his eyes were once again bright and piercing like the eyes of an eagle. The scars on his face had disappeared entirely, and his skin was once again smooth and perfect. But what was really striking about him was the positive energy that seemed to flow from him. No longer was he a creature of the shadows; he was a creature of light, as he was always intended to be.  
  
Four words formed in Eldarion's lips - "What happened to you?"  
  
Legolas responded, the smile never leaving his face - "I recovered what I had lost"  
  
Eldarion opened his mouth to speak again, a thousand questions massing in his mind; but Legolas lifted his hand to stop him.  
  
"Your queries will be answered in due time, child; right now there are more urgent matters that need to be solved" - he said, nodding towards the group of southern men behind him; they were dressed in animal skins, and their faces revealed the weariness from the long trip.  
  
"Summon the High Council at once, King of Gondor; there is much to be discussed"  
  
.........................................  
  
Hello people, Elwe here, happy to greet you again.  
  
Well, I'm finally back after weeks of absence, very much as Legolas uh?  
  
I'm sorry it took me soooo long to update, but my real life is taking quite a large toll from the fiction realm. Yeah, lots of work and school.  
  
I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but it was necessary as a transition for what is about to come. Next chapter will probably be a bit transitional too, for I need to tie up many loose ends before I wrap this whole thing up. So, next chapter you can expect a bunch of political tension and discussions, mixed with important events for Gondor, and all that intertwined with romance, that's right! ROMANCE, the kind of romance you like will be back on next chapter, and it will be the launching platform for the final chapters, that will be absolutely devoted to solve the Legolas/Arwen situation.  
  
So, stay tuned, for the fat lady is clearing her throat to start her final chorus on this fic.  
  
Be blessed.  
  
Elwe. 


	43. The Covenant

Hi dear readers!  
  
I'm back again with yet another chapter of this very long story I must add. 43 chapters! I never thought it would take this long, but hey, I've enjoyed it, you've enjoyed it. It's worth the effort.  
  
This chapter is quite long, but I beseech you to read it all, for it is very important to know the stuff that happens in the council. Many of your doubts will be cleared out with this chapter. And it is quite touching at times; please take your time and enjoy it all, don't just roam over it looking for the romantic parts, please, don't miss it.  
  
Again, thank you sooo very much for your reviews and generally for reading this story.  
  
READ ON!  
  
CHAPTER 43  
  
THE COVENANT  
  
Eladarion tapped his foot anxiously, while seated on the royal chair at the Council room. He remained silent and serious while the counselors argued hotly among themselves, directing all their judgments to him. The majority of the counselors had venerable white heads, but the one that argued more vehemently was the youngest one, a man named Phargron, brother of Perdhul the General, and son to Phabul, a late and respected member of the council board.  
  
"Your Majesty, you cannot allow this violation of Gondor's sovereignty, those savages cannot bear good intentions, remember the last war; they are still our enemies!"  
  
"There is much risk in having them just outside the city gates, Your Majesty, we do not know what they could do."  
  
"I say, and I beg you to heed my opinion, Your Majesty, that we should warn them away from the city's boundaries, and if they don't listen, we should launch the army, we should not give them the chance to..."  
  
At this point, Eldarion rose from his chair with his palm raised high, putting an end to the counselors' loud voices, and looking intently at the back entrance of the room.  
  
"Mother! What a surprise that you are joining us" - he said to Arwen, who crossed the now silent room walking slowly, towards her son.  
  
"And why does that surprise you, dear son." - she said, halting before the royal chair.  
  
"Well, it has been so long since we last saw you and..." - Eldarion started to reason, but was cut by his mother's quick and sharp reply.  
  
"I'm still Queen Mother of Gondor and Arnor, and I should be aware of the matters that concern our country, and pronounce about them. Don't you think?"  
  
Eldarion let show a soft smile - "Off course, my Queen" - he said bowing slightly - "Please take you place, here by my side" - he concluded, offering her the old royal seat she used to occupy during important meetings. A strange sensation washed over Arwen as he sat on the same chair from where she had accompanied and advised Aragorn for so many years, yet she remained silent and solemn, as the council began quarrelling once again.  
  
"As I was saying, Your Gracious Majesties.." - said Phargron, bowing to both Eldarion and Arwen - "...We must make use of the military force, if we want to protect our safety and sovereignty; we can't trust the southern people, for they have proven to be unworthy of faith or reliance."  
  
Eldarion pondered the man's malicious words for a few moments; he never liked Phargron's personality, or his quickness to emit judgment, and right then, his harsh words where more disturbing to him than ever; finally, the King decided it was time to speak his opinion.  
  
"Faith? Reliance?" - Asked Eldarion, the authority of his position evident in his voice - "Don't forget, counselor, that this people you speak so lowly about come with the one who saved this city and the entire country from destruction. If anyone is worth of faith and reliance that is him. Besides, we shouldn't further discuss this on our own; we should wait for Legolas to see what he has to say. He spoke that he would be here any moment now."  
  
Arwen's heart leaped at the prospect of seeing him again, but she didn't know that he had recovered his eyesight, and so she thought she was going to be able to see him while unnoticed. Her thoughts were interrupted by Phargron's loud, insolent words.  
  
"The elf's perception has been polluted by this people's evilness, young Eldarion; no wise King would trust a so-called ally that mingles with such savages, he might just have become like them." - venom seemed to spill from the counselor's mouth as he spoke, and Eldarion got up from his seat ready to defend Legolas' honor, enraged by the man's audacity, but he had no need to, for as he was about to retort, a voice came from the main entrance.  
  
"Savages?" - thundered Legolas as he came in accompanied by an elderly man - "You are fast to emit your judgment and verdict, counselor, and to label an entire community. In what facts do you base your appreciations?"  
  
Eldarion hid a smirk and sat down, knowing for sure that Phargron would be put in place by Legolas; there was no way the insolent man could win in an argument against the elf's wit.  
  
Phargron stared at Legolas awkwardly, intimidated by his imposing appearance, then he tried to retort - "I base my appreciations in facts, for these people you harbor outside the walls of Minas Tirith are our declared foes" - He said pointing menacingly at the old man. Legolas placed a hand upon the man's shoulder to prevent a physical confrontation, and Phargron continued his riot.  
  
"The war of the south confirms it, they allied with the dark enemy and tried to invade Gondor, they should be shamefully expelled from this blessed lands!" - Phargron continued, still pointing at the silent man and getting dangerously close to him.  
  
Legolas took a step forward and looked down at the impertinent man, an intense fire of wrath shinning in his pupils - "Becareful, counselor! This man you speak so brazenly to is the declared leader of the southern nation."  
  
"Southern nation?" - asked Phargron, overacting his bewilderment - "You are telling me that the few scattered tribes of brutes have joined together? More reason than ever to expel them! Now they are more dangerous." - He turned towards Eldarion - "Your majesty! I appeal to your wisdom, I know you were but a child at the time, but you have to remember the war."  
  
Legolas fought the urge to grab the man by the collar, and simply responded, trying hard not to loose his temper.  
  
"What do you know about this South War you speak so much, counselor? Where you there? You were most likely young and vital at the time, at the perfect age to be a soldier; and yet, I don't remember seeing you among the defense lines."  
  
Phargron twirled around at this, like stricken by a bolt of shame; and Legolas continued questioning him - "Where were you counselor? Why didn't you attend the call to defend your country? Where you sick, or just cowering back in the safety of the city, hiding behind the protection of your father's position? I remember seeing your brother Perdhul among the lines, risking his life in his first steps as a private soldier, proudly defending his country. He can speak about the war for he was there. You.... , you should not speak of what you don't know."  
  
Phargron's once arrogant face became pale, and for the first time in many years he found himself without words to respond. He tried to hold his gaze up, to defy Legolas, but the elf's piercing eyes wouldn't allow and he had to lower his head in shame.  
  
"Go back to your seat, counselor, your opinion will be heeded, once the case is fully exposed" - Concluded Legolas, and Phargron had no choice but to obey his word.  
  
Eldarion's smirk was evident as Legolas turned towards the Royal Seats, and shared a smile with the pleased King.  
  
.........................................  
  
Arwen could barely conceal her surprise as she saw Legolas entering the room. She at once noticed he had recovered his sight, along with all of his strength and light. Intense emotions came over her, and she wished she could feel only glad that for he had recuperated all of his past splendor, but she could not help to feel intimidated, feeling exposed to him, and dreading the reaction he could unleash in her, once his eyes met hers.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, oblivious to the conflict happening in the room, unable to glance at him for more than fractions of seconds, trying to keep herself from storming out of the room, until the argument was over. Sure enough Legolas had won, and now with the corner of her eye she saw him approaching the Royal Seats. She froze.  
  
Legolas stood before the Majesties, and bowing down respectfully, he greeted them.  
  
"King Eldarion, if you would allow me to defend my case before the council, I'm sure we will come to an agreement" - he said, and the King shared a complicity smile with him.  
  
Then, he turned towards her, fixing his gaze in the seemingly impassive Arwen. - "My respects, Queen Mother" - he said softly, his eyes searching hers. She did not look away, drawn to the light in his eyes, her heart pounding uncontrollably inside her chest; but his eyes did not linger on her for long, and he quickly turned around and began addressing the entire room.  
  
Arwen released a long-held breath, but she did not feel relieved that the dreaded moment was over; she felt confounded and dismayed. His eyes showed something she never expected, yet what they showed hurt more that her worst fears. She expected his eyes to reveal deep, intense feelings; hate, resentment, love, passion, intensity, turmoil of feelings...., but none of that was there in the brief moment they had gazed upon each other; and what really tore her heart was the lack of emotion and intensity in his eyes as he had looked upon her. What now confounded her was the lack of significance in his gaze; for he had just looked at her, showing no love, nor hate; his eyes lukewarm and serene.  
  
She was hurt, more than ever; feeling selfish, but nevertheless neglected, she swallowed her surprise and pain and focused on listening to Legolas' speech.  
  
"Illustrious nobles, wise men of the realm of Gondor." - He began, his voice loud, but courteous, as he walked around the hall, looking at the faces of all the counselors - "Over your shoulders now rests the future and lives of many, and it is up to you to decide which is the best path. I know you have many doubts and questions, and you are entitled to, but I beseech you to listen with open minds and open hearts, to the account I know bring you, and when I'm finished, then any remaining questions will be answered."  
  
The hall went silent, and the counselors sat back, willing to listen to whatever he had to say.  
  
"You all know the state in which I left Minas Tirith, little more than a month ago; I was blind, weak, battered and hopeless; and you also know that all my loss was due to sacrifices made for the sake of this realm, and all the ones living in it. The War of the South, my inner battle with the enemy and the ultimate clash against the Dragon drained most of my potency and brightness, and I was no more than a shadow of what I used to be."  
  
"What you do not know is the motive of my departure, nor how did I recuperate what I had lost; and that's what I'm here to explain."  
  
"I traveled down south on a quest, a quest for a path, a quest for lucidity; and such things I found, as you can all see. Yet my quest is not over yet, there is one more step to fulfill, and only you can help me to accomplish what is undone."  
  
"This savages, as some of you call them" - he said, placing a hand over the old man's shoulder - "They were the answer to all my riddles, the path to my redemption. This is Arkahn, chief of the Southern nation, declared as such by all the clans in unanimous agreement. And just so you are aware, this man's wisdom accomplished what all the wisest science men of your country could not, he gave me back my sight."  
  
Some gasps of surprise were heard in the room, for it was said by the head healers that there was no answer to the darkness on Legolas' eyes. Then, the counselors began whispering with each other. But Legolas quieted them down.  
  
"If you would let me explain, please."  
  
The room went silent again and Legolas continued.  
  
"When I left this city, I knew that the only way to get back what I had lost to battles and my own weakness was through redemption. Redemption of what? You may ask, well, redemption from all the wrongs I had caused to the people down south. When I marched to the south to put an end to war some years ago, I fell under the spell of the dark enemy, and my deeds became evil, and filled with hatred. I brutalized the members of the clans for my own benefit, and used them as simple weapons of war, sacrificing them, first for the protection of Gondor, and then for my own unnatural lust for power. Despite all this, these people embraced me as a brother, for after all, I was ridding them from the slavery they had been submitted to by the Dark Lord for so many years."  
  
"They rallied under my lead and trusted me with their lives, hoping I could liberate them from the dark forces. Eventually, I did; but the price was too great for them and their land. For out of abhorrence against me, the dark lord covered the entire territory with an unnatural, and long lasting winter, that ended up taking the lives of whatever creature survived the war, and turning the soil barren, and unfruitful."  
  
"In this condition I abandoned them, to help Gondor, and to save all what was dearest to me; and such was the only way to expel the influence of Sauron over my soul; but I knew, even as I was down on the battlefield, struggling to overcome the flying beast, I knew that I had left thousands of people, a whole nation abandoned to certain annihilation. For most of their working men were slain in battle, and they had no sustenance, from the earth or from prey, to survive. Halbarad, was the one who reminded me of them, and so it was that he joined me on my quest."  
  
"I knew that once I had given whatever strength and light left in me for the sake of those I had wronged so much, then I would recover my light, my strength, my very life. Now, when I left this city, I could have never imagined the real condition in which they were; but as Halbarad and I journeyed into the lands of Khand and Harad, we were stricken by surprise and the horror in which they lived."  
  
"The winter hits hard in those lands, even without the influence of the dark lord. Due to the lack of sustenance, the weakened and disposed clans were battling against each other, in a desperate attempt to survive starvation and the cruel, blustery weather."  
  
"Struggling against cold, hunger and the people's desperation, Halbarad and I managed to convince them to stop their useless and mindless war. Through reasoning and mere speech we encouraged them to seek for a different solution to their crisis; and once again, even though I had once abandoned them, they trusted me. Most of them agreed to give a try to peace, and as we traveled through the wild and desolated territory, the clans joined under well-formed alliances, and started working together for their survival. As a result of all this, the miracle was granted, and all my past strength and wisdom returned to me, I came back to my senses, and to the light of the first-born, my people."  
  
"But my sight refused to return, as if a curse prevented it; no matter how alive and well I felt, my eyes didn't seem to react. Only the wisdom of Arkahn, this old man we found at a snow-covered village, agonizing from the cold and the lack of nourishment along with his entire household, was enough to give light to my eyes. I won't deny that the process was painful, for both me and for him; but as a promise of gratitude for saving his family, he performed and ancient and dangerous procedure that ended up retrieving the burning poison out of the depths of my eyes."  
  
"What is amazing, eminent citizens of Gondor, is that while I tried to save them, they saved me; and now I want to reciprocate their kindness. For you see, even though they are no longer at war, even though they stand together now; their land is not good enough to support them, and the menace of famine hangs upon their heads. There is no way to restore their land's fertility fast enough for them to survive, and so I decided to appeal to the relative abundance in the land of Gondor..."  
  
At this, many of the counselors jumped from their seats, led by Phargron, who was the first to cry out.  
  
"Abundance? This is outrageous! Gondor has no wealth to spare, we can barely support our people, and this cannot be allowed!"  
  
Most of the counselors agreed with Phargron's point, and a loud murmur filled the room; even Eldarion doubted, for he have had to struggle everyday to keep the country afloat. Getting up from his chair, the King signaled the room to quiet down, and spoke to Legolas.  
  
"You must know, Legolas, that our resources are indeed limited."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath - "If you would just let me finish, I beg you; I would not bring anything impossible to this meeting. You will understand, once it is exposed, that the offer is viable."  
  
Eldarion sat down again, followed by the rest of the board, and signaled Legolas to continue.  
  
"I am well aware of Gondor's situation" - Legolas began - "but I also know that it is due to under use of the land. The soils of these territories are known to be fertile and productive; but the menaces of war and winter have pushed your people to neglect vast territories that could be harvested, and to abandon hunting territories. There is much potential in this lands, if well used."  
  
He paused to look around, to see the reactions on the men's faces. They were still skeptical, but they were listening with good interest.  
  
"What I bring you today is a proposal for mutual benefit of Gondor and the southern nation, a covenant. Now I ask you King of Gondor, are you willing to at least listen to the proposal?"  
  
Eldarion pondered for a minute and nodded. Then, Legolas spoke a few words to the elder man, who handed him a scroll he had been clutching against his chest. Legolas opened the scroll and began reading.  
  
"This is a proposal developed by the leader of the southern nation, Arkahn, with the assistance of Legolas Greenleaf and Halbarad the II, ranger of Gondor, and with the agreement of all the members of the southern nation"  
  
"We, as an entire people agree to aid the people of Gondor with the reconstruction of the White City, up to its completion; providing with man- power enough to finish the task. With the approval of the King and the White Council, we will start out labor, as soon as the Covenant is signed."  
  
"In exchange for our labor, we require from Gondor to provide us with enough provisions to guaranty our survival for only a week. After this, we ask you to grant us permission to hunt in Gondor's empty and unused lands near the southern border; and once the winter is over, to cultivate them for our benefit."  
  
"The hunting will be regulated, as only a limited amount of hunters should be allowed to do so; and they will kill only what is necessary for the survival of our people. And the crops will be shared with the southern settlements of Gondor, once we start harvesting at the end of the spring."  
  
"The southern nation commits to work on the restoration of our own lands Khand and Harad, so that we will not depend on Gondor's aid for more time than what is absolutely necessary."  
  
"Trusting your good judgment and kindness, I greet you. Arkahn, leader of the clans." - Finished Legolas, and looked around to the reactions happening in the room.  
  
"As you can see" - he continued - "the proposal is simple, possible and implies benefit to both parties. Now it is up to you to decide what is best."  
  
After a brief silence, Phargron slowly stood from his chair - "And what would happen if we decide not to help?"  
  
Legolas quickly answered - "Then they will abandon Gondor's territories with no further contestation or confrontation, and will look for another way to survive. Understand that there is no force implied in our pursuit, and there will be no retaliation of any sort. We cannot trample Gondor's sovereignty, and they understand that."  
  
Phargron walked boldly across the room, and stopped in front of the King's seat. Taking a deep breath, he spoke - "I understand that the proposal is indeed viable, and that it wouldn't take much from Gondor to help these outsiders under those terms."  
  
Eldarion furrowed his brow, unused to the man's apparent kindness and understanding, but his surprise was quickly tossed aside, as Phargron finished his statement, more close to his regular self.  
  
"But I must remind the King, the Queen and the rest of the council that there is no warranty of them to respect their own terms, and that if Gondor decides not to help, nothing will be taken from our country. We can begin the reconstruction once spring comes, why should we take such risk? For people that is not our own? For outsiders that are so beneath us? There is no sense in doing so." - Some counselors were still unresolved, but most of the board seemed to agree with Phargron's last statement, and nodded to show their accord.  
  
Legolas scratched his chin, more than exasperated by the man's importunate unconstructiveness. - "First of all, Counselor, you have the warranty of Arkahn's word; he is an honorable man, and I am witness of that; therefore, you have the warranty of MY word. Second of all, let me show you why Gondor should take the 'risk' in helping these people, for they are not as different or beneath you as you think."  
  
After saying those words, Legolas turned to face the main entrance of the room and called out - "Halbarad, Niniel, come in please."  
  
Halbarad, who had been waiting just outside the meeting room, quickly made his way through the door, accompanied by a little girl who hung tightly from his forearm. The girl was about 5 years of age; her skin was not as fair as the one of a Gondor's daughter, but she was immensely beautiful, with dark, curly hair and eyes as black as a moonless night, bright and alive, showing intelligence and awareness. She was finely dressed, like any offspring of a Minas Tirith nobleman; but the apprehension in her eyes and the way she clung to the ranger revealed that she had never seen such a thing as the white city in her short life.  
  
But her face brightened at the sight of Legolas standing in the middle of the enormous room. Legolas kneeled and extended his arms to her, and with a little encouragement from Halbarad, she ran across the bright room to meet him, a wide smile upon her lips - "Legolas!" - she exclaimed, throwing her little arms around his neck. Legolas enveloped her in his arms and stood up quickly, twirling the girl in the air. - "My girl! - he said cheerfully - "How was the trip? I barely saw you as we were coming."  
  
"It was ok?" - she answered simply, putting her tiny, gloved hands over his cheeks.  
  
"Are you tired?" - Legolas asked, now seemingly oblivious to everything around him  
  
"No; well, maybe just a little bit" - she said with her cute little voice.  
  
"Good!" - he said, finally putting her back on her feet, and snapping out of his obliviousness to the council.  
  
"This is Níniel" - he began, placing a protective hand over the girl's head - "She is a member of the Harbektuh clan"  
  
The looks of surprise in the room where immediate, as the Harbektuhs where known to be the most fierce and bloodthirsty warriors of the south.  
  
"Yes, honorable Counselors, this sweet, innocent and polite girl is a Harbektuh" - Legolas added vehemently.  
  
Once again, the room was filled with hushed whispers, for they could not believe that such a lovely creature could belong to such dreaded people.  
  
"As you can see" - Legolas continued - "Not all Harbektuhs are fierce and deadly. Halbarad and I found Níniel as we were just initiating our journey southbound, little less than a month ago, and during a terrible hailstorm."  
  
"She was near frozen, buried underneath the snow and ice, along with her entire family, but they didn't have the same luck as she, for they had died long before we found her. What I want you to understand, and heed me here, is the reason why she outlived the rest of her family."  
  
"As we learned from the site and her later narrations, her family was traveling during such a terrible storm because they were starving in their village, and so her father decided to take the chance of going out into de open to seek for prey or any kind of sustenance. They traveled for three days, under the snow and hail, but they could not find anything to eat; and on the third night, beaten by cold and hunger, they stopped under a leafless oak, to wait for their own demise. It was there where we found her, covered with five bearskins, and surrounded by the lifeless bodies of her father, her mother and two older brothers, who could not survive the night."  
  
"She did; she survived because the rest of her family was willing to sacrifice their own lives for her sake. Finding themselves hopeless, they decided to give her the only thing that protected them from the freezing cold, they covered her with all of their skins. And then, hoping to keep her from the cold, hoping to keep her alive, hoping to provide her with the chance to survive, they covered her with their own bodies, warming her with their own body heat; until death allowed it no more."  
  
"Such scene we found, honorable board, such happening we had to behold in shock. But what really amazed me, what still draws tears out of my eyes, is that as I pulled the bodies aside to rescue her, I saw a glimpse of the father's arms, and I saw this" - Legolas said, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the tattoos he had received during the war, and showing them to all the counselors.  
  
"He had these same symbols, that distinguish the Harbektuh's most fierce warriors. He was a warrior, a merciless, brutal, bloodthirsty warrior, as you have labeled them; and yet he was willing to sacrifice his life for the sake of his little girl"  
  
The faces of the counselors revealed the magnitude of their shock, but Legolas did not stop there, he continued, vehemently defending his position.  
  
"Níniel was near dead when we found her; but we rescued her, and helped her to survive. As she regained her strength, we had to deal with her temper and roughness; she was feral and even dangerous to be around. But what could we expect? She had been at her infantile age through a hell of cold and hunger, and had to see her entire family die. Any living creature under such terrible anguish would have behaved as she did."  
  
"But we did not give up on her, we provided her with food and warmth until she was in good health; and then, through love and care we won her heart and she...., she rewarded us by loving us back." - Legolas' voice broke and he kneeled to hold the little girl who had saved him from his sorrow.  
  
Halbarad took a step forward and addressed the council with his raspy voice - "If you would allow me to add to what the general said. I'll tell you that I was as battered as he was, for I had lost my desire to live due to the burden of my sins and the darkness in my heart. But I thank Eru for putting Niniel in my way, for now I have the chance to redeem myself, and I hold to it with all my life. I now live to protect her; she is the light of my life, and the reason of my existence; and I am her daddy, for she calls me daddy, and every time that tiny word comes out of her mouth, it fills my heart of warm light, scaring away the ghouls that haunted me."  
  
Legolas stood up, wiping a tear from his face, and continued his speech - "Thank you, Halbarad."  
  
"As you can see, members of the council, she is not wild anymore, she is courteous and caring. We taught her common language, and she learned it well amazingly fast, along with manners. In fact, she has been wanting to meet the King of Gondor ever since I told her about him, and so she brings a tribute she would like to present you, King Eldarion. Do you concede?" - he asked, looking at the young king.  
  
Eldarion nodded - "But off course, it will be my honor to accept your tribute" - he said, looking at the girl with a soft smile.  
  
No encouragement was necessary for Niniel to approach the royal seat, for she was more that eager to meet the King her uncle Legolas had talked about so much. Some of the counselors looked at the King with apprehension, fearing ridiculously for the monarch's safety. Upon seeing this, Legolas raised his voice, more than annoyed by their foolishness.  
  
"Don't expect her to draw out a knife to murder the King, counselors" - he said, showing his irritation - "She couldn't handle or grip one, even if she wanted to; for she lost most of her fingers to frostbite."  
  
The counselors lowered their heads, suddenly finding the floor fascinating, they didn't know of the girl's condition, for her hands were gloved, but they couldn't help but to feel ashamed for their own foolish mistrust.  
  
Niniel stood solemnly in front of the King's seat, and not without difficulty, she produced a small leather pouch from her coat. Using both hands, she handed it to a very curious and touched Eldarion, who delicately took it from her hands and opened the pouch, revealing a very red and shining small pebble. - "I found it at the beach of Belfalas" - Niniel said softly - "I had to fight with a crab that wanted it for itself, but I won cause I wanted to bring you a gift so much" - she concluded, giving Eldarion a warm, open smile. Eldarion clutched the pebble, moved by her story, even though he didn't know what a crab was - "I will keep it forever" - he promised, and leaned to kiss the little girl's forehead.  
  
Then Niniel looked sideways, to where Arwen was seated, looking at her with tears shinning in her eyes; as the Queen was, much like everyone else, deeply touched by the girl. Niniel's eyes widened and a little gasp escaped her - "You are the Queen, the Undomiel" - she said, articulating Arwen's elven name flawlessly.  
  
More than surprised by the girl's recognition, Arwen extended her arm to her, motioning her to approach. - "I take you have heard of me too" - she said, pulling the girl onto her lap.  
  
"Off course" - said Niniel - "Uncle Legolas speaks of you every day"  
  
"Really? Isn't that interesting" - Arwen said, careful not to look at Legolas who stood in the middle of the room, trying his best to conceal his awkwardness, for Niniel was speaking a little bit too much.  
  
"And what did he say about me?" - Arwen asked, pulling back a strand of black hair from Niniel's forehead.  
  
"He said you were beautiful; brighter than dawn over the ocean, and the loveliest of all stars in a summer night over Lasgalen. But he is a fool." - the girl said, without pausing for breath.  
  
"A fool?" - Arwen asked, curious about the girl's affirmation.  
  
"Yes, he said so himself" - Niniel continued - "He said he had no words to describe your beauty, and that he was a fool for trying to do so, for no words could even come close to the splendor that you hold. And now that I have seen you, I know he was right; he is a fool"  
  
The laughs from the counselors filled the room, adding a brighter red shade to Legolas' face. He couldn't believe Niniel had said that, especially because she had used his exact same words. He cleared his throat and called for the mischievous girl - "Niniel, come over here, I believe you have said enough, and we have a council to close" - he said, provoking more sniggers from the amused counselors.  
  
The girl leaped from Arwen's lap, and started to make her way towards her embarrassed uncle, but was stopped by Legolas himself - "Wait!" - he said - "First, give the Lady a kiss in behalf of me, and thank her for her kindness."  
  
Arwen lifted her gaze, stunned by Legolas' request, and her eyes fixed in his; but he looked away, unwilling to reveal his feelings. Then, she snapped out of her enthrallment with him as Niniel turned around to give her the kiss, and she had to lean down to receive it. Niniel not only kissed the Queen's cheek, she also wrapped her tiny arms around Arwen's neck, while whispering in her ear. - "He told me to give you a kiss from him, but I'm sure he would have wanted to give you a hug too." - Arwen held the girl closely, amazed at the immense warmth she emanated, and deeply comforted by her embrace. To her deep surprise, holding the little girl was indeed as if holding Legolas.  
  
Then, the girl stepped back and bowed down - "Thank you for your kindness, Milady." - she said and turned around to run to her uncle.  
  
"Good girl!" - Legolas said, while Niniel hugged his legs effusively, then, he took the girl's face between his hands and spoke to her - "Now go with your daddy, you need to rest. I'll see you later, alright?"  
  
Niniel nodded and walked towards Halbarad, who took her hand and went out the door while the girl chattered endlessly, telling him about the King and Queen.  
  
Fond smiles were directed to her from the counselors as she abandoned the room, for she had managed to conquer their hearts with her simplicity and warmth. Most of them had daughters and granddaughters, and so their hearts were by then softened by the girl.  
  
But the tender moment was quickly interrupted by Legolas' loud voice - "Counselors! If I could have your attention again, we have a council to close."  
  
The counselors cleared their throats and adopted the same dignified and aloof stance they had before, willing to continue with the discussion.  
  
Then Legolas proceeded - "I have just one more question to ask you before I am done; then, it will be in your hands to make the right decision."  
  
Ominous silence took place and Legolas asked his question  
  
"Now that you have seen the other side of reality; now that you have seen with your own eyes that the southern people are not at all different from you, that is just that they have suffered way more than you have; now that you know that they can change, that it doesn't take violence, or aggression, or disdain to make them good. That it only takes love and care to make them our friends, our equals, our brothers." - He paused, allowing the words to settle in the minds of the nobles.  
  
"Knowing all this, I ask you. Would you let them die? Would you deny them the chance to live, to be productive, full and happy people? Would you let Niniel down? For I promised her that Gondor would help her people, and she trusts in me, and in you; please don't force me to shatter her illusions...."  
  
"Thank you, this is all I have to say" - he concluded and went to sit next to Arkahn.  
  
The faces of all the members of the council went pale and the room was overwhelmed by silence. Nobody whispered this time, they had nothing to say, nothing to discuss. They were argument-less; stripped from reasons to argue or even discuss the matter any further. Now they were faced with a moral challenge, and the image of Niniel's cute little face filled with hope was the most terrible confrontation they ever had to bear.  
  
The first one to react was Eldarion, who stood from his chair and walked solemnly and resolute towards Arkahn's seat, and extended his hand to the old man, who shook it with a pleased smile on his wrinkled face. Then, the King set the example, and scribbled his signature on the covenant scroll.  
  
One by one, the counselors stood up from the comfort of their lofty chairs, convinced and determined to do what was right, until the entire White Council was crowded around Arkahn, eager to let show their agreement.  
  
And so it happened, that the covenant was settled and signed by every member of the council, including Phargron who finally understood and laid down all of his prejudgments. On that day kindness and compassion conquered over egoism and mistrust; and much profit came from it from that day and on, to both Gondor and the new Southern Nation.  
  
Satisfied by the outcome of the council, Eldarion embraced Legolas in a gesture of triumph - "My friend, you have done it again!"  
  
"I only allowed them to see the truth" - Legolas replied, while looking intently at the back entrance of the room.  
  
Arwen was tiptoeing out of the council room, availing the momentary chaos caused by the signing of the covenant to sneak out without being noticed. But he had seen her, and she felt his eyes on her as she was leaving. Forcing herself to ignore his attentiveness, she made her way out, without looking at him, and breathed in relieved as she came out of his sight.  
  
She leaned against the wooden wall of the hall, finally letting her feelings afloat. She was more confused about what to believe or to feel than ever, but one thing she knew and was clear to her, that after looking at him, back in his entire splendor, hearing his heartfelt speech, and learning about his amazing deeds, she loved him more than ever.  
  
...............  
  
WOW!  
  
Huge Chapter!  
  
You are probably wondering. WHERE IS THE ROMANCE????  
  
I know, I know, I failed my word; I once again neglected romance in yet another chapter. I guess I got a little bit carried away by the whole political discussion, and it took me more than what I'd planned.  
  
Sorry if it was too boring.  
  
But next chapter will be it, my friends. Romance, angst (yep, you read well, there will be angst), and all the stuff you love. This time, I promise; no more preamble.  
  
Blessings to you all, and Merry Christmas!  
  
Elwe. 


	44. Letting Go

CHAPTER 44  
  
LETTING GO  
  
So it was, that the council was closed, and the treaty signed. And from that day and on, the southerners worked uninterruptedly in the city; first of all, they focused on the rebuilt of the outer walls, which were critically damaged by the dragon's raid.  
  
The southern men were strong beyond the expectations of Gondor's citizens; for they worked night and day, unbothered by the snow or hail; always under the certain lead of the elven general, obeying his wise guidance, and respectful of Minas Tirith's sovereignty. In return for their strength and fortitude, Gondor lived up to the promises made, and provided them and their families down south with enough nourishment to survive and stay strong for the rest of the winter.  
  
The treaty was thoroughly respected by both parties, and contrary to what was feared by the White Council, no scarcity came forth for the people of Gondor. The truce seemed to be blessed and in accord to the Powers' will, for everything came out smoothly, and both parts ended up willfully giving more than what was required.  
  
The southern nation survived, and became strong; as did the bonds between the now brother nations. More agreements were settled, between the White Council, leaded by Eldarion, and the Southern Council, leaded by Arkahn. Legolas refused to further participate in these agreements, saying that his part in the relations between the two countries was over, and that they could manage to find mutual accord by their selves, without his intervention.  
  
He was busy, to tell the truth, completely absorbed by the building task. He slept, ate and basically lived with the reconstruction crew, always supervising and helping as much as he could to achieve the completion of the monumental undertaking. Being around Gimli for so many years turned out to be quite helpful on this case, for he remembered the times when the dwarf had showed him the best dwarvish techniques to craft mountain stone, and putting this knowledge to work facilitated the southerners to develop an expertise, uncanny to their folk.  
  
The elf rarely went inside the Royal Palace, only whereas it was absolutely necessary. But at those occasions, he always searched for her. It was most strange for him, looking from side to side, hoping to get a glimpse of the Undomiel, finding excuses to wander further through the corridors, intending to "accidentally" see her; strange it was for he knew that he shouldn't do so, that he really didn't want to look at her, or talk to her. But it was as if instinctive, completely involuntary, but nevertheless inevitable; the searching, the longing to look at her tragic eyes one more time. He wanted to be strong, as he appeared to be in the outside; he wanted to remain clear of her influence, and so he cursed himself day after day for he missed her, more than what he wanted to admit.  
  
But his concealed desire to as much as look upon her was denied to him, for the Evenstar remained as elusive as she was before, at least to him. She hid from him, afraid of what he meant to her, afraid of what she felt. She chose to cower from her feelings over to confront them, and so she avoided any contact with him, staying in her chamber whenever she knew he was close.  
  
Time went by swiftly, and everything went on as expected; the reconstruction advanced, the nations formed lasting camaraderie; and the last two remaining of the elven race didn't lay eyes on each other, ever since the First Covenant Council.  
  
Winter receded, finally giving away to spring, that brought brightness and life to the lands of Gondor and Arnor, as well as Khand and Harad, Nurn, and all the fields of the Southern Nation; covering with green what was barren, turning ashes into wealthy soil.  
  
.................................  
  
It was merely three weeks after the coming of spring, and Arwen Undomiel awoke to the sound of trumpets and drums. Great noise came from outside the city, her elven ears told her; and despite herself, she decided she could not stay locked for longer, she had to know what all that cheering was about.  
  
She came out of her bed and wrapped her own frail frame in a silk robe, making her way to the entrance of the room and opening the heavy oak door. The hall was empty, she realized, no guards outside her door or in the hallway. - "They must be out there too" - she thought, starting to walk towards the nearest outlet to the tall walls.  
  
As she neared the exit, the cheers became more anxious and filled with expectation, as did her heart. She realized she was under the risk of seeing Legolas, and she stopped and hesitated right at the opening to the walls. She leaned her hand on the stonewall of the hallway, a wall she knew he had worked passionately to reconstruct, and tried to still her heart and breathing as her eyes saw the bright light of the morning sun, entering through the oval outlet.  
  
Yet more excitement was heard outside, and she gave away to curiosity. Finally coming out to the morning light and breeze. As she went out, close to her and to the right she heard giggles and whispering; feminine voices, she could tell.  
  
She approached the four giggling lasses unnoticed, being that their attention was fully caught with what was happening outside the inner walls. Then, she came close enough as for to listen to what they were saying.  
  
"Oh praise Eru for the bright sun this morning!" - one of the lasses said dreamily - "such good light to appreciate such vision"  
  
"Sun? Light?" - questioned another - " I mostly thank for the intense heat, that forced them to rid their bodies from the protection of clothing"  
  
The last comment made the lasses laughs louder, and they leaned further on the wall, as if to get a better view.  
  
"Oi! Who could run soft hands over the beard and chest of our worthy King"  
  
"Keep your King" - murmured a red headed lady - "I rather tangle my fingers in the hair of that mighty elf. So fine, so very fine he is" - she concluded, grinning with her eyes fixed down below.  
  
Arwen furrowed her brow, more than perplexed by the lasses' comments, and still unnoticed she advanced towards the edge of the wall, intending to look down. But before she could look down, she was forced to look up instead, for right in front of her stood something that was familiar, but had been gone for a long time.  
  
Glimmering white took her breath away while she looked up to the imposing building; the Tower of Ecthelion, with its flags caught high in the morning breeze, like in past times.  
  
It was the last building to be restored, and a monumental task it was to raise it again. Weeks it had taken, and the full force of the southerners, together with many gondorians. Fair, luminous mountain stone was carefully chosen, cut and polished with more than dedication, to bring back the old glory of the famed tower; and at last it was done, marking the end of the reconstruction, and more than good reason for cheer and celebration.  
  
A tear escaped Arwen's eyes while looking at the Tower that brought Minas Tirith back to its full glory. - "Aragorn would have been so proud and happy" - she heard herself say, and her eyes drifted down to the base of the Tower.  
  
There; shirtless, sweaty, dusty, extenuated but blissful were Eldarion her son, Halbarad the Ranger, Perdhul the valiant general, a number of southerners...and Legolas. They were just finishing to upright the enormous dedication stone of the tower; a tough task, yes, but a joyful one moreover.  
  
Her own eyes betrayed her, and she could not stop looking at him; so perfect, so happy he was.  
  
An intense urgency overwhelmed her, a need to celebrate with him, to embrace him and share his joy; but she knew she could not, being without the courage to approach him, and so she just stared, and stared some more, oblivious to everything but him.  
  
..................................................  
  
Legolas felt her gaze burning upon him; he felt her yearning, her need, as strong as his own. Was the wait over? Was the spell of sorrow finally broken? There was only one way to know. He slowly began turning around, the entire world around him disappeared as he resolved to confront the moment of truth.  
  
"If she willfully looks at me, her eyes will tell the truth" - he thought, while he continued to turn. His heart seemed to stop, as his longing to find her responsive eyes became so great that it hurt.  
  
But then a doubt clouded his hopes - "What if she doesn't look back? What if she looks away?" - The thought was so painful that he tried to push it away, but it was there and it was real, and the response came from himself - "Then it will be hopeless, and you will have to embrace the resignation to never see her again"  
  
All thoughts became insignificant as his eyes started to escalate the wall; slowly, always slowly. He lifted his face, looking for her face. The whiteness of the wall seemed unending to him as his eyes roamed upper, and upper until the white was no more, and the blue sky came to his view.  
  
But her? There was no sign of her, she wasn't there, she was long gone, hiding in the shadows, as before.  
  
A disappointed sigh escaped him as he saw four lasses atop the wall, blowing kisses and waving at him enthusiastically; but nothing more, no one else was up there.  
  
He lowered his head and tried his best not to cry out her name in desperation, he tried his best not to fall on his knees and holler for her final loss. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply, giving away to resignation.  
  
A hand was placed on his shoulder - "Legolas, are you well?" - came Eldarion's voice - "you seem quite distraught"  
  
The elf turned to look at the King with a blank face - "It is all fine lad" - he lied - "Many thoughts are in my head."  
  
Eldarion was not convinced by his cool façade, and knew that something was not altogether right with the elf - "I hope you'll join us for the celebration" - he said, testing his old friend and mentor - "You are, after all, the greatest architect of this joyful day"  
  
"Celebration?" - Legolas said - "I feel somewhat tired majesty; if you'd excuse me I would rather spend some time with Niniel, it's been long since I last shared with her."  
  
At this point Eldarion knew that something was definitely wrong. Legolas tired? He knew the elf way better than that.  
  
He meant to further question Legolas, but the elf was quick and witty, and found a way out - "Maybe Halbarad will like to join you, and I will stay with Niniel while he celebrates."  
  
Eldarion decided to let him be, and nodded to his proposal. He turned around willing to start the long awaited party, his thoughts still lingering in the elf's strange behavior.  
  
"Eldarion" - came Legolas' voice from behind, stopping the King.  
  
"Yes, Legolas"  
  
"If you have time, after the festivity, I would like to speak with you... in private."  
  
Eldarion came back and reached out his arm over the elf's shoulder - "We can speak now, if it is so important." - he said, looking at the pokerfaced elf with concern.  
  
"No; it is important, but because of that it must wait. I ought to give it much thought before I speak of it with you. Please, enjoy the celebrations, you'll know in due time."  
  
Eldarion clutched the elf's shoulder, somehow sensing his hidden distress - "As you wish, Legolas. Meet me at the western wall at sundown, I'll be there." - he said, turning around to leave.  
  
"Thank you" - said Legolas softly, turning to look at the empty wall yet again.  
  
................................................  
  
Legolas spent the rest of that day with Niniel; playing and telling her stories. It was a curious sight, the powerful elven general down on all four, carrying the little girl around the city's green gardens as if he was her own pony; pretending to eat imaginary food she had prepared for him, and speaking to her in weird, high pitched voices as he narrated stories. His soul went peaceful whenever the girl was close to him, and he quieted his anger and frustration being around her. While playing with her he was also in deep thought, though none could have told he pondered so gravely. A decision was to be taken by him, before sundown, and while his spirit took peace and light from his little angel's comforting presence, the decision was made in his mind, and was planted in his heart.  
  
He had to be strong, he had to push forward and stand victorious over his own weakness, and he had no other choice. As the sun started sinking behind the western hills, he stood from the soft grass he was sitting on and faced the Tower of Echtelion; so much it had cost to see it tall and proud again, as much as it had taken him to stand by himself, tall and proud once again. He could not let himself fall; he had to stay on his feet.  
  
With a heavy heart, Legolas handed Niniel to her daddy, Halbarad, who was just returning from the celebrations, and taking a deep breath, the proud elf started walking towards the western wall. The decision was made, and no delay was further justified.  
  
...........................................  
  
Eldarion came out to the western wall's deck, and to the reddish light of the imminent dusk; his mind had been concerned with Legolas odd request for this conversation, and he sensed that the outcome of it wouldn't be the happiest. The elf was already up on the deck, seated like a watchful eagle over the edge of the wall, in a way that might have seem precarious if he was a mere mortal, lacking of his supernatural balance and control.  
  
The elf gazed towards the west without a blink, an indecipherable expression upon his features. Eldarion came to stand by his side, expecting Legolas to talk to him immediately, but the elf just continued to stare at the rosy hills in the west horizon, not heeding the young King's presence.  
  
"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" - asked Eldarion, referring to the sundown's colors, and trying to call for the elf's attention; but Legolas didn't turn around, or showed sign to acknowledge the King's presence, his eyes still fixated on the fading horizon.  
  
The young man studied Legolas' face; he saw longing, sorrow, hope...torture. His thoughts were interrupted by a mere whisper from the elf. - "beautiful, and yet heartrending..." - he trailed off.  
  
Having the innate wisdom of both Numenor and Imladris strong in his blood, Eldarion suddenly understood what was happening, and everything became clear to him. - "You are leaving" - he breathed out.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, confirming what was already clear in the man's heart. - "The time has come, for me to sail away"  
  
"I knew it would come" - said Eldarion - "But I never thought it would be so soon. I was hoping you could stay with us yet for a time"  
  
Legolas turned and came down of the edge with the grace only the firstborn possess, standing before the King, he tried to justify his departure - "I have delayed this for to long, I do not belong here anymore. Men surround me, and yet I do not know how to live like a man. All my people have sailed, and without their light I am starting to forget how to live like an elf."  
  
Eldarion clutched his jaw, feeling the inevitability and truth in his words - "You have stood upon the borders of two words for too long..." - he said.  
  
"And if I go on living like this, I won't belong to any of the two, I'll be lost to both worlds." - Legolas concluded.  
  
True to his inheritance and nobility, Eldarion stayed calmed, and accepted his dear friend's fate, even though in reality he wanted to implore him with all his heart to stay. - "When will you leave?" - he managed to say, keeping his composure with great effort and pain.  
  
"Tomorrow" - answered Legolas - "The morning sun will not find me hiding among these cold stone walls, I shall be riding south towards the Bay of Belfalas; there I'll build a ship worthy of the last of my many journeys, and then I'll be gone... to the perpetual light of the Blessed Lands. Oh Aman! Great is my desire to look upon your golden coast!" - exclaimed the elf, glancing quickly but piercingly to the last trails of the sun, which had already sunk behind the soft hills west of Gondor.  
  
"So soon." - Eldarion merely whispered; then his voice rose and became grand and magnificent, revealing all of his dignity, as that of the Kings of old - "And so the last of the firstborn leaves this shores, for the loss of all of us remaining here, bound to this mortal lands. Greatly missed, your light will be, and never again will the rivers run the same, nor the trees will whisper; the forests of this world shall weep your departure and become dull, for they will as long as they live remember when a free spirit as yours walked among them and gave them joy."  
  
Proud of the great man standing in front of him, Legolas placed a hand upon his broad shoulder - "The light of the firstborn it is still not fully quenched from this lands, not for many years to come; You can keep it shinning bright, King of Great Spirit, if you cherish the time we spent together, and embrace the elven wisdom and inheritance that lives in you. Always remember that the light of the brightest star of the firstborn, the Undomiel, shines strong inside of you."  
  
Eldarion raised his face to the night sky at the mention of his mother - "Yet I fear that this great light is diminishing and will soon fade. Your departure will be the final lunge."  
  
Legolas looked away, as if burnt from the young man's words - "There is nothing I can do."  
  
Eldarion insisted - "Yes, there is! Legolas...if you would only ask her to go with you to Valinor."  
  
Legolas' head turned sharply, surprised as he was by Eldarion's request.  
  
"Yes, Legolas, I would rather see her go away with you than fade here."  
  
"It is not possible"  
  
At this point Eldarion lost his composure and grabbing him by his tunic, he brought him close, forcing Legolas to face him - "I don't want to see her die!"  
  
Legolas grabbed the man's tight fists, and got rid of his grip forcefully - "Neither do I!" - he said through gritted teeth, while pushing Eldarion away from him. - "I shall go to my room now, come to bid me farewell at the stables tomorrow before dawn, when your head is less clouded." - Legolas said, making his way to the inlet.  
  
"I know you love her!" - Eldarion's voice ripped through the peaceful night sky.  
  
Legolas stopped at once and froze in place, while Eldarion continued to speak in a lower voice - "I am no fool, Legolas, I can see and feel just how much you care for her, and it is not as a dear friend that you look at her."  
  
Legolas turned around, his face pale and troubled; he tried to speak, to explain, but words got caught in his throat.  
  
'Do not be troubled, dear Legolas" - Eldarion spoke, gently - "For you are more than worthy and deserving of her, as she is of you. I believe in my heart that she can still find happiness by your side. But you..., you have given up on her. Why? Why will you forsake her? Will you abandon her? What kind of love do you hold for her that you let go without putting up a fight?"  
  
"Look into my eyes, my child" - Legolas said, approaching him once again and revealing his true feelings to Eldarion under the dim light of dawn's first stars - "Behold! I would give all I ever had in this lifetime if she would even consider going away with me, even if it was only as a dear friend, even if she decided never to love me, I would gladly be her escort to the Undying Lands. But it is not up to me, and the decision is hers only. I have already offered, and given all I possessed to her, I left to the south to give her the time to think about us, to clear her mind from my presence, hoping that she would make a decision and that things would change. But nothing has changed, it never will."  
  
"In all this time I've come to the conclusion, dear Eldarion, that she will never accept another thing from me, she won't even let me near her, much less listen to me."  
  
Eldarion felt a knot forming in his stomach as he listened to the sadness in the elf's voice - "Yes" - he said - "I've seen for months now, how she avoids you as if you were her worst foe. But I don't understand why, tell me, does she know of your feelings?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then, why does she close herself to you?"  
  
"I think she secretly blames me for your father's parting" - Legolas said with his heart heavy by the his own acceptance of this possibility - "And I know that even though he is gone, she refuses to let go of him; she probably never will; and so she gives away to sorrow and death."  
  
"Then; we are hopeless?" - Eldarion asked.  
  
"I am" - Legolas responded - "And so I go away, for her sake and mine, to release her from the burden that is having me near her. She'll be better off without me around, at least she'll be able to walk under the sun again."  
  
"I do not believe that is true" - Eldarion said, unable to hold back the tears in his eyes.  
  
"You must accept it, as I have." - Legolas said, holding the man's face in his hands. Eldarion gave away to emotions and embraced his dear friend- "I cannot believe your days here will end like this."  
  
"There, there; my lad; time will tell the end of my journeys. For now, I know what I must do." - Legolas tried to comfort him, and then, parting from him he patted his back - "Rest now, King of men; we will meet again tomorrow, before dawn; it is not yet our final farewell."  
  
............................................  
  
The Silent Street honored its name that night; it was indeed silent and empty as Legolas walked its full length with a stern face and bright eyes. His dark frame contrasted with the reflex of the silver full moon over the full extend of the street, he gazed over his own moon shadow, while his heart was overwhelmed with the heaviness of the air in that part of Gondor.  
  
He felt the enormous force of this legacy of men closing around him, almost strangling his freedom as he approached the House of the Kings standing tall and lofty at the end of the street. The dragon's raid had not touched the silent street, and so all its ancientness was untouched. The elf could feel the mighty history impregnated in the decaying and discolored walls; so much glory, melancholy and death all around him.  
  
He had to say goodbye to him, the one that was his dearest friend, companion and brother for so many years. He didn't understand much about the passing of men, and he didn't know if Aragorn could hear him; but he felt that he could get closer to him by visiting the man's last sanctuary, an so he did.  
  
He finally reached the many stairs that led to the House of the Kings and started his ascent towards Aragorn's grave. The carved stone that covered Aragorn's body and marked his sepulcher was covered with many leaves and even moss, and Legolas could tell none had visited it for many months. Kneeling down reverently, he started to brush the leaves away with loving hands.  
  
"Hello old friend" - He whispered, fingering the features of the stone King.  
  
"What can I tell you that you don't already know?" - he asked himself - "I'm leaving now, to finally grasp my fate and my eternity...." - he went silent for a moment, suddenly feeling that Aragorn was indeed hearing him. A soft breeze caressed his face, and he could swear he heard the low rustle of Aragorn's grazing beard, as every time his dear friend smiled, and the sound of his rugged hair being brushed by the night's wind.  
  
"I had to talk to you once more before my leave-taking" - he said, while a tear fell upon the cold stone - "I came to ask for your forgiveness; for I have failed my word, and I could not live up to the promise I made to you"  
  
...........................................  
  
Arwen walked briskly through the corridors of the palace. For only minutes ago, and feeling something could be done to make things better, Eldarion had told her about Legolas departure, and had encouraged her to talk to him, at least if it was to say goodbye to him.  
  
She had hesitated at first, but the prospect of loosing him forever quickly prompted her to gather courage and look for him. She didn't know if she could convince him to stay, but she knew she had to tell him the truth about how she really felt about him.  
  
She suddenly found herself standing in front of his chamber's door, and her knees started to tremble. She raised her hand with the intention of knocking the door, but as if she was living nightmare, her hand went dead just before she could knock, like held back by an invisible force. She whimpered, frustrated with her own hesitation - "I must tell him!" - she yelled to her resistive mind, and her hand moved to knock the door softly and slightly.  
  
Knowing whom she was dealing with, she expected Legolas to come to the door even before she called for him, given that his senses could pick sounds and scents so slight that a single knock to his door was like and alarm drum to him; but she waited long minutes and no sign of him, at the door or inside the room.  
  
She pressed her ear to the wooden door, and listened closely. No sound from inside, no footsteps, stirs or breathing. She finally understood that he wasn't there and a disappointment sigh escaped her trembling lips - "Oh Legolas! Where are you?"  
  
Arwen then headed to the gardens, hoping he'll be there; but as she covered every corner of the grassy fields, she realized that he wasn't there either. She tried to sense where he was, to feel his presence, but to no avail; so much time trying to avoid him, so much time pushing away his very existence that she ended up unconsciously vanishing his essence from her soul. Now it was impossible to find him among the heaviness of her sorrow and the undeniable fact of his distress.  
  
She let herself fall over a wooden bench, remembering the times when they seated together in that very garden, laughing and amusing each other with their very presences. - "Happier and simpler were those times" - she thought to herself, but then she realized that it wasn't the same for him, it never was easy for Legolas - "At least they were simpler for me; now I know that you always suffered in silence, because of me"  
  
She picked up a tiny leaf that was rested over the bench, and she instinctively brought it to her lips. The fresh scent and taste reminded her of Legolas, the Greenleaf... and she smiled, even as tears bathed the frail leaf.  
  
"I must tell you the truth" - she whispered to the leaf in her hands, wishing he could hear her, wherever he could be - "I cannot let you leave, at least not until you know how much I love you."  
  
.................................................  
  
"I know I promised you to stay with her, and to make her happy" - Legolas said to the empty hall were Aragorn's grave was - "every minute of my life I'm haunted with the promise I made not to leave her alone, ever."  
  
"But.... Oh Aragorn! You must understand that it is impossible. I can no longer stay here; I cannot be a burden for her anymore. My heart shrinks and shivers everyday as I feel her vast pain. I know she hangs her head and cries in the solitude of her room; I feel each and every one of her tears burning me like blazes of sorrow. It kills me, day by day, to know she suffers so badly"  
  
"Aragorn, I have tried everything to help her" - at this point Legolas had his head leant over Aragorn's grave, and spoke very softly, in mere stifled whispers - "I gave everything I could; but even though my love wants only to relieve her, she walks alone from wall to wall, lost in the terrible sorrow that your parting brought upon her.  
  
"I know she needs to be near me, but she won't hear me, or even look at me. She pushes away every time I try to come close, and I fear it is because she thinks I'm to blame for your death "  
  
"You should have never left, everything would be so much better if you would be here. She wouldn't have to suffer, and neither would I. For any hope I had for her to love me some day is long-gone."  
  
"I stayed; clinging to the optimism that maybe she'd agree to sail with me to the west, just as a friend. For I dream her dreams, and I've seen how she dreams of golden fields and rivers of living waters. Oh yes, I've seen how Valinor calls to her as it calls to me; but she wakes and finds herself haunted by memories of a lost love, chained forever to a world that is departed and will never come back. She clings to dedication, and therefore to death."  
  
"I don not know if she hates me at this moment; but the most I've ever been for her is a dream that lasts for a night and dies with the morning sun, no more than the light she misses from her people, an illusion that never materializes, for she doesn't want it, and yet she won't let go of it."  
  
Legolas straightened and sighed - "Now I have to leave; for I paid too big a price to come to stand on my own after being destroyed by my unrequited love. I struggled too much to become worthy of myself, to be able to live again without her. I won't fall into weakness again; I can't let my self go astray into the hurtful lure of my own devotion to her."  
  
Suddenly, he started feeling awkward; something resembling guilt and fault heaved his heart, and no matter how much he tried to justify himself, it wouldn't go away. As if something recriminated him for leaving her behind without an explanation or a last goodbye  
  
"No!!" - he cried out, breaking the stillness of the night - "I cannot see her, not anymore, not now!"  
  
"I feel weak and defeated; and I know that if I see her one more time, then I'll be lost. The very sight of her will make my courage freeze and curl with fright; my knees will tremble and give away in the night; my hand will weaken in the moment of truth, and my step will falter."  
  
At this point Legolas felt the determination he had fought so hard to achieve draining from him. An unceasing wind started blowing through the night; he felt dust in his eyes, blinding his sight as he began falling into the desire of seeing her, unconcerned by the fact that she would reject him again, and he would be battered and hopeless again.  
  
"No!! Not again, not again" - he said hoarsely, while leaning on the cold grave and panting heavily. - "I must be strong, for her sake and mine." - his voice lost potency and he steadied his breathing. The air around him was thick with a strange reproach. He realized he had to get away from that place, no matter what, and wandered if he could stay for what was left of the night inside the suffocating walls of the city.  
  
He planted a light kiss over his friend's grave - "Namarie, mellonamin. I hope that wherever you dwell now beyond the circles of Arda, you may someday forgive me."  
  
As soon as he came out of the House of the King he felt relieved, and he could breath in deeply again. He gazed up to the silvery shape of the full moon against the darkness of the night, while searing tears ran down his cheeks. Finally, he had done everything he had to do; and now he could sail away in peace; but he had to mourn, mourn for her loss and her death. At the end of everything, she was lost to him, and destined to be lost to life, fated to die without him.  
  
A choked whisper escaped his lips - "You will always be in my heart, .... Always" - he said to the silent darkness, hoping that the wings of the night would carry his final farewell to her.  
  
He strode down the stairs, eager to get away from the place, to get away from it all; and hoping for the dawn to come soon so he could leave everything behind.  
  
So lost in thought and distraught he was that he failed to notice a dark figure hiding in the shadows of one of the columns of the House of the Kings.  
  
Arwen hugged her own shoulders with her cold hands and coming out of the shadows, she motioned to follow him. She had heard each and every burning word he had uttered inside Aragorn's grave.  
  
............................................  
  
Dear reader, I realize this is a very bad moment to finish this chapter, especially since it took me forever to update. But what can I say to justify myself?  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
I just want to give BIG THANKS to all the good and nice reviewers. WOW! I never expected to get this much support; I can say I'm very pleased. I've gotten so many different insights from you guys that I wish I could write a personal gratitude dedication to each one of you for your wonderful reviews. But unfortunately, it would take me forever to do so in a way that could really show my appreciation. And I know that what you really want is frequent updates, so I better invest that time in writing OK? At least for now, maybe at the end of the story I'll sit down and write a gratitude letter to all of you, cause you really, really deserve it.  
  
Thank you!!  
  
Next chapter soon (I hope).  
  
Oh! And before I forget: Happy New Year!!!  
  
Elwe. 


	45. This is no Dream

Author note: I promise you'll like it.  
  
Warning: adult themed situations will happen in this chapter, so beware. (Who am I kidding? This is an R-rated fic, you all have been expecting this forever)  
  
CHAPTER 45  
  
THIS IS NO DREAM  
  
Legolas looked at the stairs that led to his chambers, but he passed them and continued striding towards the gardens. He could not rest; much less sleep, and therefore he sought the company of the trees that night.  
  
He arrived the gardens and at once felt welcomed by the muted whispers of his loyal forest friends, the trees. Walking among them he felt relieved of his many burdens, and he felt thankful for he could, after all, survive the night and wait for dawn.  
  
He went deep into the garden, while humming an elvish song to the moss, grass and leaves around him; until he found Arwen's favorite bench, illuminated by the moonlight that filtered through the treetops. He watched the old wooden bench, paralyzed and quiet, as if mesmerized by an unspoken enchantment, until a chilly breeze brushed his face and awoke him from his trance. Something was very singular about that bench that night, and he was drawn to go near.  
  
A faded scent reached his nostrils as he sat on the bench, a scent both familiar and foreign. A long time had passed since he had last sensed it; and after little ponder, he realized it was hard to recognize it because he had lost all hopes to ever sense it again. It was Arwen's scent, and his first reaction was to escape it, but then he thought it was just an illusion created by his weary mind, and he decided to bask in it for as long as it lasted.  
  
His piercing eyes noticed a tiny leaf rested beside him on the bench, and he thought it looked misplaced, not naturally rested as a leaf that falls from above, but as if someone had deliberately placed it there. - "I'm going insane" - he said to himself - "Who would come here and notice such a diminutive leaf?"  
  
He picked the leaf between his thumb and index, mentally mocking himself for all his musing about such a small thing; he looked at it for mere seconds and suddenly a strong emotion invaded him. He instinctively brought it to his lips, and at once gasped in sheer astonishment. There, deeply infused in the little leaf he felt her quintessence, loud and strong revealing her unmistakable presence. He sensed the luring scent of her breath fresh in the silken surface of the leaf, and knew at once that she had been there that night, maybe only minutes before, seated in the same bench, holding the same leaf to her lips.  
  
He nearly jumped off the bench, overwhelmed by the mere thought of being where she just was. He stood frozen, his eyes fixed upon the bench, his heart racing madly inside his chest, a myriad of thoughts and questions overcrowding in his mind. - "What was she doing there? Where had she gone to? How close was she?"  
  
In the brink of panic, a distinctive sound reached him; first the sound of silence, for the trees had stopped whispering. He held his breath and listened to the quiet night. Then, a steady tone was revealed. He closed his eyes and listened closely, to what turned up to be a soft breathing, right behind him; a nameless sensation went down his slightly curved spine as he realized it was not any soft breathing, it was HER soft breathing, as Arwen Evenstar was right behind him.  
  
His eyes opened and he imagined her standing there, he pictured her face in his mind. How to feel? Surprised, angered, hopeful, hurt, afraid, blissful, elated? He could not pick one. What to do? Run away, stay there, take her in his arms, ignore her? They all seemed right and yet wrong.  
  
He placed a hand over his chest, just above his heart as a blinding ache assaulted him. He felt frail and overpowered by a face he could only see in his mind, and the very power of her presence, so near, so painfully near. Knowing it was a final surrender to his own doom, he started to turn around slowly, very slowly. But all his heart and mind were submissive to resignation, and he expected her to run away, to hide, to be gone by the time he could face her....  
  
Not this time.  
  
His eyes found her standing only a few footsteps away from him, and all of his breath caught in his throat in a single gasp. She was there, truly there, standing right before his very eyes. It was not a vision, not an illusion; to his eyes she seemed more real than anything else he had ever seen, and everything around him became surreal compared to the certainty of her existence. His eyes could not truly capture the splendor of the black and silver gown she was wearing; he could not really see how her hair seemed to glimmer under the moonlight; he could not truly perceive the opalescence of her skin highlighted by the silvery shadows of the trees above. No, his eyes instantly locked with hers in a blinkless gaze. A million thoughts could have been shared between them in that single gaze; but the feelings were so strong that no thought could reach the other.  
  
His eyes were diverted from the enthrallment with her pupils, as he noted how her lips parted. She wetted them with her tongue, leaving them glistening with a crimson tone resembling a bright ruby, as she was about to speak.  
  
"Hello" - Arwen said, simply and without hesitation.  
  
She saw as the hand he had rested over his chest moved to his head, and how he held his forehead and bent his upper body forward, as if in great pain. - "Are you well?" - she asked softly, concerned by the great aching surfacing in his face, partially covered by his hand.  
  
"No, I am not well. Now I will never be" - he answered hoarsely. His voice faded to a honeyed whisper - "Isn't it strange, that in my loneliness I always know what to say, and yet standing face to face, my words just blow away? Why are you here?" - he asked, conveying all of his doubts and questions in a single one.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" - she answered, - "as I haven't been able to sleep at all in many nights" - she paused and regarded him; he was listening to her with the whole force of his soul, as if his very existence depended on her words.  
  
"And why is that?" - he asked, gathering some composure  
  
"Because I think about you every night." - she said, closely watching his reaction to her words. His breathing stopped, she could tell, and his gaze wandered, straying from her face to the trees above.  
  
"And what has changed?" - he asked after little vacillation - "Why did you decide to talk to me until now?"  
  
She took a step forward, getting even closer to him - "I'm not going to lie to you" - she said - "I came to meet you because Eldarion told me of your parting."  
  
"Only because of that" - he said in a tone shaded with bitterness - "Just to say goodbye"  
  
"No" - she breathed out - "There are many things I need to tell you."  
  
"You pick the worst of moments" - he said, in an outburst of courage - "Dawn will come soon, and I must prepare my journey."  
  
Arwen clenched her jaw, frustrated by his faked remoteness - "You will hear me now" - she almost commanded - "For I picked the exact moment to clear your mind, right after you went into my late husband's grave to speak many false words."  
  
Legolas' face paled impossibly under the moonlight, and his knees weakened under his weight. No word or sound came from him, and he lowered his gaze to the ground.  
  
"I feel compelled to correct you, and to bring truth to your soul, for it has deceived you" - she added. Then, she breathed in deeply, and took another step forward. - "Look at me, Legolas"  
  
He lowered his hand from his forehead, but his hawk-like stare came to bury at her feet, as he did not dare to face her. She took two more steps, until she was within arm-reach from him; she sought for his eyes, but he refused to look up, as his hand came to rest uneasily over his chest again.  
  
She lifted her delicate hand, and placed two fingers under his chin to raise his face. She felt him shiver with the light touch of her cold fingers, and for her astonishment, she noticed how she shivered too, feeling the pleasant contact with the warmth of his unbearably smooth skin.  
  
She applied slight pressure to his chin, forcing him to look up to her, and he complied like an obedient lamb that humbly follows whoever is about to put a blade to its gullet. Their eyes met yet again, and Arwen felt lost in the chameleonic shades of his color changing eyes, that seemed to transmute by the second, overlaying tones of blue, green and gray. Many moons had passed since she had last seen those eyes so closely.  
  
Not knowing precisely how or why, her fingers started brushing his chin, unleashing deep and intense feelings in both of them. Legolas slowly lowered his lids, as if they had suddenly become awfully heavy, and he closed his eyes, while his mind tried desperately to understand how could such a pleasant feeling be at the same time the cruelest of tortures.  
  
"Look at me" - she commanded again, and his eyes opened at once, as he struggled to maintain his doomed composure.  
  
"I do not blame you for Aragorn's parting" - Arwen said, while the tips of her fingers grew bolder, and started covering more of his skin - "I've never blamed you"  
  
An immense burden was lifted from Legolas shoulders - "It is good to know...." - he managed to respond - "....Thank you for telling me this; you bring peace..."  
  
"I am not finished yet" - she interrupted - "there is much more I must say"  
  
Legolas nodded slightly, letting her know that he wouldn't interrupt again. Arwen continued.  
  
"You are much more than a mere illusion that lasts for a night and dies with the morning sun" - she said, piercing him with her eyes, and quoting the same words he had used in Aragorn's grave - "During the greatest part of my life you've meant so much more than that to me, so much more" - she said, while her hand moved from lightly stroking his chin to cup his cheek tenderly - "You have always been a dear and loyal friend; always striving for my happiness, for my well-being, for my future... and all for what? Just for the mere crumbs of my affection"  
  
A tear escaped her eyes, and fell down her apprehensive face. Legolas felt his entrails shrinking at the sight of her affliction, and had to recur to all of his self-control to restrain himself from gathering her in his arms to whisper sweet nothings that could soothe her. But he had to let her talk, he held back not to interrupt her, and remained silent, listening to her, and watching her without a blink.  
  
"I ask for your forgiveness" - she said with a shattered voice - "For if it was a cruel destiny that drifted us apart, I have been even more unkind to you; and after I caused you such great pain, the only thing you have done is loving me, day after day."  
  
Arwen's left hand came to join the right one, and she held him from both his cheeks, while tears ran freely down her face - "Through every dreadful thing that has come, every terrible thing I've brought upon you, you have remained loyal and devoted, loving me just the same. And what have I done? Hurt you, that's all I've done!"  
  
Legolas started moving his head from side to side, his eyes wide with horror; he opened his mouth to speak - "No.." - But she placed a finger over his lips, silencing him.  
  
"Now I see clearly that all I've given you is misery" - she nearly cried out, her eyes reddened and swollen by her flowing tears.  
  
Legolas continued moving his head from side to side, feeling as if his entire body was about to burst. He could not bear to see her suffer.  
  
"Forgive me Legolas, I never meant to hurt you, but I have failed you, it was I who failed every promise made"  
  
Legolas started shaking - "Arwen, stop.."  
  
"I only brought desolation to your heart. Legolas, your love for me destroyed you!!"  
  
"NO!" - he finally shouted, covering her trembling hands with the warmth his own, and holding them tight against his chest - "Please, stop saying nonsense and lies!"  
  
Arwen tried to pull away, startled by his sudden reaction; but he held her hands tightly, and wouldn't let her go - "Now you are going to listen to me" - he said - "For your soul has also deceived you."  
  
Arwen stopped pulling away and calmed down, showing herself willing to listen to him.  
  
"I do love you" - he began - "Every day more than the previous, up until this very moment, for I love you more than ever before."  
  
Arwen lowered her eyes, overwhelmed by his boldness to confess his feelings. If she could only be as brave as him. His hand under her chin interrupted her thoughts, and the same intense shiver upon feeling his warmth against her pale skin. - "Look at me" - he said, demanding the same attention he had given her.  
  
"I love you" - he said again, gazing intensely into her eyes as if to further declare his feelings - "and even if destiny or any other event has twisted our paths, and drifted our worlds apart, it has been good to love you like I do; it is good to need you so. Through all the dreadful things that happened in my lifespan, it was my love for you that kept me alive, that gave me hope to go on."  
  
"It cannot be" - Arwen said - "You would have been better if we had never met, you wouldn't have suffered....."  
  
"Perhaps I wouldn't had suffered" - he said, stopping her - "but I swear to you that if I had the chance to live my life again, from the very beginning, I would do the same things, I would seek you in the same way; for my life without you wouldn't be life. I would love you, all over again, and would go through everything all over again. I do not regret a thing Arwen, not a single thing."  
  
Arwen looked at him with wide eyes, astonished by such a declaration, Legolas smiled warmly at her - "I don't hold you responsible for any of the misfortunes of our lives, for you have suffered them as much as I have. And you should not carry the weight of such fault, for as I cannot be blamed for loving you, since I cannot help it, I cannot blame you for not loving me back, for you cannot help it."  
  
Silence....  
  
Words becoming reality...  
  
Truth demanding to be uncovered...  
  
"But I do love you" - the words could not stay inside her chest for a another second, and as she finally proclaimed her love to him, she felt released from a burden she had carried for too long a time.  
  
Legolas dropped his arms to the sides of his body, breaking all physical contact between them; his breathing got trapped in his throat, the world around him became completely silent and still, and he stared at her with an indecipherable expression in his face. Surprise, disbelief. all but joy for he could not believe his ears.  
  
He took a step backwards, and she immediately took a step forward, unwilling to let him get away. He questioned her with his eyes; she answered his unspoken query swiftly.  
  
"I love you" - the words flowed effortlessly from her mouth, as if it was a phrase she had said to him every day of a long life together.  
  
His pupils narrowed, as if trying to find a trick in a suspicious situation; it was then that the asphyxiating pressure in his chest reminded him of his need to breathe again. He inhaled with a loud gasp, and his eyes strayed to the garden around them. He looked at the trees, the grass, the stars above, the moon traveling swiftly down to the west. He examined every detail meticulously, trying to find the mark of an elven dream.  
  
"This is no dream" - he finally whispered, more as an affirmation than a question - "it cannot be a dream"  
  
"It is not" - Arwen said, almost unable to believe such truth herself. She quickly grabbed his hand, and drew it to her face, so he could touch her; while she caressed his cheek with her other hand, trying to find a connection to reality - "Behold, it is real, it is happening"  
  
"I can tell it is not a dream" - he said, while a new smile appeared in his features, a smile unknown to her and the whole world - "I know for I had lost all hope to hear those words from you, even in my most precious dreams such thing was impossible."  
  
Slowly, doubtfully, like a newborn deer that gives its first weak and hesitant steps, Legolas surrounded her with his arms, almost clumsily; and drew her closer to him. She complied and even aided him, pushing her frail and soft form against his solid chest, and wrapping her slender arms around his neck; it was her who fulfilled the embrace.  
  
He looked at her timidly, as if afraid of letting show the extent of his happiness.  
  
"What?... What is it?" - she asked playfully, seeing his peculiar behavior.  
  
"I implore you... say it again!" - he stammered, giving away his immense joy. Then, he tightened his embrace around her waist and lifted her high above him, twirling her effortlessly in the air, his arms never letting go of her.  
  
She let out a small cry of amusement and glee, leaning her hands upon his shoulders, and feeling renewed by his impulsive demonstration. She felt young, vital and in absolute bliss, basking in the security of his strong arms that held her both high and carefully, as if she was the most precious of jewels.  
  
There was no hesitation - "I love you!" - she nearly shouted, with a feeling only compared with vast satisfaction, and her joyous laughter filled the once saddened and tense air of the night, even as tears flowed down her face, tears of joy and relief.  
  
It was for both, an instant of incomparable happiness; bliss they had not experienced in a very long time. Sweet memories came to their minds, times they had shared in the past; moments of reunions, after long absences. Now the joy had multiplied, tenfold.  
  
The twirling stopped.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for seconds that seemed endless, doing nothing else, just letting it show, just letting the ultimate truth they had both learned and shared settle down in their hearts and minds. She noted how his eyes seemed different than ever before, and she felt a shiver running down her spine, feeling and seeing the intensity that exuded from him. Never before in her life had she experienced the force of such gaze. His eyes were clear, pure and good as before; but she could tell that unlike any other time he had looked upon her, his eyes now were fearless, shameless, doubtless... regretless.  
  
Slowly, ever so leisurely, she felt her body descending from her high position, as Legolas began lowering her, his eyes locked with hers. Her body slipped down little by little between his arms; their faces came closer, and closer to each other's. An emotion only comparable with euphoria engulfed her as she saw him lift his face and close his eyes to meet her, his features more striking and powerful under the shadows of the setting moon than she'd ever remembered.  
  
They felt the warmth of their breathings coming to meet one another's lips; Arwen's eyes closed as she descended the final inches that separated them from the long awaited kiss. And then.... Their lips touched.  
  
He finished lowering her, until her feet were planted on the grassy ground again, their lips never parting. The kiss was slow, soft, kind and tender, barely tasting each other, barely touching, lightly; but with a devotion and adoration from one to the other that cannot be put to words.  
  
He cautiously tightened the embrace, relishing in the long forbidden pleasure that was feeling her luscious, silken lips upon him; he barely moved, fearing that the minutest of stirs could make her fade away into thin air.  
  
But she felt his dithering, and she decided to need more. Following the pure instincts and desires of her heart, she grabbed him by his garments, and pulled him almost harshly towards her, unleashing all of her chained passion that crushed like an infuriated tide upon his lips.  
  
He did not hold back, not this time; he responded with the full force of his own ardor that seemed to rise from the depths of bounded feelings, long ago buried, but never forgotten. As her longing collided against him, he felt as if touching the very boundaries of desperation.  
  
The silent trees witnessed their hushed moans as the kiss deepened and grew in intensity, need, and desire.  
  
Suddenly, Arwen felt a though surface against her back, and realized she was leaning against a tree trunk, Legolas' warm body occupying all of her horizon, as he was all over her. How she got there, she didn't know, and didn't really care; he was all that mattered.  
  
She felt like loosing herself, as his presence filled all of her senses; the sweet but fiery taste of his lips; his luring scent, both fresh and intense, invading her nostrils; the warmth of his body pressing against hers. The burden of her garments suddenly became unbearable to her, as so little portions of her skin were in contact with his, and she wished to feel his warmth over the full extend of her bare skin.  
  
Feelings and needs she thought to no longer posses started to overpower her. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they started roaming over his chest, shoulders and back yearningly, almost frantically.  
  
A low and husky moan escaped her as he broke the kiss, their rushed and thick breathings entwined as their mouths were mere inches apart and they tried to remember that they needed air to survive and not just the other's breath. Legolas tilted his head hastily, and his hot, hungry lips came to meet the downy skin of her neck, while Arwen's nails dug into his shoulders, and her soft, but anxious whimpers filled the air all around them, further increasing the intense fire inside of him.  
  
His hands became restless; leaving their confinement to her waist, they started traveling up her slender arms, to her gloriously soft hair where one stayed, entangled in her ebony locks that were free of restraints, rested over her shoulders. The other hand came down from her hair slowly, leaving a warm trail over her neck, her shoulder.... before boldly settling over a heaving breast.  
  
Her body arched almost fiercely to meet his dauntless touch, increasing the friction between their bodies. Letting out an abandoned sigh, he started caressing her breast in a slow, light and circular motion with his palm, immediately feeling the response of her aroused flesh, pushing against his hand through the soft fabric of her gown, while Arwen's entire body was invaded by warm shivers.  
  
After he kissed and nibbled on every inch of her neck, Legolas' mouth came to wander over the small area of her shoulders that her gown left exposed, and the top of her cleavage, until he found the hem of her dress, which forced him to stop, much to the dismay of a very eager Arwen.  
  
Legolas straightened his head to look at her, while his hand disentangled from her hair and came to rest over her other lonesome breast. Her eyes closed in pure bliss. He found himself enthralled watching her half opened mouth, her eyes tightly shut, facing the dark sky above; she was truly a vision when in ecstasy.  
  
He continued caressing her, now with both hands; while taking endless pleasure in seeing the brazen satisfaction showing in her flushed face. Arwen's eyes opened and locked with his; her pupils were dilated and darkened, her breathing rushed. She lifted her hands from his solid back, and pulled him from the back of his neck to a fiery kiss, her teeth scraping his lower lip.  
  
Legolas pressed harder, trapping her body against the old tree. He pushed one leg between hers, increasing the contact between them, and Arwen welcomed the small change of position, slightly spreading her thighs to aid his daring advance.  
  
In the brink of loosing all control and thought, she noticed how this new position allowed her to feel his firm male-hood pushing steadily against her lower womb. It was too much to bear, and she was finally sent over the edge; she started to pull his tunic, trying frenetically to get rid of it. Seeing her anxiousness, Legolas complied her wordless petition, and pulling the garment over his head; he tossed it unceremoniously to the ground, breaking the kiss only because it was indispensable, and quickly rejoining his mouth with hers.  
  
Arwen's hands found his light shirt, and though it was far more pleasant to touch than the thick tunic, she quickly branded it as useless, and a nuisance. Her fingers started undoing the shirt, and once again, Legolas finished the job she couldn't complete, and yanked the shirt of his body, revealing his bare chest as an offering to her.  
  
She broke the kiss, and putting her hands over his chest, she pushed back to admire him. He reluctantly allowed her to loosen the contact between their bodies, but her burning gaze set upon him with mad desire proved to be quite satisfactory, even for him. Her small, smooth hands traveled over the chiseled muscles of his chest and abdomen, the intensity of her touch forcing him to shut his eyes as her fingers dauntlessly came to explore underneath the rim of his trousers, taunting him.  
  
Legolas leaned a hand on the tree-trunk behind her, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Then, as her fingers continued going in and out of the fabric rim, deeper inside each time, he found the tease unbearable, and his strong, large hand caught hers in an iron grip, stopping her little game. She stiffened at the sudden reaction, but then she found his eyes blazing with need looking straight at her, being her the object of the full extend of his desire, and she relaxed.  
  
"I am sorry" - she said softly, realizing what she had been doing.  
  
"Don't be" - he answered hoarsely, while his hand guided hers to go lower and lower, prompting her to touch him.  
  
Not much insistence was required for her to comply; Legolas released her hand, demonstrating that in no way was he forcing her to do anything, but her hand did not pull away. Arwen lowered her hand slowly, brushing her fingers over him lightly, drawing throaty moans from him with her timid touch. Then, she grasped him fully; finally feeling with her small hand his magnitude and firmness. She clutched and fingered, discerning every detail of him under the rough fabric.  
  
The intensity of his arousal greatly increased her own desire, and once again she pulled him into a heated kiss, letting show just how much she was enjoying the delightful moment. Legolas's skilled fingers started undoing the clasps on her back that held her dress to her body, leisurely, sensually; uncovering the velvetiness of her back, and brushing his fingers over the shivering skin. He slid the dress forward, fully revealing her shoulders, always caressing every inch of skin that became available.  
  
He carefully pulled down the sleeves, always bit by bit, much to the exasperation of the lady in his arms.  
  
"I won't brake" - "she said parting from his lips, and with a voice tormented by desire- "Go ahead"  
  
He pulled down one last time, and then his palms opened, dropping the garments that glided down her sinuous body and fell to he ground. Only a light, diminutive silken white cloth now covered her body. Tiny straps hanging from her shoulders held the semi-transparent material that covered from her chest to her upper thighs.  
  
Legolas tilted his head back a little to admire her in awe; she was perfect, in every possible way. The curves of her body insinuated more than notably through the shimmering fabric, filling his eyes with beauty beyond description.  
  
"Beautiful" - he whispered softly, finding himself short of words.  
  
The tips of his fingers came to rest over the straps on her shoulders, and started pulling softly to the sides and over her shoulders. His mouth bestowed butterfly kisses over the trail that his uncovering fingers left. Then, his hands traveled to her breasts, uncovering the precious gifts that awaited him under the soft silk. He held his breath, looking at her, full and proud, now bare for him to enjoy.  
  
The tiny cloth would have fallen to the ground completely if it wasn't because Legolas' hands caught it at her waist, impeding it to further descent. Not yet, not yet.  
  
His head bent down tortuously slow, so much that Arwen placed a hand behind his neck to pull down, anticipation taking the best of her. A smile appeared on his features feeling her hurry, and he complied; descending over her flesh in a fast, single movement. Arwen's back arched impossibly at the sudden contact of the sensitiveness of her breasts with his mouth which was hot, soft.....and moist.  
  
A stifled hiss escaped her - "Ah...yes!"  
  
He kissed with adoration and devotion for mere seconds, then his head straightened back up. - "I must ask" - he said in a shushed whisper - "Do you really want this?"  
  
Arwen's answer came swiftly - "I want to feel all your passion upon me"  
  
"What you've seen so far of my passion is just a drop of water in an endless sea" - he warned.  
  
"I want it all; I want you" - her voice faded as she searched for his mouth again.  
  
Legolas pulled back - "Wait!" - he said, drawing a disappointment sigh from her - "First I need to know. Do you want me forever? Or is it just for tonight?"  
  
Arwen's eyes widened, and then she lowered her gaze; not knowing exactly what to say, she never expected that question from him.  
  
"Arwen?" - he asked, searching his eyes for an answer.  
  
She looked back at him and he could read her eyes as open books - "You don't know" - he whispered, pulling himself away from her. He turned around, looking at the gray color of the sky above; dawn was very near.  
  
Arwen felt as if an entire winter of ice had fallen upon her, right after she almost reached the warmth of the sun; she pulled the white garment up, covering her nakedness, and a tear ran down her face as she hugged herself.  
  
"You don't intend to sail to Valinor with me" - his words came out of him leaving a scorch of pain deep in his heart - "Not even now..."  
  
"I am sorry" - her voice was as shattered as before.  
  
He turned to face her again, and she flinched upon seeing the immense sadness and pain in his eyes.  
  
"But.... you love me" - he half said, half asked; his eyes piercing her.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then?"  
  
She sobbed - "I pledged my immortality Legolas, and I don't know if I can leave my promise behind. I cannot just forget about the decision I took so long ago, it was supposed to be one way......or the other.  
  
His head dropped, and she thought she saw him shrink down, as if a great weight had just fallen upon him - "Then you really just came to say goodbye?"  
  
"I needed to tell you that I love you. I couldn't let you part thinking anything different than that."  
  
"Just to let me go afterwards?" - rage became evident in his voice.  
  
"No!.....I don't know, yet"  
  
His hardened features relaxed and he breathed in deeply; then he surrounded her with his arms - "Oh Arwen" - he said tenderly, while her body shook uncontrollably in his arms - "I would shamelessly beg you to join me to my chambers, so I could give what I have been waiting an eternity to share with you. But I do not dare to give away such a great part of my heart, not while our future together is uncertain; for the risk is too great, and if I'm forced to loose you again, the pain would kill me and my soul, I would be lost to eternal torment"  
  
She clung to him, as if her very life depended on it - "I know" - she said sadly - "I am so sorry"  
  
Legolas kissed her forehead - "And yet you say that you are not sure; that means there is still hope."  
  
"But you are leaving" - she said - "in just hours you'll be gone; and I am so confused!"  
  
He held her face, and forced her to look into his eyes - "You need not to worry about that; take all the time you need to make your decision. I will not go anywhere; I will stay and I will wait patiently, no matter how long it takes."  
  
"Oh Legolas, no! I cannot ask you to stay here; you need to go to Valinor, your strength will fail and you'll fall ill if you stay in these lands much longer, please don't suffer further, not for me."  
  
He smiled - "It matters not! The full force of the Valar would not tear me away from you, not now. I will stay, no matter what may come over me. I care not about the undying lands, you are all I need."  
  
"And what if I decide to stay? What if I decide to die here? You cannot follow me to mortal death; none knows what's beyond! What will you do then?" - her voice was shattered but resolute, she didn't want him to suffer for her, not anymore.  
  
His smile did not fade - "Then I will stay by your side until the end, and hold your hand through your passing; even if it breaks my heart beyond mending. Understand Arwen that I have no other choice."  
  
"Yes you do! You can live, you can sail away now and be free of me; that choice is still before you."  
  
"But I don't want it!!!!" - the force of his shout made the very roots of the trees shudder.  
  
Arwen stared at him in disbelief, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Look at me Arwen!" - he demanded - "Look straight into my eyes and tell me that you want me to leave; tell me that you truly want to be without me and I'll leave with the sunrise; but you have to say it first!"  
  
She held her gaze to him for endless minutes - "I can't!....I want you to stay with me!"  
  
"Then, so be it" - he said, pulling her head to rest over his shoulder - "Whatever your decision turn out to be, I'll stay by your side."  
  
"I love you, so much" -Arwen said between sobs muffled in his warm shoulder, and finding nothing else she could say to him.  
  
"And your love shall keep me alive and faithful till the end" - he finished.  
  
Then, Legolas looked up to the sky - "Little more than an hour before down" - he said - "Go to your chambers and rest for what's left of dark time; it has been a very eventful and intense night for us both. I shall do the same; and then I must rise to explain Eldarion and Halbarad that I'm not leaving yet."  
  
She nodded, feeling physically and emotionally exhausted, she needed to rest - "Walk me to my room" - she requested.  
  
He kindly helped her to put her dress back on, and taking her hand, he escorted her to the royal chamber. They stopped before the door and he opened the door for her. She looked at him one last time before stepping in, her face grave and thoughtful; the marks of tears were still fresh over her cheeks.  
  
As she was about to close the door, Legolas caught her hand, stilling her - "Please, do not be so troubled" - he pleaded - "the morning always brings something new, whether is joyful or sad; but it will be new nevertheless. As for me, I look to the future with higher hopes than ever before."  
  
He leaned close to her and kissed her one last time, briefly, on the lips - "Do not be troubled, for I find myself in the highest spirits"  
  
"Rest well" - he said, stepping back to allow her to close the door. Her gaze lingered in eyes even as she was shutting the door.  
  
"You too Legolas, you too" - she said, and the heavy door stood between them.  
  
Legolas smiled and started to walk through the corridors slowly, pondering about the events he had just lived; so real and yet so unbelievable. All his live he had hopelessly waited for this moment, and now it had come to be - "Nobody said it was supposed to be easy" - he told himself, while lazily pushing the door to his room.  
  
He found himself standing in front of a mirror, and a soft laughter escaped from him; he had completely forgotten about his tunic and shirt, and left them in the garden. He sat on the edge of his bed and kicked his boots off. Then, sighing contently he leaned back over the soft sheets.  
  
He instantly felt numb, and fell into the strange slumber of the elves. He was truly exhausted, but mostly he yearned for the morning light, so he could see his love again.  
  
......................................  
  
He awoke with the morning light entering through his window. He stretched over the bed, feeling his body strangely tired and weary. His heart felt quenched, his mind worn-out; as if terrible nightmares had haunted him through all his rest, and yet he could not remember any.  
  
Trying not to give much thought to the disconcerting things he was feeling, he stood from the bed, but as he took his first step, an overwhelming sensation almost made him stumble and fall.  
  
He leaned on a nearby wall, trying to discern what was wrong. He realized he felt somewhat....hollow.  
  
Gathering strength, he walked to his cabinet, and retrieved a light shirt to put on; while reflecting on his very words. He felt that morning had indeed brought something new, but something really vast inside of him told him that it wasn't joyful.  
  
The air inside of the room started asphyxiating him; he had to get out, he had to find out what had happened.  
  
As he opened the door, something caught his eyes. He felt his heart being stabbed by the cold blade of recognition as he saw a white envelope neatly placed in front of his door, the royal seal shining bright and red in the middle of it.  
  
His heart started pounding unevenly as he bent to pick it up, and as his shattering fingers broke the royal seal. It was no anticipation, or uncertainty what worried him; it was realization, for he already knew what the letter said, even before his hands unfolded the paper.  
  
.......................................  
  
Hi dear readers.  
  
You must probably hate me for finishing this chapter like this, but what can I say, I'm evil.  
  
But you cannot say that I didn't give you romance this time, cause I did. Did you like it?.... Excuse me?.... .What is that? You wanted more? That wasn't enough?  
  
Well, you are going to have to settle with this, at least for the moment.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little number. I'm sorry if it took me forever to update, but I spent lots of time writing and rewriting this, it was quite exhausting, to tell you the truth. So, just let me know what you think about it, this chapter has much of my heart, and it was darn hard to write.  
  
Thanks for reading my story; I truly appreciate your comments.  
  
Next chapter as soon as I can.  
  
Blessings  
  
Elwe. 


	46. The Wind and the Mirror at Caras Galadho...

CHAPTER 46 

THE WORDS ON THE WIND AND THE MIRROR AT CARAS GALADHON 

Mandos' foretelling repeated over and over in his mind as Legolas' eyes read through the letter; and he had to struggle with all his will to keep himself standing as the implacable fate fell on his shoulders yet again.

Dear Legolas 

I do not expect this letter to come as a surprise to you, for you know me so deeply, and you can read my heart and mind so well that I'm sure by now you already sense what it brings about.

You probably will not be able to understand the reasons that force me to do this, and I am not surprised by that fact since I do not deserve your comprehension, or your sympathy; but I just hope that you can one day forgive me for what I am about to do.

_I am leaving Minas Tirith, with the cover of darkness and before you can realize what I intend. I have already said my goodbyes to my son, and all the ones I love; all but you, for I do not have the courage to say this words to your face._

_Forgive me if this is impersonal, forgive me if I can't face you one more time; but just to think about your face, just to imagine your eyes looking at mine weakens my resolution, and I cannot afford my strength to falter, not anymore. _

_I need you to understand that everything I said to you is true, and that I do love you. I love you Legolas, and I wish you to live your eternity in happiness, happiness I cannot give you. That is why I cannot allow you to suffer endless years because of me; I cannot allow you to share the miserable fate I sought for myself._

_Even as I love you, it is also true that I cannot forget what I once shared with Aragorn, I cannot let go of him, of his memory, of the promises we shared; and to be with you for an eternity, while thinking about him and what I lost would not be fair to you, or to the immense love you offer me. I wish I could be free, I wish I could offer you my entire heart, soul and body; but I already gave away half of everything I ever was, and I cannot claim it back for it is gone forever._

_I am leaving, to dwell in the solitude of Lothlorien for a time, and then I will lay myself to rest over the hill of Cerin Amoth, where I gave away half of my being, therefore to follow my husband beyond the circles of Arda. I beg you not to follow me, I beg you to be strong, to survive, and to sail away to your destiny, to the land and the people you belong and I no longer._

_My beloved, cherished friend; tears haze my view as I write this final farewell to you. I just hope you can remember me without bitterness in your soul; I hope your gentle heart may hold my memory with kindness and love; and most of all, I hope you can find love in the Blessed Lands of Aman, I hope you can share that pure, endless love you hold inside of you with someone who deserves it, and someone who can love you in the same way. _

_Know that wherever I am to go, my heart will always remember you; I will always love you._

_Arwen._

Legolas held the letter to his lips and kissed it tenderly, even as his heart shattered to worthless bits – "and I will always love thee, my dear friend.………always"

He did not shed a tear, he did not utter a word of complaint nor hurt. He understood, every one of her words, and he accepted her decision.

Slowly and silently he went back into his room, and finished dressing himself, cladding in travel clothes. Then, he walked down the corridors of the palace; his head held high, his strides confident and strong; towards the city's stables.

A soft smile graced his face; he was happy, in his own way and despite the throbbing in his heart that her absence caused; happy for he knew that she truly loved him, even though she had torn herself away from him forever; he could go on with his life knowing that she held him dear; he forced himself to believe that it was all that mattered, otherwise he would have died of grief.

He had to respect her final decision; and he promised himself to honor every one of her requests; he promised himself to stay strong for her, and to carry the memory of their both brief and lasting tragic love to the eternity of Valinor.

He summoned his closest friends to the stables; they were ready, for they already knew. Eldarion, Halbarad and Niniel, Arkahn; they all gathered in the stables to bid the dear elf one final farewell.

It was sad and heartrending for him to say goodbye to those he had loved most in his earthly time; especially hard it was to explain Niniel the reasons for his parting, but the girl was insightful, and smart; she finally understood the inevitability of her dear uncle's parting.

Many tears were shed; but none begged him to stay. It was no secret that he had no longer reasons to remain in a place he did not belong. Not even Eldarion tried to convince him; his mother had been implacable, and even if he desired to beg him to follow her, to convince her not to let herself die, he knew it was useless.

So it was that Legolas Greenleaf accepted only a horse from all the gifts that the King offered to him, and bestowing on them every blessing known to elves and men, he abandoned the city he had fought and suffered for so long. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He rode south of Gondor, to the great Bay of Belfalas. There, he chose a warm, windy, white-sand, horseshoe shaped seashore lined with tall palm trees and surrounded by lush jungle hills. From the hills around he carefully selected the finest material, a wild type of tree which core gave a white, light, and solid as mithril wood. He respectfully asked the forest for permission to take from it, and bringing down only what was absolutely necessary, he crafted it with endless devotion; giving shape to the hull of his ship.

Months went by, and then seasons changed; and he continued to work without a rest in the construction of his ship. It was different from the ships that had sailed to Valinor at the end of the Third Age. This ship was not gray, as the ships that Cirdan the ship carpenter built, nor was it built at the Gray Havens, but it was as majestic as the old-age vessels built by the Teleri; pearly white, and shinning under the tropical sun of Belfalas. Two hefty masts crowned the concave hull, carved with shapes of leaves and nature, in the way elves ornament their makings.    

Five months had passed since he arrived his chosen haven, and the ship was almost completed, anchored near the shore, gently lulled by the soft waves of the cove. Only two works were still undone; the garnish of the sails and the naming of the ship. For the sails he traveled to Ithilien, were he once dwelt, to retrieve the exquisite white fabric he had stored in his old residence, and that Cirdan had given to him as a gift at his parting to the Undying Lands with the Ring Bearers.

After so many years, the fabric was intact, unspoiled; having been threaded by his kin from the Gray Havens; and he carried it back to the bay to dress the tall masts with the valuable gift.

He decided to name the vessel before lining the sails, and so he occupied himself with the task of carving a name upon the smooth prow. In such task he was involved; carefully shaping every letter with a sharp, handheld chisel, his body hanging from an improvised contraption built in ropes and boards, to reach the outside of the prow; when a soft rumor reached his ears, and he froze to listen, the chisel held tightly in his fist.

The murmur came down from the hills around the shore; it was a soft, gentle breeze that came day by day, ever since he had arrived, and for over five months. The breeze meddled through the trees, playfully flirting with the leaves and branches. Then it came out to the shore, whistling through the palms, the zephyr carried on towards the elf, flying over the gentle waves, until it reached him and caressed his face warmly. 

Legolas inhaled deeply; the same breeze had come every day for over five months now, and every day it had talked to him, always with the same words. Every day he had struggled to ignore the words in the wind, and so far he had succeeded to pay no heed to the truth the breeze brought; but not anymore, not that day. He could no longer disregard, he could no longer turn his head away.

His hand relaxed and the chisel fell to the blue water below; with agility only he possessed in Middle Earth, he propped himself up over to stand on the board, and gazed up north with thoughtful eyes. 

"Something must be done…….."

He pulled up the contraption he used to hung himself overboard, revealing to the bright sun the words he had been carving so lovingly upon the fair wood: _THE EVENSTAR_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Five months. Five months of being utterly alone, waiting for the release of death.

Arwen wandered through the painfully silent forest of Lorien, always waiting, always alone. All living creature abandoned the forest, and she was the only one who drew breath among the old and lonely trees. Every creature had abandoned the once beaming elvendom since the departing of the Lady Galadriel, save for the occasional nesting bird that only stayed for a month or so, and then flew away to merrier lands.

Today was no different; like every day since her arrival, she went up to the hill of Cerin Amoth, and sat under the very tree were she and Aragorn had pledged their lives to each other's so many years ago. Like every day she looked up, searching for a Niphredil in the high branches of the oldest tree in the forest, the only one left that could give such flower in a perishing land.

No luck; not even once had the tree given a flower. Strange it was, for even though the tree was old, it was still strong, and it should have bloomed with every full moon; but for her surprise and sadness, it did not; and the simple relief of the scent of long gone memories was denied to her, yet again.

Weakened and dismal, she walked away from the hill; pondering in these the last months of her life. She had been waiting for the rest of death, yes; but even if death had come more than once to flirt with her, she had recoiled every time; pushing the final step away.

She loathed herself for her cowardice, for her weakness; it had been her decision to embrace the uncertainty of death, and yet she could not let go; she could not stop thinking…….. of him.

Regret. That was what she felt heavy on her shoulders every day that went by; the hurtful, implacable thought of "what if……?"

What if?

The thought haunted her like a black bird flying dreadfully around her mind. But what was the use? Why now that it was too late? She had discarded the possibility of life, of love……..forever. 

And even if she knew it was too late, even if she knew she had lost him; the memory of him came to visit her every day. She could almost taste the sweetness of his lips against hers; hear the soothe of his beautiful voice whispering into her ears; feel the smoothness of his touch; the warmth of his breath upon her skin………….. 

She fought the memories; pushing aside, trying to forget, to dismiss, to bury; but it was strong inside of her, as strong as she could feel his presence in some distant shore; not yet separated by an ocean from her. And she could not let go, she could not die to him, not while he was at reach, not while she could still feel him so vividly.

She wanted to scream, to throw herself to a bottomless pit for her stupidity. She had chosen to remain true to her first promise; but now, as she was faced with the consequences of her choice; she found out to be torn; for as much as she wanted to follow Aragorn, she wanted to stay with Legolas.

She had known, she had known of the desire in her heart to be with him being as strong as her faithfulness; she had known at the moment of taking her decision to leave him behind. But she fooled herself, deeming that her mind and loyalty could overcome her heart. No.

Now she had to die, even if she did not really want to. She tried to find comfort in the possibility of death; maybe in death she could find oblivion, rest. But as days passed she realized that wherever she was to go, in life or death; she would remember the one that loved her so dearly, and she would love him just as much. 

She sighed, feeling a distinctive tug to her heart she had learned to recognize. Off late, it had been haunting her as well; and even more than the memory of Legolas. It was a strong, relentless yearning to look upon the ocean, at least once, before her passing. She had never seen the ocean, though many had talked to her about it, including the heartfelt description Legolas had once given her. But now, she longed to see it, she longed to feel it.

 So immersed she was, thinking about this ocean she longed for, that she failed to realize how close she was to Caras Galadhon; the great elven city of the past. She had avoided to set foot on its boundaries, fearing to find the lost memories of her kin to be too painful to bear. She stopped walking, and looked at the ruined and abandoned city were the Lady of the Wood once dwelled, her grandmother. 

All the light was gone, all life, all cheer; but as she gazed upon the once majestic buildings up on the already dead trees, she felt that something still remained from old times, and was there for her as now that she needed it most; the wisdom, the ancient, incomprehensible wisdom that once found place in the city was still there; despite the decadence, it still lingered; Arwen could feel it, through every pore of her body.

She started walking again, not away, but towards the city; drawn to it by an unknown force. Everything around her became indistinct, as if she was walking on a dream plane; and she comprehended that something of unparalleled importance was about to be revealed to her. She felt carried, as if she was not walking but gliding over the mossy ground. As she went deeper into the elvendom, the hairs on the back of her neck stood upon feeling the ancientness and majesty still hanging from the structures, than mingled and fused with nature.

Finally, her unknown destiny revealed to her; and she found herself standing before Galadriel's mirror.

Water still poured from the rocks, chanting softly as it clashed against the pool below. The pouring vase was there; stained by time, but nevertheless there; taunting her to hold it, to grasp what was rightfully her inheritance; her right to know and understand beyond the way things appeared in that magic stripped world of hers.

"Would you look into the mirror?" – the words startled her, but then she realized that she had said them herself.

"What will I see?" – she asked, knowing there was none there to respond.

The answer came from the depths of her elven insight– "what truly lies inside your heart, your mind and soul. The answers for all your questions; answers only you can provide, for they are deep inside of you."

Her hand grasped the vase, and water was poured on the mirror. Her heart pounded wildly as she leaned to look, and she was suddenly overwhelmed by visions that were beyond visions, for she could see them, smell them, feel them………..live them.

She saw herself surrounded by blue, deep blue; it was everywhere, filling up all her senses, enveloping her body, washing away all of her pain. She basked in the feeling, relishing in the unknown pleasure and comfort this blue world gave her; not really knowing what it meant, or what it was. Suddenly, light came to her, and she could understand what the deep blue was; it was the ocean she longed for, and it was as wonderful as she had imagined it to be.

The sea. What a fantastic presence it was; it was alive, aware, furious and gentle at the same time; so indescribable, so……………. Immense. She wanted to be in her vision, she wanted to be a part of such immensity.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the vision disappeared, leaving her cold and empty, standing in the loneliness of Caras Galadhon.

Loneliness?

The once deadened trees began whispering, no, gasping……….murmuring, in awe.  

She lifted up her eyes, to find his figure standing before her, concealed by the shadows around. Tall, straight and honored he was, gazing upon her without a blink; she could only see the brightness of his eyes.

"Legolas!" – her lips spoke his name slowly, softly, and almost incredulously.    

He came out to the light, revealing to her fully; reminding her of just how beautiful he was. He looked vital, strong, and alive; surprisingly alive.

She could not restrain herself – "Why are you here?"

"Forgive me, for I disrespected your appeal to stay away, but I could not help myself, I had to come." – he stepped forward, and she was tempted to instinctively back away, but something caught her attention powerfully. The color of his eyes, once ever changing, now steadily blue, as blue as the vision on the mirror, the same blue she had seen beneath the depths of the ocean of her dreams. She felt lost in his eyes, lost and yet found in the deep blueness; it was an exhilarating feeling, a raw emotion, a sense of…………recognition.

She almost laughed, but she was snapped out of her enthrallment by his voice, that continued explaining the reasons for his coming. She didn't care; the only important fact was that he was there.

"I came because I was called to come to you" – he continued, and she forced herself to pay attention to his words. – "I came because for over five months a wind came to me every day, and it spoke of you, of your pain, and of your need. I came because the wind told me of your confusion, of your recoiling to the final step to your passing. I came because I know that you cannot let go of this world."

His words almost made her jump in sudden startle, for the undeniable truth they held. And yet he went on speaking – "For over five months I succeeded to ignore the words of the wind, but I can no more."

Arwen took a deep breath, trying to divert her attention from the blueness of his eyes – "Why now? – She asked – "After five months, what changed that made you come?"

Arwen expected a declaration of undying love from him, of undeniable feelings, of accepting the implacable truth. But nothing of that sort came, for he answered simply – "You; you have changed."

She looked back at him with confusion – "What does that mean?"

Legolas gazed at the mirror for an instant and then back at her – "It means that you are starting to understand; to accept."

More confusion – "Accept what?"

Legolas eyes closed to answer, depriving her from the soothe of the deep blue – "Accept that……. you need me"

Her eyes opened wide upon hearing those words; but she did not looked at him with confusion, nor anger; only curiosity. – "Why do you say that?" – she asked calmly, even as she felt herself abandoned to the anxiousness to hear his answer.

He turned around, turning his broad back to her, and fingering something between his hands, something she could not quite make what it was. – "Arwen, I came to help you find your path."

"My path?"

"Yes, I came to help you overcome your fears; I came with the purpose of helping you to let go."

She bent forward, unable to believe what she was hearing – "You mean that………."

Legolas finished her sentence – "I did not come to beg you to stay; I did not come to delay your fate, but to ease it. I came to guide you through your passing, for you cannot do it alone."

Arwen felt as if stabbed by an icy blade. Her knees weakened, and she almost stumbled to the ground. Words clogged at her throat, and yet none came out of her mouth, while Legolas continued fingering whatever he held in his hands, his back turned to her. 

Finally, and finding support on the mirror's edge, Arwen forced herself to speak, unsuccessfully trying to conceal the hurt in her voice – "Then you came to see me die?"

Legolas sighed – "Yes, if it is what it takes for you to have your peace."

Arwen felt her chest bursting with pain, pain she hadn't yet know in her life. 

His words interrupted her thoughts – "I just came to let you know that I will be alright, I will survive; even without you. And you do not have to worry about me, your fate should not be delayed by concerns about my wellness for I will be fine, I am already fine."

Another stab to her heart. She felt a tremendous urge to slap him, to yell at him, to let him know just how much he was hurting her. Legolas continued his pitiless speech.

"But now I know that is not what makes you hesitate. It is fear, fear to the unknown, and unwillingness to let go of what you once had in this life. I came to help you pass through that path. "

Arwen felt like dying inside. Was it possible that he was so completely over her? What in the name of the Valar had happened to him? Did he not care about her anymore? Was he really able to see her die just like that? 

She found herself assaulted by terrible anger, anger because he did not want what she wanted, anger because he did not feel the desperate need for him she was starting to feel. Frustration, disappointment. Because she wanted him to love her, she wanted him to beg her to stay. Why was he not reciprocating the overwhelming love she felt for him? Why didn't he love her back? Why if she loved him so much? Why? WHY??? Now that she had found what she had been looking for all her life in his eyes. Why???

It was then that she realized and was struck by the fact, that this same dreadful feeling she was experiencing right then, the same desperation, the same anger and helplessness was what Legolas had to endure all of his life because of his hopeless love for her. Irony slapped her like with merciless fist, now the tide had turned, and she found herself in his shoes. Tears started pouring out of her eyes; it was a terrible, destroying feeling. But her tears were not for her suffering, but for his; for he had to live with this same feeling for many centuries……… because of her. A stifled sob escaped her; she was not worthy of him, she did not deserve to be loved by him.

Then, as she began longing to be dead, Legolas' emotionless voice filled the air around her once more – "I can help you Arwen. I have walked that path many times in my lifespan. I have guided some of my dearest and most beloved friends through the path that leads to the uncertainty of mortal death. And I'm willing to walk that path with you, if that is what you truly want."

Her life force started abandoning her, and she contemplated the possibility of leaving the world in his company. At least he would be by her side in her last moments, at least she would be able to hold his hand and rest her head upon his warm chest until the icy fingers of death would come to claim her. It was somehow, comforting; the knowledge of having him near in such a moment. 

Overborne by acceptance and resignation, she nodded, even though he could not see her; she straightened her head, and breathed in deeply, readying herself to accept the fate she had chosen for herself, as dignified as her broken heart would allow. As she was about to manifest her agreement with his offering to hold her hand through the portal of death, Legolas' soft words surrounded her once more.

"But that is not what you want" – Legolas said, now kindly, tenderly, and filled with emotion; turning around fully so she could see the tears dampening his fair face. For Arwen, those glistening tears were more precious than the costliest of jewels, even those called the Silmarils.

He bit his lower lip – "Nobody wants that" – he said, extending his hand and showing her what he had been holding in his hands. A niphredil; fresh and lush, covered in dew.

Arwen instantly stepped forward, as if trying to confirm that what she was seeing was not a vision.

"A niphredil?" – she asked – "How can this be? I've searched for one ever since I arrived, to no avail. Where did you find it? How did you……….." – she trailed off, as her eyes came to meet his deep blue ones in a gaze so charged with mutual love and hope that she almost fell back, loosing control of her senses, and reflexes.

Legolas caught her, enveloping one arm around her waist and impeding her fall. She stared at him, incapable to form a rational thought in her mind, only wishing he would hold her like that forever.

Forever?

Legolas brought the niphredil up to her face, allowing her to smell it, and to feel the silken petals against the skin of her lips. Arwen gasped with the strike of memories and emotions that came down on her. Every moment shared with Aragorn came to her mind in a single instant, and she knew not what to do about it.

Legolas gave her light. – "On the letter you left me were many words of wisdom and truth" – he told her – "and yet one of your thoughts remains obscure and blurred."

"You wrote, my precious lady, that you could not let go of Aragorn's memory, and of the things you shared. And that it was not fair for me that you would think of him while being with me"

"But know this, and understand, Lady Undomiel, that I never intended you to forget neither him or what he meant for you; for I that loved him almost as much as you did cannot forget about him likewise. I merely hoped we could cherish his memory together." – tears continued streaming down his fair face as he declared this to her, and Arwen was invaded by immense tenderness upon understanding his nobility and righteous intentions.

She looked upon the flower, suddenly finding the indication she had been looking for, and at the same time, Legolas began explaining the miracle.

"This exquisite niphredil came to me as I walked pass the hill of Cerin Amoth, from the last of trees capable of giving this flower in Middle Earth; a gentle breeze blew, and brought it gliding slowly through the air, right onto my open hand as I had stopped to see it float. This may seem foolish to you, but to me it seems like a sign; though I don't know what it means………."

"It is no foolishness" – Arwen said, taking the flower from his hand – "But it is no sign either; it is a gift of blessing bestowed upon us both by one who loved us dearly. My dear, noble Aragorn; even after his death he still worries about me……… about us. Fool was I not to understand that he never meant us to be apart; I should have known better, I who lived with him for so long, I who had seen the extend of his kindness, his benevolence, his selflessness………I should have known he was not pleased with my irrational resolution and my stubborn will to die" – a strange laughter emerged from her – "I should have know better! How could I be so blind?" 

"Love makes us blind" – Legolas said, surrounding her with his other arm – "I can be witness of that"

Arwen flinched to respond – "Indeed!" – she exclaimed – "after I did everything in my power to break your heart beyond mending, here I find you, holding me yet again. Your love has proved to be much more stronger and greater than my obstinacy"

Legolas smiled kindly at her, with adoration exuding from every one of his features – "It was worth to be patient and endure, just to hold you like this"

Arwen felt her body arching with warm chills, upon hearing his words, and feeling him so close. – "Now I can see clearly" – she whispered, gazing into his eyes – "that you are the ocean I long for, and that I am meant to be a part of this deep blue I dreamed of; and that this deep blue I dreamed of is meant to be a part of me. For we are no longer two, but one…………..forever." 

"Tye-mela'ne" – he whispered, finding no other words to tell her, to which she responded in the same way

"I love you too"

She brought the niphredil to her lips and closed her eyes, holding it for endless minutes, saying her last goodbyes to all doubt and regret.     

Legolas released her from the embrace and stepped back, respectful of her symbolic goodbye, he allowed her to have some space. However, when she opened her eyes, she found him standing right before her, his eyes caressing her with the sweetest of gazes.

"I could feel the flower whispering to you" – he said with a soft smile – "But I could not understand the meaning of its words. Would it be to insolent from me to ask you the secrets it whispered?"

"I can no longer keep secrets to you" – Arwen quickly replied – "and what's meant for me to hear, is for you to know."

"What does it say?" – he asked, giving away to his curiosity.

Arwen lowered the niphredil from her lips and extending her arm towards the mirror, she dropped it over the calm water, and the beautiful flower stayed navigating restfully on the magic mirror that never again revealed a thing; neither past, present nor to come.

"It tells me to be free" – she said extending the same hand that had dropped the flower to him, inviting him to take it – "It says that I am free."

"And free you are…….." – he said, taking her hand between his, and kissing it gently – "………to do as you wish. And here I am, to help you obtain whatever you desire. Once again I am at your service"

"Tell me, Lady Undomiel, what will you have me do?" 

Arwen's eyes were once again lost in his blue oceans of light.

Words flowed dreamily from her lips – "Take me to see the ocean."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hello dear readers.

Well, it seems that chapter 46 is done; it was kind of weird to write this chapter, kind of complicated to capture in words the imagery in my mind, but here it is; I hope it wasn't weird for you.

I have news for you guys, you probably already suspect this, but next chapter will be the last one. Yep, this is just about to be over. As you can see, everything was solved in this chapter, so no more conflict, no more angst, no more violence, anxiety or pain. 

Next chapter will be written as an epilogue; and it will be all mushy, Arwen will see the ocean for the first time, and what you all have been waiting for so long will finally happen. I'm going into poet-lover mode all this week, and probably for a longer time so I can write an ending suitable to this very long story, and I hope it will live up to your expectations.

Thank you very much for your interest in my fic; it has been a true honor to share this with you, and luckily for me, I even managed to make new fantastic friends through this story. Whoa! I better stop this now; I was supposed to write a speech at the end of the final chapter, not now!

Once again thank you.

Blessings to you all. 

 


	47. Valinor

CHAPTER 47 (and last one. I can't believe it!)  
  
"Take me to see the ocean" - she said dreamily, hopefully, and he swept her off her feet, pulling her lithe frame to rest in his strong arms. A small cry of amused surprise escaped her, and she clung to him, to his strength, to his reliance.  
  
"I shall make haste" - Legolas said, his long strides already leaving behind the gloom and paleness of Caras Galadhon.  
  
A horse neighed in the distance; the gift from the King of men to the last elven Lord waited for his master's return by the boundaries of the abandoned elvendom.  
  
As he walked briskly, a luminous smile graced his features, as if his bliss could not be held inside his body and had to reflect to the world to contemplate. Arwen wrapped her pale arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his cheek - "Why so much rush?" - she said - "Now we have all the time in the world, and even beyond."  
  
"Indeed" - he responded - "But I wish to take you away from the sadness of this place. I promise to you today, that no more pain will ever touch you, and no more tears will dampen your face, other than tears of joy that is."  
  
Her soft, musical laughter, rang through the air, scaring away all the melancholy hanging from the dried branches - "That is one serious promise, my friend"  
  
"I swear upon my life to keep it" - Legolas said, while in one swift movement he placed her atop his horse. Then, with equal agility, he propped himself up, right behind her. His arms surrounded both sides of her waist as he reached for the reins, and his warm breath tingled the back of her neck.  
  
"Noro Lim!" - he called out, gently spurring the eager steed that at once took off galloping through the leaden forest.  
  
Soon enough they had left the borders of Lorien behind, along with its ancientness and memory. Outside the thick woodland everything seemed brighter, and alive.  
  
The horse's gallop was smooth and steady, and being outright exhausted after months of restless nights, Arwen found herself dozing, cradled in the horse's gentle seesaw, safe and warm in the arms of her lover.  
  
"Sleep" - he whispered in her ear, sensing her fatigue and lethargy - "by tomorrow's sunrise we'll be gazing down Belfalas, and the ocean's breeze will serve as your salutation"  
  
Arwen leaned her head back against his shoulder, and gripping his arm, she guided him to surround her waist in a protective manner.  
  
"I won't let you fall" - he said, embracing her tightly, and pulling her closer to his body.  
  
"I know you won't" - she answered sleepily - "I enjoy your nearness, that's all" - and with that, she fell asleep.  
  
What an amazing sensation it was to have her so close, so intimately near. Legolas marveled in the scent of her hair, in the calmed sound of her breath, in the slow beat of her heart; but above all, in the reliance she had in him and the way entrusted her life and wellness in his hands.  
  
Half a day and a full night they rode without a rest, and the Lady slept peacefully, dreaming of the ocean while drawing near to it; and during all that time Legolas hummed songs of commend and gratitude to whoever had conceded the miracle of having her in his arms once more, this time forever.  
  
No talking creature saw them, as they went through the plains of Rohan and then Arnor under the cover of darkness. For this reason, none ever knew of the Evenstar's final choice, and the books and records from that age claim that she died in Lorien, finding her final rest upon Cerin Amoth were her green grave is said to be until the days of her life are utterly forgotten by us men who came after; all but those of us who are fortunate to hear the truth of this account, and will remember her, and the story of Middle Earth's last great love until the end of our mortal lives.  
  
......................................  
  
Arwen's eyes opened leisurely, and she blinked twice, focusing the sky above. She at once remembered where she was, and noticed that the horse was halted. She felt Legolas' even breathing and heartbeat against her back. - "We are not moving" - she said, her eyelids falling again under the drowsiness of a long doze.  
  
"Good morning" - he answered softy, planting a light kiss on her temple.  
  
"Why are we not moving?" - she asked, stretching lazily on the horse's back.  
  
"I wanted you to see something" - Legolas said, stretching along with her, his body tense and sore from the long ride - "and I did not want to wake you, since you were so deeply in peace; so I decided to wait until you'd wake by yourself."  
  
"Uhmmm...and what did you want me to look upon?" - Arwen said, reaching her hand back to caress his cheek; her eyes still shut.  
  
"Open your eyes and see for yourself!"  
  
Arwen straightened her body and opened her eyes. As they focused the sight before her, her pupils grew in sheer astonishment, and a gasp got trapped in the depths of her chest.  
  
They were standing atop a hill overlooking Legolas' chosen cove, as the first lights of the morning illuminated upon the Belfalas bay brightly, the light of the newly born sun reaching every inch of the shoreline, painting the landscape with the bright, vivid colors only the ONE single and greatest artist could create.  
  
A lush tone of green surrounded Arwen's vision, a green no northern forest could ever achieve for it was warm, and more energetic than any other she had seen on all woodlands in her long life. The strength and thickness of life around her reached her ears in a serenade of sounds; and a host of scents filled her nostrils, awakening her to the raw beauty all around her.  
  
The tropical forest extended down from their standpoint, emerald green crouching over the blue just below, opening a window to admire the pristine cove, and the ocean.... the ocean she longed so for.  
  
A warm, aromatic breeze brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face as her eyes roamed over a vast, cerulean plain that extended in every direction, as far as her keen elven eyes could reach and infinitely beyond towards a clear horizon; the lucid, lighter color of the sky seemed to merge with the water in an unbreakable union, forever.  
  
It was all she had dreamed of, and more. It was alive, aware, powerful, yet soothing and welcoming like a long yearned home. She could see the continuous dance and flirt of the waves and currents upon the surface, lapping at the tropical beach, while lazy seagulls dived carelessly to catch an early morning bite; yet she could also sense the dark cobalt beneath the bright façade; the calmed, obscure rage temporarily tamed below the merry waves. If the surface seemed vast, how much more inscrutable, unfathomable and inconceivable was the extent of what lied underneath; even as the day was bright and the air was warm, Arwen found herself shivering at the thought.  
  
Then, her marveled eyes came to fix upon a lustrous white, lonely figure resting proudly on the blue, near the seashore below... Legolas' ship, shinning like a pearl of hope and trust, as it was the doorway to their eternity together.  
  
Together. The word crossed her mind leaving a trail of peace and comfort; she felt his arm clasping her waist gently and her inner self beamed in serene joy. Her lips curling into a smile, she turned her body, accommodating her legs on one side of the horse, she faced him - "It's beautiful...beyond words" - she said, even as her eyes were no longer focusing on the landscape before her but on eyes that looked back at her with love so strong it was almost overwhelming. - "I feel like I am found...." - she trailed off, as she could see in his eyes the reflection of the very ocean she had looked upon; they revealed to be the same, peaceful, welcoming; yet deep, powerful and intense beyond description.  
  
In truth, it was only and until she gazed upon those loving, passionate eyes that she truly felt found; and for the first time in her life she felt that she was where she beyond doubt belonged. It was him, all along; it was his presence what her soul had always searched and desired.  
  
"Wait until you see the sunset over the ocean" - Legolas said, urging the horse to continue down hill and towards the beach - "Wait until you see and hear the waves crushing against the reefs; wait until you feel the warm mist upon your face; and above all, wait until you merge with the warm water, and let your body be caressed by the gentle waves, then you'll tell me what you think!"  
  
His promises and enthusiastic descriptions made Arwen giggle in amusement and glee, as the horse rushed down the steep hill, the pounding hoofs stepping securely on the well known grounds, leaping effortlessly over fallen logs. Soon enough, the ocean was on close sight, and the steed happily jumped the short distance that separated them from the sugary beach; the noble beast pranced and shook its mane, pleased to be back on its beloved sand.  
  
Arwen stared at the scenery, now so close that she could touch it. The sound of the waves enthralled her, so powerful, yet so soothing, as the sea sung a welcoming melody only she could hear. She closed her eyes, receiving the gift with all her heart.  
  
"Take off your shoes" - came Legolas' voice, awakening her from her captivation, and she looked back at him with some curiosity.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Legolas' laughter seemed to tune perfectly with the continuous song of the waves - "just do as I say"  
  
Arwen reach down to get rid of her shoes, slowly, still wondering about his odd request. One by one, the elegant shoes fell to the sand, and she noticed the quiet, yet crisp sound that came as they contacted the peculiar surface.  
  
"It looks like snow...." - she said, studying the sand - "...and yet not at all"  
  
She pondered in wonderment, for if the whiteness of snow seemed barren, unkind and even cruel, this one seemed rich and inviting.  
  
A gentle push upon her lower back, snapped her out of her deep contemplation - "Stop musing about it" - said Legolas, gently shoving her off the horse - "just go on and feel it!"  
  
Arwen landed gracefully on the soft surface, her small feet half burying in the sand. The glare in her face, directed towards Legolas lasted only brief seconds as the minuscule, pleasantly coarse granules massaged every curve and inch of her feet and toes. It was warm, as pleasantly warm as everything around her in that amazing place seemed to be.  
  
Legolas leaped off the horse and slapped its rump; the mighty steed took off galloping keenly across the beach, the powerful hoofs throwing back sprinkles of sand.  
  
Arwen stood still, gazing at the sea; following the continuous coming and going of the rolling waves upon the beach. She found it sensual, the way the lathered brims of the ocean slowly caressed the smoothed sand upon the shore, coming in intimately and then withdrawing teasingly, only to come back further and closer in. - "Like lovers" - she thought to herself, deeply touched by the beauty of a ritual that had been performed since the beginning of time.  
  
Then, the back of Legolas body caught her full attention, as he walked towards the ocean, removing first his tunic and then his shirt, which were discarded to the ground as useless burdens. It was then that she noticed how the tropical sun had cast an exquisite, pleasant color to his once pale skin, enhanced with the azure of the ocean as worthy background.  
  
"You should do the same" - he said turning to face her - "otherwise the heat will melt you down under those garments"  
  
Suddenly, the warm temperature became exceedingly evident to Arwen; but she could not discern if the heat rush in her body was due to the tropical sun; the way his rippled, suntanned and tattoo covered bare torso looked under the bright sun; or if it was the casual way in which he suggested her to undress.  
  
Trying to be as casual as he was, she came out with a worthy reply - "Are you proposing that I should go around nude for as long as we are here?"  
  
Contrary to what she had expected, Legolas did not blush, nor showed a sign of embarrassment or awkwardness. - "Well, my Lady, that was not exactly what I was implying" - he answered with an impish twinkle in his eyes - "but now that you mention it, it wouldn't be such a terrible idea, specially since there will be only you and me, and none else will come to bother while we are here."  
  
Arwen felt her knees weakening at the gallant, yet naughty tone of his voice, and the way his intense eyes seemed to devour every inch of her body, in a desire charged gaze. She tried to search words in her mind to respond to his insinuation, but no wit or word of sagacity could be found, and she just stared at him, her eyes unwillingly letting show the effect his words and deep gaze had on her.  
  
"Enjoy the beach" - Legolas said, tearing the thick and heavy atmosphere that had suddenly surrounded them - "I am sorry I cannot join you, but I have much to do; the sails won't fasten themselves to the masts"  
  
Arwen took a step forward - "May I help you in any way"  
  
"Oh no! That won't be necessary, you just rest and enjoy the place, it will probably take me the whole day to attach the sails, but then everything will be done; I will join you at sunset, and tomorrow at dawn we sail. Then I will need your help, when we are traveling through open sea"  
  
Arwen could not tear her eyes away from him as he made his way towards a small wooden boat rested on the shore, and as his strong arms rowed towards the hefty ship - "Sunset" - she said absentmindedly - "I only trust the sun to hasten through the firmament, may I have him near again soon."  
  
.....................................  
  
The rest of the day proved to be more than pleasant to Arwen, though she felt somewhat lonely without his nearness. She finally got rid of her heavy dress; leaving on only the short, silken robe she wore as undergarment. It was quite a relief to be free of such a burden, and besides, she was in absolute seclusion in the small piece of paradise Legolas had found, none could see her; none but him, and the very thought of his fiery eyes settling in her partially uncovered body had her trembling with anticipation.  
  
The hours went by, and she spent her time walking through the beach, exploring the surroundings and just admiring the beauty of the place, listening to the ocean, finding new wonders by the minute. Every once in a while she glanced towards the ship, her eyes comforted as she saw him diligently fastening the white sails, his body perched in the heights of the masts, working without a rest. Maybe after all, she was not the only one anxious to see the sunset come.  
  
...................................  
  
Finally, the sun began its last descent towards the west, and the once azure sky merged with brushstrokes of light orange that burnished upon the few strands of thin clouds away in the horizon. Arwen sat freshening under a palm's brief shadow, her eyes feasting in the vastness that was the ocean, and the yellow flickers the parting sun conferred to the crests of the waves; she just could not get enough of it. Her gaze diverted upwards to a small group of dark albatross, flying neatly in a V formation, which seemed to be coming towards the cove. She was amazed by the elegance of their movements and the way they seemed to be suspended in the air up there. Their long, lustrous wings fully extended, there was no need to move them as they soared with the wind currents.  
  
Soon, she was surprised to see them circling the ship, closer each time; until they were very close to Legolas as he hung precariously from the highest mast. She furrowed her brow, trying to discern the birds' business with her elf, as they started shrieking around him, quite demandingly, she thought.  
  
She could hear Legolas' annoyed elvish curses, and then she saw him descending from the mast, and disappearing inside the ship. When he reappeared, he had something in his hands; and Arwen could not suppress a chuckle as she saw him feeding his exigent feathered friends. Food, that's what they were shrieking so loudly about.  
  
Legolas then, giving the birds a little scold for being so rude, proceeded to load the small boat and made his way to the beach, and towards her. Arwen's heart skipped a beat.  
  
She tried to appear serene as he was coming, and remained seated peacefully in the warm sand, suppressing the urge to run to his encounter, and trying not to think in the briefness of her clothing.  
  
Legolas beached the boat in the sand and leaped out of it, carrying a bundle in his hand. He sprinted up the beach towards where she was, hurriedly as the sand was quite hot.  
  
"Hi" - he said nonchalantly, letting himself fall on his rear next to her - "Are you hungry?"  
  
Arwen tried to divert her attention from the tiny drops of sweat gracing his torso - "A little bit" - she answered, and then a smirk formed in her face - "though not as much as your winged friends"  
  
A snort escaped him - "those scoundrels" - he said glaring at the fleeing birds - "they abuse my kindness!"  
  
Arwen laughed at his make believe resentment, and the sound of her own joy startled her. How many times had she laughed out loud in just one day? Maybe more times than in months and even years before.  
  
"I brought you something to eat" - he said, undoing the bundle in front of her, and arranging the contents ceremoniously upon a cloth over the sand - "I already have all provisions inside The Evenstar and..." - he ceased talking, seeing the utter astonishment expression in her face.  
  
"Evenstar?......You called your vessel after me?" - she breathed out, her eyes striving to see the name in the hull, after some time, she could actually discern it, lovingly carved upon the fair wood.  
  
"I can't believe it, you named it... even before you knew....." - her eyes found his, and all air escaped from her lungs. He finished her sentence - "Even before I knew you were coming; yes"  
  
Once again, she found no words suitable for the moment, and her eyes lowered to the ground.  
  
"Oh, come on! Cheer up, lighten your mood!" - he said opening a wineskin, and pouring some wine on a goblet for her - "forget about the past and look to our bright future with a smile on your lips"  
  
"Toast with me" - he offered, handling the goblet to her, and her whole body tensed as his fingertips brushed her hand.  
  
"To our future; to eternity" - he declared, lifting his goblet.  
  
"To our eternity" - she echoed, emptying the sweet content in one sip.  
  
Legolas then proceeded to present her the fare he had brought; cheese, bread and fruit; nothing fancy, but nevertheless she found everything delectable. After she had enough to be satisfied, Legolas took a grape between his fingers and offered to feed her in the mouth.  
  
"open" - he said with a mysterious half smile.  
  
Her lips parted and he delicately deposited the tiny grape between her rosy lips. Arwen's eyes closed, and she savored the contrast between the fruit's sweet juice and the saline taste in Legolas' fingers; her lips then enveloped the tip of his thumb and index; slowly, sensually, wetting them with her tongue.  
  
She opened her eyes to find a fairly disturbed Legolas looking right at her with wide and darkened pupils, the angles of his strong jawbone clearly jutting as he had it tightly clamped together. A searing tide ran through her from head to toe as his eyes lowered upon her body and seemed to rip off the succinct clothes that covered her flesh with the intensity of his gaze.  
  
Both heads leant forward, drawing closer to each other's, while their eyes locked in a wordless hold before shutting to a shared spell. The kiss was slow, but growingly intense, as they tasted each other hungrily, their breaths mingling with the brackish scent of the ocean. They parted slowly, their eyes closed in pained bliss, their mouths still open in ecstasy, striving to find the air of reasoning to clear their minds as they were about to loose all reality and control.  
  
Arwen opened her eyes and was startled to see Legolas on his feet, towering above her like a young tree. To her, he suddenly seemed taller and his frame more daunting than she remembered, and she felt small and frail when compared to his inherent might; but the feeling was not disconcerting, nor alarming, contrary, it was comforting to know that her frailty was to be taken by his strong arms, cherished and protected by his power.  
  
He extended his hand to her, and she was pulled up to her feet and against his chest in one single, swift and breathtaking movement.  
  
"Tell me" - Arwen said, running her hands over his chest - "what happens now?"  
  
Legolas trapped her between his arms and pulled her delicate form to fully collide against the solidness of his body - "Now we let the waves love us both while we are joined forever as one"  
  
...............................  
  
He carried her towards de water and the ocean seemed to freeze as they reached its boundaries, turning into a calm, clear lagoon that watched in awe as they became one with it.  
  
He went deep within, until the warm water reached up to his waist; there, he laid her upon the water, barely holding her with his hands so her body floated weightlessly. Then, he released completely, leaving her to the gentle currents, and she extended her arms to the sides, completely lost in the sensation of flying over a balmy cloud.  
  
"It is wonderful" - she whispered, reaching her arm to caress him, but he wasn't there. Unable even to imagine the ache of being without him for another second, she straightened and stood, water trickling from her hair and onto her damp body.  
  
He was near, only steps away from her, standing with the water up to his waist, completely steady and permanent, unmoved by the current or the waves that had gone out of their astonishment and had returned to their eternal sway. She smiled broadly, knowing that he would be as steady and permanent in her life as he seemed at that moment, regardless of time and events, he would always be there.  
  
"Listen to me" - he said solemnly, deviating her attention from the miraculous reflection of the crimson sun that was already sinking in the horizon, and which last rays crowned his head and glistened over his shoulders.  
  
"I am yours, if you would have me.... eternally and incessantly"  
  
She glided in the water, lunging slowly until she was within the space of a heartbeat from him - "I will have thee, for I belong to you as much"  
  
And so it was, that they sealed their everlasting pledge to each other with a kiss that the waves still to this day celebrate, sparkling the beaches and rocks of the world with their joyous spray.  
  
Their bodies sank, embraced as one underneath the plum surface of the sea, tinted by colors of the last lights before twilight and dusk.  
  
How or when, the bards still cannot tell; but the ocean rid them from the burden of clothes, and carried them like on the wings of a dream to rest side by side upon the moist sand of its rim, where the entirety of creation sighed in awe as they beheld the splendor of their bare bodies, now harmonized with one another. He propped himself up on his elbow, and watched her silently for endless minutes as she did the same, finally contemplating what for so long was forbidden and denied.  
  
"You are so beautiful" - Legolas said, running his hand over the sinuous curves of her glossy waist and hips - "All the stars pale and wither upon seeing your perfection"  
  
"And yet...." - she said, brushing her index over the muscles of his arms - "...it is I who pale and wither when I come to contemplate you"  
  
He pleasingly moved his body to rest over hers, his form adjusting perfectly to hers; concave fitting precisely with convex. His lips found hers, and he kissed her tenderly, so tenderly that the sweetness of his kiss contrasted with his later actions, for soon after it, he moved his mouth to feast hungrily upon the rest of her body. No inch of her skin was left out, not a curvature of her body neglected as he worked wonders and miracles with the passion of his fiery lips and tongue, clearing her from the salt of the sea, pushing her to the limits of torturous enjoyment. He savored her completely, lost in her scent and sweetness, while her soft but anxious moans painted the air and everything around them with the colors of love.  
  
She tangled her fingers in his damp mane and pulled him up to meet her starved lips, tasting the savor of her own flesh that was saturated in his mouth. - "Such great endeavors shall not go unrewarded" - she said, parting from him, while she pushed him to a side and trapped him underneath her body. Soon, she began worshiping his body with her mouth as he had, tasting him, teasing him to the boundaries of his sanity; his nails dug deeply into the sand, trying somehow to overcome the unrelenting need growing in the depths of his soul, as her luscious mouth persisted in pushing the taunt further, but always halting before he could get satisfaction of any sort.  
  
A dismayed moan escaped him, as he could not endure the sweet torture further. Taking her shoulders, he propped her up, before pinning her against the sand once again. She squirmed and struggled beneath him, trying to regain dominance, but he had become too strong for her attempts, and this time she knew he would not comply.  
  
"My sweet executioner" - he purred - "You have given yourself to the task of driving me insane. That shan't go without retribution as well"  
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but no sound could come out as he covered it with his lips, stealing all breath from her in a feral kiss. Then, after he allowed her to breathe once again, he moved to feast upon her neck and ears, his body hindering hers from any movement.  
  
She tried to break free from his trap, her slender arms striving to dominate him, but it only caused him to grasp her wrists with his commanding hands, binding her arms to the sides of her body. Frustrated for not being able to participate in the activities he was performing, Arwen whimpered in complaint and dissatisfaction, but any kind of displeasure was promptly forgotten as he started rubbing his sleek body against hers like an ardent cat, kneading every inch of his burning anatomy with hers in a sensuous press, mimicking the completion of their union and throwing away any control she could still posses.  
  
Her protests became moans of ecstasy; her squirming became agreement as she moved along with him, rubbing herself against him as it pleased her the most. Her arms no longer struggled to push him away, but to hold him closer, and so he released her. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, urging him to complete, to fully achieve their union; but he did not regard her wordless plea, and continued his tease, pressing and rubbing, but not complying, denying to her the satisfaction, adding to her desperate longing.  
  
"Please!" - she whimpered, sending a shiver that felt like the molten, burning wax of a candle sliding down his spine. He straightened up, his eyes locking with hers, while his hand traveled over her breasts and down across her navel, before sinking between her thighs; his fingers collected the warm moist surfacing from her body, irrefutable proof of her lust for him, while she threw her head back, eyes closed, overwhelmed by his touch only.  
  
He took her face with one hand, forcing her to watch as he licked his prying fingers clean, one by one with his yearning lips. She clenched her jaw tightly, seeing in the flames of his eyes the extend of what was about to happen, while he leaned to kiss her, allowing her to taste her own sweetness, that complemented perfectly with his own.  
  
"Take me...." - she pleaded hoarsely, parting from his mouth and gasping for air - "I cannot bear to wait another instant"  
  
"Neither can I"  
  
The moon rising over the hills silvered the perfect shapes of their bodies as the union became whole and complete. In both their throats the same cry was caught, but no sound came from either of them, only the sharp gasps of fulfillment. Their joining was both sweet and wild, serene and desperate; for it was beyond the physical pleasure, it was the cataclysmic collision between two souls that had longed for each other since centuries before.  
  
They both cared only for the other's sake and enjoyment, and so the lovemaking was prolonged and intense; both trying to elevate the other to heights of bliss never before achieved; stretching and increasing their own sweet torment.  
  
Arwen was first to reach the peak of her pleasure; she dug her nails into his skin as she was overwhelmed by waves of warm, forceful satisfaction that filled her body from head to toe. She arched up against Legolas, while she looked up crying - "Ai! Elbereth!" - to the witnessing stars.  
  
He went still and shut his eyes, striving frenetically not to spend himself from the powerful spasms of her completion; not yet, not yet!  
  
When Arwen could finally regain some awareness and control, she noticed his attempt to endure and something that can be only described as frenzy overcame her. Finding strength she knew not to posses she rolled herself and him over, gaining dominance once again, pinning him down forcefully with her hips.  
  
Legolas' heart started beating madly; now it was him who felt weak, overpowered and helpless being trapped underneath her, while still being deep within her, enveloped in her warmth, with her fiery eyes piercing him from above.  
  
"Let go" - she hissed, while her hips started moving around him.  
  
"No... I want this to last forever" - he managed to say between gasps. Then he sat up, so his head was cradled between her lively breasts, her erect mounds of flesh rubbing against his face as she worked laboriously to bring him to his completion.  
  
Her commanding tone of voice became pleading as her attempts were profoundly affecting her as well, and she felt the surge of fire forming inside once again - "Do not deny me this" - she whispered.  
  
- "No...please" - he supplicated, even as his hips inadvertently moved to meet her cadence, deepening the union between them, sending them both over the edge.  
  
Legolas felt the heat from her spreading over his chest and thighs, conquering every inch of his throbbing body - "No" - he exclaimed with abandonment, his eyes tightly shut, his body starting to arch.  
  
"Grant it to me" - she barely articulated the words as she felt the overwhelm of a second culmination possessing her  
  
This time around, they reached their pinnacle at unison, in perfect synchronization of body, mind and soul; sighing each other's name into their joined lips, holding to the other for dear life as the force of their coupled completion menaced to steal their souls away to touch the borders of heaven.  
  
They fell together, like falling from the heights of the infinite down to earth again, to the welcoming bed that the sand offered. Exhausted, fully satisfied, they searched for each other's arms to rest. And they slept, abandoned quietly to the security of the other's warmth, they gave themselves to the sweet slumber of dreams, while the borders of the waves came to caress their feet and legs gently, to lull them further into complete peace. The tide held back, only to have the chance to see them together yet for a time and to let them have their serenity, it held back until morning came, so they could wake to the first lights and bathed by the lathered waves; holding each other, his head rested peacefully upon her bosom.  
  
Forever....  
  
..................................  
  
None is certain, none would dare to swear it; but some men dared to whisper that they saw the white ship cruising through the ocean, heading always west. Others whispered about a wild steed that dwelled in the beaches of Belfalas; it never allowed no other to try to tame it, much less ride it. It galloped across the sand, reminding every creature of the miracle witnessed by those lands.  
  
The legend sings that the sea became crystal calm as they sailed, that only a gentle but steady breeze blew, always from east to west, carrying the lovers effortlessly towards their final destination. They had no need to navigate, to set course or struggle with the sails, for Manwe and Ulmo had come to the agreement of aiding them, and both their realms offered their best to bring them home safely.  
  
Released from the burdens of sailing, they gave themselves to the pleasures of their love; under the sun, or the stars that found them lost to each other upon the ship's prow, never growing tired, never getting enough.  
  
The golden coasts of Aman received them on the morning of the fifteenth day; there, upon the shore awaited every one of those who had loved them. Her family and his; friends, and others they had never met but that had been waiting for them for long.  
  
Standing upon the blessed beach, the tiny frame of the ring bearer watched the pearly ship in wonderment. He looked up to the Maiar called Olorin with a smile - "The last of the firstborn" - he said thoughtfully - "Now we can all be in peace and leave the world to the wisdom of men, right Gandalf?"  
  
"Indeed, dear Frodo" - Olorin said with his deep voice - "their arrival marks the end of middle earth, and the beginning of earth. Lets just hope men are wise enough to follow the tracks left by their elder brethren, the elves."  
  
The Maiar furrowed his brow, focusing on the approaching ship - "Wonderful creatures, the elves; and these are two of the most remarkable ones I ever had the pleasure to meet"  
  
A smile formed in his ancient lips - "Good thing they finally decided to put an end to their stupidity and got together, they had all the Valar holding their breaths. Even Manwe was growing tired and nervous for their sake!"  
  
A wholehearted laughter emerged from the ones around Olorin, who couldn't help but to listen to his comment. The faces of Elrond, Celebrian, The Twin Stars, Galadriel, Thranduil; and many others gathered there lit up upon hearing his words.  
  
"Well said Mithrandir!" - said Elrond, arching his brows - "This silly youth. I would personally scold them for taking so long, if it wasn't because I am so happy to see them again!"  
  
"Look! They come!" - Frodo cried, unable to restrain his joy.  
  
After they had greeted a multitude of loved ones and new friends, they were led to Manwe's throne, and before the sacred trees that gave light to Valinor There, the highest of Valar blessed their union, sealing what was declared upon a beach of a tropical bay, a world away from their new home.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes Frodo" - The Maiar said absentmindedly, as he was contemplating the brightness in the newly wedded faces.  
  
"Can I get tattoos like Legolas'? Those are very neat!"  
  
"For the love of Eru Frodo! I should have left you in the Shire!"  
  
The End.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Well folks, it is over. I cannot believe it took me so long to finish this.  
  
What can I say that you don't know already? This has been an amazing experience for me, my first fic. I got to tell you, I learned so much and gained so much from this endeavor that I'm willing to repeat the feat.  
  
That's right, I'll be writing another one, another huge epic. It's all in my head already, and as soon as I have time I will start it. It'll be called "TURIN'S PROPHECY", and it will be set in the time after The War of the Ring, with many of the members of the Fellowship (yes, Legolas will be there) but with many elements and references from The Silmarillion. The characters will be more developed and fleshed out than in this fic, they will be more real, if I might say, and the plot will be more solid, more precise and truer to the books. So, if you are interested, wait for it.  
  
All I can say now is THANKS, thanks so much for reading this, thank you for your patience, for your support and your comments. I love you guys!  
  
Until we meet again, my friends. A star will shine upon our meeting.  
  
Be blessed.  
  
Elwe Singollo. 


End file.
